Mahou Tenkousei Sora?
by Ven1990
Summary: After a diffacult battle, Sora is spirited away to another world. Without a way to leave, or a way to contact his friends, he'll have to adapt to life at Mahora Academy. Full Summary inside. My First story!
1. Prologue: The End of An Epic

_**This is an idea I've had for a long time. A crossover of Kingdom Hearts & Negima. It starts almost 5-6 months past the end of KH2, and after the first volume of the Negima manga.**_

_**After, a difficult battle Sora is spirited away to another world. Without a way to leave this world, or contact his friends, he'll have to adapt to life at Mahora Academy. But, not all is unfamiliar to him; just what kind of world has he come to. And how is she supposed to deal with doppelgangers, wizards, robots, demons, and hormonal teenage girls!**_

_**This is my first FanFic! So please review!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**_

_**Warning: This story may have curse language, violence, and some adult content.**_

* * *

_**Prologue: The End of an Epic and The Start of Another!**_

* * *

Sora stood over his defeated foe. The world collapsed around him, and he knew escape was impossible. He was covered in blood and felt like he couldn't move. Sora looked to the sky as he fell on his back. Several Gummi-Ships flew above him. Sora's nakama (comrades, or very close friends) would wait for him until it was too late, and he couldn't let that happen! With the last of his strength, Sora took out a flip cell phone, opened it, and placed it to his ear.

"Ossan (old man)…Do an evac-warp on the ships." Sora said weakly.

"**I tell ya over and over, it's not Ossan-!**" A voice yelled back.

" Alright! All right! …I'm just kidding Cid-san! …Please perform the warp on all the ships except for the one on the ground … its empty." Sora replied. A small silence passed.

"Your … not on the ship are you?" Cid asked.

"Right." Sora said quickly.

"It'll…take a minute, but…everyone should make it out ok…" Cid told him

"Great! Oh! And Cid-san…thanks…for everything…ya know your pretty cool for a Ossan." Sora said as he closed his phone. He thought for a second. "I guess…I should call her…" Sora reopened is phone and scrolled down to the name Kairi. Sora then applied a filter so that no one could hear the call. Sora waited while the phone rang. Some one then finally answered.

"**Sora-kun! Where are you! Are you ok!**" An alarmed girl asked. Sora closed his eyes to better picture like the last time he saw her. Her amber hair had extended to her mid back, and her eyes were as blue as two pools of crystal clear water. She wore a pink hoodie that showed her midriff. Both the sleeves and the hood were black, and she had it unzipped showing her white tank top. She also wore a black belt, holding up a pink skirt with a pair of bike shorts under that. And lastly, she wore a black pair of boots. Sora chuckled as he could picture her clearly.

"Hey! Hey! Kairi-chan! Calm down a bit! Where are you at?" Sora asked her.

"I'm on the Excalibur VI with Cloud-san and Riku-kun!" Kairi answered. "But we haven't seen your ship take off! You won your fight right so what are you waiting for! You need get out of there before it's too late!" Sora was silent.

"Yeah I won…but its already too late…I'm stuck…" Sora told her. Kairi gasped. "I can't make it off this world before it explo-"

"**Move your ass Sora!**" Kairi interrupted him. "If you can't find your ship then we will come to you!"

"You would never make it in time Kairi-chan…" Sora said. " I can't get to my ship in time to even make it half way and in the state I'm in I wouldn't be able to pilot it anyway."

"Wha-what are you saying Sora-kun…?" Kairi asked on the verge of tears. " Are you…going to just throw away everything…your responsibilities…your courage…your nakama…me…?" Sora's fake smile disappeared at the thought of Kairi crying.

"No…I'm not Kairi…do you remember what we all said we would do when we won…?" Sora asked. Kairi tried to dry up her tears. "We were told once we won we could recreate the "One World" that there was before the darkness was born…we all promised to see that place, right? And since when have I ever broken a promise? That's why…I know I'll live and I'll find you some how and see that great world!"

"But Sora-kun why should y-" Was all Sora heard before a tremor sent him through the air. He dropped his phone as he slammed to the ground. Sora was then launched into the air once again.

Sora finally landed on a stable piece of ground. He lifted his head from the ground to see his ship. "I'll be damned…that's funny, …" he thought. "Here's my ship right in front of me and I can't really use it for escaping…" Sora dragged himself to his feet at pulled his body into the ship. He sat in the lead seat, and stared at the ships interior. He had shared many adventures with his nakama, flying from world to world in this vary ship. Just then the ground beneath the ship gave way. Sora watched as the ship began to nosedive into the world's core.

"Man that's not a pleasant view…" Sora said out loud. He extended his hand and pushed four buttons. Pictures taken during his travels to other worlds covered up the screen. Pictures of all his nakama, of Donald and Goofy, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Riku, and Kairi were all displayed on the screen. "There now…that's much better…" Sora said as he lost consciousness. The ship then was engulfed by the planet's core.

Sora rested in a suspended animation. He couldn't move, speak, or even breath. It seemed as though hours passed by and by. Sora felt numb all over. There was one thing though, that Sora could feel. It was the one thing keeping him going. His heart was still beating. Sora was still alive. As time passed the numbness wore off. Slowly but surely Sora could move in speak again. He then noticed that all his wounds were also gone. Sora looked around, but could only see white wherever he looked.

"I need to get out of here…" Sora said to himself. He began to wave his hands through the air as if searching through the dark. **"Hey! Where is the damn door!**"

"There is no need to fret…" a voice told him. Sora has had this voice speak to him several times in the past, but it was only recently that he learned who it was.

"Ventus…Ven-kun! Is that you?" Sora asked. "What the hell is going on here…?"

"Don't worry Sora our parts over now…it's futile to try and leave." Ventus told him. "You can stay here and sleep. You no longer have a meaning there. Come on Sora-kun, don't you think you deserve a little rest?"

"No Way!" Sora snapped. "Sorry if you're tired Ven-kun, but I can't just sleep here. I have an important promise to keep. And besides…you know I'm not the type to nap all the time, that's way to boring!" Ventus was quiet.

"Ha ha ha…Alright…I guess there's no talking you out of this, huh?" Ventus said. "But…listen Sora…In the world you'll go to…you will be surrounded by light, however there will be darkness as well and one day because you ventured into this world, you will feel a pain unlike anything you have felt before."

"Huh? What are you talking about Ven-kun?" Sora asked.

" Hmmmm…He he!" a different voice laughed. "You're a really simple one there, aren't ya?"

"Hey! Who was that?" Sora questioned. But, just then Sora's Gummi Ship appeared right in front of him.

"Well? What are you waiting for Sora-kun?" Ventus asked.

"Hmmmm…Alright! Thanks a lot Ven-kun!" Sora said as he practically leaped into the ship.

"Yo! Bozu! Remember this if you keep following your heart than you'll find peace…" the other voice said.

"What does that-" Sora started, but was cut off by the ship's door sealing shut. The ship took off at that second. The next thing Sora knew his ship was flying through a cloud. He looked down to the earth and saw a great city. The city had several large buildings and a large bridge connecting it to another across a lake. However, the thing that truly caught Sora's attention was a large tree. It was the biggest tree he had ever seen.

However, a sudden beeping sound brought Sora's attention back to his ship. He saw a flashing light that read out in kanji, "Power Remaining 0.0005%". The power meter flashed more and more as it dropped to a flat zero. The kanji then read, "Nap Time, Sorry!". Sora let out a loud "**Huh!**" As his ship began to fall. Sora frantically pressed buttons, flipped switches, and pulled levers to try and start the ship. "**Come On! Start damn you! Start!**" Sora shouted trying to prevent the crash. Just then, when Sora was sure there was nothing he could do to stop the ship from crashing into the city, a mighty gust of wind swooped in and glided the Gummi-ship to a near by forest. Sora watched as the ship smoothly landed into a large brush. Sora waited for fifteen minutes to leave his ship.

He looked around at the foreign woods that he now found himself in. Sora turned his head toward the city. He debated whether he should approach the city or not, but decided it was the best move in the end. Sora hopped from tree to tree getting closer to the city. The whole time he wondered about that mysterious wind.

Sora finally entered the city and began to wander down its streets. People crowed everywhere. Most of them were Sora's age and wore school uniforms. Every one rushed past him, and every ten or so would comment on his weird clothes.

"Just where am I?" Sora asked. Just then he heard a loud speaker. Its loud voice echoed as it rang.

"Ding, Dong, Dong, Ding…" it said. "Attention all Mahora Academy students, do remember we are still in attendance week. So all students try to be on time."

"**Huh!**" Sora uttered.

_**The first chapter will be up soon!**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Transfer Student

**Here it is The first chapter! Sora comes face to face with the mages and students of Mahora. He'll soon have to deal with keeping a new secrete and adapt to new surroundings. But, what really will surprise him will be a reunion with some one he didn't think he would see so soon. However not all is what it seems. One can be certain though, Sora's troubles are only just starting!**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Transfer Student & The Child Teacher**

* * *

A blond girl was snoozing on the school roof. She gave out a large yawn. Her eye's opened and gazed at the surrounding area. She turned her attention to a tall girl with pale green hair, watching over her.

"What's with all the ruckus, Chachamaru?" the small doll like girl asked.

"A small panic has sprung up among the students, master." The green haired girl said in an unhitching voice. "A moment ago an unusual event occurred."

"Oh! Really now! The simple-minded infants of these grounds would get excited over a tweeting sparrow on their way to class." The doll girl said. "What's so odd this time around?"

"A space ship painted in a gaudy orange and yellow with the proximity height and width to hold about four to five adult humans, flew across the sky and crashed into the woods." Chachamaru answered.

"**Wha-what!**" The doll girl shouted with surprise. She jumped to her feet so fast that she fell flat on her face.

"Ahh! Master!" Chachamaru said in alarm. She ran to her master's side. "Have you sustained an injury master?"

The girl lifted her face from the payment. She scratched her forehead a bit and bruised her cheek. Her nose began to run a trail of blood.

"**Damn this mortal body!**" She shouted. "**The sooner I'm rid of this cursed form the better!**" Chachamaru wiped her angry master's face. Just then the blond doll sensed something.

"Is something wrong master?" Chachamaru asked.

"We have an intruder, inside the barrier. And its moving to the World Tree Plaza, at great speed." She told Chachamaru. "Its probably best to alert the ossan…Go on Chachamaru, I'll be fine on my own."

"Yes master…" Chachamaru told her. She bowed before her master and then suddenly disappeared.

"Hmmm…" the girl thought. "It seems our little U.F.O. did indeed bring us a visitor, though a tentacled alien I doubt…and you're not really a mage either are you?… Just what are you little one?"

Sora couldn't get over the size of the city and the large tree in the distance. He was also confused on just what kind of world he had come to. There seemed to be nothing but kids in school uniforms hurrying all around him. Logically, there must have been a school nearby. As he tried to wrap his head around it all he didn't realize that the people around him began to leave the area. Sora finally noticed that there was nobody around him.

"**Hey!** **Where did every body go?**" Sora shouted. Then a few meters in front of him stood three middle-aged adults. One man in all white, who stood in the center of the three. His hair was gray and he was smoking a cigarette. The man wore glasses and a purple tie. On the right side was a man in all black with combed black hair, a beard and mustache, and sunglasses. He took out a cigarette and lit it for a quick smoke, and then held it in his hand. Lastly, on the right was a women with long light brown hair she wore a white suit top, a pair of glasses, a black skirt, and pantyhose. She held a large katana in her left hand and seemed prepared to draw it any second.

"You there…" the woman called.

"Huh! You mean me?" Sora asked.

"Oh no. I'm speaking to the fairy next to you," She said. "**Yes You Damn It!**"

"Now, now…the boy hasn't done anything suspicious Kuzunoha-san, other than coming into the school like he wants a fight." The man in the center said.

"What! Looking for a fight!" Sora exclaimed.

"**Well of course your just letting your magical power and Ki leak from your body! Even a beginning student of magic can sense you entering the grounds of Mahora!**" said the woman apparently named Kuzunoha. "…And…I just meet this pretty decent guy too, and we seem to be hitting it off…**But If This Brat ****Dose Something Stupid I Might As Well Kiss The Chance For A Decent Relationship Good-bye!** Now boy, come with us or will we have to get ruff!"

"What! Look Oba-san(Old lady), I don't what your talking about. Maybe you got the wrong guy." Sora said as he slapped the air.

"You little…**How Dare You Call Me Oba-san, I'm Not That Old!**" Kuzunoha shouted. "**How Old Do I Look To You!**"

"Hmmm…Well I'd say…" Sora began saying sincerely. "About Thirty-Sev-"

"**Die!**" Kuzunoha shouted. "…and don't you dare answer that!" She leapt toward Sora with her katana fully drawn.

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key in just enough time to block her attack. The three adults all looked surprised. The swordswomen backed off as Sora sent away his Keyblade, with a serious look on his face. His head then quickly chibi-fied!

"**What's With You Oba-San You Could Have Took My Head Off With That Attack! I Don't Know What You Guys Want And I Don't Think I Want To Know Ya Crack heads!**" Sora shouted to them. The adults all seemed to be left speechless to Sora's comment. The man in the white chuckled to himself.

"All right then, that's enough Kuzunoha-san…" he said. He then teleported right next to Kuzunoha.

"But He-!" She objected.

"Calm down Kuzunoha, Takamichi is right here the kid doesn't seem to know what's going on here. I'd put my money on that he's lost." The man in black said.

"Yeah its like Shade-beard there says." Sora said, "I've been separated from my nakama and my ship crashed in the woods. I only came here to check out the city!"

"Takamichi and I can take it from here. Why don't you inform the students creating this barrier for us they can return to their classes." The man in black said taking another puff of his cigarette. " And you need to work on controlling your emotions a bit more. Normally your all calm and collected, but insert a little crises and you fly off the handle. Just try looking on the bright side a bit more, hee hee."

Kuzunoha turned red and without another word she disappeared. The two men approached Sora. The man, Takamichi, stood in front of him.

"Now to explain our purpose here before you here, we can sense that you obviously can use magic." Takamichi said.

"Yeah I can use magic…" Sora replied

"Well I don't know about where you seem to be from, but here we need to keep in a secrete." Takamichi said. "Kataragi-san!" The man in black approached Sora, and bent to one knee to see him face to face. He placed his fingers in a flicking motion and flicked a small invisible pressure down Sora's throat. Sora fell back words and gagged. He sat up and attempted to curse the Shade-beard man, but found he couldn't speak.

"I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort, it's a special sealing spell of mine." The Shade-beard, Kataragi, said. "It seals your power so that nobody can sense it, but you'll be able to use as much of it as you want. The no talking thing is just a side effect, it'll go away in a minute or two."

Sora then head-butted the man and knocked him to the ground. He got back up in no time and took another puff of his cigarette. "OK…I guess I deserve that for doing the spell without a warning." He said. "But not bad breaking through my magic barrier with sheer force alone…not bad at all kid."

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but our leader would like to speak to you." Takamichi said. "That is if you think you can trust us "crack heads"."

Sora wasn't entirely sure he liked these guys, but the one man, Takamichi, did seem trustworthy. Sora looked at him and shook his head "yes!". The two men lead Sora to a school building. Sora could feel his voice coming back to him.

"Sora…" he said to them. They both turned to see his face. "Its, my name. And yours is Takamichi-san and Kataragi-san, right?"

"Yes, my name is Takamichi T. Takahata." Takamichi said.

"That's my name, but you can call me Shade-beard, all the students do." Kataragi said.

"Yeah I noticed them every where. Is there some big school nearby?" Sora asked.

"The whole of Mahora City is actually a campus." Takamichi told him.

"**What Are You Saying This Whole Place Is A School!**" Sora exclaimed.

"It's a privet school that's education ranges from grade school to university levels." He further explained. Sora paused to take it all in. They lead him to a office with the name Konoe Konoemon on it in kanji, along with the word headmaster.

Sora was curious of what their leader would look like. "If he's a mage…" Sora thought. He then imagined a lot famous mages he met, like Merlin and Yinsid. "But he's probably also powerful if he leads these guys…" Sora thought of a powerful sword mage with a sword three times the size of Cloud's. "But wait aren't powerful mages old…" Sora thought of a ripped old man with a heavy sword and his eyes with a black censure bar over them, and freaked out. As he entered the room he thought to him self " Moment of Truth!" He was very disappointed in what he saw, a weird old man with a deformed head and extremely large gage holes in his ears. "Well, hell I've seen weirder…" Sora thought to himself.

"Ho, ho, ho" the old headmaster laughed " Well now are new gusted has arrived." The old man opened his right eye and looked carefully at Sora. "Hard to believe some one so young can have so much power. I'd wager you could have given the Thousand Master a run for his money."

There was a small gasp to the side. Sora turned to see a young boy no older than ten years old. He had reddish-brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore glasses, a green suit, and in his hand he clutched a staff. He tensed up the moment he realized Sora was looking at him.

"Headmaster Konoemon, this boy seems to be lost and knows nothing of our laws, yet has strong magical powers." Kataragi said.

"Well then let us here your story young man." Konoemon said.

"Oh! OK!" Sora said. So he stated all that had happened to him since he received the Keyblade. About battling Maleficent and the Organization. About Kingdom Hearts, the Heartless, and Nobodies. About Riku and Kairi. It took him about an hour to tell them everything.

"So that unusual artifact you have is a Keyblade, eh?" Konoemon said.

"A…Key…Blade?" the young boy repeated to himself.

"Do you know about it, Sir?" Sora asked.

"Only that it is a powerful, legendary weapon." Konoemon said. "I'm sorry Sora-kun but you've given us a lot of information. Negi-kun!" The little boy stood at attention.

"Y-yes Sir!" The boy said.

"Keep Sora-kun here entertained outside while we decide what to do." Konoemon said

"Yes Sir!" Negi said. He grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him to the outside. All the way Sora shouted "Hey watch what your doing kid! How the Hell is a kid this strong any way!"

"This is quite the problem isn't it?" Takamichi asked. "Sora-kun's ship won't work, and he can't leave it when it's the only way he could leave and return to his nakama. What to do? Hmmm Headmaster?"

"Could it be…?" Konoemon asked himself.

Outside Sora sat next to Negi on the side of a fountain. Negi was just sitting there quietly. Sora couldn't take it any more and decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Negi-bozu was it? Why do you guys have to keep magic secrete?" Sora asked.

"Well…only a faction of our world's population can even use magic, though any one can learn. In order to maintain a sort of control magic must be kept a secrete from the general population. Any mage that tries to or is responsible for revealing magic will then be punished. I don't know what they'd do exactly, but I believe a light sentence is two or three years transformed into an ermine." Negi told him.

"What! That's Crazy They Can Do That!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes they can…" Negi said. He turned away from Sora.

"Hey now, bozu stop being a mouse around me! What's so weird about me?" Sora asked.

"Oh! I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to offend you in any way. Its just…the comment the headmaster made about you. That you could take on the Thousand Master, my father." Negi said.

"Who's the Thousand Master?" Sora asked.

"My father, the Thousand Master, is considered the most powerful mage ever." Negi said. "…But, he disappeared ten years ago when I was born."

"Ahh! Sorry! I didn't mean to bring up painful memories!" Sora said.

"Its OK, I don't believe he's dead." Negi said as he showed Sora his staff. "This is the proof, my father's old staff. He gave it to me six years ago. This is why I'm becoming a Magister Magi, a master mage, so that some day I'll find my father. I know I will!" Sora could see the fire, and determination in Negi's eyes, and maybe a little bit of himself. Sora grabbed the half-pint mage and rubbed his scalp with his fist.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Negi-bozu! Tell ya what I'll help you out with that wail I'm here! Ha Ha!" Sora laughed. Sora kicked up some dust from the ground and it passed by Negi's nose.

"Ah! Ahh! Ahhchoo!" Negi sneezed. Both Sora and Negi were sent seven meters into the air.

"What the-!" Sora shouted. They both landed on their feet. "What was that! Your magic!"

"Yes. I specialize in wind an lightning sorcery, although I'm still learning a bit and lose control when I sneeze." Negi said as he wiped his nose.

"Was that wind that saved me…? Was it Negi-bozu?" Sora thought.

All of a sudden a fist sent Negi flying. Sora alarmingly saw a red haired schoolgirl with bells in her hair violently taking a fighting stance. She leapt towards Negi and put him in a sleeper hold.

"What are you thinking Negi-bozu! I thought if you perform magic you and Takahata-sensei could get into some serious trouble!" the girl asked.

"Its OK Asuna-san! Sora-san knows about magic!" Negi said.

"Really…?" Asuna said, "Well maybe you should also tone down your freaky wardrobe, you cosplay reject!"

"Hey!" Sora protested.

"Another freaky mage, I just hope that this one is not a pervert!" Asuna said. " Yo cosplay, you might want to change into something less RPGish!"

"Your not even thinking of apologizing, are you?" Sora asked.

"What are you doing here Asuna-san? You should be in class!" Negi said.

"You ran off and left the class in such a rush. Your precious students are worried." Asuna told him.

"Huh? Did I miss something…students…" Sora asked. "Negi are you…a teacher?"

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. As a cover I'm also the home room teacher of Mahora Girls 2A group." Negi said.

"**What The Hell Kind Of Cover Is That!**" Sora shouted.

"You better be glade I'm faster than Konoka and Asahi or they would have seen your magic." Asuna said. "They should be here any minute. Hey! Speak of the devil there they are!"

"Oh! Sora-san! These two girls coming here don't know about magic! So be careful!" Negi said.

Sora turned to see two girls approaching them. They both wore the same school uniform that Asuna wore. The first one had long dark hair and skated to them with a pair of roller-skates.

"Negi-sensei! You took off so quickly was some thing wrong?" She asked.

"Nope! No problems here Konoka-san!" Negi said.

Sora turned his attention to the next girl. He stood there speechless. He couldn't move , or even breath. "No way…!" he thought. The girl realized that Sora's gaze was fixed on her.

"Hey! What's your problem weirdo?" she asked. Sora was lost in thought.

"Same voice…same hair…same face…" he thought. "It has to be her right!"

"Kairi-chan…?"Sora asked. Every one looked at Sora confused. "Kairi-chan!" Sora said taking a step closer. The girl backed to her friends. "Kairi-chan! What are you doing here!" He said as he stepped closer to her. She went around to Negi and Asuna. "Kairi-chan? Don't you remember me?" He gave her his hand. But, it was slapped away.

"Hey freak! I don't know who it is that you've got me confused, but I'm not this "Kairi-chan"!" The girl said. "The name is Koikawa Asahi!"

"But, you…" Sora started.

"I said back off!" Asahi snapped. She backed up and into Negi. She lurched forward away from Negi saying "Gomen Sensei!". But, as she did her hair tickled Negi's nose.

"Ah! Ahh! Ahhchoo!" Negi sneezed.

Sora raised his arms in front to shield from the wind, but felt his jacket, gloves, and shirt fly away. Asahi as lifted out of her shoes and her entire uniform was striped from her. She landed on Sora's waist and knocked him to the ground. She sat on top of him in nothing but her underwear.

Negi, Asuna, and Konoka all turned red seeing this. As did Sora once he realized that the half naked Asahi was on top of him. Asahi opened her eyes and saw herself on Sora and screamed. Sora's himself noticed her panties and bra were decorated with a picture of a cat.

"N-neko(cat)…" Sora said on a low breath.

"Y-You!" Asahi said.

"Oh my!" they heard a voice cry. The group turned to see that Konoemon, Takamichi, Kataragi, and three others where witnessing there exhibition.

"**Ojiisan**(Grandpa)**!**" Konoka shouted.

"**Takahata-Sensei!**" Asuna shouted.

"**Oh No!**' Negi shouted full of tears.

"**K-Kumogiri-Senpai!**" Asahi tearfully said "**I…**" Takamichi had thrown his jacket over her, and stood her to her feet.

"Ah! Gomen…no…sai! I didn't mean…" Sora tried to explain. Asahi stared strait at the ground.

"You…you…" She repeated. Sora had a bad feeling. Asahi raised her head to show her inflamed eyes. "**You Perverted Cosplay Reject!**" she shouted as she decked Sora. He was forced to become super deformed as he was sent twenty meters away. As Sora landed Asahi ran away crying.

"Asahi come back its not as bad as it seems!" Konoka shouted as she chased her friend.

"Hey, Negi-bozu! If you don't learn to become those sneezes then I'll start filing sexual harassment charges!" Asuna yelled. "**And You! You Cosplay Pervert! You Try That Crap On Asahi Again And I'll Make You Wish You Had Never Lade Eyes On This School! **…Gomen no sai, Takahata-sensei!" She then ran off after her two friends.

"W-what the hell just happened!" Sora asked.

"Are you OK Sora-san!" Negi asked

"Ahem," Konoemon coughed. "Excuses me, disregarding that little incident we've decided what to do."

"Ah! You have sir!" Negi said.

"Yes…seeing as Sora-san can't return to his own world or abandon his ship, we heave decided to allow Sora-san to stay at the school in until he can leave." Konoemon said. "However, there are some conditions to this deal."

"Conditions…?" Negi repeated.

"First, you'll have to study under one of our mages." Konoemon explained. "And the seconded is that wail here living in our school dorms, you'll have to hold up the guise of a student of the school. I'll prepare you to attend in the boys' 3D class staring in the next semester."

"Wait a minute…By attend you don't mean!" Sora questioned.

"Well yes I do mean for you to go to classes." Konoemon said.

"Oh man! I'm stranded on an unknown world. I can't contact my nakama. I've got to deal with, mages, a doppelganger of Kairi that thinks I'm a pervert, and now I have to go to school!" Sora complained. "Damn it! Its official…**I'm In Hell!**"

_**Next Time:**Every Beginning is Difficult! Mahora Class 2A Girls!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be up soon!**

**If you didn't already Know there are boy students at Mahora, they just are not seen so much since its set at the girls school. This is most seen in the manga, but not so much in the anime.**

**Thank you for reading! And Pleses Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Every Beginning Is Difficult

**Sorry For The Long Update! My Computer got some kind of virus, but every things fine now. It was down for almost three or four weeks and when I could write again I had to rewrite the whole chapter! To make for it the chapters pretty long so enjoy!**

**Also to anserw some questions, yes there will be plenty of pairings for Sora and you'll see many of the candidates in this chapter. Also as a reminder to fans of Final Fantasy And Kingdom Hearts, that the characters within are not necessary the same as their counter parts, though the may be similar to them or the exact opposet. And This story was rated M for safety purposes. For there will be excessive swearing, sexual content, and violent acts (Especially when I get to the fighting). However, if your looking for lemons you won't find them here.**

_*** To explain the Horrific, I've always seen Cloud in the Kingdom Hearts series as a mentor or teacher for Sora. If it was a anime I'd picture Sora training with Cloud after the events of the first visit to the Coliseum, but before they leave. This explaining how Sora can use Sonic Blade.**_

_*** Tanehana is half Japanese and half English. Also a bit of tivia for Negima fans; Akamatsu's original name for Negi was Negi T. Silverberge.**_

**Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square and Tetsuya Nomura**

**Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu**

**This story may have Cursing, Sexual Content, and Violenice.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Every Beginning Is Difficult, Mahora Class 2A Girls**

**

* * *

**

Sora sat quietly to himself. The dark room helped to cool his head. He turned his head to see his new roommates sleeping soundly. "How the hell did I end up in this scenario," he thought. His thoughts drifted back to earlier that day.

"**It's Official I'm In Hell!**" Sora shouted.

"Sora-san…" Negi said. But, Sora was unresponsive.

"Come now Sora-san, I know that school isn't the most enjoyable thing in the world, but surely…" Konoemon began. However, Sora suddenly cut him off.

"Headmaster, sir!" Sora shouted. "Have you ever heard of clones, or doppelgangers like this in other worlds! Do you know how this is even possible? Kairi, or Koikawa-san looked exactly like Kairi, and sounded like Kairi too! But, she didn't have Kairi's memories, and definitely not her personality!" The old wizard looked at Sora for a moment, and then raised one of his eyebrows to reveal an eye that seemed full of wisdom beyond them all.

"Well truth be told Sora-san…we may know about your Keyblade, and the legends surrounding it. But, I have never in all my years I have never heard of these other worlds you spoke of…" Konoemon said. Sora was in shook. There was no explanation for that mysterious Kairi clone. "Well aside from _Mundus Magicus_(World of Magic), the magic country of which mages come from.

Sora turned his attention to Takamichi and Kataragi for some other answer, but became more obsessed with who stood next to them. He had noticed other people there, but didn't really look at them until now. And so once again, shadows of Sora's nakama stood before him. He didn't mean to, but the sudden shook made him blurt out his thoughts.

"**Aerith-san! Cloud-sensei*****!** **Axel-san!**" Sora shouted. Everyone looked at Sora and then at the group. The girl, who looked like Aerith, was just a bit shorter then her, and wore a black Girls school uniform. She also had her long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. The young man, who looked like Cloud, had on a black Boy's school uniform and had had a pair of brown eyes, unlike the Cloud Sora knew. And the guy, who looked like Axel, wore a red blazer and black jean pants with a white undershirt. His hair was longer then Axel's and his eyes were dark blue.

"Huh! What's that!" Konoemon asked.

"Those three there! There some weird clones too!" Sora said pointing to the three look-alikes.

"Hey there…" the one who looked like Axel said. "Isn't it kind of rude to call people you just met "weird"?"

"S-sorry!" Sora said.

"Hmmmm…Sora-san!" Konoemon called to him. Sora turned to face the old man. "Now this is only a theory, but perhaps the worlds you have visited before lie on a similar dimensional plane, and the one you are in now is located in a parallel one! That could explain how your ship has depleted its power and why you see people that look familiar!"

"A parallel…dimensional…plane!" Sora repeated.

"Like I say, it's only a theory and could explain the "doppelgangers". But, remember this Sora-san! They are not the ones you remember, and they may not know about magic." Konoemon said. "So…and I know it may be hard to do at times, but you must control your emotions! I will let you be for now, but I will let you know soon of your classes, as well as some other duties well shall have you perform in service to the school. But, for now report to Kataragi-san." Konoemon and Takamichi began to walk away.

Sora stared blankly into the air trying his best to process this information. Negi stared at his new friend with concern. "Sora-san…" he asked.

"Negi-kun!" Takamichi called. "Don't forget your own duties now." Negi hoped back at attention. He had forgotten that he had to leave his class in order to report to the Headmaster.

"Sora-san! I…ah! Will you be OK?" Negi said. Sora snapped back and as to character started to try and see the bright side.

"Yeah definitely! Now that I know that it's not my nakama here, I'll just make sure not to over react. I just wish that I had learned that before Koikawa-san socked the hell out of me!" Sora laughed.

Negi felt as though Sora was trying to brush it all aside as to not worry him. But, there was nothing Negi could think to say that could put Sora's mind at ease. He could only stand there and look at Sora's grin.

"A-alright then…" Negi said.

"I'll see you some time tomorrow…Negi-kun!" Sora said as he patted Negi's head.

"Y-yeah! Sure thing!" Negi said as he ran back to his class. "Oh and I'll try to cool Asahi-san down too!"

"That'll be great!" Sora called to his new friend.

"Ahem! Sora-kun!" Kataragi called. "I'm glade your already getting friends and all, but we have some important things to discus. Sora turned to the man and the three doppelgangers. He walked toward them as if it was nothing, but debated with himself on the inside.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing them like that." He thought. Sora stood in front of the group and stared to feel nervous.

"Well then first things first, I'll have to introduce you all." Kataragi said. He waved his hand towards Sora as if presenting him to an audience. "This is Sora-kun everyone. Until farther notice he'll be studying with us in magic as well as academics. Sora-kun comes from another world, were apparently he knows people whom look like you three. I want you to all treat him as if he was any of your fellow apprentices. Got it!"

"**Yes Kataragi-sensei!**" They all said.

"Sora-kun, these are my students…" Kataragi said. "With you studying with us it'll be a total of six students and one master."

"Huh? Then…where are the other two of your students?" Sora asked.

"Hmmm…that's a good question. Reijin-kun is off on a mission, but where is Uindo-kun?" Kataragi asked.

"Sempai said he had to deal with his younger brother, sensei," the Cloud look-alike said. "I'll fill him in n what ever we cover here sensei."

"Man that little punk again!" the Axel look-alike said "That's the fourth time this month!"

"Oh well then that's that. We'll just have to introduce Uindo-kun later then." Kataragi said. He turned to the girl that looked like Arise. "Let me introduce your fellow students. This is Tanehana Silverberg*."

"It's nice to meet you!" the girl said in a sweet voice.

"Like wise!" Sora replied.

"And this young man is Souigiun Kumogiri." Kataragi said as he motioned towards the guy that looked like Cloud.

"Good to meet you…" he said with a slight bow.

"OK…thanks!" Sora said imitating him.

"And lastly one of my two senior students, Souchou Kouen." Kataragi said motioning to the guy who looked like Axel.

"Hey! Shade-beard!…" the Axel look a like said.

"Oh! Yes I forgot! I mean "Lee-kun". Ha ha," Kataragi added.

"Umm? Where do you get the "Lee" part from?" Sora asked.

"Just the name of a hero of mine buzo. I'd share more, but I don't know ya all that well yet. So remember no "Souchou-kun", or "Kouen-kun"! Just Lee-kun, OK buzo?" He said.

"Ha ha…yeah sure…I got it memorized!" Sora said. Every body looked confused at him so he explained. "Oh! The Sou-! I mean the Lee-kun I knew liked to say that a lot. It was like his catch phrase."

"Got it memorized, eh? I think I like it!" Lee said.

"Just what the hell have I done!" Sora asked himself.

"Well now that we've all been introduced, we can now get down to business." Kataragi told them. "Sora-kun is new to our world and can't return to his own, so the Headmaster thought it would be best for Sora-kun to stay at Mahora academy. Better than him wandering around and getting in trouble out there, right? And as he has no family, and has been placed under my care, the Headmaster and I decided that we would register Sora-kun as Tanehana-chan's younger brother." Both Sora and Kumogiri went "Huh!", Lee let out a whistle, and Tanehana simply went "Oh!".

"Kataragi-sensei! Why Is That!" Kumogiri asked.

"Well its simple Tanehana is the only one in our group whom doesn't have any mundane in her family. Therefore the situation can be explained to them and they'd easily comply." Kataragi said. "Do you object, Kumogiri-kun?"

"N-no sensei! Its just I-Ah…That I…" Kumogiri said.

"Aww…jealous much…" Lee whispered. Kumogiri turned to look at Lee. He clenched his fist' his eyes grow narrow and angry, and a golden aura surrounded him as lightning wrapped around his fist.

"You say something, Lee-kun?" Kumogiri asked.

"Nope! Not a word…" Lee said nervously.

"Do you object to this Tanehana-chan?" Kataragi asked.

"Oh of course not Shade-beard!" Tanehana said. She suddenly pulled Sora close to her chest and began to rub his head into her breasts! "Huh!" Sora and Kumogiri both went.

"I've always wanted a cute little brother like this!"

"Ahh Tanehana-chan!" Kumogiri said. "Don't you think that that's a little inappropriate?"

"Oh! But were siblings now! No reason for Sora to feel embarrassed." Tanehana said.

"You may say that Tanehana-san, but Sora-bozu's about to pass out." Lee said. Tanehana stopped burying Sora in her chest and realized he was completely red and had a nosebleed.

"Oh I'm sorry little brother!" She said with a sweet voice. Sora wobbled to his feet and regained his composer.

"I-its OK! It's all fine Silverberg-san. Really…" Sora said extremely embarrassed.

"This Fucking Brat!" Kumogiri said to himself. "Now I'm Going To Have To Put Up With Him During Training! This Cannot Get Any Worse!"

"Now then…" Kataragi said. "We'll have Sora-kun here stay with Uindo-kun and Kumogiri-kun." Kumogiri fell on his back.

"But, Sensei-!" He said as he jumped to his feet.

"No buts now! It's the only choice we've got." Kataragi said. "Sora-kun can't stay with Tanehana-chan in the girls dorms. And Lee-kun and Reijin-kun's room is for collage students. I'm just glad your dorms allow both high school and middle school students. Do you object Sora-kun?"

"I'm fine with it…" Sora said. "If you don't mind Kumogiri-san…?"

"**I-!**" Kumogiri started.

"Its settled then." Kataragi said. "Right, Kumogiri-kun?". Everything was silent for a moment.

"Of course…sensei…" Kumogiri said.

"OK then!" Kataragi said. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Sora. "This is a list of information Headmaster Konoe, Takamichi, and I arranged as a cover for you wail you stay here. I also have one for all of you to." Sora took the paper from his hands.

"Now then, that's all for now. I'll see you all during next weeks training. Take care Sora-kun." Kataragi said. /And with that he disappeared from sight.

"Awesome, now to ketch up on some sleep… See ya Sora-bozu!" Lee yawned.

"I'll see you latter little brother!" Tanehana shouted as they both walked away. Sora and Kumogiri stood there alone saying nothing. Kumogiri scowled and turned away.

"This way!" He called as he began to walk off. Sora followed the aggravated teen down a street aligned with trees. Nether of them felt like saying a word. They walked quietly until they arrived at a large dorm house. It read in romanji "Fantaji". Kumogiri showed Sora to door 78. Sora stepped inside and saw a dorm room with two separate desks and a large closet. The closet was haft open and had a few cloths lying out on the floor. One desk looked as if it was never used except for maybe two, or three times, but the other had papers, pens, and books scattered on it. Sora then saw a large bunk bed. The top was completely messed up. The sheets and blankets were just clumped together and what looked like a cigarette box or two up there and an ashtray on its edge. The other bunk was completely neat, not perfect, but still neater than the top.

"Since the beds are spoken for, you'll have to sleep in a futon up there." Kumogiri told Sora as he pointed to a small space above the closet that looked like a small study, with books and a shelf. Sora climbed the latter and then took a look at the small space that was to be his new room. Sora sat there and adjusted himself to the space. Kumogiri stared at him and sighed. He figured if things stayed silent they'd probably both go nuts.

"Yo…" He called to Sora. "…You…knew someone like me were your from, right?" Sora sat silent for a moment. "Well what was I-He like?"

"Uh! Well…he was like a teacher to me." Sora told him. Kumogiri started to lesion carefully to Sora. "When I first meet him I was his opponent. Are mach ended in a draw, but it was obvious he was much more powerful then me. So after that I spent three weeks training with him, so that when the time came I wouldn't rely on my friend's power and could fight for my self. After that I fought him again on equal footing and defeated him. Cloud-sensei has always since then been one of my most trusted nakama." Kumogiri thought to himself for a minute.

"Me…Sora-san's Sensei?" He said to himself.

"You say something?" Sora asked.

"Nothing!" He snapped. Just then someone walked through the door. Sora saw before him yet another doppelganger. This man looked like Leon, the man who first explained to Sora about the heartless and Keyblade. His was shorter then the Leon Sora knew, and he lacked the large scar on his face. His left ear was pierced, and he wore all black except for his white undershirt. He also had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Damn punk!" He said as he put out his cigarette out with his shoe. "If he wasn't my brother, I kill the little fucker! Huh?" He turned his gaze to Sora. "Hey! Kohai! Whose are company?" Kumogiri looked at Sora.

"I guess from that look on your face, you recognize him don't you?" Kumogiri said.

"Yep!" Sora said.

"Huh? I'm lost here." The Leon said.

"I'll explain." Kumogiri said. After they quickly explained the situation, the man who looked like Leon decided to introduce himself. He smiled and looked to Sora.

"I see so you'll be staying with kohai and me, Sora-kun. My names Raionshin Uindo." The man said. He placed the cigarette back in his mouth and relit it. "I may not be one of Shade-beard's collage students, but I've been with him the longest. So, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He began to rub the top of Sora's head messing with his already messy, spiked hair.

"G-got it." Sora said.

Time passes quickly and Sora adjusted to his new surroundings. Before he knew it, it was time for bed. However, Sora couldn't sleep. His mind kept racing with the day's events. The cool room helped to clear his head.

"Well…" he thought. "How should I kill the time tomorrow?" His thoughts then went back to Negi. "That's it! Negi-kun! I'll spend the next day with him. I could meet some more of his students…oh yeah the Kairi girl is there to! Asahi-san…Man did I ever screw that up! It was just so surprising. She looks so much like Kairi-chan." Sora thought of Asahi for a moment, and then of Kairi. Eventually, the two thoughts became one with Sora together with Asahi, in a romantic setting! Sora leapt up and slapped his face. "**What The Hell Sora! She Is Not Kairi! She Is Not Kairi! She Is Not Kairi! You Barely Even Know Her! You Shouldn't Even Picture Her Like That! What's Next Dirty Dreams!**"

Sora fell back to the futon and drifted to sleep, mindful of his thoughts as he did. In only a few hours, Sora awoke to the sound of an alarm clock. Kumogiri and Uindo were already out of bed and playing rock, paper, scissors for who got to use the shower first. Sora yawned as he sleepily arose from the futon.

"Hey no need for you to wake up so early today." Uindo said.

"Yeah, but I should get used to it for when I start attending classes." Sora yawned. "Say I have I favor to ask, could I Barrow some cloths? Apparently mine stand out way too much."

"I don't got a problem with it, do you Kohai?" Uindo asked.

"Get your own damn cloths." Kumogiri said.

"Figures…" Uindo thought.

"It's ok It'll only be for a little while." Sora said. After a shower Sora dressed himself in a red T-shirt with the words passionate lion written in Latin, a pair of black baggie pants, and some gray tennis shoes. Sora still wore his gloves, hooded over shirt and his crown necklace. And, wail Kumogiri would lend Sora some cloths he did loan him some money for a breakfast.

Sora left the house and began to rush to the girls school distract. He wanted to arrive before the classes would start so he could talk to Negi. However, Sora was simply to hungry and stopped for a bite to eat and a coffee and a café shop. After paying for hi meal Sora continued on for the school. But he got there a little to late. The classes have already started.

"Crap." Sora said. He looked at the windows of the building. "Well I didn't come all this way for nothing. It should only be first period, how bad could it be?" Sora took a step or two backwards, and then dashed to the building. He leapt into the air and onto the nearest window seal, eyes fixed on the front of the class searching for Negi. Stopping not even for a second he leapt to four different classes. Finally on the fifth try Sora spotted Negi in a classroom. "Hey Negi-kun!" Sora said as he knocked on the window. He heard a couple of muffled shouts from the girls and from Negi as the panicked young teacher ran to the window.

"**Sora-kun!**" Negi screamed. "**What Are You Doing Here!**"

"Well I was bored so I came to see you." Sora said.

"**I'm In The Middle Of Teaching Classes Right Now!**" Negi said. And this next Part was whispered. "**And Besides You Shouldn't Go Jumping Around Using Magic And Such Were So Many People Can See You!**"

"Yeah I know, but that wasn't magic just some of my superhuman abilities." Sora corrected.

"**I Don't Think It Matters!**" Negi said.

"Negi-sensei!" A voice called. "Do you know this weird person here?"

"Oh! Yes! Girls, this is a friend of mine, Sora T. Silverberg." Negi told them.

"Aww A Friend of Sensei!" One girl said. Sora hoped into the room and bowed to the class.

"Sorry for the intrusion, my name is Sora T. Silverberg, and I'm an old friend of Negi-kun." Sora said. He smiled at the class trying to be polite.

"What a weirdo…" One girl said after a moments pause. Sora collapsed to the floor.

"Is this true Negi-sensei?" Another girl asked.

"Yes Makie-san, Sora-kun has studied abroad in numerous countries." Negi said to the class. "Sora-kun and I became friends while he studied in England. Are you satisfied now girls, I think you owe Sora-kun an analogy for that rude statement." Sora was glad for Negi's quick thinking, that lie had it sounded plausible.

"Guess keeping magic a secrete all his life has taught him how to lie well." Sora thought.

**"We're Very Sorry Sora-Kun!"** The class said as one. And with out a second thought they surrounded Sora.

"So he really is a friend of Sensei's!" One said.

"Of course! Negi-sensei wouldn't lie to us!" Another said.

"If you've traveled around the world, where is your place of birth?" A redhead asked him wail sticking a recorder in his face.

"I was born here in Japan." Sora quickly answered. "I've got a think quickly so I don't get caught in a lie." He continued in his head.

"Silverberg? Are you related to Tanehana-sempai from Ursula High?" Another girl asked.

"Yep. Tanehana is my older sister." Sora answered. Then a girl with long blond hair grabbed Sora's hand.

"Now then…" She whispered. "I just need to know, any thing and every thing about our dear, beloved Negi-sensei! Things that would make it so much easier to lure him, if you know what I mean!"

"**Huh!**" Sora exclaimed all red. "**There Is No Way In Hell I'd Tell You That!**"

"Hey! How did Sora-kun get up here-aru?" A blond haired and dark skinned girl asked.

"Well…I just jumped…" Sora said since he couldn't think of a good lie. "So much for being quick witted." Sora thought.

"Cooool! Chao-san, don't ya think he'd be a shuw in for our club-aru?" The girl said.

"Sure maybe!" Another girl told her. Just then Sora was jerked away from the girls. He was face to face with the one of Negi's students he didn't fill like talking to, Asahi. Her face was slightly red. And her eyes were filled with an inner anger that felt like they would burn Sora till nothing was left. Sora nervously laughed.

"Hey there…Koikawa-san! He he…" Sora said.

"Oh Asahi-san seems pissed!" One girl said.

"Lesion Koikawa-san! I really think we got f on the wrong foot here…" Sora said with his eyes closed nervously. " I came here also to apologize for whatever I did…"

"**Whatever!**" Asahi snapped at this word. Her fist went flying into Sora's face. He once again found himself on the floor. "**Sure Thing! I'll Forgive You! If You Let Me Punch You 30,000,000 Times! Sound Fair!**"

"Sorry…." Sora said wail in a daze. "But, that seem…. a bit too much right now…"

"**Then Get The Hell Out! Incase Your As Dumb As You Look, This Is The Girls District!**" Asahi shouted. "**And That Means No Guys!**"

"Aww…Asahi-san we wanna play and talk with him!" A girl said.

"Eh!" Sora exclaimed as one girl hugged him intamently from behind.

"Plus, he's kind of cute when you see him up close!" She said. "I bet he'd make a good boy friend!"

"What!" Sora exclaimed as his whole body glowed red.

Just then the class door slid open. Every one turned to see Takamichi standing in the doorway. He closed his eyes and smiled to all of his former students. Takamichi stepped in and left some papers on Negi's desk.

"I see your finding out how lively these girls can be, eh Sora-kun?" He said, pulling Sora from the mob of girls.

"Takahata-sensei! Thank God you're here!" Asahi said. "You just need to escort this punk out of here!"

"Sora-kun?" He questioned.

"**Yes Sensei!**" She shouted.

"Has he done something wrong?" Takamichi asked.

"Yes! He has disturbed class!" Asahi said haste fully.

"That's nothing new!" A tall well endowed girl said.

"Well it still doesn't matter," Asahi added. "**He Is A Guy! He Can't Be Here!**"

"I have no problem with Sora-kun staying here, that is for today. He's trustworthy." Takamichi said as he patted Sora's shoulder. He smiled and some how was able to calm the room. "Negi-kun is his only friend here and Sora-kun has no classes today. Can you accept this Asahi-kun?"

"Fine…" Asahi sighed after a pause.

"Well have a good day ladies, and remember not to scare Sora-kun to much." Takamichi said as he exited the room.

"**Yes Sensei!**" They all shouted as he left.

"Well then let's put this to good use then," Negi said. "Since all of you have been asking so many things from Sora-kun, now its time to introduce your selves! I would like you all to write a paper introducing yourselves to Sora-kun and telling him about yourselves as well. Then you'll read it allowed, and I would like the papers In English girls."

"Aww…This bits!" A girl protested.

"And here I thought we could get a free day thanks to Sora-san!" Another said.

"Now, now! Seeing as how it wasn't planed, I won't make it mandatory, but I'd like most of you to do it show as to make Sora-kun feel welcomed." Negi added.

"Yes!" A girl cheered. The class walked back to there seats.

As they did Sora looked out into the groups of girls. He noticed that a few of them looked familiar besides Asahi! Sora looked carefully at the girls. He then began to count,

"Exactly 10 out of 41…" Sora said.

"What now?" Negi asked.

"10 of the 41 girls in this class look like people I know." Sora said bowing his head a little.

"Oh!…uh…" Negi- stammered trying to think of a way to cheer up his friend. "Come on Sora! You've got to cheer up! I'm sure that the Headmaster will find a way to get you home!"

"Yeah I know, besides its weird being all gloomy." Sora said.

Within a few minutes the girls began to present their papers, and introduced them selves to Sora. He learned their names very fast as the girls came up to talk one at a time in order. Of the first 31 only students numbers 1, 10, 15, 25, 26, and 31 didn't do the work and introduce them selves. Finally, the last ten girls were all the ones who looked like someone Sora knew.

"Next Koikawa Asahi…" Negi called. And to no one's surprise, Asahi remained in her site, not even acknowledging Sora's presence.

"…Well then, next is Harouko Howaido." Negi said.

A blond girl walked to the front of the class. She held the paper in front of her face as she approached. She only lowered it once she reached the front, revealing a face that looked like Namine, the Nobody of Kairi. Her only feature that was different than Namine's was her yellow eyes, which shinned like gold.

"H-hello I'm Harouko Howaido, and it's nice to meet you…" She said.

"Thank you." Sora said with a smile.

"I-I'm a part of the Library Exploration Club, Literacy Club, Art Club, And the Manga Club. I spend a lot of time with my four friends Nodoka-chan, Konoka-chan, Yue-san, and Paru." Howaido said. She handed the paper to Negi and began to return to her seat.

"She's a little shy, though, not nearly as much as that Nodoka girl." Sora thought. And before Howaido could sit down a girl who looked like Yuffie had slammed her paper onto the desk, surprising both Sora and Negi. Her hair was longer that Yuffie's, but besides that the only differencing fact was that this girl had a larger bust then the Yuffie Sora knew.

"Aikuchi-san, you should wait until your called…" Negi said.

"Yo! I'm Kiridashi Aikuchi!" She said. "I don't have any clubs, so I spend a lot of time with Kaede-san on the weekends, training. And if you ever need help don't hesitate to ask!" She said as she ran back to her seat.

"I didn't think it was possible… but I thinks she's even more hyper than the other Yuffie!" Sora thought with disbelief and shook on his face.

"Yes well, uh next is Tsunzaku Shouiko." Negi read from the paper.

A girl approached the front of the class. She looked like Paine, a fairy Sora had meet from a group called the Gullwings. However, the girl was no fairy but a fully-grown young woman. Her eyes were a crimson color. And her hair couldn't fully be seen do to her wearing a nit hat, thought her hair was obviously the same color as Paine's. Her hat also had in English letters, Dark-Angel.

"Sup. Names Tsunzaku Shouiko." She said. "Not much to tell about me, except that I like to fight and I like he band "Dark-Angel"." She turned to walk away.

"Shouiko-san! What have I told you about wearing that hat in class?" Negi asked.

"Hey, I'll take it off as soon as Asuna takes off those God awful bells. Their constant ringing gives me such a headache." Shouiko replied.

"**I'll Teach You To Dis A Gift From Takahata-Sensei, Shouiko!**" Asuna howled as she punched at Shouiko.

"Like I'd lose to you, Miss Old-Man Complex." Shouiko calmly said while blocking every blow. Negi was able to break up the fight, after getting knocked aside three times, with some help from Sora.

"The next girl is Fukuhon Tsubaki." Negi said. No one came. "Tsubaki-san?" Sora saw a girl that was the spiting image of a girl named Xion, a replica of Sora himself. "Will you present anything then Tsubaki-san?" The girl shook her head no and continued to sit there quietly. "Alright then, next up is Yurushi Yoru."

A girl sprung from her seat. She dashed to the front wearing a smile the whole time. Her face looked like Yuna, the leader of the Gullwings. She wasn't heterochromic like the Yuna Sora knew, both her eyes were blue.

"Hiya! I'm Yurushi Yoru!" She said. "I'm not in any clubs ether, but I work a lot with Mana-san, at Tatsumiya shrine. OK!" She walked back to her desk with a bit of a skip in her step.

"She's not as shy as the Yuna I knew, it's kind of weird." Sora thought.

"Next is Hizashi Hinata." Negi said. And with out missing a beat the next girl was up.

She looked like Olette from Twilight Town. This girl's hair was much shorter however and only came down to her ears and it had a darker tone to it. Her bust was also bigger then Olette's.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Hizashi Hinata." She said in a polite manner. " I act as the vice rep under Ayaka-san, and help with many of the class's scheduled events. I'm also a member of the girl's lacrosse team." She returned to her seat.

"Mashin Fuujin…" Negi called.

"No way!" Sora thought. His eyes turned to the girl in the class whom looked exactly like Fuu from Twilight Town. She shook her head no the same as Tsubaki. "Man even their names are similar!"

"Well then Azuchi Kikyou." Negi said.

A girl stood up from her seat and came to the front. She looked like Rikku of the Gullwings. Her hair was in a Chinese braid and her eyes were a soft green color.

"Hi! I'm Azuchi Kikyou, I'm bi-racial." She said. "Haft Chinese on my mother's side. I hold the third highest GPA in the girls' middle school. I'm in both the Chinese Martial Arts Club, and the Jr. Robotics/Nuclear Physics Society." She returned to her seat with Sora stunned.

"Nuclear Physics…. Isn't that a little to Advanced for Joiner High!" He thought.

"Finally, we have Kashaku Amiai." Negi said with a sigh.

The last girl hoped from her seat and approached the front of the class. She looked like Sora's friend Selphie from Destiny Islands. Her hair was shorter than the Selphie Sora remembered, but still had a curl at the back of her head. And her eyes were a shade of blue.

"Well then! I'm Kashaku Amiai!" She told Sora. "I'm Captain of the lacrosse team and a member of many other sports groups. But really I'm a romantic at heart." As she walked back to her seat the class bell began to ring.

"Class dismissed." Negi announced. He then motioned Sora to follow him out the door. As they left, the girls shouted "**Goodbye Negi-Sensei! And Sora-Kun! We Hope To See You Soon!**" Negi began to grip at Sora as the got to the teacher's lounge.

"You really should be more careful Sora-kun! Some of those may seem to care free to worry, but they're all acutely very cunning!" Negi warned. "I made that mistake with Asuna-san, and now see knows about magic."

"Ok! Ok! I promise not to do some thing like that again." Sora said. "But those girls don't seem to bad. A bit noisy but not bad."

"Oh really maybe I should show you what Haruna-san drew on the back of her paper." Negi said handing Saotome Haruna's paper.

It had a drawing of Sora in a bishonen like manga style. He was in a white collared shirt that was haft unbuttoned and khaki pants. He's drawn self wore a somewhat sultry like expression.

"**Huh!**" Sora exclaimed.

"I warn you Sora-kun. Don't underestimate those girls." Negi warned.

He had Sora stay in the lounge the rest of the school day. The classes were already over, but Negi still hadn't returned. Sora had nothing to do except look over a cover story given to Negi by the headmaster about Sora. It listed several facts for him if there were any questions from others.

"So this is were he got the whole studying abroad thing." Sora thought. "Still what the hell am I gonna do now? Both the reasons I came here were messed up. I can't hang with Negi and that Koikawa chick wouldn't even try to lesion to me." He started thinking more about her. "What's her problem anyway? I know I freaked out a little when I first saw her, but it was just s misunderstanding. And it wasn't my fault she ended up striped and on top of me!" He then thought back to that moment. "Whoa! Don't you dare Sora!"

"Hey Sora-Kun!" Negi yelled from behind surprising the Keyblade master. Sora turned to face Negi with a red face. "I just thought of some thing… What's wrong? Your face is beat red!"

"**Not A Damn Thing!**" Sora said.

"Doesn't look like it…" Negi said.

"**You're Five Years Too Young To Be Hearing About It!**" Sora shouted as he head locked Negi and rubbed his scalp with his knuckles. "So what was it you though of hum?"

"Just a way we could get Asahi-san to forgive you." Negi told him.

"Huh! Really!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes now hurry follow me!" Negi said as he pulled Sora by the arm.

Negi lead Sora to a large dorm house. Negi didn't stop for enough time for Sora to look around, but Sora could clearly tell that it was a girl's dorm.

"Negi are you sure we should be here!" Sora asked.

"It's OK! I live here after all with Asuna-an and Konoka-san. And you're my guest." Negi told him, still pulling him by the arm. "And Asuna-san is a close friend of Asahi-san so she may be able to tell us a way to get Asahi-san to forgive you!"

"I don't know… Kagurazaka-san doesn't seem to like me any better than Koikawa-san." Sora told him.

"Trust me what could possibly go wrong!" Negi reassured his friend.

The two boys ran into to the room and stopped dead in the doorway. Staring eye to eye with a naked Asuna whom had just exited their shower. Her face and the faces of the two boys turned utterly red as the all let out an "Eh?" sound from their mouths. Asuna's eyes glared as she prepared to strike!

"**Now Wait A Minute Kagurazaka-san…!**" Sora shouted.

"**This Isn't…!**" Negi added.

"**Go To Hell You Fucking Perverts!**" She screamed as she violently kicked them both out the door and over the railing. They lied there in a daze for a good ten minutes before attempting to enter the room again.

Asuna reluctantly allowed them back in once she was dressed. Negi then exclaimed the full situation and begged Asuna for help.

"Well fine…I'll give Sora-kun the benefit of the doubt, seeing as how the real sexual harassment came from you Springfield." Asuna said.

"So then do you know a way I can apologize to Koikawa-san, Kagurazaka-san?" Sora asked.

"It wouldn't be that easy." Asuna told him. "It's not just that Asahi got embarrassed, but you embarrassed Asahi in front of her crush! You get it?"

"Damn no wonder she's so pissed at me!" Sora said. "Wait! Whose Koikawa-san's crush?"

"I can't say!" Asuna blared.

"But it could help Asuna-san!" Negi begged.

"Well…" Asuna pondered.

"I promise I won't tell Kagurazaka-san!" Sora told her. "I do know how to keep secretes, I won't tell a soul!"

"…Fine." Asuna said. "Asahi's crush is this guy named, Souigiun Kumogiri."

"**Huh!**" Sora said. "**Your Telling Me That The Kairi-Chan Of This Place Is In Love With This Place's Cloud-Sensei!**"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Asuna asked.

"Sorry…." Sora said with a hand over his face whiel he waved his free hand to continue, he added. "Its just a lot to take in…"

"Well since you guys caused her to expose herself to him Asahi can't stand you." Asuna told them. "And it'll be hard as hell to clear that hurdle, Asahi can be even more stubborn then me sometimes."

"Damn, this is defiantly a problem." Sora thought. "What could I possibly do to make things right with Koikawa-san."

"Say why do you even care so much any way Sora-san?" Asuna asked. "Wouldn't it be easier for you to just avoid Asahi altogether?"

"Well it's hard to say…" Sora said. "But, you see there are people here that look like my nakama…When the though first crossed my mind, that I wouldn't be able to see them, or escape from this world, I truly felt despair. But, then… there are people here that share my nakama's faces. And they may not be totally the same as the ones I knew, I can still see that they have the same hearts deep down." Negi, and Asuna lessened on carefully to Sora's words. "And I even have new nakama, like Negi-kun, and Takamichi-san, and Shade-beard, and even Kagurazaka-san! And Koikawa-san… she shares a face with some one very important to me. And to not be able to look at her again may lead me to feel depressed again, even tough I'd be surrounded by many others. I guess that makes me kind of selfish, huh?" Asuna was actually a little moved by hat she was hearing from Sora. "Sorry! I probably said that kind of weird, but that's kind of what I feel. That and its just not in my nature to see some one in trouble and not help. Again I apologize Kagurazaka-san."

"Asuna…" She said.

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"You can call me by my given name…" She told him. "My opinion of you has improved a little, but I still think you're a perv, and I'm still going to keep an eye on you!"

"T-Thank you…" Sora said. "Asuna-san"

"Now then lets see if we can fix things up here." Asuna said.

"You know this reminds me of when Asuna-san found out about Magic." Negi said. "When she found out I was a mage Asuna-san said she would keep it a secret if I could find a way for Takamichi to fall in love with her!"

"**Negi! Shut The Fuck Up!**" Asuna shouted as she punched the young mage unconscious. Sora was at a loss for words at this violent act. Asuna turned to Sora with a dark face. "**You Better Be A Lot Better At Keeping Secrets Around Here Then Negi Is Sora-San!**"

"Y-yeah of course!" Sora said nervously. "**There's No Telling How Live In This Place At This Rate!**" He thought to himself. "Wait…**That's It!**" Sora turned to Asuna. "Asuna-san! Where is Koikawa-san at this moment!"

"Huh! … Well she's said she was going to go clear her head a bit. So I'd say she went to the fountain near the school." Asuna said. Sora then leapt to his feet and dashed out the door. "Huh! Wha-! Come on Negi-buzo! We're going to follow him!"

"But, why?" Negi asked with a whimper wail rubbing his face.

"Because, I said I would be keeping a close eye on him! Now come on!" Asuna barked.

Sora dashed across the school looking for Asahi at every fountain he saw. But Asahi was nowhere to be found. Just when Sora felt like giving up his search, he heard a noise. It sounded like music. Someone nearby was playing a violin. Sora followed the music to its source. And there he saw Asahi. She sat on the edge of a fountain and played the violin. Asahi had removed her school blazer and only wore a white collard shirt and her school skirt. She seemed lost to the world around her and for the moment so was Sora. Who would have thought that the violent and angry girl could play such music? Asahi's playing drew to an end, and as it did she could hear a lone clapper. She turned to see Sora and instantly placed a scowl on her face.

"Wow! Koikawa-san! That was some of the best music I've ever heard! It was really fantastic!" Sora complimented her.

"Well who asked you!" She said. "What the hell do you want this time?"

"Oh yeah!" Sora thought. He got on his hands and knees and bowed his head to the ground. "**I'm Really Very ****Sorry! **I Didn't Mean To Embarrass You In Front Of Kumogiri-San Like That!"

"That again I'm not go- **Hold It! How The Hell Do You Know About Kumogiri-Sempai!**" She exclaimed with a super-deformed face.

"I learned from Asuna-san! But, don't be angry with her I pressured her into telling! And I really mean that I'm sorry!" Sora shouted.

"Like I care or not if you're sorry!" Asahi shouted back.

"I get your angry, and I'm making an excuses here! But, please accept my apology!" Sora begged still not even lifting his head. "I won't move from here until your willing to forgive me please!"

"Fine by me! Have fun there!" Asahi said as she packed her violin in its case and began to walk away. Sora didn't even lift his head to see if she was still there. In a nearby bush Negi and Asuna watched on.

"This is horrible Asuna-san! Some one should step in!" Negi said watching his student walk away. He was just about to jump out ad try to act as intermediary when Asuna grabbed him. "But Asuna-san!"

"Just hold in Negi-buzo!" Asuna said. They both continued to watch.

Asahi turned to see that Sora still had not gotten up. She turned back around and continued walking. She turned to see him again and he was still there. "I'm going home! So, it's no use staying there all night! Baka(Idiot)!" She shouted to him. Sora still didn't even lift his head. Asahi sighed and walked back to Sora. She then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled at him.

"Get up…" She said. Sora looked up to her. "You look to pathetic like this you baka."

Sora got to his feet and the two sat down on the fountains edge.

"So dose this mean…?" Sora began.

"Don't get confused OK! I just didn't want to have to stare at you whenever I decide to come here." Asahi said.

"I'm really sorry Koikawa-san. And, think I know a way to help you." Sora told her.

"Really now…" Asahi said sarcastically.

"Have you told Kumogiri-san that you like him?" Sora asked bluntly.

"Why the hell is it any of your business!" Asahi snapped with a red face.

"Well I'm a roommate with Kumogiri-san." Sora said.

"What! Since When?" Asahi exclaimed.

"Yesterday, but never mind that! I can act as an intermediary between him and you." Sora suggested.

"You mean you want to tell Kumogiri–sempai that I like him?" Asahi asked.

"No! The other way around! I'm gonna make it easier for you to confess to Kumogiri-san!" Sora corrected.

"Please!" Asahi said. "Why should I except your help? You're just some slimy cosplay pervert!"

"I-I'm sorry about when I was acting weird yesterday. Its just…" Sora started. "You look exactly like some one who's every important to me…someone I didn't think I would see again for a long, long time and…I'm sorry." Asahi turned away and blushed a little.

"Now I see…" She thought.

Meanwhile in the bushes, Negi and Asuna continued to spy on them.

"Don't you think we should go now Asuna-san?" Negi asked.

"No way! We've gotta watch this till the end!" Asuna said.

"I'll say!" another voice said Negi and Asuna were shocked to see Konoka sitting there next to them in the bushes.

"Konoka-san! Just how long have you been here?" Negi asked.

"Long enough!" Konoka replied. "This seems so romantic doesn't? A young man, whom was separated from his love, by a cruel twist of fate. And is then introduced to a twin and has his feelings torn in haft! But, alas she loves another! Ohh! Paru would eat this up!"

"Hey this isn't a soup opera here Konoka!" Asuna exclaimed.

Asahi got up and dusted herself off. She turned to Sora.

"Thanks for the offer and all, but I don't need your help." She told him.

"Huh?" Sora reacted.

"Don't worry OK. I'll let the stuff from he other day go, so just don't bother." She said. As she started to walk off, Sora grabbed her hand. Everybody except Sora reacted with a "huh?"

"You misunderstand Koikawa-san, I want to help but not just so you'd forgive me…" Sora said. He then put his hand on the top of her head, smiled, and closed his eyes. "I said you remind me of some one important to me. So, if we become friends, the way I want to see your face happy! OK!". Asuna, Konoka, and Negi all exclaimed with various reactions. Asahi's face glowed a bright red.

"**Hey There! Don't Get Any Funny Ideas!**" She said as she slapped away his hand and pushed him a little back. "**Just Because I Forgave You And Was Nice Doesn't Mean You Get To-**" But Sora had lost his balance. He grabbed Asahi's hand to try and regain his balance, but just pulled them both down into the fountain. Asahi's white shirt was completely soaked. So much that you could see through to her bra, which was also becoming see through! Sora lay on top of the reveled girl, still stunned by the experience. Asahi's face turned even redder, and her eyes grew narrower. She then kneed Sora with all her might. Sora, now haft dead, was trembling on the ground. Konoka and Asuna surrounded Asahi as they began to run home, while Negi tended to Sora.

"**You Damn Pervert! I'll Kill Him Dammit!**" Asahi shouted. "**And Another Thing How Long Were You To There!**"

"The whole time!" Konoka said all cutesy.

As they returned to the dorms Asuna talked to Asahi, about Sora.

"Look I'm not saying to be nice to him completely, but just put up with him." Asuna told her.

"Sora-kun isn't that bad! And after all if you think about it both yesterday and today were accidents." Konoka added.

"Whatever! I'll forgive him for now! But if this keeps up the bastard will lose what makes him a man!" Asahi said.

Meanwhile, Sora groans as Negi drags him home.

"I…don't think I'll live long here Negi-kun…" Sora said with a groaned laugh.

"Your doing almost as good as me Sora-kun!" Negi laughed.

**_Next Time:_** _It's How I Feel...Welcome To Mahora!_

* * *

_**I Apologize again for not up dating sooner and I'm going to get chapter three up soon!**_

_**Thak you for reading and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 3: It's How I Feel

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Just so you know I know that there is a lot of OCs. The girls are meant to be Sora's harem and pactio candidates, and the guys will be Sora and Negi's allies. There will be about three more original chapters until I get to the manga story. Hold on till then!**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's How I Feel… Welcome To Mahora!**

**

* * *

**

Sora and Negi sat in Sora's new dorm along with Sora's now apparently fellow students of magic, Kumogiri, Lee, Uindo, and Tanehana. Tanehana had fixed some tea for them all, some English black tea.

"Tanehana..." Sora questioned. Before he could ask his question, Tanehana had cut him off.

"**Sora!**" she snapped. Sora and Negi, both surprised by her sudden out burst, tensed up.

"Y-yes!" Sora asked nervously, thinking he had some how offended her.

"Remember…" She told him calmly. "To always refer to me as Nee-san(sister)! We need everybody to believe we are brother and sister." Both Sora and Negi fell over as Lee snickered, and Kumogiri scowled.

"**Is That Really All It Was!**" The two thought.

"N-nee-san?" Sora asked. "Don't take this the wrong way, but are you aloud here at a boys dorm?"

"Of course I'm not allowed at a boys dorm, but that's not the case here since this place is a Co-ed dorm silly!" She tolled him.

"**Co-ed!**" Sora exclaimed. "**As in Girls live here too, Co-ed!**"

"Yep." Uindo answered. "We even have to share the bath house down stairs. Hence Kohai and I using the dorm shower all the time, we do how ever go down for relaxing baths every now and then."

"Shit! I'm never going to any other room in this place!" Sora said. "I don't want a repeat of what happened at the Asuna-san's and Negi-kun's dorms."

"What happened at another dorm now?" Uindo asked.

"N-nothing!" Negi said.

"Asuna-san? Hey that's a girl! Ho, ho I didn't know you were so grown up Negi-sensei!" Lee teased.

"Yeah Negi-kun!" Sora joined in. "Hey Lee-kun! Negi-kun lives with two girls! And they're both his students too!"

"Sora-kun!" Negi protested.

"Whoa sensei you got game! But two students, isn't that unprofessional conduct? What a naughty teacher!" Lee continued.

"W-well…" Negi said. "Sora-kun was saying some pretty weird stuff to Asahi-san! So there!"

"**What the-Negi!**" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh is little brother naughty too?" Tanehana teased.

"Oh Ha, Ha! Only a day here and you've got a girlfriend, eh Sora-kun! What A Playboy!" Lee laughed.

"No! She just looks Like my gir- I mean I don't have a girlfriend OK!" Sora protested.

"I see now…" Kumogiri said. "You must have had a run in at that dorm with that Asuna-san was it, and you've now been putting moves on this other girl, and on top of that you've been seducing Tanehana-chan with your position as her little brother! Sora-san you are a disgraceful pervert!"

"Hey who the hell are you to make speculations!" Sora snapped.

"Watch it Kohai!" Uindo warned. "Teasing is all well and fine, but you shouldn't make such accusations."

"Yeah that's not fare!" Negi said.

"Sensei I'd take this into account, your friend may try some thing funny with your students." Kumogiri told him.

"There's no way Sora-kun would do that!" Negi exclaimed.

"Then as a teacher, as a mage, and as a man you're just ignorant." Kumogiri added.

"**Stop That You Bastard!**" Sora said. "**What's With You? Are You So Intimidated By Me You Got To Pick On Kids! You Ass! I Mean People May Say I'm Not To Bright, But Even I Can See Why You Dislike Me!**"

"Shit! Can this little punk tell about my feelings for her!" Kumogiri thought.

"**You Think I Can Kick Your Ass!**" Sora said. "**Well Guess What I Can-**". Kumogiri then punched Sora Square in the face.

"**Hell No Baka!**" Kumogiri said. Sora leapt up and began to punch and kick at Kumogiri. The two began to fight in a cover of dust. Their eyes had gone completely white, and they began to shout at each other.

"**Prick!**"

"**Ass!**"

"**Bastard!**"

"**Bitch!**"

Tanehana then pulled Sora from the fight and socked Kumogiri in the jaw. Kumogiri rolled over to the bunk beds. His face super-deformed and he seemed unconscious. Tanehana puffed up as she gave an angry look at him. Kumogiri snapped awake again.

"Tanehana-chan…?" Kumogiri complained.

"Stow it! I can't believe you'd get into a fight with a 15 year old." Tanehana scolded.

"But he was causing trouble…" he replied.

"Please! You were the one who started this with your trash talk!" Tanehana said. "Sora is still a bit immature, but I honestly expected better from some one of your age! I'm disappointed in you Kumogiri-kun! Now crawl to the corner and behave your self!" With that Kumogiri crawled to the corner and sat in the Fidel position. His body was ghostly white and a dark cloud hung over his head. "Now with that being said. Sora should be careful not to let his temper get the better of him, and try to get along with Kumogiri-kun, OK!"

"You stopped him by just scolding him, I'm impressed Nee-san." Sora told her. Both Lee and Uindo approached Kumogiri and bent down to his side.

"Face it Kohai, given the choice between you and her little brother…" Uindo said.

"Tanehana-chan will choose Sora-bozu every time." Lee said, and then added. "Got it memorized?"

"Now then Sora tell us some more about your nakama and your journeys before you came to Mahora!" Tanehana said.

"What…well…" Sora replied not exactly sure were he should start.

"That sounds exciting! I'd Love to here of your adventures Sora-kun!" Negi exclaimed.

"We'll OK…I'll tell from the start then…" Sora said. He told them about how he came to wield the Keyblade, about the Heartless, Traveler's Town, Leon and his nakama, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi. He told him about journeying to find the king and visiting Wonderland and The Deep Jungle. Then he explained about his training at the Coliseum.

" And after about four weeks of training under Cloud-sensei. Donald-san, Goofy-kun, and I returned to Traveler's Town to share what we had learned with Leon-san."

"When does my doppelganger show up?" Lee complained.

"Not for a while OK!" Sora answered.

"Don't stop! What happened next!" Negi demanded. Both he and Tanehana had stars in their eyes as they listened to Sora's story. Even Uindo and Kumogiri seemed interested in the story. But before Sora could continue the door opened. The group turned to see two girls walk into the room, Asuna and Konoka.

"Asuna-san! Konoka-san! What are you doing here?" Negi asked.

"Negi-kun's roommates…" Sora sneered to Lee, whom snickered at the remark.

"We thought we'd find you here. It's a good thing Konoemon-ossan was kind enough to tell us were Sora-kun would be living." Asuna-san answered.

"But, It's all good! We need to find Sora-kun too after all." Konoka added.

"Huh? What for?" Sora asked.

"Just come with us and we'll show you!" Konoka told him.

"Already moving this fast with the women, eh? You are a Playboy." Uindo said.

"**Knock It Off!**" Sora shouted.

"If you want you guys can come too!" Asuna told them.

"We can't I'm afraid. We have training with Kataragi-sensei." Kumogiri told them.

"That's the Shade-beard-sensei, right?" Konoka asked. "When we explained our idea to grandpa, he was there as said for guy guys to take tonight off."

"Well alright then!" Tanehana exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"But, to what!" Sora asked.

"You'll see soon!" Konoka said.

The two girls lead them away from the Fantaji house and over to the Mahora girls recreation area. The building's lights were still on. Shadows moved about inside. Asuna pulled out her cell phone and whispered into it. The shadows moved franticly after the call. They then approached a double door.

"Here we are!" Konoka said as she and Asuna pulled open the door, reviling the entire 2A class.

"**Weeelcooome! Sooraa-Kuuun!**" They shouted. Streamers and balloons covered the room with the girls as well.

"**Huh! What The-**" Sora exclaimed.

"It's a Surprise-Welcome-To-Mahora-Party, Sora-kun." Konoka said.

"We through one for Negi-sensei when he arrived. So we figured why throw one for you too!" Yukihiro Ayaka, the 2A class rep, told him.

"That and I sounded like a fun idea!" Fuka, one of the two Narutaki twins, said.

"Yeah it was the best excuses there was!" Fumika, the other of the two twins, said.

"You saying this was just so you guys could throw a party!" Sora exclaimed.

"Only a little!" One of the cheerleaders Shiina Sakurako told him.

"Yeah come on Sora-kun! We've got gifts and other stuff to show you!" Kugimya Madoka, another cheerleader said. Her and the last cheerleader, Kakizaki Misa, carried him off into the crowd of girls.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Negi laughed. "Well at least it isn't me for once!" He was then hugged tightly from behind. He turned to see the blushing face of Sasaki Makie.

"Negi-kun! How are you tonight?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Ah! I-I'm perfectly fine Makie-san. He, he…" He told her.

"**Hey There! What The Hell Are You Doing There With Negi-Sensei Makie-San!**" Ayaka complained. The two girls began to have a tug-of-war with their beloved sensei.

"Owe! Ow! Please stop this girls!" He begged. Thankfully Asuna was able to tear the two love-rabid girls from the child teacher. The two of them then joined Sora and attempted to protect him from some of the most eccentric of the class.

Sora began to settle down as he was presented with gifts from the various girls. The girls not only gave him gifts but also show cased their talents to him. Some sang, some danced, and some practiced martial arts. Ku Fei, of the Chinese Martial Arts club, presented Sora with a scroll of basic techniques. Akashi Yuna gave Sora an autographed basketball, saying it'll be worth a fortune one day. Yotsuba Satsuki and Chao Lingshen, of the Mahora cooking club, prepared a large feast of various plates from many different cultures. And Ayaka presented him with a bust of himself. Sora had gotten into an eating contest with Ku Fei. The two continued on until Sora threw in the towel.

"I'm stuffed!" Sora exclaimed. "I could really use a drink though!"

"Here…" said the monotone voice of Ayase Yue. "It's one of my own drinks." Sora grabbed the drink. It was bubbling and hissed like a snake. Sora prepared to drink.

"Nooooo!" The class exclaimed. But it was too late Sora downed the drink in one gulp. However, to everyone's surprise he didn't collapse onto the floor. Instead Sora sighed with relief.

"Aww…! Now that hit the spot! Got any more Ayase-san?" Sora asked the monotone girl. The entire class turned ghost white not believing what they had just seen. Later in the night Haruna approached Sora, Asuna, Lee, Konoka, Tanehana, and Negi.

"Hey Sora-san! Here's the gift from the Manga Club!" She said. Hesitant to take the paper she offered, remembering the drawing she had made on the back of her assignment paper, Sora reached out for it. He unfolded the paper. Asuna, Konoka, Lee, And Tanehana peeked to see the picture, however Negi was too short. Sora, Lee and Asuna's faces went white and filled with disgust. Wail Konoka and Tanehana's faces turned a deep shade of red.

"**P-Paru What The Hell Is This!**" Asuna demanded.

"It's just a picture of Sora-kun and Chika-kun from Zombie Loan, I made!" She answered.

"**Well No Shit! But Why In The Hell Did You Have To Draw Yoai!**" Asuna complained.

"I think I'm gonna be scared for life…" Lee said.

"Eh? What's Yoai?" Negi asked.

"We'll explain later!" Both Konoka and Tanehana said.

"**Like Hell You Are!**" Sora shouted.

"What's wrong?" Haruna asked. "Would Sora-kun prefer to be in a Yuri picture as a girl? Because I could-"

"**Nooooo! No Yoai! No Yuri! Please! For The Love Of God!**" Sora shouted, but as he did he dropped the picture. Negi picked it up and examined it.

"Huh!" Negi stated. "Why are they both so close? And why are they both shirtless? And what is Sora-kun reaching for down that guy's-" Then both Sora and Asuna kicked Negi.

"**Don't Look At That For Another Hundred Years!**" They both screamed. Sora then burned the picture to prevent any more damage from being done. Then Harouko Howaido and Miyazaki Nodoka approached them.

"I-is Negi-sensei alright?" Nodoka asked.

"He'll be fine he didn't see that much." Sora said.

"We didn't mean psychologically, we meant physically." Harouko said.

"He may not look it but Negi-kun is a sturdy kid! He'll be fine." Sora reassured them.

"Here…" Howaido said as she handed Sora a book.

"Huh? What's this?" Sora asked.

"T-that whole Yoai thing was just a joke Paru thought up to tease you. H-here's the real gift from the Manga Club!" she said with a red face. The book was a manga. It had three characters on the cover. One was a young man with a large claymore sword that was covered in mystic looking ruins. The second was a girl whom was dressed like a typical white mage, with a staff and white robes. And the third was a handsome samurai swordsman. The title read Mahou Kenshi. "It was the first volume of one of the manga the club produced." Sora looked at the book again it indeed said that the story and art was done by the Mahora Manga Club.

"I remember reading that a lot. It's a pretty good manga, too bad it ended." Lee said.

"You don't make it any more?" Sora asked.

"N-no that particular series only lasted 23 volumes." Howaido said.

"Wow! That still sounds like a good read." Sora told her. "Do guys have any other manga?"

"Paru works on a weekly series, but were still not making any thing at the moment other than that." She said.

"You're in luck then Sora-bozu has his own fantasy story that could be made into a manga!" Lee said. Sora elbowed Lee and pulled him down to him.

"**I Can't Tell Her About My Adventures, She Doesn't Know About Magic!**" Sora whispered to Lee.

"It'll be fine as long as she just thinks it's a fantasy story!" Lee whispered back.

"Ummm…are you a writer Sora-san?" Howaido asked.

"I guess you could say, ha, ha!" Sora said.

Nodoka moved closer to Negi and bent down to him.

"Oh! Hello there Miyazaki-san!" Negi said after opening his eyes. "How are you this evening?" Nodoka fell over nearly exposing her self. Her face turned red as she backed up and left. Sora noticed her extremely embarrassed face as she left.

"Hmmm…don't tell me…" Sora thought.

"Ummm…Excuse me Sora-san." Howaido said. "Nodoka-chan!" she said chasing after her friend. Sora turned his attention to Negi and offered him a hand up. Negi took it and thanked his friend. The two wandered the party, until Sora spied Asahi outside, looking at the night sky. He and Negi approached her.

"Asahi-san!" Negi called. She turned to the two boys and sighed.

"What now?" She asked.

"Well I'm sure that Kumogiri-san would be a good match for you, for starters, you're both are violent, you both jump to conclusions, and you both hate my guts!" Sora told her.

"Not that I'm saying it's hard to, but why dose Kumogiri-sempai hate you?" Asahi asked.

"Because he knows I could kick his ass in a fight that's why!" Sora announced with his fist in the air.

"Ummm…I don't think that's the reason Sora-kun…" Negi said.

"It's not…?" Sora asked.

"Baka!" Asahi added.

"Hey Koikawa-san could you tell us more about why you like Kumogiri-san? Maybe that could help me get you guys together." Sora asked.

"Hell no!" Asahi told him. "As far as I'm concerned as long as you keep out of it my love life will be fine."

"Well if she won't tell you, then we can." They heard. Konoka and Asuna had followed the two out side. "Or rather Asuna can."

"Asuna you better not!" Asahi warned.

"Come on Asahi I don't see the harm, these to already know so why not tell them the rest." Asuna told her. Asahi turned her head and walked to a near by set of steps. "Well Asahi got a crush on Kumogiri-sempai when the two of us were in elementary school. Asahi and I were playing out side, but things got ruff and Asahi scraped up her knees real bad. I wanted to go find help, but I also couldn't leave her there crying all alone, …"

Asahi remembered that day as though it was just yesterday. She sat on the ground in pain and her tears wouldn't stop pouring. Asuna wasn't doing anything almost on the verge of tears herself. Then almost from nowhere a hand rubbed Asahi's head. It was gentle and warm. Asahi's tears stopped flowing and she looked up at the older boy, who must have been a 1st year middle school student. His hair glowed with the sunlight, and his face was smiling at the young girl.

"There, there, don't cry now little girl. It doesn't seem to be as bad as it looks." He told her. "Can you walk?" Asahi shook her head side to side. He then picked the girl up and carried heron his back. "Well then well have to do it this way… Don't worry the school's Health Clinic isn't to far away they can help there."

"**Thank You So Much Onii-San****(**Brother**)!**" Asuna said. "I was so worried!"

"You two need to be more careful when you're playing, you're lucky I saw the whole thing." He told them. "Hey there? You feeling a little wobbly like that? It's ok to hold on to me you know." Asahi's face got red, as she had never been this close to a boy for the fear of caching "coodies". She wrapped her arm around the young man's neck as the walked. Asahi's heart was beating uncontrollably.

Asuna watched her friend blush. As Asahi's face grew redder the more Asuna could read her friend. She giggled at the sight of her friend in a fluster. Then Asuna decided to make a bold move.

"I'm Kagurazaka Asuna. And my friend is Koikawa Asahi." Asuna told the boy. "What's your name onii-san?"

"Souigiun Kumogiri…" He said. "You can both call me Kumogiri-sempai."

"Kumogiri…sempai…" Asahi repeated. Ever since that day the girl would always look his way. As she grew older the more her feelings grew. She learned more about him, what interests he had, his personality. And soon Asahi could tell, as could her friends, Asuna and Konoka, that she was head over heels.

"So wait, it was just that?" Sora questioned.

"What do you mean just that!" Asuna asked.

"I've just never got the whole romance stuff…" Sora said bluntly. "I just don't get how such a little thing like that could spark some thing like that."

"Me either!" Negi said.

"Hopeless…" Asuna sighed.

"I don't get how Kumogiri could have been so nice either. He seems to be constantly irritated when ever I see him." Sora said. "I see him as an annoying ass! I don't think I'd ever get him."

"Oh! Don't say that Sora." A voice said. "I believe you and Kumogiri-kun are a lot alike." They turned to see Tanehana smiling beside them.

"Ahh!" The group exclaimed.

"N-nee-san! How long have you been here!" Sora asked.

"Oh…long enough! He, he" She laughed.

"**Ahh! This Is Horrible!**" Asahi exclaimed. "**I Keep This Secrete For Years And In The Course Of A Single Day The Number Of People Who Know It Have Doubled! Asuna It's All Your Fault!**" She was then pulling on Asuna's cheeks.

**"I'm Sorry!"** Asuna replied wail trying to fight of her friend.

Sora and the others fled inside. So as to not end up involved in the cheek tugging. Sora still wanted to help Asahi if he could. But how could he get the two to talk. Asahi was too shy, so the only way would be if he could get Kumogiri to lesion to him. However, he would never be able to get him to even do anything the way that they got along.

"Still thinking about it Sora-kun?" Negi asked.

"Yep! You got any ideas?" Sora asked.

"Not a one…" Negi replied.

"If only…there was a way to get Kumogiri to do any thing…but how?" Sora asked himself. Then it all clicked as he though of earlier at the dorm. "Kumogiri never talks back to Tanehana, if she asked him to…" He thought. A grin made it's way across Sora's face as his plan came together. But to do it he needed Tanehana's help. Sora made his way to her.

"Hey nee-san!" He called to her. She turned to her brother and saw him motion to get closer. He whispered into her ear. Tanehana's face grinned wider than Sora did upon hearing his plan. "Think you can do it?"

"Why of course! I would love to help little brother play match maker." She told him. "Were do we meet?"

"That Plaza in front of that big tree would be easy enough, in about 15 minutes, OK!" Sora said. Tanehana rushed to Kumogiri. It took no effort for her to courses him to follow her away.

"Perfect! Now for Koikawa-san!"

"Damn it!" Asuna said finally coming inside.

"What's wrong?" Negi asked.

"Asahi's on a war path! I swear if any one goes near her she'll bite their heads off!" Asuna answered.

"Shit!" Sora cursed. "My plan is all ready falling a part. I've got to improvise…" Sora thought for a moment. Time was ticking away. Finally he came up with a rushed plan.

"Damn it! I've got no choice!"

"You've got an idea?" Negi asked.

"Yeah… it could even work out better…if I don't die…" Sora told them. "Well I'm knee deep any way…guess it's time to jump in!" Sora rushed outside to Asahi.

"What the hell do you want! I don't feel like dealing with your crap!" She said when he came outside.

"**I Apologize In Advance For This! So Please Take This Into Account Before You Try To Kill Me!**" Sora said as he closed his eyes, and clapped his hands in pray.

"Huh? What do you-?" Asahi began. Sora then stepped right next to Asahi and groped her breast! "WHA- Why You Little!" She said as she attempted to punch Sora's face. He was able to duck, and began to pass her by. As Sora got behind her he smacked her butt and at his top speed took off. He was truly going at his full speed, but Sora could already feel Asahi's killing intent getting closer, and closer. "**WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU I'M GOING TO CUT OF YOUR-!**"

"**AHHHHHHH!**" He screamed trying to block out her frightening treats. He could feel the danger. If he slowed down at all, death was there behind him, ready for embrace.

Sora muttered a Haste spell to triple his current running speed. With this he was able to escape Asahi, but even he did not know for how long. Sora reached the Plaza and was out of sight from all. Quickly he then summoned the Keyblade and cast a Blizzard spell on the ground.

"**THERE YOU ARE!**" Asahi yelled caching up to the young man.

"Damn!" Sora said as he continued to run. Asahi chased the "vile-pervert" when she suddenly slipped on what felt like ice!

"Wha-Ahh!" she exclaimed. Sora spun quickly and cast an Aero spell. The spell was a small one and was only meant to cushion the landing. With a thud Asahi landed on the concrete. "Ahh!" Sora turned a corner and listened on to her.

"Owe! Damn It! When I Find That Little- Oh! Shit My Ankle!" Asahi complained. She rubbed her ankle. It had swollen and seemed to be twisted. She could probably walk if she had to, but it would take a long time to get back and would only cause her ankle to swell more. They had been there for seven and a half minutes. Sora was about ready to go help her even if it meant his death, but then he heard footsteps approaching.

"What is it you said you needed to show me Tanehana-chan?" he heard.

"Perfect here they come!" Sora thought. He caste a seconded Haste spell on himself, and began to run off. About half way, Sora felt weird. His head stated to spin and he felt like he could puke. Sora stopped to rest for a second. He's sick feeling suddenly disappeared.

"Damn, my magic power isn't low enough to cause me to feel weak after only three spells, maybe I should just walk the rest of the way."

Asahi heard the two people approach.

"Oh my!" Tanehana reacted. "Did you hurt yourself?" She and Kumogiri walked up.

"Hmm…Hey weren't you at the party to? What are you doing out here?" Kumogiri asked. Asahi was tong tied not knowing how to answer her crush's question. "What's wrong there can't speak?"

"N-no I'm just a…I was chasing some little punk and I seemed to slip on something." Asahi nervously stuttered.

"Oh you poor thing, you've twisted your ankle!" Tanehana said. And the Kumogiri knelt down and next to her. He turned his back to Asahi.

"Well looks like there's no other way, clime on and I'll take you back." He said. "You really shouldn't walk on that foot." Asahi turned red. She didn't know what she should do. Tanehana gave her a small push.

"Go on!" She muttered to the girl. Asahi slowly wrapped her arms over Kumogiri's neck and was lifted up, with his arms over her legs. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Why the hell am I so excited!" She thought. "I'm just riding on his back…like that day." Her thoughts drifted, as each step reminded her of the day she met Kumogiri.

"This is a little to familiar. Your name wouldn't happen to be Koikawa Asahi would it?" Kumogiri asked. Asahi was shocked that he remembered.

"Y-yes it is!" She answered.

"Thought so…" He said.

"Oh! Do you two know each other?" Tanehana asked slyly.

"Yep. Meet in the exact same situation." Kumogiri said. "I found her and took her to the Health Clinic. Back when we were in middle school."

"You even remember her name thought? You've got some good memory Kumogiri-kun." Tanehana said.

"Well that was a special day…" He said. As Tanehana smiled and Asahi blushed, Kumogiri continued in his head. "That was the day I meet Tanehana-chan…"

"Sorry for causing you the trouble…" Asahi said.

"Some one pissed you off, right? Who was it?" Kumogiri asked.

"That friend of Negi-sensei's…" Asahi answered.

"I see. That little jackass." Kumogiri said. "That guy…what an baka, and a show off. Just thinking about him pisses me of!"

"He's a pervert too!" Asahi added.

"Every thing about him confuses me. I don't get that guy at all!" Kumogiri said. Tanehana began to giggle. "What is it Tanehana-chan?"

"Oh Sora said the same thing about you a little bit ago, I told him that you are actually alike." Tanehana told him.

"Hump!" Kumogiri reacted to the statement.

"I'm sorry again for you having to carry me back… now and before…" Asahi apologized again.

"Hey don't worry about it OK!" Kumogiri told her. "It just some thing about me. Even if there's nothing in it for me, I just feel like helping people when I can." Asahi bushed and closed her eyes. "Tell you what, I'm Sora-san's roommate. So you come to me if he causes any more trouble. OK Asahi-san."

"Yeah! S-sure thing!" She said. Asahi then stopped and thought. "Wait…! He didn't plain this…did he?" She asked herself. The three arrived back at the party. The festive girls had still not ended the celebration, even though it was already so late. Asahi noticed Sora, Negi and Asuna talking in the corner. "Umm it's OK I can walk fine. You can let me go here Kumogiri-sempai." He placed her down.

"Don't worry I'll keep any eye on her." Tanehana said as Kumogiri left. Sora stood next to Negi and Asuna about what he did. Asuna's face was scowling at him with malice. While Negi looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to OK!" Sora said. "If it makes you feel any better I didn't enjoy it."

"Well that's a relief…" Negi said.

"Like Hell!" Asuna replied. "There isn't a man alive!"

"I mean it I didn't do it for pleasure, just to get them both at the same place! I swear!" Sora told them.

"Well then! So this was all your doing!" Asahi exclaimed. Sora panicked at the sound of her voice from behind. He hesitantly turned his head around. With a look of horror on his face he faced a demonic level of anger from the young woman.

"Ko-koikawa-san how are you?" Sora stuttered.

"One for what you did out side…" She said.

"Huh?" Sora reacted. Without missing a beat Asahi had decked Sora smack dab in the face. As he began to fall backwards she grabbed his shoulders.

"Two for somehow causing me to slip and twist my ankle…" Asahi said as she kneed him in the gut. "And for all the this that you did tonight…" She pulled Sora close. He closed his eyes expecting a third hit. "…Thanks…" She added quietly so that no one elts could hear. Sora opened his eyes as Asahi threw him back towards Negi and Asuna. Sora landed on the floor. "That's what you wanted to hear right, well that was it I'm not gonna say it again." Sora began to laugh.

"Not really, but I'll except it…" Sora said to her. The people around them seemed confused.

"Huh but what then I told you to leave it alone and I'd let go of that earlier incident. What the hell did you want then!" Asahi asked.

"Nothing…" Sora told her.

"Huh?" Asahi reacted.

"It's the way I am…" He said as he stood up. "Even if I don't get any thing out of it I still want to help the people I see that need help…it's just how I feel." He said with a smile.

"Wha-!" Asahi exclaimed. "Oh…Just Shut Up!" She then punched Sora again and knocked him over. She walked of with Tanehana with a red face.

"Did I call it or what!" Tanehana said. "Kumogiri-kun and Sora are alike!"

"Urgh! Just Shut It!" Asahi exclaimed.

Sora rubbed his face. Even though it was another of Asahi's super punches it didn't hurt as much as the others. It seemed like she hadn't put her whole heart into it.

"Guess she doesn't completely hate me now." Sora said.

"Seems that way." Asuna said. "Well Asahi's given you a punishment for all those pervy things you did. And she doesn't seem too mad, so I'll leave you be for now. But I swear if you put another toe out of line then I'll kick you straight back to whatever world you come from."

"Ye-yes maim…" Sora said seeing her angry face again. He sighed as Asuna walked away. "I don't know who's scarier out of those two…"

"Well looks like you've gotten things with Asahi-san patched up." Negi said as he handed Sora a drink.

"For the time being at least." Sora said as he took the drink and got back to his feet. "You know it's not so bad here Negi-kun. Very crazy, but not bad!"

"You can say that again." Negi replied.

"I think I'll like it here at least until they start making me take classes that is." Sora said. Negi raised up his glass.

"A toast then…" He asked.

"Why not!" Sora replied.

"Hey everyone it's toasting time!" One girl said after seeing Negi and Sora.

"Shall I Give a speech?" Ayaka asked.

"Nay! Let's keep it short and sweet!" Kazumi said. "What do ya say Sora-kun?"

"What the hell!" Sora exclaimed. "The more the merrier, right!" The entire room lifted their glasses into the air.

"**WELCOME TO MAHORA ACADEMY SORA-KUN!**" Every one shouted. They all took a drink and every fell to the floor gagging except for Yue and Sora. It seems that Sora had added a recipe two the drink list.

"Aww Aerith's recipe for barley tea sure is good isn't it guys?" Sora asked with his eyes closed. When no one responded he opened his eyes. "Guys? Huh?"

_**Next Time: **_Aikichi's Tour part 1

_**

* * *

**_

**I know Haste isn't inKingdom Hearts but it is in Final Fantasy. And it dose explain How fast Sora can be. Also I'm not trying to bash yoai, just think of being in Sora's shoes in the situation.**

**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**

**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**

**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**

**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**

**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**

**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**

**Harouko Howaido= Namine**

**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**

**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**

**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**

**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**

**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**

**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**

**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**

**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**

**That's all of them!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Aikuchi's Tour part 1

'**Big News There Has Been Confirmation Of A Negima Movie! XD!' It will be released some time in 2011 from what I've heard and there will be a new villain as well in the movie as well! I just can't wait! XD!**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Aikichi's Tour Part 1, And The 2D Boys!**

**

* * *

**

Sora sat by him self on a bench at the local park. Negi was busy with a special group among his students that he referred to as the Baka Rangers. Apparently, this group were the students in the biggest need of academic assistance of all the 2A girls. Sora had begged to come but Negi insisted that him attendance would only further prevent any studying from going on. Tanehana, Kumogiri, and Shade-beard had left for a few days. Uindo said it was for a mission, but refused to say exactly what. Uindo himself was busy with a "family issue" or so he called it. And Lee had all but vanished. It couldn't have been school work as the bum would skip classes almost every few days, so it must have been a girl.

"Damn it..." Sora complained. He wore a dark blue hoodie with a white shirt with a lion insignia, black jeans and white shoes. And around his neck was his silver crown necklace. "What the hell can a do now. Jerks! Just abandoned me here..." He took off his hoodie. "Damn its getting to hot to! **How The Hell Does That Even Work! Its Almost Winter!**"

_Ring. Ring._ Sora heard a nearby ring. A cart rolled down the street. The man pushing it was calling out. "Here! Here! When heat waves hit us big its best to cool off with some ice cream! I have all flavors you can think of!"

"Anything I can think of, eh? I wonder..." Sora thought. "Ahh! What the hell!" Sora got to his feet and held his hoodie in his arm. He fast walked to the vender.

"I'd like some Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Sora and another voice said at the same time. Sora turned to see yet another double. This time the person standing next to him looked like his own nobody, Roxas. This person looked like an exact double of the nobody, but in a black school uniform.

"Ha! That's weird I didn't think anybody but me ate that stuff!" He laughed. "Hey Wallace-san, I need two chocolate, a strawberry, and a...spicy ice thing...?"

"A Otsuaisu? That's about as rare as that sea-salt flavor. Ok here you guys go." The man said as he handed the ice creams to the young men. As the man rolled his cart away continuing his shouting for customers, the Roxas look-alike turned to Sora.

"Are you new here?" He asked. "My name is Nijuusei Kokuu, and I'm from the 2D middle school boys division."

"Sounds familiar..." Sora thought. "Hey wait! That's the class I'll be in!" Sora spoke up.

"I'm Sora T. Silverberg, and starting next semester I'll be joining your class!" He said.

"Whoa! Really! What a coincidence?" Kokuu asked. "Sora, huh? Would you like to meet my friends? They're all from the same class to! Hell one is even the rep!"

"Sounds cool." Sora told him.

He followed Kokuu a little ways away to a group of four guys sitting around. The four boys turned to their friend returning with a stranger. They each looked like someone Sora knew. One looked like an exact double of Hayner, from Twilight Town. Another looked like Pence, but his eyes were green not brown and his hair had a lighter tone to it. The third looked like Tidus from the Destiny Islands only with a darker brown hair color and no scar on his right cheek. The last one looked like Wakka except that his bright orange hair was cut much shorter, nearly down to his head. The boys all wore the same outfit as Kokuu except for the Hayner whom had a white t-shirt and no blazer.

"Hey who's the other guy, Kokuu-kun?" the Tidus asked. Kokuu tossed the ice cream to each individual.

"This guy here is going to be in our class soon." Kokuu said.

"Hmm...really now?" the Pence asked while taking a bite from the Otsuaisu.

"Hello, my name is Sora T. Silverberg." Sora told them.

"**Hey! Wait A Minute There! Silverberg! As In Tanehana Silverberg From Ursula High!**" the Hayner asked. "**How Are You Related!**"

"I'm her younger brother..." Sora said.

"**No Fucking Way! My Data Has Nothing Of Any Siblings!**" He responded.

"Hey! Don't get all worked up on something you don't know. I mean you can't know every thing about every girl around here, mon." the Wakka told him.

"Bullshit! My Research Is Flawless!" the Hayner added.

"Sora-san, this is Ryouken Tabaku." Kokuu said while introducing the Hayner look-alike.

"Yo man! Any personal data about Tanehana-chan would be greatly appreciated." He said.

"Ha, Ha..." Sora nervously laughed.

"And this is our class representative, Uekumi Sechi." Kokuu introduced the Pence look-alike.

"Nice to meet you Sora-san." He said offering a hand.

"Thanks!" Sora said while shaking his hand.

"Yo! The name's Enten Hamashi!" the Tidus said offering Sora as well. Sora shook his hand as well.

"Hey mon! Me name's Kairyuu Shizuku." the Wakka introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you all." Sora said.

"So Sora-san? How long you been here and do you have any friends around, besides your sister that is?" Kokuu asked.

"Ha, Ha! Very Funny!" Sora laughed. "I've been here a for two days, and I've been hanging out with Tanehana's friends, Lee-kun, Uindo-san, Kumogiri-san... I've been talking a lot with Negi-bozu and his class..."

"**Wait! Negi-Bozu, As In Negi Springfield-Sensei! As In Class 2A Girls! You've Been Talking To Them!**" Tabaku exclaimed.

"Yeah...Negi-bozu and I are old friends, so his students have all meet me, they even gave me a welcome party with gifts and every thing." Sora said.

"**You've Been Here Two Days And They Gave You A Welcome Party! 2A Did!**" Tabaku exclaimed. Kokuu pulled Sora to the side.

"Tabaku is a little girl crazy...and it's no secrete that 2A is known for having the most cute girls in all of Mahora." He whispered to Sora. "He's a little obsessed."

"**Y-you Must Be Some Kind Of God In The Guise Of A Man!**" Tabaku added.

"A little..." Sora thought.

"You think you could..." Tabaku begin.

"Look I'm only friends with them because I'm friends with Negi. I haven't known them long enough to introduce you OK." Sora told him.

"I gotcha!" He winked to Sora. "No need to rush, right?" Sora sighed as he began to eat his ice cream. As he talked to his new friends, Sora learned more about them and were they had come from. Kokuu was a bit of a kendo freak he was a member of the kendo club and one of their best at tournaments. Tabaku was working in the Mahora news as an amateur reporter, which probably served as a way for him to increase his spying potential. Hamashi was a major sports jock and captain of the boys soccer team. Shizuku was born in the Bahamas and loved the water life, captain of the boy's swim team, and had a spot on the soccer team as well. Sechi was not only their class rep but also the smartest of their class. He was considered to be the 3rd smartest student still in middle school. The two above being Chao and Hakase from Negi's class.

"Say...Sora-san?" Sechi asked. "Have you thought of joining any clubs here at the school. It could give you something to do on days like this."

"Hmmm... Guess that's true. Well I'm pretty good with a sword so the kendo club would be great. Or maybe a martial arts club of some kind..." Sora pondered. Suddenly he was tackled from behind. Sora fell to the ground, and on his back were the two Narutaki twins Fuka and Fumika as well as Kiridashi Aikuchi.

"Hey yeah Sora-kun!" Fuka said.

"Do you feel like playing with us today!" Fumika asked.

"We where so bored until we saw you!" Aikuchi said.

"Please...Yuffie-chan get off..." Sora said out of impulse.

"Yu-? Who's that?" She asked.

"OH! Ha, ha! Nothing just a mix up Kiridashi-san!" He nervously said to them. "I'm a little busy right now though, so maybe later!"

"Oh damn it we were so bored since Kaede-nee was taking so long with her tutoring today..." Fuka complained.

"Would you look at him! He's just talking to three 2A girls like it's no big deal!" Tabaku whispered to Hamashi and Shizuku. "We need this guy in our group! He's our ticket to becoming involved with them! Well be envied by men everywhere!"

"**Hey Wait Dose Sora-Kun Need Help With Something!**" Aikuchi asked.

"Well kind of. I'm thinking of joining a club but I don't know what to join..." Sora told them.

"**Say No More! Live It To Me! I'll Find You The Perfect Club To Join!**" She said.

"T-that's not necessary..." Sora said.

"No way! Remember what I said the other day you can count on me Sora-kun, I'll help you with what ever you need!" Aikuchi said. "Come on! Pleeaasse?" She did her best pouting face at Sora.

"O-OK..." He finally said.

"Awesome! Fuka-chan, Fumi-chan! Can you go inform Kaede-sensei that I may be a bit late with our training!" She asked the twins.

"Aww! Why can't we come!" Fumika complained.

"No fair Aiku-chan!" Fuka added.

"Hey now! It's for my special training you two. You know you can't help me!" Aikuchi told them.

"Huh?" Sora thought. The two twins stomped of disappointed that they couldn't join in.

"Now to the sports center!" Aikuchi shouted.

"Where now?" Sora asked. Aikuchi fell to the ground.

"What! You don't know!" She exclaimed.

"Excuse Me! I've only been here two days!" Sora yelled.

"Well then now a tour is needed as well." Aikuchi said.

"Really! That isn't needed!" Sora exclaimed.

"Say could we come along too?" Hamashi asked.

"Sure why not." She said. " But with all this work I'll need help from a friend of mine."

"Huh? A friend's help didn't you just tell those other to that they couldn't help!" Kokuu.

"**Look There She Is Now!**" She pointed behind them. The boys turned to see a cloud of smoke. Sora turned back about to ask a question but Aikuchi had disappeared.

"Huh! What-?" Sora said confused.

"So Aiku-chan has called for my aid!" He heard her voice from the smoke. As it cleared they could all see Aikuchi standing in the center. However she now wore a jet black sleeveless kimono, with a skirt like bottom. She also wore fishnet like stockings on her legs and arms and had a dark fishnet mask covering half her face. Across her head was a headband with a white lotus on it. And across her waist was three separate pouches. "**For I Am...The Great Kunoichi Kage No Kagako!**" The boys all just stared at her with a dumbstruck look on their faces.

"Dose she really think that's a good disguise?..." Kokuu thought.

"Dis chick is out of it mon..." Shizuku thought.

"Way, way, way too much like the Yuffie I know..." Sora thought.

"What are you blown away by my amazingness or what?" She asked.

"Or what is more like it..." Hamashi said.

"We can all tell it's you Kiridashi-san." Sora sighed.

"Hey what are you going on about, I'm not Aiku-chan! I'm the apprentice of the Sessha of Mahora, Kage no Kagako!" She said.

"Oh God please don't do this to me...!" Sora begged under his breath.

"Now is no time to dilly dally! We must make haste!" She added. Aikuchi, or rather "Kagako", through down a smoke bomb and they all disappeared.

Around the corner the two twins watched the group disappear into thin air. Fuka begin to pass up and down cursing their luck wail her sister tried to calm her down. The two twins never lessening to what they're told anyways had decided to follow the group but that was now impossible.

"Damn! Aiku-chan escaped us with her Ninja skills from Kaede-nee!" Fuka complained. "What should we do now?"

"Maybe we should tell Kaede-nee anyway sis." Fumika said.

Meanwhile, the smoke faded away from the group, revealing their whereabouts. The boys all coughed as the smoke was at last gone.

"Ahh! The first stop on your tour! Sora-kun can sign up for his clubs here." Kagako said.

"Oh really how is that..." Sora asked sarcastically. Kagako looked around. She had intended to transport them to the gym of the school were the match sports such as kendo, and sumo were practiced. However, the place the group now stand was the pool gym during the girls swim team meet.

"Shit! Must have messed up the teleportation technique again!" She said.

"What the hell! Don't you know your own techniques!" Sora asked.

"Hello Ladies!" Tabaku waved to the numerous girls with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey Akira-san isn't that ninja girl in your class?" one girl asked.

"Nope..." Akira said wail turning her head and pretending not to know Sora and Aikuchi.

"Relax it was only a tiny goof! The gym we need is only right next door." Kagako told him. "Normally you'd have to walk for about two hours to get from where you were to here, you should be great full!"

"**T-Two Hours! How Big Is This Place!**" Sora asked.

"Sora-san sure is gullible isn't he?" Hamashi asked.

"Seems that way..." Kokuu laughed.

"Come on then I know a short cut to the gym!" She said as she grabbed Sora's hand. "Come on this way!" Kagako began to drag Sora as she ran.

"Damn it! Why are there so many strong people here who want to drag me by the arm!" Sora complained. "Hey wait..." Sora had just noticed were she was dragging him to. It was the girls locker room.

"She wouldn't..." Shizuku said.

"**Make Way!**" She shouted.

"She would..." Kokuu added.

"**Hey, Hey! What The Hell Aikuchi-san!**" Sora began.

"**What now I'm Kage no Kagako! Not Aiku-chan!**" She said.

"**Dear God! What the Hell Is Wrong With You!**" Sora shouted as she pulled him through the door to the locker rooms.

"**Come Let's Follow!**" Tabaku said. As he started to run of to the locker room only to grabbed by the collar by Kokuu.

"Why don't we take the normal way?" Sechi said as they dragged the crying Tabaku away.

Inside Sora was dragged back a forth hearing screams every turn and stop they made. It seemed as if they were just running around in circles. His face was a bright red as they ran through, and he half covered his eyes. Seeing girls full nude, to fully dressed, to everything in between. Saying a "I'm Sorry!" with every scream he heard. They finally stopped and jumped through a window, and from there they jumped across to another window. Sora and Kagako landed inside the next gym on top of a pile of broken glass.

"Whoa! You guy's ok!" Someone asked.

"Fine... Just fine... More embarrassed then hell, but fine..." Sora replied.

"About time you got here! I thought that was suppose to be a short-cut?" Someone asked. Sora looked up and saw Kokuu and the others there in front of them.

"**What The-!How The Hell-!**" Sora started. He turned to Kagako. "**You! That Wasn't A Short Cut! Was It!**"

"Well...I confess no it wasn't, but I thought it would be fun to take Sora-kun that way!" Kagako said.

"**Ha, Ha, Ha! Oh Yeah! It Sure Was Fun Alright!**" Sora shouted sarcastically.

"Oh really I'm glad Sora-kun liked it, though I didn't think you were such a pervert!" She said.

"**Ahh!**" Sora shouted. "**You Are Nothing But One Headache After Another!**"

"Ahem!" Some one interrupted. Sora turned to see a man in a white haori. This man looked like Auron the ghost warrior Sora meet in the Underworld. His eyes were golden, the scar on his right half of his face was missing, and his voice seemed just as gruff as the Auron Sora knew, but seemed kinder. "Well now is this the boy you were telling me about?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's interested in joining sensei." Kokuu said.

"Good to meet you." He said wail offering his hand. " I'm Hidama Seizen."

"Y-yeah nice to meet you!" Sora said wail taking his hand. He stood up and bowed to the man.

"Well as long as you can handle a sword I have no problem letting you join." Seizen said.

"Though we do need to have a welcome match for you. But, who should be your opponent?"

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"It's an initiation match for when you join." Hamashi said. "Kokuu-kun, Tabaku-kun, and I all had one when we joined."

"Do you have any idea's Kuzunoha-san?" Seizen asked. Sora recognized suddenly the woman in a white haori standing behind Seizen. The blond swordswomen Kuzunoha from when he first arrived at Mahora. An evil grin appeared on her face.

"That oba-san again? What's her problem?" Sora wondered.

"Yes I think I know the perfect opponent for him Seizen-san." She said as she approached him. She placed a hand to his ear and whispered. Seizen's eyes widened. "Don't worry he can "probably" handle her and we'll make it a "special" match."

"Hmm...well if you say so!" Seizen said. "Sakurazaki Setsuna!"

A girl approached them from the crowd of students. She had long black hair tied into a single pigtail on the left side of her head. Her haori was white like Seizen and Kuzunoha. Her figure was light and petite. But, Sora could tell that she was powerful.

"Yes sensei?" She asked.

"You will be Sora-kun's opponent." Seizen told her. The other students all muttered at the idea. "You there, help Sora-kun prepare." He told Kokku's group. They all took Sora to a dressing room to change into a haori.

"Sakurazaki-san looks familiar..." Sora told them.

"Yeah mon she's a 2A!" Shizuku said. "Didn't you know?"

"Oh! Yeah...I just haven't spoken with her." Sora said as he changed. "Is she strong?"

"Oh Yeah!" Tabaku said. "If my research is correct then the sword style she uses, Shinmei-ryu(God-cry style), was thought as a way to supposedly slay demons!"

"Slay demons?" Sora repeated.

"Yeah that's some local legend around Kyoto," Tabaku continued. "She is with out a doubt the strongest female swordswomen in all of Mahora, next to Kuzunoha-sensei. Sakurazaki-san has even beat Kokuu-kun."

"Whoa! You mean to say Tabaku-san uses his skills for more than just peeping and gathering info on women?" Sora asked amazed.

"**Ha, Ha! You Know If There Is One Thing I Pride Myself On Its My Reporting Skills!**" Tabaku said.

"Point is! She's wicked strong!" Hamashi asked.

"I guess so..." Sora said.

"I believe in Sora-kun! You can do it!" Kagako said from nowhere.

"Dah! Kagako! What the hell are you doing here!" Sora complained. "I'm changing damn it!"

"As a ninja, I too have to gather info and data." She said. "I was going to study Sora-kun's size and share the data with the rest of the class!" She was then hit in the face with a shoe.

"**Get The Hell Out She-Perv!**" Sora shouted.

Sora quickly changed into the haori, and took a shinai from the club's supply. He returned to the match ring and stated down with Setsuna. Seizen stood behind Sora and Kuzunoha behind Setsuna. The students clamored around to see the match. Sora readied himself for the fight, as did Setsuna.

Meanwhile, Negi and the group of Baka Rangers sat in their class and wrote dawn on their make-up tests. Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, were just about to leave, as Yue had finished her test, when the two twins got in their way.

"Excuse us!" Fumika said.

"Kaede-nee!" Fuka called. The entire group turned to them.

"Fuka-san, Kaede-san is still in tutoring at the mo-" Negi started.

"Hey Kaede-nee, Aiku-chan is at that training thing again!" Fuka continued.

"Yeah this time with Sora-kun!" Fumika added.

"Oh?" Kaede said.

"Girls, please!" Negi begged.

"I'm sorry sensei..." Kaede said. They all turned their eyes to her. "...but this may have take priority to studying. Aikuchi-san's actions have been known to get people into some serious trouble, even injuring them."

Back at the match,

"This will be an average match." Seizen said. "Will begin...now!"

Then before Sora could jump in to attack, every thing went black. Setsuna's cloths had changed. She now wore a white shirt, tie, skirt, and black socks. And the weapon she held was a nodachi. Sora himself was in his old cloths, and in his hands was the Keyblade. The only other thing that can be seen was Seizen and Kuzunoha.

"What the hell is this?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry. It's only a simple containment spell." Seizen told them. "Everyone, out side will only see a normal kendo match. But, here you've been given the battle gear and weapons, you feel most conferrable with."

"So..." Kuzunoha said. "Feel free to go all out...Setsuna!"

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"Treat this as if an extermination" She whispered to her. "Just stop short of killing him..."

"Huh! But Why!" She asked her master.

"Don't question, just do!" Kuzunoha commanded. "You'll regret it if don't!" Setsuna shuddered, knowing full well what her master was capable of.

"So then your a mage too, Seizen-sensei?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but maybe we should discuss this later Sora-kun, You have a match now." He told him.

"Yeah Right!" Sora thought. He turned his attention to Setsuna.

"On my mark!" Seizen called. The tension mounted as Sora and Setsuna entered their battle ready poses. "Began!"

In the blink of an eye Setsuna was directly in front of Sora.

"Sorry, but I've been asked to not hold back." She told him before she slashed Sora in half. "Ahh!" She called thinking she went too far.

"Setsuna!" Kuzunoha called. "It was only an afterimage!" Setsuna looked up and saw Sora floating in the air above them. Sora landed a few feet away from Setsuna. She immediately dashed to Sora slashing at him with her nodachi.

"Damn it! She's not only fast but she's strong too!" Sora thought. "I can't hold back if she's going to fight like this!"

"_Shinmei-Ryu..._" Setsuna said. _**"...Jakuzankusen(**_Lesser Air-Cutting Sword_**)!**_" She then sent a rush of wind throwing Sora through the air.

"**Thunder!**" Sora called aiming his weapon at the girl. A bolt of lighting shot from the Kingdom Key and struck Setsuna.

"Ahh!" she screams out.

Now..." Sora says. "**Haste!**" Sora disappeared from sight, and reappeared as he jabbed the Keyblade's hilt into Setsuna's abdomen.

"**Gah!**" Setsuna uttered at the strike**.**

"_Amatsutou-Ryu(_Heavens-Sword Style_)!...__**Fainaru Sutoraiku(**_Final Strike_**)!**_" Sora called out. A burst of ki then blasted Setsuna away as he finished those words. She crashed onto the ground and a cloud of dust surrounded her.

"Imposable! Such simple incantations, even eastern magic isn't that fast..." Kuzunoha thought. "What that boy did just now it couldn't have been...?"

"_Antiquus Veneficus(_ancient witchcraft_)..._" Seizen thought as he grinned.

Sora began to breath heavy. His stomach was turning. His head ached just as it did the other night. He stared at the spot Setsuna landed. "Fuck! Not this again! Stay down!" He thought. Setsuna dashed to the front of Sora in that instant.

"_Shinmei-Ryu..._" She said as she passed by Sora. As she passed him she swung her nodachi in a circular motion. "_**...Zankusen(**_Air-Cutting Flash_**)!**_" Blood erupted from Sora as a circle of ki cut around him.

"**C-Cura!**" Sora shouted. A bouquet of golden flowers appeared over Sora and scattered their petals around him. Within less than a moment his wounds where gone. Sora felt an immediate relief as the spell washed over him, but as soon as the magic stopped his body felt a great weight all of a sudden. He collapsed and spat out blood. "What the hell! Is it my magic that's causing this pain?" He thought. He suddenly felt an attacking presence behind him. Sora jumped to the right to doge the attacks coming from Setsuna.

"Hmm...Just as it seems his body is being affected by this world..." Seizen thought as he watched. "The _Antiquus Veneficus_ is to much for him..."

"Damn! I can't fight like this!" Sora thought. "If my magic power is just to low..."

"_**Shinmei-Ryu! Raimeiken**_**(**Thunder-Clap sword**)!**" Setsuna shouted as she sent a thunder attack towards Sora.

"...I'll just have to increase it!" He thought. As he dodged the attack he reached into his back pocket. "Perfect they're still there!" Sora pulled from his pocket a golden glass of liquid and a key chain with a bee pendent. He popped the top of the glass and drank down the gold liquid. Sora's body shined with a bright light.

"What the hell was that!" Setsuna wondered.

"Heh! If you think that was something Sakurazaki-san, wait till you see this!" Sora said as he unhooked the chain on his weapon and replaced it with the one in his hand. A shining light glowed around the Keyblade.

"What now?" Setsuna asked herself. Sora dashed to her and attacked. Setsuna blocked the attack, but she noticed that the weapon Sora now held was different. It looked as tough it was a tree. And the key's teeth were now a bee hive. "What! How did he!"

"A Keyblade is a special weapon. Their powers however come form the chains that represent them." Sora explained. " By switching the chain on my blade, I can change its power! This particular Keyblade is named, _Suwito Memori(_Sweet Moemories_)_. As for it's power, well you're about to find that out!" Sora warped behind her and swung the Keyblade down at her. Setsuna blocked, but he instantly warped to her front.

"Shit!" she thought.

"_Amatsutou-Ryu!..._" He said. Sora then rose his Keyblade up to Setsuna's chin. "_**...Furasshu Suteppu(**_Flash Step_**)!**_" The attack sent her into the air, stunned. "This Keyblade diverts energy from the enemy it attacks into a special energy, called _Drive_." Setsuna opened one eye and saw Sora leap towards her. "Now all that's left is to gather enough! _Amatsutou-Ryu! __**Hariken Piriodo(**_Hurricane Period_**)!**_" Sora's blade spun in a 180 degree circle, striking Setsuna. She the countered, and slashed at Sora. The attack sent Sora flying down to the ground, but luckily he gathered the energy he need. Sora reached in his pocket and pulled out another key chain. He replaced the chain once again.

"He's changing it again!" Setsuna said as she landed. Sora's Keyblade transformed once more. This time it had been decorated with thirteen black Heartless Mushrooms, and just at the top of the hilt was the roman numeral for thirteen.

"And this one is called, _Uinazu Purufu(_Winners Proof_)_. And of all my weapons, this gives me the highest magical boost!" Sora said as he held a swirling orb of yellow energy in his hand. Sora took the orb and slammed it into his heart. "Powers within dive, to the limits of my ability!" He called. An explosion of light erupted around Sora.

"What!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"What the hell is he doing now!" Kuzunoha asked.

"Such power..." Seizen said. The light faded and Sora emerged from it. His clothes had changed. Instead of black and red, his outfit was now mostly red, a hoodie was black with white sleeves, and big yellow shoes.

"Humm...guess this is the only form I can take since I don't have Donald-san, and Goofy-kun's energy, eh?" Sora said. "Oh, well! It doesn't matter in the end."

"A transformation..." Setsuna said. "So this is what he was planning..."

"Are you ready Sakurazaki-san?" Sora questioned. Setsuna stopped and calmed herself.

"Setsuna..." She said. Sora looked at her puzzled. "You can just call me Setsuna-san, Sora-kun." She clarified. Sora then smiled.

"Sorry then Setsuna-san, but even with this much magic I won't last long..." Sora told her. He took his Keyblade and held it with one hand across his chest. "We have to finish this dual now..."

_**Their hearts now united through battle...**_

_**Next time the conclusion to their dual...**_

_**Next Time: **_Aikuchi's Tour part 2

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please Review and if you do how was the battle so far, was it any good, is there anything I can to do to improve?**_

_**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**_

_**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**_

_**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**_

_**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**_

_**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**_

_**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**_

_**Harouko Howaido= Namine**_

_**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**_

_**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**_

_**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**_

_**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**_

_**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**_

_**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**_

_**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**_

_**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**_

_**Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas **_

_**Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner**_

_**Enten Hamashi = Tidus**_

_**Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka**_

_**Uekumi Sechi = Pence**_

_**Hidama Seizen = Auron**_


	6. Chapter 5: Aikuchi's Tour part 2

**Taking some advise from a reader I'm going to start having the translations in ( ) after the word/phrase in question. However any references to other games/shows/manga will still be marked with a *. That being said there are three of those in this chapter. First off is Wutai. Which fans of FF7 will recognize as Yuffie's homeland. Second is H.B.R.C, which is just an abbreviation of Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. And third is that the term **_**de gozaru**_** is a sentence ender. From what I understand its like when Kenshin from **_**Rurouni Kenshin **_**says that it/he/she/I is/am.**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Aikuchi's Tour part 2, The Clan of Wutai?**

* * *

Sora stood in front of Setsuna. His limit form giving off a powerful glow. Seizen and Kuzunoha could see how powerful Sora was without actually feeling his power. Sora held his Keyblade across his chest. He looked striate at Setsuna.

"Sorry then Setsuna-san, but even with this much magic I won't last long..." He told her. "We have to finish this dual now..." Setsuna smiled.

"Agreed then..." She said. "Then there will be no more fooling around..." Setsuna said as she took a stance. She placed her left leg in front of her, an she crouched with her right. She held her nodachi with both hands and across her right shoulder. Lightning began to spark around the blade. Setsuna's eyes became narrow and intense. She suddenly leapt into the air. The nodachi in her hands was suddenly stuck by lightning and the blade seemed to grow seven times its size. The blade of lightning was then raised above her head.

"**Huh,?**" Sora exclaimed "**What the-!**"

"_**Shinmei-Ryu**_(God's cry-style)_**, Ougi**_(Secrete Technique)**...**" Setsuna shouted. "_**Kyokudai Raimeiken**_(Maximum Thunderclap Sword)_**!**_" She swung the lightning blade towards Sora.

"**Shit! REFLEGA!**" Sora called. The power of Setsuna's attack was overwhelming the Keyblade master. The magical shield he had put up seemed as though it would break about at any moment. The spell broke apart as the attack faded away. "**If That Attack Had Gone Through...! I Don't Think I'll Be Able To Block It A Seconded Time! I Beat Finish This Fast!**"

Setsuna slashed at Sora once again as he tried to watch for an opening. However, she never would give him a chance to locate one. Setsuna freed her right hand from her sword and quickly stuck Sora's chest with her palm.

"_**Shinmei-Ryu, Ougi...**_" She said. "_**Zankusho**_(Air-Cutting Palm)_**!**_" A blast of ki launched Sora away. He landed twelve feet away and ricocheted from the ground back another three feet.

"Damn It!" He thought.

"As long as I keep him on the defense, he won't have a chance to use magic to save him!" Setsuna thought as she dashed toward the boy.

"I didn't think that that strike would be that powerful..." Sora thought. Setsuna closed in on him. "**FIRA!**" Suddenly a ring of fire surrounded Sora and blew Setsuna back a meter. "Now's my only shot!" Sora dashed towards Setsuna. Sora raised his blade.

"Shit!" Setsuna thought as she stumbled backwards.

"_**Amatsutou-Ryu**_(Heaven's Blade-Style)**...**" Sora called. "_**Surasshu Appa**_(Slash Upper)**!**" He knocked Setsuna to the air. And suddenly the chain from the _Uinazu_ _Purufu_(Winner's Proof) began to grow. "Each Keyblade has it's own power, and with some, I've developed my own signature attacks..." Sora thought in his head.

"What's this!" Setsuna wondered.

"_**Amatsutou-Ryu...**_" Sora called as the chain spun and whipped as if it was alive. "_**Toutou XIII**_(Clash of the Thirteen Swords)_**!**_" Sora dashed towards Setsuna a dealt a blow to her head. "_Ichi_(One)..." He then appeared behind her and struck her in the back. "_Ni_(Two)..." Sora disappeared and Setsuna felt her arms and legs get cut. "_Roku_(Six)..." Pain overflowed as Setsuna felt an additional six attacks wound her body in a flash. "That's _Juuni_(Twelve)..." Sora said. He appeared calmly standing on the ground, as Setsuna began to plummet bruised and bloody. Sora leapt to her. "**And** **The Final...**_**Juusan**_(Thirteen)_!_" Sora twirled his weapon in his hand by the hilt and the next thing anyone could see he had slammed it into Setsuna's waist. "Now except your lose..."

"**Uhh...**" Setsuna muttered as she passed out. Sora's body glowed once again as and his cloths turned back to normal.

"**Damn It!**" Sora though, as his power failed him. He too lost consciousness and began to fall with Setsuna to the ground. Seizen and Kuzunoha both leapt and they each grabbed the to kids.

"Damn it all! I didn't think that it would go this far." Kuzunoha said as she examined Setsuna's injuries. "How's the brat...?" Seizen stared at Sora with very serious and cold eyes. "Seizen-san? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh no!" Seizen said. "I'm just amazed at the fact Sora-kun is capable of using that..."

"Do you mean _Antiquus Veneficus_(Ancient Witchcraft)?" She asked. "Even I have to emit that it was amazing to see. To think a punk like him could perform magic that even the Thousand Master had trouble with..."

"Indeed..." Seizen said in a serious tone. "..._Vires virtus scisco_, _divinus ventus absentis totus unus opera_(divine winds take away all this one pains)." He said as he waved his hand over Sora. He hopped up from Seizen's arms in an instant.

"Huh!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's alright now the fight's over." Seizen told him.

"How's Setsuna-san?" Sora asked.

"I still have to heal her." Seizen said wail moving toward her. Kuzunoha looked annoyed at Sora. Seizen repeated the same spell over Setsuna. She gasped as she sat up.

"Setsuna-san, are you ok?" Sora said.

"I'm sorry Kuzunoha-sensei, I lost utterly." Setsuna said.

"Not really..." Sora said. They all looked at him. "We did **both** pass out!"

"But, you dealt the final blow-" Setsuna said.

"Also that Keyblade has a curse on it that I won't grow stronger from this battle." He told her. They stared at Sora as he smiled. "So what do you say Setsuna-san, want to call it a draw?"

"Haha...I think I'll call it so." Seizen said. "What about you Kuzunoha-san?"

"Oh! Fine!" Kuzunoha said.

"Well then Sora-kun, your now an official member of the Mahora kendo club." Seizen told him.

"Come now then! Let's get back to the real world." Kuzunoha complained.

"One moment please. I'd like to speak with Sora-kun." Seizen said. He pulled Sora to the side. "This way..." The two moved away about seven meters from the two women.

"A...yes Seizen-sensei?" Sora asked.

"Sora-kun...Do you know what _Antiquus Veneficus_ is?" He asked Sora.

"Antiq-! Huh!" Sora reacted. "No, never heard of it."

"Tell me, did you, or have you ever been tired wail using magic here?" Seizen asked.

"Yeah, in the fight just now and also when I used magic the other day!" Sora exclaimed.

"You see the magic I saw you using is what we call _Antiquus Veneficus_, A lon_g _forgotten form of magic." Seizen explained. "The incantations are much shorter and easier but they drain away more of the caster's magic power. If you want to get over that little problem then I would suggest learning more of our magic. Huh?" He noticed Sora staring through him. "Is something wrong."

"Nothing sensei, Its just that you really remind me of Auron, even if your more on the softer side." Sora said.

"Huh?" Seizen asked.

"I'll explain..." Sora told him. Sora told Seizen about coming to Mahora and about how things had gone since he had arrived. Seizen lessened with intrigue.

"So then..." Seizen said. "I'm yet another of these doppelgangers you've meet."

"Yeah, you know Seizen-sensei. I thought it was kind of weird that there were so many people I recognized here. I mean even if the Headmaster's theory is correct then there should be so many in this one place." Sora said. "I mean there should be other worlds in this plan as well right? So should the people be spread out?"

"Well there doesn't appear all that strange to me." Seizen said. "These people were all your dear nakama, yes?"

"Well yeah but..." Sora started.

"Perhaps then your heart called you to these people." Seizen said. "They may be in need for your assistance."

"Well actually that makes since...Like with Koikawa-san..." Sora thought.

"Excuse me Seizen-san, we should be getting back to the other students." Kuzunoha called.

"Yes of course! Right away!" Seizen called back. He and Sora returned to the two women. "By the way Sora-kun a warning..." He said as they walked. "If I were you I would beware of a doppelganger of myself. For they say...that it is a omen of one's own death."

"Huh!" Sora said as the light returned to them. They stood again before the kendo club students. Sora now back in the haori stood over a defeated Setsuna. There were gasps from the crowd. The short silence was broken as cheering students surrounded Sora. "HUH! What the-!"

"**Whoa! Nobodies Ever Beaten Sakurazaki-San! Sensei This Guy Needs To Be In Our Next Competition!**" Someone yelled.

"**With Sora-San On The Boy's Team And Sakurazaki-San For The Girls We'll Be Invincible!**" Yelled another.

"**Sora-Kun! That Was Amazing!**" Kagako said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"**Yeah Mon That Was Sick!**" Shizuku added.

" Perhaps Sora-san would make a good candidate for my superhuman theory studies..." Sechi wondered.

"You crazy ass! Don't you go experimenting on Sora-san! If you anger a kami(godly spirit) you'll be cursed." Tabaku said.

"Say could you show me how to beat Sakurazaki-san some time Sora-san?" Kokuu asked.

"**Look Could I Have Some Space Here Damn It!**" Sora complained.

"Well then Sora-kun," Seizen said as he and a few students helped Setsuna up. "It seems your more than qualified for our club. Hamashi-kun! Could you speak with your father about acquiring Sora-kun some equipment."

"Yes sir..." Hamashi said with a depressed sound in his voice.

"**SAY COULD I PLEASE HAVE SOME SPACE!**" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs. None of the people around him had let up. All of them asking questions, and tugging him about every which direction.

"**Come Then! Our Business Here Is Done!**" Kagako shouted. She then threw a smoke bomb to the ground. As the smoke faded, stunned students looked around as she, Sora, Kokuu, Hamashi, Shizuku, Sechi, and Tabaku all disappeared.

"Say Sakurazaki-san wasn't that Kunoichi-chan from your class?" A boy asked.

"Kiridashi-san is such a fool..." Setsuna thought as she wondered off. In the crowd of students a boy with silver hair watched the spot were Sora and Setsuna fought. His eye's glowed and could see the "true" battle that had occurred.

"An unknown factor...no matter..." He said as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Sora's group had appeared outside in an open street. Sora began to curse out Kagako.

"Damn It! How about a little warning next time!" Sora said. "I know that I was complaining about them surrounding me, but you should have let me get my cloths!"

"No worries Kagako has them right here!" She said. "You should change in there and then we can continue Sora-san's tour!" She said as she pointed to a near by shop.

"Keep an eye on her!" Sora told the guys as he took his cloths with him to the shop. He went to the men's restroom and began to change out of his haori. "Damn Kiridashi-san is getting way too annoying! If she keeps up this whole Kage No Kagako bullshit, I'm going to need to be committed!" Sora remembered Seizen's warning. "An omen of one's own death... Oh come on! As if nobody has told me I'm going to die be for!" He thought as he finished getting dressed. He walked out to his friends still waiting there for him. "Yo! Lets get going then!"

"Yay! Now Kage no Kagako's tour can officially begin!" Kagako shouted.

"You really want to go on with this?" Kokuu asked.

"Might as well, I don't think she'll leave us alone anyway..." Sora answered.

"Come! Come! This Way!" She called as she pulled Sora by the arm again.

"OK! OK! So long as we don't go through another girls locker room!" Sora told her.

"Really! Not even just one?" Tabaku asked.

"**Come! This Place Is The Perfect Starting Point!**" She said. Kagako pulled Sora to the edge of the Street. Sora saw that they were on top of a hill. He could practically see the entire city from there.

"**W-whoa!**" Sora exclaimed.

"Where do you want to go first?" Kagako asked in a sweet voice.

"I don't know..." Sora said. "Any recommendations?"

"Ahh! Yes the University!" Sechi answered. "A home for higher learning!"

"Sounds good to me!" Kagako said as she prepared another smoke bomb. Sora grabbed it from her before she could throw it.

"I think we've had enough of these for one day!" Sora said.

"Well how do you want to get there?" She asked.

"That looks good over there." Hamashi said. He pointed to a shop that rented out sports equipment. "That place has roller blades and skateboards. We could speed our way all across town in the blink of an eye!"

"Perfect!" Sora said. "Let's go." The boys all ran to the shop, as Kagako followed hesitantly. She began to sweat under her mask.

Sora rented a black skateboard with the mark of a lion on the bottom. In contrast, Kokuu rented a white board with the mark of a wolf. Tabaku picked a board with the design of a woman on the bottom, and Hamashi got on with the design of a sun and moon. Sechi, Shizuku, and Kagako all got black inline skates.

"This should be fun...I haven't done this since I was last in Twilight Town." Sora thought to himself.

"Everybody ready, mon?" Shizuku asked.

"Seems that way. Let's go!" Sechi said as he took of down hill. Tabaku, Hamashi, Kokuu, and Shizuku followed close behind.

"Come on Kagako!" Sora called as he began his path down hill. Kagako looked down at the hill and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing!" She said as she charged down the hill. Kagako lost control of herself, as she zigzagged down the hill passing up Sora entirely.

"Huh?" Sora exclaimed as Kagako passed him.

"Ahh! Wha-! Ahh! Ohh!" Kagako shouted and screamed as she swerved through the street. She came to a cafe bench and was about to crash. "Dahh!" Sora speed his board with a kick and was able to grab her arm and pull her to the side. He stopped his board and pulled Kagako to him. She had her head in Sora's chest.

"Hey! You OK!" Sora asked in an alarmed voice. Kagako blushed and pulled herself away only to fall on her butt. "Oh! Kiridashi-san!"

"Oh were is Aiku-chan!" She said.

"Stop playing around!" Sora shouted. He clamed down and then asked. "You don't know how to skate, do you?" Kagako blushed even more.

"Nope...not really..." She said.

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked.

"It's kind of embarrassing... You'd expect a ninja would be able to skate, but I..." She told him. Sora took her by the hand and pulled her up.

"Here then." He said. Sora pulled her with him as he slowly skated down the hill.

"Wha- What are you do-!" She began.

"Just hold on!" Sora said. The two then quickly streamed down the rest of the hill. Kagako was a little shaken up, but she felt safe with Sora guiding her. As the reached the bottom Kagako sighed with relief.

"Glad that part's over..." She said.

"Yeah, but we still have to catch up to the guys." Sora said. He slowly skated towards the University, with out letting Kagako's hand go.

"Ahh! Hey!" She said.

"It's OK! I won't go fast. Just hang onto my hand..." Sora said with a smile. "At least until you're sure you can skate on your own." She blushed a bit more as the two skated along. Sora felt weird seeing Kagako this way. In many ways she was just like the Yuffie that Sora remembered. She was hyper, a prankster, and practiced ninjutsu apparently. Yet Sora could never imagine the Yuffie he knew not being able to skate. The Yuffie Sora knew would do anything physically active for almost no reason but to do it. Out of all the Members of the H.B.R.C.* she was probably Sora's closest friend. Leon was a cool, trustworthy, and powerful ally and sparing partner. Aerith was a motherly kind person. And Sora loved talking to Cid and pissing him off with his "old-man" cracks. But Yuffie was always fun to talk with. Even when he was down Yuffie could cheer him up. Some times he would even assist Yuffie with her pranks and stunts. One in particular time they both tried to get Leon to smile, but only got severely scolded by Aerith and Donald, and then nearly killed by Leon. They finally reached the University after skating for about twenty minutes. The five boys sat at the entrance.

"Bout, time mon!" Shizuku said. "What took you guys?"

"We ran into a snag along the way." Sora said.

"What's up with the hand holding?" Hamashi asked.

"I see! The kami is at work! Doing what he dose best!" Tabaku shouted.

"**Like Hell! Just Drop The Subject!**" Sora exclaimed.

"Well doesn't matter! There's a lot of University Clubs using their campus at the moment so they've closed it to the public and any non-university students." Kokuu told them.

"And I was so looking forward to adding Sora-san to my super-human research program..." Sechi frowned.

"Is that all you wanted...?" Shizuku asked.

"Hey what's that there!" Sora asked pointing to an island in the middle of a lake. It had a large building and tower on it and was connected to the shore with a bridge

"Oh that's Library Island! Its exactly like it sounds." Tabaku said.

"Boring...!" Sora added.

"But they say that the lower levels of it is full of booby traps, hidden passage ways, and even lost treasure!" Hamashi added.

"Wha-! Really!" Sora exclaimed.

"We don't know for sure, only University students and Library Club members are allowed blow ground level." Kagako said. "And if they catch us sneaking in we could be expelled, and it's likely they would catch us.

"Shit!" Sora exclaimed. "Well is there anyplace that we can sneak into without them catching us!"

"I know just the place!" Kagako said. She guided them to a small patch of woods. A good thirty-five minutes away by skating. It had a large sign outside it. The sign read, "Tatsumiya Shrine, Only authorized personnel allowed! Beware of Bears!"

"There's not really bears, right...!" Hamashi asked.

"Who knows..." Tabaku said.

"Let's go see." Sora added.

"What! Come on man there might really be a bear in there!" Tabaku said.

"Say Kagako, Tatsumiya-san is from 2-A right?" Sora asked.

"Yep!" She said.

"That means, we may meet with her in here..." Sora said slowly so that it would register.

"**What The Hell Are We Waiting For!**" Tabaku said. They removed their skates and left behind the boards. Sora lead the group into the woods.

"Come on mon!" Shizuku begged. "This place is starting to creep me the fuck out!"

"Scared of a big old bear?" Sora teased.

"The actual likely hood that we would actually come face to face with a bear is about 467.9387 to 1." Sechi told them. Then suddenly there was a loud crack from their left side.

"**Huh!**" Shizuku exclaimed.

"What the-" Sora said. They noticed a large shadowy figure to their side.

"**A BEAR!**" Every one but Sora screamed. As the group ran away Sora summoned his Keyblade.

As he was about to slice through the unknown demon, a gunshot echoed through the woods. The monster faded away from Sora's vision. He turned his head every witch way to find the origin of the bullet. He dismissed the Keyblade and it disappeared from his hand. Just then a voice called out to Sora.

"Didn't you read the sign!" It asked. "You have no business here, so leave now and catch up to your friends. Stay and my bullet will find a new mark..." Sora not wanting to tempt this unknown shooter decided to take its offer.

"Thank you..." He said before he ran to the edge of the woods. The rest of the group had made it out and were worried for Sora's safety.

"Hey Sora-san hasn't come out yet!" Shizuku exclaimed.

"**Shit! We Just Abandoned The Kami In There With A Huge Black Bear!**" Tabaku yelled. "**Hopefully His Godly Powers Will Save Him!**"

"Sora-san's not a god, but he'll be meeting them in a few minutes!" Hamashi added.

"**I'm Gonna Go Back And Help Him!**" Kokuu said.

"**You Can't Do That It's Suicide!**" Tabaku said as he held his friend back.

"**Shit! What Am I Going To Do! Sure A Lot Of People Have Gotten Injured During This Test, But I've Never Caused Someone's Death!**" Kagako thought. "I know! I'll have to go back and use my Ninja Fire Technique!" She turned towards the woods as something approached. "**The bear!**" She pulled down her mask and took a deep breath. "Wutai No Ryu: Fureimutan(Flametong technique)!" Kagako while holding her breath made two hand jesters and then suddenly stopped. "Shit! I can't remember that last sign!" Sora emerged from the woods as Kagako released her breath. She spat out a puff of fire that struck Sora in the face. She quickly pulled up her mask wail everyone was distracted by the fire.

"Gah!" Sora yelled as he dodged the flame.

"W-was that an actual ninja spell...?" Kokuu asked with a freaked out look.

"Ha, ha...m-must be..." Hamashi said.

"**AWWW! SORRY!**" Kagako exclaimed.

"**DAMN IT!**" Sora complained. "**IF ITS NOT ONE THING WITH YOU ITS ANOTHER! I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT!**"

"Oh No! I Can't Fail Again! Gotta Think Of Something!" Kagako thought.

"Shit, Sora-san is pissed..." Hamashi said.

"S-Sorry...I..." Kagako began to cry. "I was just so worried...I was just trying to help...sob...sob..." Sora tensed up and stated to feel a bad feeling in his gut.

"Geez OK, OK! I didn't mean to yell at you..." Sora said patting her head and shoulders. "Don't cry...gomen no sai..." Kagako's eye gleamed.

"Sucker..." She thought.

"Hey you OK?" Sora asked.

"Yep! And don't worry I forgive you!" She said.

"Shouldn't be the other way..." Sechi asked.

"More importantly... **How The Hell Did You Get Away From That Bear!**" Tabaku asked.

Leaving behind the Tatsumiya Shrine the group continued to show Sora the sites and districts of Mahora. Thanks to them Sora learned the layout of the city a bit more. The north half of the city was taken up mostly by the school campuses. In the center was the Plaza. The rest of the city was divided into a shopping and residential district. The hours began to fly by.

"Hey anyone besides me hungry?" Sechi asked.

"Starving!" Shizuku said. "All who agrees Sora-san should say Aye!"

"**AYE!**" Everyone but Sora shouted.

"What the-!" Sora started.

"The Ayes have it!" Hamashi said.

"Sora-san is so generous." Kokuu said.

"Isn't he though!" Kagako added. Sora grumbled as he pulled out his wallet.

"I'm going to need a job or some thing..." He thought. Sora gave four thousand yen to Tabaku, Hamashi, Sechi, and Shizuku to get them all some food from a near by cafe. Sora, Kagako, and Kokuu sat down at a table outside. People began to stare at them no doubt because of Kagako's outfit.

"It's a little late for Halloween..." Some one said.

"Must be a cosplayer..." Another said. Some noticed that Kagako sat so close to Sora.

"OH! They make a cute couple..." One girl said.

"That Kunoichi girl is lucky! Isn't he cute?" Her friend said.

"That other one's quite a looker too!" Another girl added.

"Man how annoying..." Sora said.

"What! Dose the idea of you being my man offend you!" Kagako asked.

"**I Didn't Mean Like That-!**" Sora said trying to calm her down. "Its just...weird..."

"Huh? Why's that?" She asked.

"Your too much like an old friend of mine is all..." Sora told her.

"Yuffie..." She said.

"**Huh!** **How Did You Know That!**" Sora asked.

"You said that earlier." Kagako told him.

"Yeah I remember to, you mentioned that name before." Kokuu added.

"Who was she?" Kagako asked.

"Just an good friend." Sora said. "And you don't just act like her, you look like her too."

"My, my! This Yuffie-chan was also a beauty!" She said.

"Defiantly as modest as Yuffie-chan…" Sora said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean...?" Kagako asked.

"Both you and her are pretty vain, when it comes to looks!" Sora laughed.

"That's not nice!" She said as she pulled on both of Sora's cheeks.

"Well what do you know!" Kokuu said. "They were right. You two do look like a couple."

"**Like Hell!**" Sora shouted.

"Isn't it sweet Kagako, Sora-san is comparing you to an old love!" He went on.

"**Come On That's Enough Kokuu-San!**" Sora shouted wail bagging on the table. The table they sat at then gave way. Kagako moved to catch Sora as he fell forward. Kokuu hopped to his feet and blushed at the sight of seeing Sora's face now in between Kagako's legs.

"**AHHH!**" She screamed with a deep flush on her face. Sora leapt up, redder then a beat and waved his hands in the air

"**WHOA! I'M SORRY!**" Sora shouted.

"It's Fine- it was an accident-" She said.

"Yeah no need to blow things out of per portion!" Kokuu added.

"**Holy Shit! The Kami's Getting Him Some!**" Tabaku shouted. Having just gotten there with the others and the food.

"**Don't Assume Things Without Knowing The Whole Story!**" Sora shouted.

The group settled down and fixed the table. And after an explanation I they settled down to eat. After filling their stomachs they continued on with the tour. They wandered the city showing Sora this and that.

"Hey what about that big tree?" Sora asked as he pointed to the gigantic tree. "I've always wondered about it but never got around to ask any one about it." The group looked at him as if he was crazy.

"That my friend is the World Tree!" Tabaku told him.

"The World Tree...?" Sora repeated.

"Yeah! Its one of the landmarks of Mahora obviously, but that's not all..." Kokuu said.

"Some say..." Kagako began. "That the tree is magic!"

"Magic!" Sora repeated.

"Yeah like anybody would believe that stuff!" Kagako said.

"Didn't you just breath fire a few hours ago...?" Kokuu asked.

"That's Different!" Kagako argued.

"How!" Kokuu asked.

"What does it matter? We all agree that the whole magic idea is ridiculous! Ha...ha..." Sora said trying to change the subject. "Let's go see the World Tree up close!" Sora added as he grabbed Kagako's hand. "Come on!"

"Ahh!" Kagako exclaimed. Sora began to pull her arm forcing her to follow him.

"Argh!..." Tabaku exclaimed. "He-he's taking her to the Tree!...Dose that count as a kind of conf-"

"No way, Sora-san doesn't know about those rumors most likely." Hamashi added. "Come on let's follow!" The four boys chased after them.

Sora and Kagako came close to the tree. Sora stopped suddenly as he came to a rocky path. Kagako however, kept rolling and lost her balance. As she fell Sora caught her with his right arm. Kagako blushed as Sora looked at her. Some people near by began to whistle at the site, causing Sora to realize the ay they looked. He pulled her up and turned completely red.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Sora said. "N-not that I didn't intend to catch you...I just didn't mean...you know..."

"**Holy-!**" Tabaku exclaimed. He and the others had just got there in time to see Sora holding Kagako in the dip-like pose. "**Did You Guys See That Sora-San Is Doing That!**"

"**And What The Hell Is That!**" Sora exclaimed.

"You know Sora-san and Kagako do seem like they might look good together..." Kokuu added in a teasing way.

"Show right!" Shizuku added.

"**Shut The Fuck Up!**" Sora said. "**It Wasn't Like That!**"

The group climbed the hill until they were at the base of the tree. The World Tree was easily the biggest tree Sora had ever seen. It seemed to stretch as high as the clouds floating in the sky above. Sora approached the trunk of the tree and placed him palm on it. He looked towards the top of the World Tree.

"Whoa..." He thought.

"Huh! Do you want up? No problem!" Kagako said. And before Sora could say another word, Kagako placed her hands under Sora's feet and threw him with great force towards the top of the tree. Sora grabbed a thick branch and steadied himself.

"**Ahh! You...! What The Hell!**" Sora complained. Kagako then leaped from branch to branch until she had reached the one Sora was wrong.

"Oh no! Did I cause you sooo...much more trouble!" She asked with crocodile tears forming. And Sora like a fool fell for it.

"No...I-its fine..." He sighed. She leaped across him to farther out along the branch.

"Sucker..." She thought.

"Hey be careful, if you don't watch it you'll fall to the ground." Sora warned.

"No way!' She told him. Kagako then fell forwards and wrapped her legs around the branch. "With my ninja skills I won't fall to the ground that easy..." She said as she stared straight at the ground. Her skirt lowered enough for Sora to catch a sight of her baby blue panties. "...Do you see?"

"Oh..." Sora said sarcastically as he turned his red face the other way. "I can see alright..." Sora had just then looked out and noticed the view from the tree.

"Check it out! You can see the whole campus from here!" Kagako said.

"Hey guys! The view is amazing!" Sora called to them. Kokuu and the others began to clime the trunk of the tree.

"And over there in the far distance is the forest were the Sessha and I train!" Kagako said.

"Geez even that ninja stuff is the same...Say Kagako, why do you train in ninjutsu?" Sora asked. Kagako looked at Sora.

"Humph! You'd probably laugh." She said.

"I won't...I promise." He told her. "Wait is embarrassing?"

"Not really, its just-Well..." She began. "Have you ever heard of The Wutai Clan?"

"Wutai?...Nope never have." Sora told her. This wasn't entirely true, as he was sure that the other Yuffie had spoken of it.

"Well back along time ago...Oda Nobunaga tried to destroy the Iga Clan." She said. "And another clan came to their aid, the Wutai. However, Nobunaga beat the two clans. The Wutai, being beaten and having lost many of their clansmen, fled from the country. Disappeared some were in Europe supposedly, but some of them stayed in Japan."

"So let me guess, you're a descendent of the ones that stayed, right?" Sora asked.

"Yep!" She said. "I learned this when I fond a ancient scroll depicting their techniques. It also had a family tree that ended with my great-great-great grand parents!"

"So all this training is like some way to get in touch with your past?" He asked.

"Yeah and no..." She told him. "I wasn't good at normal things, like school and sports, and after I found those scrolls and practiced at them just a bit. I mastered the basics in just two weeks."

"I'd say from that fire ball mess up you did I wouldn't say mastered just yet." Sora thought.

"It was like finally finding out what your meant to do you know." She told him. "Then when I meet the Sessha my training and understanding tripled! But I don't want to just learn this stuff! I want to find out every thing! I want to use these skills and find out if there are any other descendents, maybe of the part of the clan that disappeared."

"Yeah...I don't buy that, what aren't you telling me?" Sora asked. Kagako lurched as she was found out.

"The scroll also mentioned that the part of the clan that disappeared...took with them the clan's invaluable treasure..." She added.

"Now THAT makes sense!" Sora laughed.

"See I knew you'd laugh!" She complained.

"Well I can't help it!" He laughed. "You don't have to lie about that you know!"

"People think the idea's stupid, except for Sessha..." Kagako added.

"I don't think so..." Sora said. "Tell you what! If you ever find out were it is I'll help you find it!"

"Huh! Really!" She asked.

"Of course! A treasure hunt sounds like some fun!" Sora told her. And I bet that Negi-kun, Asuna-san, the rest of 2A, even those guys down there would like to help if they can."

"You...really think so...?" She asked.

"Well yeah! They are your friends after all." Sora answered.

"Hmmm..." Kagako said.

Snap. All of a sudden the limb that Kagako gave way. She began to plummet to the ground. Sora and the other's eyes grew as they realized that she was falling into danger. Kagako let out a scream as she noticed the ground growing closer. Sora swung him self around the limb he sat on. He bent his knees and pushed from the bottom of the limb.

"**Aikuchi-San!**" Sora yelled as he leapt from the limb. He reached his arm out and grabbed her arm. Sora pulled her close and flipped his body around. Sora landed on the ground holding her in both arms like you would hold a bride or princess. A wave of pain rose from the nerves in Sora's legs. "**Damn It!**" He shouted. Kagako blushed from embarrassment, not just from not acting to save her self like she had been taught, but also from the way Sora held her. He looked down at her with concern.

"Amazing work Kami-sama!" Tabaku shouted as he and the other guys made there way down the tree.

"How did you do that Sora-kun!" Hamashi asked.

"Hey you OK!" Sora asked her. Kagako blushed more.

"Aikuchi-san seems fine to me..." An annoyed female voice said from the woods.

"Huh?" Sora exclaimed as he turned his head to see Asahi, standing there with her arms crossed. "Koikawa-san! What are you doing here!"

"Huh! Where is Aiku-chan!" Kagako asked.

"Please don't start again..." Shizuku asked.

"I was helping Negi-sensei, and Kaede-san look for you two, to think after making them all worried...I'd find you all... Like this!" She told them.

"Hey! Wait It Isn't Like That!" Sora said.

"Save it! Baka(Idiot)!" Asahi said. "**HEY YOU GUYS! THERE OVER HERE BY THE WORLD TREE!**" She yelled within minutes Negi, Kaede, Asuna, Konoka, Makie, Ku Fei, Yue, Haruna, Nodoka, Howaido, Fuka, and Fumika all sounded the group there next to the World Tree.

"Your in big trouble Aiku-chan!" Fuka and Fumika said.

"Indeed." Kaede said. "How many times must I tell you, that you must consult with me before trying to under go this test-_de gozaru_(an archaic verb that Kaede uses as a sentence ender)!"

"I'm sorry, Sessha-sensei..." Kagako said as she looked at her feet.

"Hey wait what test are you talking about Kaede-san?" Sora asked.

"Well you see I have been training Kagako for about a year or two." She said. "And in her training I have assigned her special tests to evaluate her skills and how she uses them-de gozaru. And her latest one is to use her skills to assist some one in need-de gozaru."

"Wait now I get it!" Kokuu said. "So that's why she has been so egger to help! She was using Sora-kun to pass this test!"

"And that's why she would suck up when Sora-kun had, had enough of her!" Hamashi added.

"I see...!" Sora said while making an angry face at Kagako.

"Ha, ha, he..." She laughed nervously.

"Looks like another failure..." Kaede said.

"Another? Just how many times has she tried to pass this test?" Tabaku asked.

"From what Kaede-san has told us, Aikuchi-san has failed a total of 238 times at this one test." Negi said. Kagako lowered her head in shame.

"Kaede-san also said that we should hurry as she's accidentally put peoples lives in danger before!" Konoka added. Kagako lowered her head farther.

"And that about 87 of the 238 people she's tried to help have been gravely injured." Haruna added. Kagako lowered herself into the fetal position with a dark cloud hanging above her.

"Kagako..." Kaede said. She jumped out of her slump and faced her master's disappointed look. "Just what kind of trouble have you caused Sora-kun and his friends?" Kagako's face was filled with dissatisfaction under her mask.

"Hmmm..." Sora said as he thought about the situation.

"Well..." Kagako started. "Actually I-" Sora placed his hands over her mouth.

"Not much trouble really!" He said. "She's actually been really helpful today..."

"**Huh!**" Every one exclaimed.

"I'll admit Kagako did try my patience a little, but it's thanks to her I was able to join the kendo club, and now I have a better understanding of the city." Sora told them.

"But I-!" Kagako began.

"Isn't that right guys?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, sure..." Kokuu laughed.

"That's right, mon." Shizuku added.

"Completely!" Sechi said.

"She was helpful at times." Hamashi said.

"Plus I love being accompanied by a sexy kunoichi!" Tabaku added.

"I-!" Kagako began. Kaede chuckled to her self.

"Really now..." Kaede said. "Sora-kun tells the truth-de gozaru?"

"Hey why would I lie?" Sora said with a grin.

"Ha, ha, Of course...As if I have a good reason to doubt Sora-kun." Kaede said. "I guess I'll just take your word for it-de gozaru..." Sora smiled.

"Ah! Sessha-sensei do you mean-!" Kagako began.

"Well then, I guess that we will have to start the next phase of your training-de gozaru..." She told her apprentice. "Even if..." she continued in thought "...it was you who received the assistance in the end."

"Ahh!..." Kagako exclaimed.

"Hmmm..." Negi began.

"Let us be off Kage no Kagako." Kaede said. "And I'm sorry of any trouble she may have caused you Sora-kun-de gozaru." The two left then the group by the world tree.

"What was that for?" Asahi asked. "Like hell Aikuchi-san didn't cause you anything but trouble!"

"Aww! I did think about just letting her fail at first, but I just couldn't do it after hearing how she's struggled." Sora told them.

"Sora-kun, you didn't have to do that." Makie added.

"I know..." Sora sighed with a smile.

"Sora-kun just has a kind heart..." Howaido said.

"Sounds more like Sora-kun suffers from Chronic Hero Syndrome..." Sechi added.

"**What Was That!**" Sora complained as a popped vein appeared on his head. The rest of them laughed.

As they left the world tree, Kaede and Kagako stopped at the base were they returned to the city. Kagako looked back. She stared at the tree and the removed her mask.

"Something wrong?" Kaede asked.

"Oh-! Nothing sensei!" She answered. Soon Sora and the others could be seen coming down from the path as well. "Its just do you think that you could excuse me for a moment?"

"Just hurry back or I'll leave you behind!" Kaede said. The ninja the n ran up to Sora.

"**Sora-Sama!**" She called.

"**HUH! SAMA!**" Sora replied. "**What's With The Sama!**"

"Humm..." She said. "What do you mean? Sora-sama helped me with a great problem. I'm in your debt. And every ninja has a master. So to repay that debt I shall be the servant of Sora-sama."

"Huh!" Sora exclaimed. "What do you mean Aikuchi-san?"

"**Shit I Forgot My Mask!**" She said. "**I've Revealed My Identity!**"

"**Cut The Crap We Knew The Whole Time!**" The guys all shouted.

"Oh really!" She said amazed.

"Aikuchi-san's always been this way..." Asuna said.

"Whoa-! Now you've got a kunoichi as your own servant..." Kokuu chuckled. "I can say...I'm jealous..." Kokuu began to crack up.

"Hey I really am!" Tabaku added.

"Hey! Nock it off!" Sora told them.

"Any way..." Aikuchi began. She leaned forward and kissed Sora's cheek. Asahi, Asuna, Konoka, Negi, Nodaka, and Howaido all turned red with Sora. The guys and Yue all gasped. Haruna simply grinned. "**Thank You Sora-Sama!...**" She said as she gave him a hug. Aikuchi turned and began to run towards Kaede. "**Oh yeah!...And Sora-sama! I'm going to hold you to that promise you made me at The World Tree!**"

"**WHAT!**" Everyone but Sora exclaimed. Aikuchi ran away with Kaede.

"**Wha-what The Hell!**" Asuna shouted. "**What Kind Of A Promise Were You Making!**"

"Huh! N-nothing! What wrong with making a promise to her?" Sora said.

"I get it! I know!" Fumika said.

"Sora-kun and Aiku-chan "**promised**" themselves to each other!" Fuka added.

"Is that true Sora-kun?" Konoka asked.

"**What! No!**" Sora exclaimed.

"**Oh My God! They're Practically Married!**" Makie added.

"We need engagement party!" Ku Fei added.

"N-now hold it!" Sora complained.

"S-sora-kun is b-betroth..." Howaido said.

"**You...**" Asahi began.

"Huh! Wait a minute!" Sora said trying to defend himself. But it was to no avail as Asahi sent Sora flying away with a powerful punch.

"My, my why was that so necessary?" Kaede asked.

"Just a little harmless teasing..." Aikuchi said.

"Maybe there was more to it then just that..." Kaede added. "Or is there some other reason your face is still red!"

"Oh! Wha-!" Aikuchi exclaimed.

As the day drifted onward, Sora and the others straitened out the misunderstandings and returned to their homes. The night engulfed the streets and one lone soul walked the streets. Hidama Seizen wondered along by himself. He was dressed in black pants, a white-collar shirt, and with a green tie. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the road as he noticed a presents that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Well now...I wasn't expecting a word from you so late..." Seizen said. "Can we make this quick? I'd like to go off to bed."

"I've reported his presents to my lord..." the person said. He stepped into the light from the streetlamps. He was as old as Sora, with platinum hair that came down to his shoulder. He wore a school uniform with a Mahora insignia on it.

"And what did the leader say?" Seizen asked.

"My lord doesn't believe he is worth any worry." He said. "But, I can help but ponder all the scenarios'. What kind of power did you see form him today?"

"I think I'll keep that to myself...so if you don't mind,-" Seizen said.

"Don't...! You...Do you dare to betray us?" The boy asked.

"If you can remember right. I volunteered to follow your master..." Seizen asked. "I won't ever betray him, but if he believes that this is no need to worry, then there is no need to worry." The boy stood there silent. "But-! If you're so worried I'll keep my own eye on him. He'll be in your class soon as well, feel free to observe him as much as you wish." The boy all of a sudden appeared in front of Seizen. His eyes stared through Seizen's very soul. "I'll also...report any thing that would disturb his plans. OK?"

"Adequate..." the boy said. Seizen walked passed him about six steps before the boy opened his mouth again. "There was one more thing..." Seizen stopped in his tracks. "My lord while not threatened by this boy, did say that if he persisted into our work that he should be removed for the equation..." They stood there quietly for a moment. "Can I entrust this to you?" Seizen looked to the ground at then to the boy.

"Whom do you think you speak to?" He said in a cold voice even colder the boy's. "Assassinating children is not beyond me..." Seizen continued on as both he and the boy faded into the darkness.

**With every light there is a Shadow...**

**Danger moves closer to Sora and his friends...**

_**Next Time:**_Negi's Challenge! The Baka Rangers and the Secrete of Library Island!

* * *

Ok this was a long one! Next chapter will start to fallow the manga!

Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:

Koikawa Asahi = Kairi

Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud

Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith

Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel

Raionshin Uindo = Leon

Howaido Harouko = Namine

Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie

Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine

Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion

Yurushi Yoru = Yuna

Hizashi Hinata = Olette

Mashin Fuujin = Fuu

Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku

Kashaku Amiai = Selphie

Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas

Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner

Enten Hamashi = Tidus

Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka

Uekumi Sechi = Pence

Hidama Seizen = Auron

Thank you for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Negi's Challenge

**OK new chapter. Manga plot and a couple more OCs. Any way, before you say anything, I know that some FF characters haven't been in KH. Just want to get that out of the way. As for why Sora recognizes them, well I came up with story a wail back, and in order for it to make complete since I'll have do a prequel. And yeah the 13 characters are new additions, but they have been thought through and are to have a part of the story. Alright, also if by some chance you don't know what an activation key is, its what a mage in Negima uses to use magic, and will be explained in the future. And Aru is Ku Fei's sentence ender. I have no idea what it means, but I think that it has something to do with her accent. Now then on with the story!**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Negi's Challenge! The Baka Rangers and the Secrete of Library Island!**

**

* * *

**

Sora was on the roof of the Fantaji House looking at the sky board out of his mind. It had been a week since the incident with Aikuchi at the World Tree. He had been doing some physical training the passed few days since he had nothing better to do. The day after he learned that his magic zapped his strength in this world he asked Shade-beard if he could learn this worlds magic. He told Sora he'd be glad to teach him, but it would have to wait until after he has started school.

"This bites..." Sora thought. "Can't train again to day...Maybe I should go bug Negi-bozu." Sora formed a grin and leaped to his feet. "Besides, I haven't seen him in about four days." Sora jumped to the ground level and began to march off to the Girls middle school.

As he approached the school Sora located the window were the class would soon be meeting. He was about go jumping up there, when he remembered how pissed Negi was the last time he did that.

"Humm...The classes haven't started yet..." He thought. "Maybe Negi-kun's in the teachers lounge." Sora backed up a few steps, and walked into something soft. He turned around and found his face in a women's chest. She had a chestnut colored hair and wore glasses. She had a motherly face, as well as a figure. Sora quickly backed off with a red face.

"I'm Really Very Sorry!" Sora said in a fluster.

"Now, don't worry about it." she said. "Its my fault for sneaking up on you. You would happen to be Sora-kun would you?"

"Yes Miss..." Sora said.

"Minamoto. Shizuna Minamoto, I run the schools health clinic." She told him

"Excuse me Minamoto-sensei. I was just going to visit Negi-kun real quick." Sora told her.

"Well then this could make things easier." She said. Sora looked at her curiously. "I have here messages from the Headmaster. One for Negi-kun and one for you Sora-kun."

"Huh?" Sora said as he took the letter from her. He opened his letter and read over it.

_Sora-kun,_

_I have heard that you wish to learn magic form Kataragi-san. If so I have a request. Since you are already staying at Mahora for free, I have special work I would like you to do. It may require you to do some dangerous work from time to time, but wail in the safety of Mahora nothing to trouble some for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Konoemon Konoe, Headmaster of Mahora Academy _

"Humm..." Sora pondered as he finish reading.

"Some thing wrong?" Shizuna asked.

"Oh! No nothing..." He said.

"Well then, I have other work to do." She said. "So could I ask you to deliver this to Negi-kun for me?" She then handed Sora the letter.

"I don't see why not." Sora said.

"Thank you then." She said. As she began to walk away she turn to Sora. "If you ever need something don't hesitate to ask Sora-kun."

"Yes Minamoto-sensei!" Sora called. He turned towards the school and entered. "Since I'm here to deliver a letter I doubt they will complain if I'm here..." He thought as he approached the 2A class room. Sora stepped into the rowdy room and was immediately welcomed.

"Morning Sora-Kun!" the twins called.

"Come on what do you want now!" Asahi complained. "This is a girl's school!"

"Hold it I'm here to give a letter to Negi-kun!" Sora shouted. He looked around to see if Negi was there yet, but the child teacher was nowhere to be seen. "Anyone knows where he is?"

"Negi-sensei has yet to arrive to the class yet." Ayaka said. "Perhaps you'll find him in the teacher's lounge."

"Guess so..." Sora said. "See ya later girls!" He added as he closed the door behind him.

Sora walked through the halls and noticed that every other class was quiet compared to 2A's room. He could swear that the entire school was quiet at this moment but that class, which surprised him. As he turned the corner he saw Negi taking with two of his students, Sakurako and Yuna.

"Hey Negi-kun!" Sora called.

"Oh Sora-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakurako asked.

"Nothing much Shiina-chan." Sora said. Negi had not noticed Sora's presence. "Hey Negi-bozu! Negi!"

"Oh sorry, Sora-kun!" Negi apologized. "I was just noticing the classes..." Negi and Sora looked through a window to see a class full of girls quietly studying.

"Hey weird it's the total opposite of 2A in there. And it's like that in all the classes too, what's up with that?" Sora asked.

"Duh! The end of term exams is almost here for us middle schoolers." Yuna told them.

"Yeah there this Monday!" Sakurako added.

"End of Term Exams huh?" Sora said as he looked back at the girls studying. "Must be tough."

"Yeah! I'd be worried if I was a student, or even more so as a teacher..." Negi added. He then snapped around to the girls with a super deformed face. "**Wait A Sec! I Am A Teacher! And You Two Are Students! Why Aren't You And The rest Of The Class Studying Too!**"

"**Wait Yeah! Is It OK For You Guys To Be Slacking Off Like This!**" Sora added.

"Oh don't worry! Our school is an escalator school so it doesn't matter!" Yuna laughed.

"Especially for our class. We're always the worst class in the year." Sakurako added. "But don't worry, it always turns out OK!"

"**Is It Really, OK!**" Negi thought in his mind.

"See that flowery trophy over there?" Yuna said pointing towards a corner. There stood a large bronze trophy that was shaped like a bouquet of roses, and was in scribed with "1st Place Mahora Girls Second Year". "Its given to the class with the highest average on the exams!"

"Wish our class actually had a shot!" Sakurako added as the two girls walked to class laughing.

"I see, so 2A is the worst class in the year, eh?" Negi thought. "I need to do something about that. And winning that trophy wouldn't be to bad ether! But I don't see how it's possible with the worst class of the year."

"Hey Negi-kun! I almost forgot!" Sora said. He handed Negi his letter. "The headmaster wanted this delivered to you!"

"Oh!" Negi said as he examined the letter. It read on the out side, "Teacher-In-Training Negi, Final Challenge". "M-my final challenge...!"

"A challenge! Wonder what it could be!" Sora thought. "Maybe Konoemon wants to test Negi's magical abilities! Maybe he'll have to slay a dragon!"

"**Maybe I'll have to block a 200 offensive spells cast towards me! Or, perhaps I'll have to seal away a demon!**" Negi worried. "**This is bad! I didn't know about I'd have a challenge, final or other wise! If I fail I won't not only be a teacher but a great mage as well!**" He slowly opened the letter. Sora peeked over Negi's shoulder. Negi then unfolded the paper to read...

_Dear Negi-kun, _

_If class 2A is no longer the worst class after the next end of term exams, I will recognize you as a official teacher._

_Headmaster Konoemon, Mahora Academy_

"**Wh-what! No Longer In Last Place!**" they both thought as they read.

"Ha, ha! It turned out pretty easy after all!" Negi said slightly nervous.

"I would say that, but..." Sora said. "Ha! What was I thinking! This is a school for normal people after all, not just mages..." He thought. Just then Sakurako and Yuna came running back.

"Hey Negi-kun what's taking you!" Sakurako called.

"Hey what's that paper!" Yuna asked.

"Hey It's From The Headmaster! Did Negi-kun get made a real teacher!" Sakurako shouted.

"Hey, hey! No peeking!" Sora said as Negi folded the letter up and placed it in his pocket.

"All right, I'm gonna give it my best! If it's just this, I can do it!" Negi thought to him self. "Girls please go and inform the class that we will be having a day, will you?" He asked. The two girls lesion to their teacher and returned to the class room.

"Hey is there any consequences to failing that challenge?" Sora asked.

"I don't know exactly but a challenge like this is for my career here. I don't think I'd be directly punished, but one thing is for sure, if I fail I will no longer to be a teacher here..." Negi told him.

"Cool, then I'll help with the class today!" Sora exclaimed.

"**Wait What!**" Negi exclaimed. "**I Can't Allow That! It's My Challenge, And Your Still Not Allowed Here-**"

"Ahh! Who cares!" Sora said. " No one will find out! And besides I don't want to see shipped off back to Wales!"

"Sora-kun..." Negi said touched by his friend.

"Now come on!" Sora said as he dragged Negi to the class.

"Wait Sora-kun! Slow down!" Negi complained.

"Like hell, Its happened to me like four times already get use to it!" Sora added. Sora dragged Negi to the class room. The girls all rose from their seats, bowed and said "Good Morning Sensei!".

"Ha, hmm, Thank you. Well girls it would appear that Sora-kun will be joining us in class today." Negi added as the girls sate down.

"Oh! Come on Negi-sensei..." Asahi said. "He isn't a member of the staff so he can't be here since he's a guy!"

"I agree!" Asuna added.

"What about everybody elts? Sora asked.

"I'm fine with it." Aikuchi said.

"Yeah I don't see any harm, Sora-kun's not that untrustworthy kind of guy!" Konoka added.

"I have no objections to it, if it's what Negi-sensei wants..." Ayaka said. One after another the girls agreed to having Sora with there class, except for Asahi, Asuna, and Chisame, though she didn't voice her complaint out loud. With a unanimous vote on the subject, Negi continued with the class.

"Ahem...All Right!" He started. "Everyone Lesson Up! As I've instructed Sakurako-san, and Yuna-san to inform you all, we're all going to have a cram study session to better prepare you for the upcoming exams! Sora-kun has volunteered to assist in your studies!"

"Why would you care..." Asuna asked.

"Well word on the street is something really bad could happen if you guys are in last place again..." Sora said.

"Yeah, to me..." Negi though. "OK then dose any one have any ideas?"

"What's with them suddenly pulling some thing like this? What are they really up to...?" Asuna thought.

"**HAAA! I've Got A Suggestion!**" Sakurako said.

"Yes Sakurako-san?" Negi asked.

"**We Should Do An English Study Phrase Study Of **_**Yakyuken**_(Strip Poker with rock paper scissors, or in this sense English Trivia.)**!**" She told him. The class erupted with cheers, with the exception of a few of the girls.

"Wh- Hold On A Sec-!" Ayaka began.

"Hmm... A study method involving _yakyu_(baseball, Negi is confused thinking they mean this and not strip poker.)? Interesting. And if it gets they this exited about studying... I don't see why not!" Negi thought. "OK then if it get's you girls interested in studying, then have at it!" Negi told them.

"**HUH!**" Sora, Asuna, and Asahi all went when they heard him say this.

"**Yeah!**" most of the girls screamed.

"Come one Asuna-san..." Sakurako said as she dragged off Asuna.

"**Yeah You Too Sora-Sama!**" Aikuchi said pulling him as well.

"**Huh! No Wait- Negi-Kun! Negi!**" Sora called.

"**Negi! Do You Even Know What _Yakyuken_ Is!**" Asuna asked as she was dragged into the mob of girls.

"Hmm...Maybe I should review the classes academic records!" Negi thought to himself as his friends were dragged away. Sora was pulled into the center of the mob.

"OK Sora-kun translate this into English, _Kamoshika mo shika mo shika da ga, tashika ashika wa shika de wa nai_(A Japanese tongue twister)!" Misa asked.

"Huh? Waite it's Uhh...the serow and the deer are both dear, but the sea lion is not so dear?" He answered.

"Not quite right!" Misa told him. "That means!" The girls stated trying to pull down Sora's pants.

"**HEY! HEY! DON'T START WITH THE PANTS!**" He yelled.

"Humm..." Negi said observed there grades. He had used magic to see the exact positions that each of his girls had in their year's ranking. Chao, Hakase, Kikyou, and Ayaka were the top four of the chart. Asahi, Konoka, Nodoka, Fuujin, Harouko, Hinata, Chizuru, and Kazumi were also near the top one hundred. With that most of the girls were then somewhere between 300 and 550 in rank. The main problem seem to be the class's infamous Baka Rangers Asuna, Makie, Kaede, Yue, and Ku Fei. They rested at the bottom end of the chart of 737 students! "This is bad! Especially with the five on the right! How are we going to turn this around?" just then some thing soft landed on Negi's head. He lifted his hand to his head and grabbed the object and pulled it into view. It was a bra! "EH! What The-" He said as he turned to the class.

There Negi saw Baka Rangers and Sora all striped down to their underwear. Makie was in only panties and was on the verge of tears as she covered her chest, screaming out loud. Asuna was in the same predicament saying to herself, "I knew this would happen...!". Kaede sill in her skirt and wraps around her chest, simply posed as if she was in some kind of photo shot. Ku Fei as well still in her bra and skirt held up a card with the English word 'Difficult' attempting to say it in Japanese. Sora was reduced to his boxers and his crown necklace, with a stupefied look one his face thinking, "Why me...?" And Yue stood still in her camisole and some 'adult' panties, thinking, "What a dumb class...". Negi stood there with the same expression as Sora.

"**W...What The Hell Is This!**" Negi shouted.

"If you get a question wrong or can't answer the you have to strip!" Sakurako explained. "It's _Yakyuken_!"

"All the Baka Rangers have been striped down...And Sora-kun As Well!" Negi exclaimed.

"I can't help it they asked me nothing but tongue twisters..." Sora complained.

"Ah! Asuna-san loses again!" Haruna called out.

"**Hello! Naked Here!**" She responded.

"What should I do at this rate..." Negi thought. "Ah! I remember now! The forbidden magic that makes a person Super-smart for three days! If I use that..." He whispered to himself. "The only side effect is that they'll go brain-dead for a month afterwards, but it's worth the risk!..._Ras tel Ma Scir Magister_..." Asuna heard his last comment.

"**What! Stop! Stop Damn It!**"She shouted as she punched the half-pint wizard in the back of the head. She quickly put on her shirt and pulled Negi out side!

"Ow! Asuna-san!" He yelled as he was dragged through the class door.

"**Hey Guys! Wait What About Me!**" Sora called as the two left.

Outside Asuna began to scold her freeloading teacher.

"**What The Hell Is Wrong With You!**"She yelled. "**Doing Something Crazy At A Time Like This! Stop Relying On Your Magic All The Time! If Anyone Finds Out, Then You'll Have To Go Home, Right! So Stop Overdoing It, You Little Brat!**"

"Yes well...If we are still in last place, I may not be a teacher for you." Negi whimpered.

"Here..." She said as she handed Negi an old beat up notebook. "Take a look at this." Negi opened the book and in side was nothing but tests, and graded papers. All with Asuna's name, and all graded somewhere between 15 and 25.

"Ah...! Asuna these are some of the best marks I've ever seen for you!" Negi exclaimed.

"Even I've been trying my best..." She said. "Sheesh...Wasn't it you who told me what true magic is supposed to be..."

"Uh..." Negi started.

"Man I sure feel sorry for he other girls..." Asuna added.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know much about magic, or your ambition to be a great mage..." She told him. "But, a teacher's doubt in his students, would only fill them with that doubt as well. They'll only sink lower because of it. If your hope in us is so low then your nothing but a failure as a teacher..." Negi super-deformed from the shoock of how true Asuna's had statement had been. He had no confidence in his students own abilities, and at the first sign of trouble had tried to solve it with magic. "Well see ya." She added as she walked back towards the classroom.

Just then at that moment, Sora came erupting from the classroom door. And was chased by half the class. He was in nothing but his boxers, and make sure that they were still covering what they were meant to cover.

"Come back Sora-kun!" They called.

"**Like Hell! There Is No Way That Your Getting Your Hands On My Underwear!**" Sora yelled.

"Well? You've already seen some of us with out underwear!" One girl added.

"**Not Intentionally-!**" He said as he tripped. Sora flew towards Asuna.

"Ahh!" They both yelled as Sora collided with her. Dazed and confused from the tackle Sora's face laid right between Asuna's breasts.

"**Ahh! Dammit All! Get The Hell Off Me Sora!**" She screamed.

Sora snapped out of his daze as a fast set of loud foot steps approached. From around the corner came a tall man with glasses so thick that his eye's could not be seen. His gray hair slicked straight back. A teacher by the name of Nitta, though because of his strict nature and harsh punishments towards the students he was better known as _Oni no Nitta_(Nitta the Ogre).

"There had better be a good excuse for all-" He began. The man noticed the site before him. A young girl on the floor with only a shirt and a pair of panties, with a young man in nothing but boxers, with his face in her chest. There was a pause for a moment. Then the man exploded! "**What The Hell Is This!**" Nitta yelled with a devil's angry face.

"**AHHHH!**" Sora yelled as he attempted to run, but was caught by the Oni-Man.

"**What Kind Of Act Of Perversion Is This!**" Nitta yelled.

Sora was given his cloths and was scolded by Nitta, and also was forced to seiza sit, all the school hours. Nitta was understanding though once he had heard the full story from Sora, Negi, and the rest of 2A. So Sora's punishment was to seiza sit in Nitta's presence every day during school hours until the next term. The long day finally ended and a depressed Negi and a worn out Sora trudged their way from the school.

"What a mess we made today, eh Negi-kun?" Sora said. "I heard that the class didn't even settle down after Oni no Nitta's appearance. So they didn't really get much studying done."

"Yeah..." Negi groaned. "I feel so low right now, Asuna-san was right about what she said. I jumped right to magic as the answer because I had no faith in my students..."

"Hey don't think of your self as a failure just yet there's still another three day's until the exam. Am I right? We'll figure something out." Sora told him.

"To think I could raise my student's grades with magic...How naive I am!" Negi said. "And I know I'll be tempted to do it again! And even if I do and they aren't in last place, it'll mean nothing if they don't do it them selves!"

"But what can we do about it?" Sora asked. Negi clenched his left fist and clutched his staff in his right.

"Uh...Alright! I've decided!" Negi said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to seal my magic powers away for three days!" He confidently proclaimed.

"**What!**" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes! I want it to be Negi the teacher, and not Negi the mage, to help the girls!" Negi went on. " And this way if I am tempted, I won't be able to interfere with magic."

"I see..." Sora said. The two young men headed to an tree covered area near the school. "OK Negi the cost is clear!"

Negi raised his staff into the air. The wraps around it began to unravel. The staff floated in the air and spun around quickly. Wind gathered around Negi as he closed his eye's and raised his arms. Sora lessoned closely to his friend's spell.

"_Ras tel Ma Scir Magister_(Negi's Activation Key*)_..._" Negi began. "_Tria fila nigra promissiva, mihi limitationem per tres dies_(O, three black books of the covenant, I bind my powers for three days)_!_"

Sora watched as three black shadow strings began to wrap and twist themselves around Negi's body. Then Negi's right arm began to glow. He pulled down his sleeve for them to see three dark bands across Negi's arm. Each labeled with a roman numeral. The fist and closest to his fist was labeled "I", the second "II", and the third "III".

"So this means that for the next three days your going to be a normal person then?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but if you start cracking some muggle jokes on me, I could still use this staff to give you a good whack." Negi commented.

"Huh?" Sora uttered, not getting the reference.

"All right then! Let's be off!" Negi said pulling Sora by the arm, but failing to actually pull him.

"Humph...don't tell me all his strength came from his magic." Sora thought as he began to fallow Negi.

The two arrived at Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's dorm. Negi knocked and then went inside. Sora, still remembering his last visit, decided it was best to wait outside until he knew it was safe. Within less then a second Negi was tossed easily outside. Asuna stepped out and shot a glare at Sora. He flinched at the girl's icy stare.

"Hey, Sora-kun. I'll let you off the hook for today, if you do me two favors." She told him.

"Oh! Ah sure thing Asuna-san!" He said with a nervous smile. "What is it?"

"I have evening paper deliveries today, so tonight after I get back and bath, I'm going to have to pull an all night cram to prepare for the exams." She told him. "Negi-bozu here will no doubt try to help me, but do nothing but cause trouble, so I want him to stay with you and Kumogiri-sempai tonight..."

"But, Our room already has three people living there so-" Sora began.

"**Come Again...!**" Asuna growled.

"N-nothing I'm sure that Kumogiri-san, and Uindo-san will be more then happy to have Negi-kun over for the night! Hee, he!" Sora said nervously.

"Good. Now the second thing is to make sure he bathes." Asuna added.

"W-what bathes!" Sora repeated.

"Right, did I stutter!" She asked. "The little brat won't take a damn bath unless you force him to! If you don't want him to stink up your dorm, I'd recommend giving Negi-bozu a bath!" Asuna then walked away with a bag for her newspapers between her arm.

"Man, she can be scarier then Jack on Halloween night..." Sora thought. He then made his way over to Negi and took a sniff. Sora was then forced to take two stepps back. "**Holy Shit! Negi-Kun, When Is The Last Time You Took A Bath!**"

"Let's see that would be..." He started. "When Sora-kun, first arrived."

"**What! Negi-Baka! That Was Over A Week Ago!**" Sora said. "That dose it your hitting the shower when we get there!" Sora began to drag Negi outside an towards the Fantaji House.

"**But, I don't want to! And You Can't Make Me!**"Negi yelled.

"**The Hell I Can't! And If You Try To Wet Your Head A Say You Washed, I'll Know!**" Sora told him.

"There's no way! Your lying!" Negi screamed.

"God! He really is a ten year old!" Sora thought as they made it through the door. Kumogiri was sitting at a desk studying. "Hey where's Uindo-san?"

"Just got in the shower..." Kumogiri said.

"Oh damn! In the shower!" Negi said. "Looks like I can't have one right now..."

"What's Negi-sensei doing here?" Kumogiri asked.

"I've been roped into letting him stay here tonight, And he needs a bath like the plague!" Sora told him.

"If it's that bad the try the bath down stairs." Kumogiri said.

"I thought that the girls that live here use it?" Sora asked.

"Well yeah, but they probably haven't gone down there yet." He told them. Kumogiri then reached for a plaque that was in a drawer, and tossed it to Sora. It read "In Use By Men,".

"Huh!" Sora exclaimed.

"Just hang that out side the door and they won't bother you." Kumogiri said.

"Ha, ha! Good now then..." Sora said.

He grabbed a few towels and an extra set of pajamas for Negi and dragged the ten year old down stairs to the bath. Sora hung the plaque outside on the door and walked inside with Negi. The inside looked exactly like an indoor hot springs. There were medium pools on the far left and right, connected to a large pool in front of them. He was able to force Negi out of his clothes, but then had to chase him around the bath.

"Damn it Negi-bozu! I'm going to kick your ass in a minute!" Sora shouted as he chased the boy around and around. "Come Here!" He said as he grabbed the boy. Negi struggled and knocked Sora backwards. Negi fell into the large pool, and Sora fell and landed on the bathhouse door. "Damn you! Little brat!" He said as he got up and went to ketch Negi again.

Unbeknownst to them both, when Sora had hit the door it caused the plaque to fall to the floor. It bounced and fell under a near by desk, out of sight. Soon four shadows began to approach the doors.

"Hey you need to wash off before going into the pool! Negi!" Sora scolded. He then saw Negi's head pop up from the water. Sora striped down to some swimming trunks and jumped in after him. Negi had fled underwater, but Sora, whom could hold his breath underwater a long time due to growing up in the tropics, knew he'd find him eventually.

As he waited and watched for the ten year old under the water, four women walked into the baths.

"Aww! It's been a long day.." A short haired blond said.

"Yeah, all that working out at the dojo, and all those sparing matches were real exhausting." a girl with long black hair said.

"You sure it's OK for me to join you all here?" Another asked.

"Sure thing Tanehana-san." A pink haired girls answered.

"Yeah Tane-chan, We're all friends here!" The brunet said. They quickly washed them selves of in to showering areas, and each sat in the hot springs. "Aww what a relaxing feeling..."

"Hey Awai-chan, what was it that mad you so mad, before..." Tanehana asked.

"It was nothing..." the pink haired girl said.

"Hump...bet she got rejected again..." the blond said. "Who was it this time...?"

"**Shut The Hell Up Shurako-San!**" Awai said.

"Yeah that makes since! Ha, he!" The brunet added.

"**Sukako-San!**" Awai said.

"Come on now it's not Awai-chan's fault that she's so scary sometimes." Tanehana added.

"You to now!" Awai complained.

Elsewhere under the water. Negi was swimming in one of the little pools.

"I don't know how much longer I can hide from Sora-kun!" He thought as he held his nose underwater. "I need some air now!" Just then Negi heard the muffled sound of someone saying "Aha!" underwater. He turned to see Sora across from him and muffled "found ya Negi-kun!". "**OH Shit!**" He screamed letting out his air.

"I wasn't rejected! I was hit on by another slime-ball!" Awai said.

"I don't get it..." Sukako said. "You complain because all the guy's you ask out say no, but when a guy asks you out you turn them down hard..."

"It's because the guys that ask ME out our not what I'm looking for." Awai said. "They're like most of the men around here, flocking to this city because there's so many women here! And I hate those kind of men!"

Negi tried to escape but Sora used a wall to speed himself up. He past Negi by and positioned himself to catch him.

"Guys that just look for cute girls as some kind of trophies..." Awai continued on. "And they are only interest is in how she looks..."

Sora grabbed Negi but the collision sent them back farther.

"**The Guys I Hate Most Are Those Perverts!**" She said as something crashed on her and Sukako. There was a large splash in front of the girls. Suddenly, Negi's head rose from the water. Noticing the four naked gown women there in front of him he turned a deep shade of red. He was followed by Sora, whom was resting in Awai, and Sukako's laps with his back to them.

"Damn you Negi-Bozu!" He said. "I swear to god! Why are you being so-!" Noticing his friends shocked face and lack of reaction to his yelling stumped him. Sora leaned back into something very soft. "Huh?" He reacted and placed his hands on what was behind him without turning to see. This caused a shrike from the girl, Awai, behind him. Now knowing what it was Sora's face matched Negi's. His eye's peered to his right, there he saw Tanehana. "Nee-san?" Sora uttered. Then peering to his left saw a blond women with a pissed of look on her face. She was familiar to him as she looked like Larxene of Organization XIII. "Ahh!" He uttered again then turned his head up to see the faces of the women he had his hands all over. The brunet was the spitting image of Tifa Lockheart. And the woman with the pink hair looked like a mercenary that went by the name of Lightning. "Ha...hee..." Sora uttered as his soul began to flee from his body. The woman the looked like Lightning's face was in total shock as well.

"Well if it isn't my dear little brother." Tanehana said.

Awai let out a scream so loud that the dorms and homes all thruout the four nearest streets could here. Minutes later Sora and Negi laid battered and bruised on the floor. The four women standing around them with towels over them. Awai holding a wooden sword stood in a puddle of blood.

"I say I hit them a couple more times just to be safe." She huffed.

"357 each is enough Awai-san." Shurako said. "Besides if you kill them then it'll be a pain in the ass to hide the bodies."

"Now, now, Sora and Negi-kun aren't like bad!" Tanehana said. "I'm sure that this is all a mistake."

"W-we are...so very sorry..." The two boys uttered.

"So, what do we do with them now?" Shurako asked.

"Who gives a damn!" Awai said. "I say let them bleed to death!"

"See now Suka-chan! Doesn't he look like Kumogiri-kun did when we were younger!" Tanehana asked.

"Yeah your kind of right..." Sukako said.

Elsewhere, Asuna had made it back home ad was washing up in her dorm's community bath. She was in to company of Makie, Ku Fei, Kaede, Aikuchi, and Asahi. The six girls began washed away their troubles and put all thoughts of the exam away. However this would be for long.

"Asuna! Asunaaaa!" Someone called. Asuna turned to see Konoka, Nodaka, Haruna, Yue, and Howaido, approaching them. "We got some big news!"

"Eh?, What is it Konoka?" She asked.

"We got trouble!" Konoka warned. Everyone's attention turned to her. "There is this rumor going around the school."

"Apparently, the class with the lowest average is going to be split up next term." Yue told them.

"**Eh!**" Makie exclaimed.

"**What Split Up!**" Asuna exclaimed.

"That's what we have heard." Howaido said.

"But, our school doesn't split up classes-de gozaru!" Kaede pointed out.

"Yeah, but Ojisan was really upset about, something." Konoka added. "I think it was because our class in at the bottom every time."

"Hey, that's not even the worst of what they are saying!" Haruna added. "They say that the really stupid people will get held back! Or maybe they'll have to re-do all of the grades from kindergarten and up all over again!"

"**EH!**" All the Baka Rangers exclaimed. They all imagined them selves going to school every morning in their old kindergarten uniforms as they are now.

"**H-Hold On A Minute Here!**" Asuna screamed.

"**There's No Way They Can Do That!**" Makie added.

"Wait!" Asahi exclaimed. "Didn't Negi-sensei and that Pervert-punk say something like that this afternoon! Could this be the really bad thing that they mentioned would happen!"

"This class we have now is so much fun! I don't want it to be broken up!" Konoka said.

"What do we do! We're the one's who are dragging down the class!" Makie cried.

"Even if we study ourselves to death we won't make it by Monday-aru!" Ku Fei added.

"Out of us, I'm the one dragging the class down the most..." Asuna thought. "And I had to go and lecture Negi! Maybe I should have let him use magic!...But, the side effect of being brain-dead doesn't sound to great!"

"If it comes to this..." Yue said. "Then maybe we'll have to go look for "that thing" after all."

"Yue! You don't mean...!" Haruna exclaimed.

"**What Is It! Do You Have A Solution!**" Asuna demanded.

"You guys know about Library Island don't you?" Yue asked.

"Yeah that giant building that floats in the middle of the lake, right?" Asuna asked.

"Yes that's it. Anyway the truth is they say that deep within Library Island," She continued. "There is apparently a "Magic Book" that makes the reader intelligent."

"Ma-magic!" Every one thought.

"Well, I've always thought of it as a really good textbook, or an ultimate cheat sheet, or some thing else along those lines..." Yue added. "Still something like that would be useful to have don't you think?"

"Yue-chan that's just some urban legend." Asahi said. "I mean I know there are some major nuts in our class but I don't think any of them are that far gone!"

"Yeah a magic book sounds silly doesn't?" Makie asked.

"Wait just hold on..." Asuna uttered.

"Asuna, you don't believe that stuff do you?" Asahi asked.

"Negi is a mage and he exists..." Asuna thought to herself. "So it would be to much of a stretch for there to be a magic book too, right?" She raised her fist and stars sparkled in her eyes as she shouted, "**Let's Go!...To Library Island!**"

"Eh?" Everyone else went.

Back at the Fantaji House Sora and Negi had sleeping bags out on the roof. Do to the incident in the baths Sora figured it was best to give up on forcing Negi to bath. However, his stench wasn't allowed in the dorm room, witch bought them a spot outside to sleep. It wasn't so bad to them though.

"Oh my head still aches..." Negi groaned.

"You OK?" Sora asked.

"With no magic I no longer have a magic shield around me, so now punches and being hit really hurts more!" He said.

"You sure sealing up your magic was a good idea?" Sora asked.

"Maybe not, but I still just felt I had to." He answered.

"Whys that?" Sora asked.

"It was just something Asuna-san mentioned, about what true magic is..." Negi told him. Sora began to lesion intently. "I told her something a while back. When I arrived here and she discovered that I was a mage. To make sure she wouldn't tell, I had to help her get Takamichi's attention. I tried mind reading and love potions, but nothing worked. And when she had given up hope, I told her the same thing my uncle had told me. That "True Magic" is the result of the courage from within your heart."

"He, he. Your uncle sounds like a pretty cool and wise man, Negi-kun." Sora told him.

"Yeah...he was." Negi added.

"So then tomorrow we should call the Baka Rangers together for some kind of study group, right?" Sora asked.

"That's about what I was thinking." Negi said.

"HEY!" They heard someone call. They looked over the edge to see Konoka, Asahi, Haruna, Howaido, Nodaka, and the Baka Rangers all down on the ground.

"How did you guys know we were here?" Negi asked.

"Uindo-san told us!" Konoka shouted.

"Come on! We need your help to prepare for the exam!" Asuna said.

"Well she's got a lot of nerve, kicking us to the curb and then calling us back." Sora complained. The two of them followed the girls to the lake. All the girls wore there school uniform except for Ku Fei, whom wore a Chinese martial arts outfit. They all had back packs loaded as if for a long hiking trip, and Yue, Kaede, and Konoka had head lamps as if they were about to explore a cave. Sora and Negi were both rushed so fast that they didn't even have time to change out of there pajamas. Negi wore a normal light blue set of pj's. Sora wore a t-shirt with a smiley face with devil horns on it as well as some plad pants and an undershirt, as well as a jacket he grabbed before leaving the dorms.

"Where are we going girls?" Negi asked.

"On Library Island there's a certain item that could really improve our chances of getting out of last place sensei." Asahi explained. "The Baka Rangers and the Library Exploration Club has teamed up to find said item."

They somehow were able to sneak their way onto the island with out being seen, despite having such a large group. Yue and Konoka lead them to a wall at the back of the library. Saying that there was a secrete door there that only there club knows about. They came to a large set of archaic doors.

"Are you sure this is a "secrete" entrance...?" Sora asked in a doubtful tone.

"So this is Library Island!" Negi said.

"OK make sure that you've got every thing you need. Once we go through this door won't open from the other side. We'll have to exit through the main door." Yue said. All the girls began to go through their bags. "Tools, rope, snacks, juice, ect. You need it make sure you have it." Howaido walked up to Sora.

"Umm..." She started. "H-here Sora-kun..." She handed Sora a walkie-talkie.

"Humm?" He went when he took it from her.

"It's to stay in touch with us, when you go inside." She told him. "But...if you all go to far down then we won't be able to reach each other."

"Cool thanks Howaido-chan." He said.

"If there's any thing you might need, don't hesitate to ask Sora-kun." Howaido said. "Paru, and Nodaka-chan and I will be up here on the surface."

"So Koikawa-san and Konoka-san, are coming with us." Sora asked.

"Duh!" Asahi said. "Yue can't keep an eye on all of you at once. You'll need at least two more guides. Besides someone needs to keep an eye on you!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sora exclaimed.

"Exactly like it sounds you can't be trusted with all these girls." Asahi told him.

"Alright. Everyone is ready." Yue said. "Lets get going." The group divided up and began to march through the doors leaving Nodaka, Haruna, and Howaido outside.

"Is this really OK? The lower levels are off limits to middle schoolers." Makie asked. "I hear that there's all kinds of traps and stuff down there..."

"...Isn't that a bit too much for a "Library"" Sora added.

"No problem! I'll take care of it!" Asuna said.

"Eh?" Konoka reacted.

"Hey guys!" Asuna whispered to Sora and Negi. "That's your cue! Protect us with your magic powers OK?" Negi and Sora looked at each other. Their heads expanded and their eyes became dots.

"Oh, my magic? Um..I've kinda...uh...sealed it..." Negi told her.

"And my magic...its all for combat,...and...for some reason this world eats it up and I only have enough power for like one, or two shots..." Sora added. Asuna stared blankly at them before realizing what they had just told her.

"**WHHHAAAAATTT!**" Asuna's scream echoed as the door slammed shut behind them.

**Locked inside an unknown dungeon...**

**With no magic to call to their aid...**

**What dangers await Sora and his friends...!**

_**Next Time**_**: **Dangerous Trap! The Book of Melchizedek, And English Twister!

* * *

_**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**_

_**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**_

_**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**_

_**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**_

_**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**_

_**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**_

_**Harouko Howaido = Namine**_

_**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**_

_**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**_

_**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**_

_**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**_

_**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**_

_**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**_

_**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**_

_**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**_

_**Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas **_

_**Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner**_

_**Enten Hamashi = Tidus**_

_**Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka**_

_**Uekumi Sechi = Pence**_

_**Hidama Seizen = Auron**_

_**Inabikari**_ _**Awai = Lighting**_

_**Tetsubun Sukako = Tifa**_

_**Tenchijin Shurako = Larxene **_


	8. Chapter 7: Dangerous Trap

**It look like I might have jumped the gun on clam of a Negima movie. T-T I some times just blindly believe any info I read or hear when it's of these series I like. (A friend once played a trick on me saying there was a Soul Eater movie and showed me a clip of the Monotone Princess T-T). On a side note though Birth By Sleep is almost here. I've got a reserve copy and will probably take a break for about a week after I finish of the Library Island arc.**

**Note:When Sora asks how can he know that a fox isn't playing a trick on him, it's because foxs are said to not be able to say "moshi", and they say that foxs love to play ticks and cause problems in old Japanese folklore. This is one reason they say that people started saying moshimoshi on the telephone. LEC is sort for Library Exploration Club, which is tiring to write out so many times. When Kaede refers to 'Leader' she means Yue, who is Baka-Kuro the leader of the of the Baka Rangers. And the word Twister is written in English as are all the words that the Golem asks.**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dangerous Trap! The Book of Melchizedek, And English Twister!**

**

* * *

**

"Library Island was founded during the Meiji Era(1868-1912), It's the largest library in the world." Yue explained as they walked down a dark corridor. "During World War II, rare and important books from around the world were placed here for safe keeping. Because the collection just kept growing, the library's plans were re-drawn for expansion underground. So nowadays there's not a single person among the living that is familiar with the entire complex."

"Whoa! That sounds amazing Yue-san!" Sora said.

"Sounds scary to me!" Makie cried.

"Such a coward-aru!" Ku Fei added.

"Our club, The Mahora Academy Library Exploration Club, was founded in order to explore and maintain the library." Asahi told them.

"It works as a middle school, high school, and university joint project." Konoka added. As they approached the end of the corridor, Yue opened the door the next room.

The group gasped at the site of the library. Shelves, latters, and flights of stairs littered the entire area. Indoor trees stretched to the windows three stories above them. They could hear several waterfalls pouring into what seemed like a bottomless abyss below them. The shelves themselves could be walked on as if they were paths. To Sora it seemed like a maze.

"Waaaah!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Amazing! Just the shire number of books-!" Negi yelled in excitement.

"This is Basement Level 3 of Library Island, strictly speaking us middle schoolers aren't allowed past this point." Yue said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"It's Forbidden..." Konoka added trying to sound scary.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Sora laughed.

"OH! Sora-kun! Asuna-san!" Negi called as he rushed to a shelf. "Take a look at this! It's a really rare book!"

"Ah, Wait Negi-sensei!" Asahi called.

"In order to stop thieves from stealing this rare books, we have-" Yue began to warn.

But it was to late Negi's hand pressed a button and made a small click. An arrow shot from a nearby shelf and flew straight to Negi's head. It would have pierced the boy's head, had Kaede not grabbed the arrow with her bear hand.

"Uhyaaa!" Negi exclaimed once he had realized he was almost shot with an arrow.

"...placed a lot of traps so please be careful." Yue finished.

"**EEEEEEH!**" Negi exclaimed as Kaede snapped the arrow in two.

"**Your Kidding Me, Right!**" Makie exclaimed.

"**Are You Guys For Real!**" Asuna exclaimed. "**You Could Kill Someone Like That!**"

"Hey some of this stuff is extremely valuable!" Asahi added in defense.

"This is like a game dungeon-aru!" Ku Fei added.

"Ai, ai..." Kaede agreed.

"_Come in do you guy's read me? Sora-kun? Yue-chan? Over._" Sora heard. It was Howaido over the walkie-talkie.

"_Moshi moshi_(Hello: only when on the phone)? Howaido-san? We're all just fine, just a miner scare for Negi-kun and Makie-chan. Over." Sora said. On the surface Howaido began to giggle.

"Um...moshi moshi...Sora-kun there's no reason to say hello like that. We're not technically on the phone." She told him.

"_Uh! Really...?_" Sora said awfully embarrassed. "_How do I make sure it's not a fox I'm speaking to*? I don't want to be tricked._" He added sarcastically. She laughed again and began to blush. Haruna smelt a familiar sent as she saw her friend blush.

"_This is Yue, we've reached Basement Level 3. Over._" Yue told them over the walkie-talkie.

"Roger! Over!" Haruna shouted.

"Give it your best...Over..." Nodaka added.

Just then a fog rolled over the three girls on the surface. Howaido and Nodaka both got worried and moved closer to Haruna.

"Wh-Isn't it too early for fog?" Haruna asked.

"Fear not..." A familiar voice said. "A shadow from the flower beds has come to aid the down on luck women of 2-A..." As the fog rolled away it revealed their class mate Aikuchi in a black ninja outfit. "...I Kage no Kagako have come to your aid, Baka Rangers!" The three other girls then stared at their classmate with stupefied super-deformed looks. "I know! I know! She is so breath taking!"

"**That's Not It!**" Haruna shouted. "What are you even doing here, Aikuchi-san!"

"Ai-chan is here too where!" Kagako said as she looked around.

"**Damn It! We Know Its You! We Were At The World Tree Too!**" Haruna added.

"Huh? Wait were are the Baka Rangers!" Kagako asked.

"Ummm...T-they've already gone inside." Nodaka told her.

"Shit! Your saying I arrived to late!" She exclaimed.

"Kind of..." Nodaka said.

"Is it not supposed to be full of traps? Don't they need protection?" She asked them.

"I'm sure that they'll be fine, Kagako." Howaido said.

"_Hey guys! We're continuing on! Guys! You There!_" Sora asked. "_Hey Negi-Bozu! Watch Your Step You Nearly Lost Your Leg In That Trap!_"

"Sora-sama...! He has gone down to the dangerous library too!" Kagako said.

"Ah oh!" Haruna said.

"Hey! Anyone There!" Sora Yelled waiting for them to try and respond. He heard a sound letting him know they were trying to contact them. Since Sora still had his finger on the button he couldn't hear anything. "Huh?" As he let go of the button he was nearly knocked aside by the screaming that erupted from the walkie-talkie.

"_**SORA-SAMA! SESSHA-SENSEI! HOW CAN YOU GO TO SUCH A PLACE WITHOUT ME!**_" Kagako screamed. "_**THERE COULD BE TRESURE! AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!**_"

"Why does our safety come second!" Makie and Negi screamed.

"Eh, Aikuchi-san..." Sora said.

"_No...Kage no Kagako..._" She wined.

"**DAMN IT NOT THIS AGAIN!**" He shouted.

"_Where Are You Guys! Tell Me And I'll Come Running!_" She said. "_How The Hell Do You Open This Door!_"

"_Only the LEC* can open it..._" Nodaka said.

"_Should we let her in?_" Howaido asked.

Sora thought for a moment of what would happened if Kagako came with them through the library. She would be setting of traps left and right. And would be teleporting them somewhere else in the library, getting the group lost. A grim look crossed Sora's face.

"No whatever you do don't let her in..." He said with the most serious tone possible.

"_**You Are Cruel Sora-Sama!...**_" Kagako cried. "_**I Could Be Of Great Aid To You Dow-**_" was all she could say before Sora flipped the power of the walkie-talkie.

"Oops I accidentally turned off the power..." Sora said in a monotone voice.

"Any chance you can live it off..." Asahi added jokingly.

"Humm..." Konoka said.

"Excuse me, but..." Negi asked. "...just what is it we have come here for anyway?"

"Yeah you guys never told us..." Sora added.

"Oh! We've come for the Magic Book-aru!" Ku Fei told them.

"Huh!" The two boys said.

"Leader* tells us that there exists a book that makes the reader smarter-de gozaru." Kaede told them.

"E...EEEEEEEH!" Sora exclaimed. "A Magic Book!"

"One That Makes You Smarter!" Negi added.

"We need it for the Baka Rangers to boost up their test scores!" Konoka added.

"Please Help...!" Makie begged with teary eyes.

"Ah...But..." Sora stammered.

"Hey Asuna-San, Didn't You Tell Me Yourself Earlier Today Not To Rely On Magic!" Negi whispered to his student. She expected him to say this to her once he found out.

"Uuu..." She said with a sweat drop rolling down her head. She closed her left eye and whispered back with an embarrassed look. "Look I'm Sorry OK! It was an emergency this time, so cut me a break just this once Negi-bozu. Something really bad will happen if our grades don't come up soon..."

"Something bad?" Negi thought. "She couldn't be talking about my challenge, could she?" Then it hit him and his face super deformed. "Ah! Don't Tell Me They Heard About It Somewhere And Now They Want To Help Me Become A Real Teacher! Uuu...Thank you Baka Rangers..."

"Hey Yue-chan how much farther do we have to go?" Makie asked.

"Let's see..." Yue said as she pulled out a map from her backpack. "I secretly took this map from the club, it's supposed to be of what the club has explored and where some secret chambers most likely are."

"Right now we are here at Basement Level 3..." Asahi said. "We should make are way down to Level 11, and head along an underground passage. That is supposedly where the Magic Book rests..."

"It looks like it will take couple of hours for us to make the whole round trip..." Asuna said.

"It'll be morning by the time we get back..." Makie added.

"So you'll have a whole to day's to all take turns reading through it and preparing for the test." Sora commented.

"**OK Then! If This Works Out Then We Should Stop Them Form Separating Us!**" Asahi exclaimed.

"**There's No Way In Hell I'm Repeating Primary School All Over Again!**" Asuna thought to herself.

"Maybe we should go back..." Makie said worried.

"Don't worry leave it to us veterans!" Konoka told her.

"It's like going on a picnic-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"How is this a picnic?" Sora asked.

"Ha, ha..." Kaede laughed.

"Hmm...But, such a convenient Magic Book like this...Is there really such a thing in a Japanese school library?" Negi thought to him self.

"Well then, let's go." Yue said.

"**Yeah!**" all the girls cheered.

The team began their journey to find this Magic Book, deep in the mysterious library. They had walked to the Level 7 of the known library basements. Yue and Sora lead the group. They stood on the top of a book shelf waiting for the rest to ketchup. Sora and Yue both sipped on some strange tasting juice called "Final Mix". Makie followed a bit behind them followed then by Negi and then Konoka, whom walked and maintained her self as the middle leader. She was followed by Kaede, Ku Fei, and Asuna. Asahi brought up the rear making sure nobody got left behind.

"Damn This Place Is Big!" Asuna exclaimed. "How are we supposed to find one book in all of this!"

"I'm sure we'll find it easy..." Sora yelled to her.

"Oh! How's that?" She asked.

"Well it's a Magic Book, right? I bet you it'll be on a big stone slab, out in the open in a huge room, just laying there opened to the middle and be sounded by statues." Sora told her.

"Please like that would ever happen..." Asahi said to him.

"T-these shelves are kinda high..." Makie said. "Bet it would hurt to fall all the way down to the bottom..."

"Hold on..." Sora said. He spite over the side of the self he stood on and placed his right hand to his ear. And after a pause, he teased her by saying, "Don't think there is a bottom..."

"**Not Funny!**" Makie screamed.

"Hey I'm sorry!" Sora laughed. "Don't worry we won't let anything bad happen Makie-chan." Makie began to crawl along the shelf to Sora and Yue.

"Makie! Look out for that spot!" Yue exclaimed. But it was to late Makie had tripped another trap. The area below her was a gap between shelves that then gave way under Makie.

"**KYAAAAAA!**" Makie screamed reaching out her left hand as she fell.

"**Makie-Chan!**" Sora yelled as he reached his hand. But he had just missed.

"**Makie!**" The other's called. Just then she pulled something from her right hand. It was her ribbon. She flicked her wrist and stretched her right arm out. Wrapping the ribbon around Sora's outstretched hand. Sora used all his strength to pull her up. He pulled her up into his arms.

"**Makie-Chan! Makie are you all right!**" Sora asked as he held her. Asahi rushed over and jumped across the gap.

"**Makie-chan! Are you OK!**" She asked. Makie got out of Sora's arms and blushed.

"**Y-yeah I'm fine!**" She said.

"Good..." Asahi sighed, right before she punched Sora in the face.

"Urgh!" He exclaimed.

"**Baka-Hentai!**" Asahi said. "**It's Your Fault For Scaring Her With Your Teasing!**"

"S-sorry...I didn't mean to...!" Sora cried as he rubbed his eye she hit.

"Hey you guy's head that way along that shelf!" Asahi told the others.

"Are you really OK Makie-chan?" Sora asked.

"Just fine..." She answered. "Let's keep going!"

"Ha, ha...That ribbon of yours sure is useful!" He laughed as the group walked on.

"Yeah it really is! I can even get oranges while I'm sitting at the _kotatsu_(heated table) and stuff!" Makie told him. On the other shelf across from them Negi then stepped on another trap. Everybody heard a rumbling and turned to see that a shelf on another story had fallen, and was about to flatten them.

"Ahh!" Asuna yelled.

"The Book Shelf!" Negi exclaimed. And just as he did, Ku Fei leapt into the air and kicked the shelf back to it's original spot. However, the books form the shelf began to fall towards them.

"A book avalanche!" Konoka squealed as Kaede quickly grabbed each book before they landed. Stupefied, Negi stared at his surprisingly strong students, as did Sora.

"We don't have time for these distractions, so let's go..." Yue said.

"We Baka Rangers may be weak mentally, but we are strong physically-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"Dose that mean me too?" Makie thought.

"We'll be alright-de gozaru." Kaede added.

"Just what the hell are these girls..." Sora and Negi thought.

"We maybe OK, But what about Negi-kun..." Makie asked. "He is still so small..."

"It'll be fine, He can keep up with me every morning." Asuna told her. "Negi-bozu might just be a brat, but apart from being smart he's also pretty fit. There is absolutely nothing to be-" She said until she turned her head. "**-GEH!**" Asuna exclaimed as she saw Negi dangling over the edge of the shelf.

"**AUUU...Help!**" Negi called. Asuna ran to the boy and pulled him back to the top.

"Hey What The Hell Is Wrong With You!" She asked.

"I-in truth Asuna-san..." Negi whispered. "My athletic abilities were do to magic..."

"What Are You Saying That Right Now Your Just A Normal Kid!" Asuna asked.

"I'm Sorry..." Negi cried.

"**Damn it! If This Brat Can't Use His Magic Right Now, Then He Really Is A Liability...**" Asuna thought. "Now I've dragged him to such a dangerous place!" Just then the rumbling that they felt before had returned.

"**What The Hell Is It Another Trap!**" Sora exclaimed. Then all of a sudden, the shelf that Yue, Sora, Makie, and Asahi stood on began to rise meter by meter.

"What Is This Yue-Chan!" Makie yelled.

"I don't know I'm not familiar with this kind of trap!" Yue exclaimed. As the shelf rose to eight meters above where it first was, the shelf began to tilt towards the shelf the others walked on.

"Where falling over!" Makie yelled.

"Everybody duck!" Asahi shouted as it crashed. Asuna pulled Negi and Konoka to the ground. The crash sent Sora's group into the air. Kaede jumped and caught both Yue and Makie. However Sora and Asahi began to fall.

"**Asahi-San!**" Sora shouted as he straightened himself to fall faster. He flew just under her.

"**KYAHH!**" She screamed as she fell farther. Sora flipped around and opened his arms to ketch Asahi. She landed in his arms and Sora flipped again. Reaching his legs out to the shelf and tiring to slow down his fall. Being bare foot didn't help as about four rows broke be for he could slow him self at all.

"**Fuck!**" He screamed in his head. As he forced himself to jump across to the next step. "**This had better work!**"

"**Hey what are you doing!**" Asahi shouted as he jumped. She closed her eyes as them landed on the next shelf.

"**WARP!**" He thought as he landed. Sending him and Asahi over 86 meters above back near the top of the shelves. Sora again forced himself to jump from the shelf. He could see the others growing closer by the second. Soon he would start to plummet back down again. "**MAAKKIEE!**" He shouted as he stretched his hand out to them. Within a second Makie's ribbon had wrapped itself tightly around his arm. Kaede and Ku Fei had grabbed the ribbon. They held tightly as Sora was pulled to their shelf. He spun himself forcing it to slam against it. "**Urgh!**" He exclaimed.

"**SORA-KUN! ASAHI-CHAN!**" Konoka screamed. "**ARE YOU OK!**"

"Don't worry Konoka-chan..." Sora said with a smile. "Asahi-san is completely fine..." Asahi whom had had here eyes closed until now opened them and looked directly into Sora's smiling face. He looked at her with his left eye closed tightly. "That was kinda scary, huh? Are you OK!" Her face turned beat red, as she averted her gaze from his face.

"**I'm Just Fine, And I'd Be Thankful If You Let Me Go Once We Get To The Top!**" She told him. Sora then noticed that he was holding her quiet close to him and had his left arm wrapped around Asahi's waist. He too started to blush as Kaede, and Ku Fei pulled them to the top. Sora and Asahi panted as they made it to the top. Everyone else gave off a heavy sigh.

"That's it we should turn back! This is too dangerous!" Negi exclaimed.

"No way Negi-kun!" Sora said. "We've made it this far, it would be a waist to go back now!"

"But that was awful close..." Konoka said. "If you hadn't made it back up that far...By the way how did you do that!" Negi, Sora, and Asuna super deformed and began to stammer.

"He a...He Jumped!" Asuna said. "I'm Mean Obviously! Ha, ha!"

"But still..." Makie said. "That fall could have killed them!"

"And that must mean that the Magic Book could be real! Why else would they have such dangerous death traps the closer we get to it!" Sora said.

"It's still out of the ques-!" Konoka began.

"I agree with him..." Asahi said all of a sudden. Everyone was then quite. "We should keep going...other wise our class won't be the same any more..." After a minute of silence Yue spoke up.

"If I may..." She said. "If the map is right, we're not to far from a rest stop...Maybe we should go on there and take a break before we continue on? Agreeable?"

"OK by me. Negi-kun...?" Sora asked.

"Sensei...?" Asahi added.

"OK! OK!" He said. But the next trap like that we run into will be the last." Negi said. "We'll be leaving and that's final!"

"Awesome!" Sora exclaimed.

"**On We Go Then-Aru!**" Ku Fei said as she followed Yue and Kaede. Makie and Konoka followed them then Asuna, Negi and Asahi. Sora got to his feet and felt an sting in his left foot. He looked down to see it full of splinters and bleeding profusely.

"Must have happened when those racks broke under my foot..." He thought. He hopped along to ketch up to the others.

They made there way to Level 11. The team was lucky enough to avoid any more traps on there was to the basement. Nothing major happened, except for Konoka gushing over Asuna for giving Negi her blazer for some reason.

"Were here. Break time!" Yue exclaimed.

"Yay! Time for _bento_(packed lunches)-aru!" Ku Fei exclaimed.

"Finally..." Asuna sighed.

"Hey hurry up!" Asahi called. "What's taking you so long!" Sora came around the corner. He notice Asahi staring at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your just slower than before, and your foot steps sound out of wa-" She said as she looked down. "**OH MY GOD! YOUR FOOT!**" Asahi exclaimed as she noticed all the splinters and blood. Everyone turned and noticed. Asahi looked at Sora with an angry look in her eyes. "**Why Didn't You Say Something Earlier!**"

"It's just a couple of splinters..." Sora said trying to pass it of as nothing. "I've had worse..."

"Baka! It'll get infected if you leave it like that!" Asahi yelled. "Konoka get me the first-aid kit!"

"S-sure thing!" Konoka exclaimed. Asahi sat Sora down and pulled out his left leg. Asahi took out a pocket knife from her backpack.

"I'll need to cut to get some these out..." She told him.

"Go ahead..." Sora told her.

"Here you go..." Konoka said as she handed Asahi the kit. Within moments Asahi cleaned the foot and began to cut. Sora flinched a couple of times as she stabbed into his foot. Asahi pulled out 17 splinter of all shapes and sizes. Once the splinters were all out, Asahi cleaned the wounds again and bandaged the foot tightly. She wiped her head and sighed.

"How dose that feel?" She asked Sora. He lifted both his legs and tapped his feet together.

"Great! It doesn't even feel swore!" He exclaimed. Everyone clapped any ahhed at Asahi's quick yet efficient work.

"Is it me or are you and Sora-kun getting along a lot better now, then when he first got here?" Konoka asked.

"Its nothing special! Just normal first-aid!" Asahi said. "After all he did save me..." She continued in her head.

"If I didn't know any better..." Konoka whispered to Negi and Asuna. "I'd say that Asahi-chan is starting to like Sora-kun..."

"Well of course! He is a very like-able fellow." Negi said.

"Not really what she means, Negi-bozu." Asuna added. The group sat down for lunch. Sora was tearing apart his bento as he ate.

"Settle down Sora-kun!" Konoka said. "What did that bento do to deserve that?"

"The nutrients will help me develop more blood to replace what I lost." Sora told her.

"Hey Asuna-san!" Negi called.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I felt this a while now, but there's something weird about the library..." Negi told her.

"No duh!" She said.

"No! I mean I feel something..." He whispered to her.

"What now?" She asked.

"Something here seems to be magic besides Sora-kun, and I..." He whispered.

"Wait! By that do you mean...the book!" She whispered.

"I can't say for sure with my powers gone, but I think it's possible..." He told her.

"What's all this then...?" Asahi asked. Noticing the two of them whispering to each other.

"Hay what's all the whispering about!" Sora asked.

"These two are getting along better today too!" Konoka added.

"**Wait A Minute Don't Misinterpret This! I'm Not-!**" Asuna said.

"Well it's no wonder..." Konoka added. "Asuna and Negi-kun do the share the same bed every night!"

Hearing this Sora sprayed out his juice. The other girls heard the comment to and all stopped there chatting.

"**EEEEH!**" Makie exclaimed.

"**Negi! What The Hell She's Your Student! And Asuna He's Ten!**" Sora exclaimed. "**Your Too Young For That Stuff!**"

"**Look What You Did Konoka! This Guy Comes In On His Own!**" Asuna yelled. "**He Sleepwalks!**"

"Negi-kun told me that Asuna looks like his _onee-san_(older sister)!" Konoka added.

"Yeah, Asuna even smells like her!" Negi added, causing Asuna to violently shove food down his throat.

"**Nothing But A Brat I Swear!**" Asuna yelled.

"**Look At His Face-Aru!**" Ku Fei laughed.

"**Asuna-San Has It Sooo Good! Swap With Me!**" Makie begged.

"We had a few set backs, but were pressing on from Level 11. Over." Yue said to the walkie-talkie.

"_Rodger that! Over._" Haruna said.

"Come on now no time for dillydallying!" Konoka called.

The group continued on across the shelves until they came to an indoor lake. Yue told them they had to cross in order to get to the underground passage. Luckily the water only came up to the girls skirts and a little over Negi's waist.

"This Is F-freezing!" Asuna shouted.

"Why the hell is there a lake inside a library anyway!" Sora exclaimed.

"My panties are soaked!" Makie wined.

From the end of the lake there was a shelf that held the water in. The team now had to climb down the shelf. Fortunately the LEC members brought along their climbing gear, which made the descent down run smoothly. At that point they had finally reached the underground passage way. It was wide, yet so narrow that they would all have to crawl. Asahi and the girls had Negi and Sora go first with Yue. So as to make sure they didn't get any views of their underwear while they crawled. They traveled through the path for what felt like an hour.

"Ahh! I'm sick of this! My uniforms all dirty!" Makie wined.

"Y-Yue-chan...Are we there yet?" Sora asked.

"No not yet...Just a bit farther though." She told him.

"Yue-chan's really getting into this, isn't she?" Konoka asked.

"He, he..." Yue laughed while making a peace sign. "Can you tell?"

"She looks exactly the same as she always dose..." Asuna thought.

"Our _sempais_(seniors; those older than you) from the University branch of the club can't fit into tight spaces like this..." Yue said. "So that means us middle schoolers are the first to explore these areas. It's a testament to our athletic abilities that have lead us this far..." She looked back at the others with a smile and pointed ahead. "Congratulations. Come the book lies right in front of us."

The group exclaimed in excitement as the saw a glimmer of light leaking in form a tile above them. Asuna rushed up and lifted away the stone tile. One by one the group headed into the open room. It was made solely of stone. On the right and left was stone pillars and stone book shelves. Ahead of them was a set of stone steps across a stone bridge. A top the steps was a stone pedestal with two stone golem statues on it's left and right. One with a sword and another with a mallet. And resting on the pedestal was an book opened to it's center.

"**I So Called It!**" Sora exclaimed.

"I can't believe you were right about it..." Asahi said shocked. "I've never seen anything like this..."

"I have..." Makie said. " On my brother's Playstation..."

"**It's The Final Boss Chamber-Aru!**" Ku Fei exclaimed.

"The vault of the Magic Book..." Yue said trembling with excitement.

"T-to think some thing like this was hidden below the school..." Asuna said.

"Look there, so that's the book-de gozaru?" Kaede asked. Negi took a good look at the book in front of them. Something then snapped in his brain.

"**IT CAN'T BE****!...TH...THAT'S...!**" He exclaimed.

"What Is It Negi-Kun!" Sora exclaimed.

"**THAT'S THE LEGENDARY "BOOK OF MELCHIEDEK"!**" Negi shouted. "**I Can't Believe This! It's The First Time I've Seen It! What The Hell Is It Doing In Asia!**"

"You mean that's a legit legendary magic book!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Is It Powerful!" Sora asked.

"**Powerful! It's Said To Be A Magical Text Of The Highest Level!**" Negi exclaimed "**Giving Some One A Brain Boost, Would Only Serve As A Warm Up Form What All It's Said To Be Able To Do!**"

"How do you know all this Negi- kun...?" Konoka asked looking confused.

"**Who Cares! Let's Just Get The Book And Get Out!**" Makie shouted. Sora, Asahi and the Baka Rangers rushed for the book.

"**Me First-Aru!**" Ku Fei exclaimed.

"**Me Too!**" Sora shouted.

"**Wait Everyone! A Book As Important As This Is Bound To Have Booby Traps!**" Negi shouted as he and Konoka chased them.

Suddenly the bridge under them collapsed. Sora and Asahi ended up on the far end of the stone slab that the team landed on. Negi and Konoka had landed on the opposite edge. And the Baka Rangers in the slabs center. It looked like a large square with circles inside it. Each with it's own Japanese character in it.

"Eh...? What the hell is this!" Asuna asked

"English..._Twister*_...Vol. 10.5...?" Asahi read.

"_Twister_? Like the storm?" Sora asked.

"No this is different, It looks like it has something to do with the western party game from that slab they are on." Asahi told him.

"A Twister Game!" Makie exclaimed.

"**Ho, Ho, Ho...**" a deep voice rang out. A loud rumbling began to fill the room.

"What The-!" Sora exclaimed.

Suddenly the two Golems moved into the path of the book. The Golem with the mallet's eye glowed and stared straight at them.

"**If You Want This Book...**" The Golem said. "**You'll Have To Answer My Questions First! Ho, Ho, Ho...**"

"**WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL THE STATUE IS MOVING!**" Asahi exclaimed.

"**IYAAAAH!**" Makie screamed.

"**A Moving Statue? And That Voice...?**" Negi thought

"**...I've Heard That Voice Before...!**" Sora thought.

"**First Question! What's The Translation For The English Word "**_**Difficult**_**"?**" It asked them.

"**EEEEEH!**" Ku Fei exclaimed.

"**What The Hell!**" Asuna shouted.

"**Everyone! Calm Down! It'll Be OK!**" Negi exclaimed. "If You Answer The Questions Properly, We Should Be Able To Get Out Of This Trap! Just Press The Corresponding Translation Characters For "_Difficult_"!"

"EEEEH! But Even When You Say It Like That..." Asuna said.

"Sensei What's "_Di...Difficult_"?" Makie asked.

"I...It's The Opposite Of "_Easy_"! Umm..."_Not Simple_"!" Negi said.

"Oh! I Get It! **Mu**..." Kaede said as she placed her hand on the character "mu".

"**Zu**..." Makie said pressing "zu".

"It's "**I**" Right!" Asuna asked as she pressed the character.

"**Muzui**(Short for muzuikashii, witch means difficult)**...Umm...Correct I Suppose...**" The Golem said.

"We Did It!" Makie yelled.

"Kya! Now We Can Grab The Book-Aru!" Ku Fei Exclaimed.

"**Question Two! "**_**Cut**_**"!**" The Golem said.

"Hey No Fair!" Konoka yelled.

"**If You Remove You Hands From The Buttons, You'll Be Disqualified...**" It told them.

"Asuna-san! Look at this!" Sora said as he acted like his fingers were scissors. "Snip! Snip! What Do These Do!"

"Ah! Do You Mean _Kiru_(cut)!" She exclaimed. Each time they got a right answer it seemed that the Golem would ask some thing else.

"**Question 7! "**_**Remember**_**"!**" It asked.

"I Know This One Asuna-San Move A Little Over!" Makie asked.

"I Can't!" Asuna said. "Wait We Can Use Our Feet Right!"

"Too Tight!" Makie exclaimed. More and more it would ask and more and more they would twist.

"**Question 11: "**_**Baseball**_**"!**" The Golem asked.

"U...Ugugugu..."**Ya**"!" Makie yelled.

"Kyu..."**Kyu**"!" Asuna yelled.

"U..."**U**"...Heeee!" Ku Fei said as she stretched with all her might.

The Baka Rangers were stretching every witch way. Ku Fei had her hands and left leg on one side of the board, with her leg reaching for the other side. Kaede had her feet and knees on letters exposing her legs, and her arms stretched backwards across the board. Yue was stretched over Kaede's stomach, with her right leg high in the air showing her "adult" panties. Asuna was reaching every witch way with her characters. And Makie had her self hanging over Asuna, with her left leg between Asuna's legs and her right between Asuna's arms, causing her ass to hang in the air revealing her panties to everyone.

"**OWOWOWOW!**" Ku Kei screamed.

"I...It hurts..."Asuna cried.

"KYAAAAAAAA! This Is Gonna Kill Me!" Makie cried. "Asuna-san your knee..."

"This is a little contrived..." Yue said.

"Q-quickly...The Next Question!" Kaede exclaimed.

"**Final Question...**" The Golem said.

"**Thank You God!**" Asuna called out.

"**What Is The Translation For "**_**Dish**_**"?**" The Golem asked.

"Eh..."_dish_"?" Ku Fei asked.

"Come On You Stack Them! They're Considered Dinnerware!" Negi shouted.

"As in "main dish"!" Konoka exclaimed.

"I...I've Got It! It's _Osara_(dish) Isn't It!" Asuna asked.

""**Osara**" OK!" Makie exclaimed.

"**O**..." Yue shouted.

"**Sa**..." Kaede added

"**Ra**!" Asuna and Makie both shouted as they tried to hit the "ra". However, the button they hit wasn't "ra", but "ru". Everybody had super-deformed faces as they realized what happened.

"O...!" Negi said.

"...sa..." Konoka added.

"...ru?" Asahi added.

"Osaru(monkey)...?" Sora said.

"**That's Not Right-Aru!**" Ku Fei shouted.

"**Asuna-San!**" Yue shouted.

"**Makie-San!**" Kaede exclaimed.

"**WRONG! HO, HO, HO...**" The Golem roared. Without wasting a second the stone monster swung it's mallet towards the team. Shattering the game board to pieces. And with there only footing destroyed the group began to plummet into what could only be seen as a bottomless pit.

"IYAAAAA!" Makie yelled.

"Asuna! You Monkey!" Ku Fei yelled as they disappeared in to the dark abyss.

**Into The Darkness The Heroes Sink...**

**There Last Hope Snatched Away...**

**What Dangers Await Them In The Library's Deepest Depths...!**

_**Next Time: **_The Deeper Library! Emergency Study, And Another Boss Character!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review. Also I'll be including some OC character data at the end of the next chapter.**_

_**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**_

_**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**_

_**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**_

_**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**_

_**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**_

_**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**_

_**Harouko Howaido= Namine**_

_**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**_

_**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**_

_**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**_

_**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**_

_**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**_

_**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**_

_**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**_

_**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**_

_**Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas **_

_**Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner**_

_**Enten Hamashi = Tidus**_

_**Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka**_

_**Uekumi Sechi = Pence**_

_**Hidama Seizen = Auron**_

_**Inabikari**_ _**Awai = Lighting**_

_**Tetsubun Sukako = Tifa**_

_**Tenchijin Shurako = Larxene **_


	9. Chapter 8: The Deeper Library

**BBS IS HERE! I Can't keep my self away...T-T But I've completed this chapter the very next day. The game is sooo good! I really don't know what else to say. I've been playing each story equally and just got to Disney Town. Before I stopped to sleep and woke up to write on the story. The combat and magic system have given me ideas for later fights in to story.**

**Note: Nek-Jin and any other race names belong to Makuhari-Fan01. Who has given me permission to use them. Thanks Again Maku!XD The terms are used from Makuhari-Fan01's story, Ala Alba in the World of Magic. A very good story that I highly recommend to any one who reads this.**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Deeper Library! Emergency Study, And Another Boss Character!**

**

* * *

**

Sora sat at a stone staring into the nearby water. He had arranged his friends behind him in more comfortable positions as they had yet to awake.

"What are we to do...?" He asked himself. Sora thought back to the previous night.

The ground that he and the others stood on was shattered by the stone Golem as it shouted. "**WORNG! HO, HO, HO...!**" They fell into a dark pitfall.

"Asuna, You Monkey-Aru!" Ku Fei shouted.

"**AHHH! I'M SORRY!**" Asuna shouted.

"H-help!" Negi screamed as he struggled. Asuna pulled her self closer and wrapped the young man in her arms. "A-Asuna-san!" He said as they exited the dark tunnel.

They were now falling into a bright chamber. Sora saw that they were to fall into a lake or pool of some kind. He pushed him self to the bottom and summoned forth all the magic he could. As he was about to land in the water he called out.

"**REFLECT!**" He shouted as the water splashed around them all. He created a large magical shield around him and everyone else to cushioned the fall and used the large splash as a cover. However the strain form unleashing so much of the _Antiquus Veneficus_ at once left him feeling powerless. Sora passed out in the water.

He awoke with his haft submerged. Sora coughed up some water as he lifted himself up. He looked around.

"Negi-kun! Asuna-san! Koikawa-san!" He called. They all laid on the ground and the water unconscious.

Sora pulled those whom floated in the water to shore. He lined them all up and kept them away from the pool. He looked around and noticed that the walls were giving off light. What he thought were trees at first glance were actually roots. The cavern that they now found themselves in was littered with shrubs and bookshelves, some that were even submerged. He noticed a couple of buildings not far off and that looked like they could be used for shelter. He took the walkie-talkie.

"Howaido-chan, Nodoka-san, Paru! Dose any one read me! Aikuchi-san or Kagako! Anybody! Over!" Sora asked. There was absolutely no response. "Damn It!"

He examined the near by area. Though he kept his eyes on the others. There was no where that looked like an exit to this cavern. He moved towards the group and kept watch.

Outside on the surface the other girls were starting to panic. It had been hours since they had heard from the others, and they should have reported back. And no matter how many times they tried to contact them.

"Sora-kun! Yue-chan!" Howaido shouted to the walkie-talkie.

"Sora-sama! Sessha-sensei!" Kagako shouted to it as well.

"Please Somebody Reply!" Nodoka yelled.

"Damn it! I can't even get a signal on Yue-chan, Konoka-chan, or Asahi-san's cells!" Haruna added.

"That doses it! I'm gonna break down that door!" Kagako shouted. She struck a posse holding her left hand behind her back, with her legs bent low to the ground, and her right hand near the ground. "It's time for Wutai-ninpo..._**Kagekafu-Ryu**_(Shadow Flower Album Style)..._**Sakurairo Ryuujin**_(cherry blossom dragon king)!" The other girls watched by in Ahh as Kagako stood there. A minute passed and she broke her form. Kagako rubbed the back of her head and said. "...Damn how did that move go again!" The other girls all fell on their backs.

The hours passed and Sora grew tired. He wonder how long it was that they had been trapped in this cavern. He heard a rustle all of a sudden and noticed that the others began to wake up. Negi and Asuna sat up followed by Yue, Kaede, and Makie. Konoka, Asahi, and Ku Fei were all still drowsy, probably dizzy from the experience.

"Eh...? Wh-where are we?" Asuna asked.

"I...I remember now..." Negi said. "The Golem sent us down here after we failed the English phrase Twister..."

"Hey! Bout time you woke up!" Sora called.

"Oh...Sora-kun?" Asuna said. She and the others looked around and took in the environment. "J...**JUST WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!**"

"Is this still the library's basement!" Makie asked.

"Whoa! We fell from such amazing height-de gozaru!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Hey we're under ground! So where is the light coming from!" Negi asked.

"The walls are glowing." Sora told them.

"**C-Could This Be!**" Yue exclaimed. "**...THE LEGENDARY "DEEPER LIBRARY"!**"

"Deeper Library!" Sora exclaimed.

"What is that-aru!" Ku Fei asked.

"Even though it lies underground..." Yue said trembling with excitement. "It's filled with a gentle light, and overflowing with valuable items...For book lovers The Deeper Library is like a paradise..." Then she turned to them with a shadowy face with glowing eyes. "**Of Course No One Who Has Seen The Deeper Library Has Lived And Returned To Tell The Tale...He, He, He...**"

"**EEEEEEEEH!**" Makie exclaimed.

"Really? Then how did Yue-chan know about it...?" Sora asked.

"Any way it doesn't seem like it will be easy to get out of here..." Yue said.

"Yeah I looked for some exits but I still haven't seen any." Sora said.

"Really! What are we going to do-aru!" Ku Fei asked.

"The Exams in two more days!" Asahi exclaimed.

"Everyone please calm down..." Negi said. "There is something now quite right about this place...I wonder if Sora-kun feels it to?" He asked himself in his head.

"Ow!" Asuna exclaimed as she grabbed her left shoulder.

"Asuna-san!" Negi exclaimed. "Did you hurt yourself in the fall!"

"I'm OK its nothing..." She said with a fake smile. "Hey Asahi can you bandage up my shoulder a bit?"

"It isn't my specialty, but I could try to heal it..." Negi thought. He raised his hand and griped his staff. "Shit! I forgot that I had sealed away my magic..."

"Hey Asuna-san, are you sure?" Sora whispered to her. "I could heal you with magic where no one can see."

"You used your magic to protect us from that fall, right?" She whispered back. "You must be tired from doing that, and you can't take the chance that they could see you perform magic."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked again.

"Positive, now drop it!" She told him.

"Sora-kun, you searched the whole area, right?" Yue asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't find a place for us to clime back up from." He told them as Asahi began to wrap Asuna's arm. "And I tried to call the others on the surface but they wouldn't respond. I think there's to great of a distance between us..."

"Yes I would assume...plus my cell doesn't appear to have a signal." Yue said.

"What are we going to do...?" Makie sulked.

"What should I do...? I have to act like a leader. Just like any teacher would!" Negi told himself. "I'm the teacher in charge of this class! I have to show some courage!"

"There has to be something I can do to help us escape..." Sora thought.

"E-everyone! Please cheer up! I don't know how yet, but we'll definitely be able to go home soon!" Negi exclaimed. "**We Can't Just Up Now! Let's Face The End Of Term Exams And Start Studying!**" both Makie and Ku Fei put their hands to their mouths.

"Eh!" Makie exclaimed.

"S-study!" Ku Fei added. She then broke out laughing. "**Study! At A Time Like This-Aru!**"

"Yes I'm certain we can get out of here, so until then we should prepare!" Negi said. "If you study hard enough you girls won't even need the book..."

"Well if they study now, they could at the very least could bump their scores up by about 10 or 20 points!" Sora added. "And I can keep searching for a way out."

"That actually sounds like a good idea sensei!" Asahi said.

"I guess we have no choice but to study..." Yue said as she pulled a book of a near by shelf. "Ewe..."

"Hey there's even math text books here!" Konoka exclaimed as she grabbed one as well.

"**All Right! Let's Get To It Girls!**" Negi said. All of a sudden there was a growling sound. Coming from Ku Fei's and Makie's stomach.

"Umm...Could we find some food first-aru?" Ku Fei asked.

"There are buildings across here-de gozaru." Kaede told them.

"Yay!" Makie exclaimed. The girls all began to rush away leaving the books and the two boys behind.

"Let's get some food!" Asuna shouted as she ran with the others.

"Damn! Why didn't I think to look for some food there!" Sora said.

"Hey wait for us!" Negi called. "Ah!"

"What is-!" Sora exclaimed. He saw a light swirl around Negi's right arm. "Is that the seal!"

"Yes...One of them is fading." Negi said as he and Sora watched. The black ring around his wrist marked "I" disappeared from sight. "Since they unseal them selves at dawn, It must be Saturday morning."

"Two days to go..." Sora said. "But we can't think about it now...You go on at get some thing to eat Negi-kun, I'll keep looking for an escape route."

"OK I'll make sure they save you some..." Negi told him as Sora ran off to explore.

Outside on the surface Ayaka had called together the class for an important announcement.

"**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! NEGI-SENSEI WILL BE FIRED IF WE COME IN LAST PLACE!**" Ayaka cried.

"What!" Some of the girls exclaimed. "How can they do that!"

"I guess they're trying to test him to see if he's got what it takes to be a full fledge teacher." Satomi said.

"But this is to harsh of a test!" Amiai added.

"This is what both Yuna-san and Sakurako-san have both in formed me." Hinata told them. "Both say they were there when Negi-sensei was delivered the notice."

"Why didn't you guys say something sooner..." Shouiko asked.

"Negi-kun didn't want anyone to know!" Sakurako said.

"Show he didn't want to worry us, or have us blame ourselves if he got fired." Ako said.

"At any rate we're going to study properly until the Exams, and that includes all of you who don't usually even try!" Ayaka yelled.

"Geh..." Chisame uttered.

"Looks like we don't have a choice..." Madoka said.

"Damn it all! Oh well..." Shouiko added.

"The only problem is the Baka Rangers, Oh well as long as they don't get a zero I suppose that we'll be all..." Ayaka started.

"About that..." Hinata added. "I've been informed that The Baka Rangers along with Negi-sensei, Sora-san, Konoka-chan, and Asahi-chan have disappeared and that Howaido-chan, Nodaka-chan, and Paru are trying to locate them...Where they disappeared to I can't say as that was all the informant would say."

"**W-What! WHO WAS YOUR INFORMANT!**" Ayaka cried.

"It was a Kunoichi that was screaming the other night to me about "Sora-sama, and Sessha-sensei, being lost to us all"..." Hinata said. Ayaka and the majority of the class turned their heads to Aikuchi in the corner whistling nonchalantly.

"**You...**" Ayaka growled demonically. She grabbed Aikuchi by the collar. "**You Know Something About This Don't You...**" Aikuchi looked nervously into the class rep's eyes. She then turned her eyes to the left and tightened her lips as she whispered.

"Oh...Nothing. I don't know a thing..." Aikuchi said.

"**Like Hell You Don't! Your A Horrible Liar!**" Ayaka shouted as she violently shook Aikuchi.

"Ha, we may all be screwed after all..." Shouiko said.

Another day had passed. Though the team was trapped under ground they felt quite conferrable. There was not just food, but shelter, a kitchen, and even a toilet. The group had taken a break from the studying. Asuna, and Asahi had gone somewhere more privet to bath. Yue and Konoka were relaxing reading some books they loved. And the other girls went to a near by collection of small waterfalls to bath. Negi still hadn't bathed for a almost two now. So Sora had dragged him to a water hole and left him in the "care" of Makie, Kaede, and Ku Fei, whom were already bathing. Sora walked away laughing as he heard his friend getting teased by the naked girls for peeping. He stood at the top of a system of root's along the glowing walls. Watching the water pour from the ground from a hole in the wall. He had hoped that they could escape from one of these openings, however the rushing water would prevent that. That was how it had been one dead end after another for him. On the bright side the girls had all been studying at full force. Sora had seen them when he took breaks to eat. He had no doubt that they would do better on the test. However if they couldn't escape from the Deeper Library it wouldn't matter.

"Damn it all..." Sora thought. "Someone must have gotten out of here before if there are stories about this place." He decided to clime down and made it back to the ground.

It was there Sora saw something that caught his eye. It looked like a path under the water fall that was made by this rushing water. He walked through. It was slippery from the splashing water. Sora walked half way through it before he saw what looked like a door. It was a metal door with sign on it that read in kanji, "Emergency Exit. Caution leads to Level 1!"

"**What The Hell! YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!**" Sora exclaimed with a super-deformed face. It shocked him so much that he lost his balance and fell into the water fall.

He tossed and turned under the water. The current pushed him under and through a tunnel under the pool.

"Shit! Not Now!" Sora thought. "Not when-!" He his body began to be thrown about violently. He was forced to let out his breath as he was bashed by the rocks. He was then hit in the head and felt his skin break. As well on his already injured foot. He was losing consciousness. "**FUCK! I Need Air!**"

All of a sudden Sora was thrown forwards. His body then stopped. He could see a top to the water. He reached and swam to it, but he could no longer hold in his breath. He let out a large bit of bubbles, and watched as it and his blood flowed to the water's surface. Sora's eyes closed as he began to sink.

He then felt something grab a hold of him. He felt his body being pulled above and to the surface. Sora was pulled onto solid ground. There was pressure on his chest and then on his lips. He could tell that someone was giving him CPR. After a few chest compressions the person put there mouth to Sora's and blew in air. Sora coughed up a large amount of water. As he gasped for air he heard some say "Thank God...! What The Hell Happened To You!" Sora opened his eyes. He was blinded by light. It was to bright, but he could see a face hanging over him. It looked like Kairi

"Are you OK...?" she asked concerned.

"Kairi..." Sora said weakly. He then noticed that she was sitting over him naked. Her breast only a few centimeters from him and her rest of her body in full view on his right side. He then through his head back as a violent nose bleed rushed from his nose. "Full Frontal Nude...!" Sora then felt an powerful fist smash apart what was left of his face. He snapped back and realized it was Asahi. "Words can not express how sorry I am..." he cried.

"**No I'M Sorry! Sorry For Trying To Save Your Ass!**" Asahi yelled as she walked over and wrapped herself in a towel.

"OK I'll lie here...and die now..." Sora said jokingly.

After he recovered from the punch, Sora sat up and explained what had happened.

"Why were you naked when you helped me?" He asked.

"I was bathing here, and I noticed the bubbles and blood float to the top." She told him. "Speaking of how bad is that, I don't have any bandages with me..."

"Its OK," He told her. "It was a shallow cut. It's already stopped bleeding."

"Hey lesion!" She said. "When I was swimming by the water, I noticed something over there! It looked like a cave that lead outwards."

"What! Really!" Sora exclaimed. "What a coincidence." He thought.

"It was hard to get to from the water, but I was going to check it out when I noticed you." Asahi told him. "Come on we need to check!"

"All right..." He said. "I found an exit too...but I'm not sure that it was even real or some joke..."

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind..." Sora said.

Asahi lead him to a path near the glowing wall were in the distance was a hole within the wall. It was dark inside. A clear sign that it lead outside of the cavern they were trapped in. It seemed to open wider the farther down it went. Sora was hesitant about going towards it. He felt a strong, big presence father down.

"What's wrong? I found a way out, hello...!" Asahi exclaimed.

"I just don't think that we should go any closer to it than this Koikawa-san..." He told her.

"Oh come on that is just retarded!" She said. Asahi turned and started to walk closer to the cave. She looked back at Sora. "I didn't think you were such a coward. I'm going to check it out if your to much of a baby then go get the others."

Suddenly without either of them noticing something large and beast-like appeared in front of Asahi. Sora saw that it was a bulky humanoid covered in white fur. Asahi whom hadn't turned back around only saw Sora darting towards her. He grabbed her and flipped over the beast. It reached out to grab them with it's hand. But Sora kicked it away with his foot. He jumped around to the other side and ran back to the end of the path.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!**" Asahi screamed as she looked at it.

"It looked like some man-cat!" Sora shouted. The beast began to chase after them.

"**KYAAAA!**" She screamed "**IT'S GETTING CLOSER!**" Sora stopped and set Asahi down and kicked at the beast again. This time with his bad hurt foot and all so kicking the monster back away.

Sora yelped in pain and looked at the beast. It landed on the water and stood up. Sora could tell it could control ki. And now that he had a better look at the humanoid, Sora recognized it. There on the water giving Sora a death glare was another doppelganger. This one bared a resemblance to Kimahri Ronso, only his fur was all white. He had no beard of any kind, and no hint of a horn on his head. His hair looked the same only without the large bangs, and his eyes were the same golden color. He wore arm and shin guards and what looked like a loin cloth. He snarled and held up his right hand. Sora could see a silver ring on his ring finger. He started murmuring some thing.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked. As a blast of ice was shot from the doppelganger's hand. Sora dodge and grabbed Asahi again. "Shit!" Sora thought. "I can fight back with Koikawa-san here!" He ran with all his strength and silently cast Haste on him self. Sora lost the Kimahri doppelganger, with his speed.

"W-Was that ice!" Asahi asked with a shocked tone.

"Looked that way!" Sora said. "We got to get out of here!"

"No Shit! Really!" Asahi exclaimed.

"Look just go grab your cloths!" Sora told her. Asahi lessoned and quickly put on her underwear and shirt, after she tied the towel around Sora's face. "This is embarrassing..."

"Deal with it!" Asahi said as she pulled up her skirt. "I'm done so come on let's go!" Sora unwrapped the towel and saw that the white Kimahri had been there watching them with a pink face.

"**Our Kitty friend is back!**" Sora exclaimed.

"**And It's A Pervert Like You!**" Asahi added. Sora grabbed Asahi like a bride and ran away once again. "Admit it! Your enjoying this!"

"OH Yeah!" Sora said sarcastically. "I'm carrying you around an unleveled area covered with rocks, roots, and bookshelves, wail I'm running away from a Boss Level monster! Yep You Found Out! I can't get enough of this!" Suddenly the White Kimahri appeared in front of Sora and delivered a devastating kick.

Sora was forced to drop Asahi and was thrown back nine meters. Asahi trembled as she looked up at the white man-cat that sent Sora flying. He crashed into a near by book shelf and was covered by books when he landed on the ground. The Beast smirked at the young man laying on the ground. He then looked at Asahi on the ground. Sora rose up from the pile of books.

"Hey Asshole that hurt!" Sora shouted as he rubbed the back of his head. The Kimahri smirked again.

"_Obruo Osus Nix__..._" It growled. But before he could say anything else. Asuna suddenly appeared and dealt a critical hit in the form of a kick to the back of the doppelganger's head.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY FRIENDS YOU OVER GROWN PUSSY!**" Asuna shouted. Asahi and his faces super-deformed. The doppelganger was sent flying towards Sora whom punched him in the head. This in turn flipped his body and crashed the back of the Kimahri's head into the ground. Sora looked to see Asuna and Negi standing there.

"Asuna! Sensei!" Asahi exclaimed.

"**WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!**" Asuna asked.

"It appears to be a Nek-Jin*...!" Negi said. "But what is one of those doing here?" He thought.

"Hey Koikawa-san you OK?" Sora asked.

"Fine. What about you he kicked you pretty hard!" She exclaimed.

"I'll live." Sora said. "Hey we've got to get out of here!" He said as he looked at Asuna.

"Gotcha!" Asuna said. She offered her hand to Asahi. "Come on! Let's go!" Asahi took her hand and the two of them ran off. Negi and Sora shared a confident smile as Negi ran off shouting. "We're right behind you!"

Sora turned around as the doppelganger arose from the ground with blood on the back of his head. He rubbed away the blood. The two shard an intense stare.

"Who are you? I know you can speak...I heard you starting up one of those incantations..." Sora said.

"What not going to run this time...?" He said. The sound on his voice was younger then the Kimahri Sora knew, and he sounded pretty cocky.

"I don't usually do that unless I have to. Now who are you, and why did you attack us..." Sora asked.

"Along as I kick your ass it won't matter!" He shouted as he charged at Sora. Sora punched him away. Sora then summoned the Keyblade in his hand. "That's a-!" was all he could say before Sora struck his face. And before he landed on the ground, Sora leaped above him and aimed his Keyblade at him.

"**Fira!**" Sora shouted as the doppelganger was engulfed in flames.

"Holy shit! Another mage!" He yelled after narrowly dodging the fire spell. "What the hell kind of magic was that!"

"_Antiquus Veneficus_, from what I've been told..." Sora said. "I could use my magic before because my friend is a mundane."

"What you think you can beat me 'cause that chicks' gone." He said.

"Now that we can both use magic I don't have to hold back!" Sora shouted.

"Eh!" He heard from behind him. Then he heard a thud. Sora turned to see Asahi behind him on the ground with a shocked look on her face.

"**HUH! AH! KOIKAWA-SAN!**" Sora exclaimed. Negi and Asuna ran up to her from behind.

"W-what the hell was that! That giant key came out of nowhere! And then flames burst from it! And d-did...did he just say...**MAGIC!**" Asahi exclaimed.

"**Ahh Shit!**"Sora, Negi, and Asuna thought all with the same look of dread on their face.

**Asahi Has Discovered The Existents Of Magic..!**

**Even If The Battle Can Be Won...**

**Have They Already Lost...!**

_**Next Time: **_Sora Vs the Nek-Jin! Secrete Exposed, And Escape From The Library!

* * *

_**Ok so the character data for OCs will be in the next chapter. If you don't read the Negima manga it's just like a student info sheet for the girls in 2A and Negi. So I figure why not make some for the OCs. But if you still don't know what I'm talking about, here's an example with Sora.**_

_**Seat 31 (Mahora Boy's 2D)**_

_**Born: 23 of July, 1988(making Sora 15 as the story was set in 2003)**_

_**Blood Type: O**_

_**Likes: Training, Extreme Sports, Food, Reading Manga, Negi and the 2A girls**_

_**Dislikes: Jerks who pick on people, bad guys, Being hit by Asahi and Asuna.**_

_**Clubs: Mahora Kendo Club**_

_**Remarks: Special tutelage under Shade-beard(Kataragi-sensei). **_

_**And here I would discuses how I came up with him if Sora had been an OC. The only twiks I made to Sora was making him a little bit of a Akamatsu protaganist. Giving him a slight perverted side to him. Other then that I feel that he's the same as he was before.**_

_**In the next chapter I'll have data for Asahi. And I won't be having character data after every chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review. **_

_**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**_

_**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**_

_**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**_

_**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**_

_**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**_

_**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**_

_**Harouko Howaido= Namine**_

_**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**_

_**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**_

_**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**_

_**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**_

_**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**_

_**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**_

_**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**_

_**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**_

_**Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas **_

_**Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner**_

_**Enten Hamashi = Tidus**_

_**Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka**_

_**Uekumi Sechi = Pence**_

_**Hidama Seizen = Auron**_

_**Inabikari**_ _**Awai = Lighting**_

_**Tetsubun Sukako = Tifa**_

_**Tenchijin Shurako = Larxene **_


	10. Chapter 9: Sora Vs The NekJin

**Now here's a super chapter...! Long and it's late or...early now! How will Asahi react to magic? Will Sora be able to defeat the mysterious Nek-Jin? And will the heroes ever escape form the Library!**

**Note: Nek-Jin and any other race names belong to Makuhari-Fan01. Who has given me permission to use them. Thanks Again Maku!XD The terms are used from Makuhari-Fan01's story, Ala Alba in the World of Magic. A very good story that I highly recommend to any one who reads this.**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sora Vs The Nek-Jin! Secrete Exposed, And Escape From The Library!**

**

* * *

**

The white man-cat thing had chased Asahi and Sora through the roots and rocky trine of the Deeper Library. Just as they seemed to escape the monster it appeared out of nowhere and knocked Sora away. Asahi was dropped to the ground and began to fear for her life. The monster smirked at the teen he sent flying only to scowl as he returned to his feet. Though Sora was fine the situation still seemed grim. That was until Asuna and Negi showed up and took the monster by surprise. Asuna lead Asahi away from the beast wail they still could. Asahi breathed a sigh of relief until she looked behind them.

"Hey Wait Where Is That Baka!" Asahi asked as she noticed the only Negi followed them. "Shit! The Cat-Thing Must Have Got Him!" She slipped from Asuna's hand and ran back to find Sora.

"**Wait Asahi-San!**" Negi called. "**Asuna-San Quick Stop Her!**"

"Why would they want to stop me?" Asahi asked herself as she ran top speed. "That guy's a pervert and a complete baka but I don't want him to get killed! Don't they!" She turned the corner to see Sora standing there as the monster charged.

Just as she was about the shout to him. Sora sucker punched the monster with enough force to send it flying away. Asahi stopped and held in her shout as she saw Sora leap after it. In his hand was a glowing light and from it came what looked like a giant key of some kind. Asahi's eyes grew wider as she watched Sora whacked the monster to the ground with this key. Then on top of that fire spewed from it!

"Holy Shit! Another Mage!" The monster shouted as he escaped from the ensuing flames.

"Mage..." Asahi asked herself in disbelief of what she just heard. "L-like in a videogame or manga..."

"What the hell kind of Magic was that!" The monster growled.

"_Antiquus Veneficus_, from what I've been told..." Sora said. "I couldn't use my magic before because my friend is a mundane."

"What you think you can beat me 'cause that chicks' gone." The monster said.

"Now that we can both use magic I don't have to hold back!" Sora shouted.

"Eh!" Asahi exclaimed as she fell back on her butt. She had a shocked look on her face as Sora turned and noticed her laying on the ground.

"**HUH! AH! KOIKAWA-SAN!**" He exclaimed as his faced matched hers. Soon Negi and Asuna ran up behind her.

"W-what the hell was that!" Asahi exclaimed. "That giant key came out of nowhere! And then flames burst from it! And d-did...did he just say...**MAGIC!**" Her head was spinning.

"**Ahh Shit!**" Sora, Negi and Asuna thought.

"**Ha, Ha, Ha! So Much For Keeping It A Secrete!**" The Monster laughed. He darted to Sora. "Well now that the cat's out of the bag why don't we give them a good show...?" the monster said as he punched Sora away. Sora was sent flying this time to a root and then fell to the ground.

"Cough! Damn it I let my guard down!" Sora thought as he got to his feet.

"Hey there little mage..." He called to Negi. " Do you plan to join the fight or let your friend get pummeled?"

"**Sensei is a mage to...!**" Asahi said.

"**AHH! Sora -Kun This Is Bad! Can You Erase Memories With Your Magic!**" Negi yelled.

"**Who Do I Look Like Namine!**" Sora shouted. "**You Do It Later When Your Magic Comes Back!**"

"**Like Hell Either Of You Are Gonna Try That Shit Asahi Would Just End Up Stripped!**" Asuna yelled.

"**WHAT! THEY'RE GOING TO STRIP ME!**" Asahi yelled.

"**NO WHERE NOT!**" Negi shouted.

"_Obruo Osus Nix__..._" The beast said. As his right hand began to glow. "_Niveus Venti Amovi Abdo Omnis Vita! Crystallizatio Noctis!_(Snowy Winds Steal Away All Life! Frozen Night!)" A large blast of snow flew towards Negi and the girls. From the center formed large points that took the shape of swords. The swords froze into ice and were about to pierce them.

"Ahh!" Asuna shouted. "**GUYS MOVE IT!**"

Suddenly Sora leaped in front of them. He raised the Keyblade to the front of the blast and cast another Fira spell.

"**Hey! Move It!**" He called. Asuna carried Asahi away with Negi following close behind. Sora leapt from the spot before the spell could continue. Sora looked at the Doppelganger of Kimahri with some cold eyes. "**Hey You Asshole None Of Them Can Fight You! I'll Be Your Opponent!**" Sora said as he pointed the Keyblade at him. "Hey you guys OK!" Sora called out.

"**We're All Fine Sora-Kun! Asahi-San Is OK To!**" Negi answered.

"**That's Great! Just Stay Out Of Site For A Little Bit! I'll Finnish This Up In No Time!**" Sora told them.

"**You Really Think You Can Beat Me Punk!**" The Kimahri asked. "**I Can See From Here That Your Struggling To Stand!**" Sora twitched at that comment. Unleashing two second level fire spells was really taking it's effects on him. "I've come across that magic in my studies...I don't know how it is you could perform such advanced techniques, but it must be putting a heavy strain on your body kid!"

"I've had to deal with worse things..." Sora said. "But you got a point it would be tiresome throwing spell after spell at you...So I'll just have to rely on my sword skills, how's that? It's more my forte any way..."

The Speedy doppelganger had already appeared behind Sora as he teased the Nek-Jin(Cat-human). His claw came dangerously close to Sora's face until it was grabbed by Sora's left hand. With his right Sora then slammed the base of the Kingdom Key into his opponent's stomach. The Nek-Jin backed off and took a few steps back. Sora took a swing and that was caught by the Nek-Jin's left hand. To which he used to pull Sora close for a punch from his right hand. Sora dodged and attempted to take one more shot at the Nek-Jin. Spinning around and forcing the release of his weapon Sora added a attack to the final spin.

"_Amatsutou-Ryu,_ _Raundo Bureiku!_(Round Break!)" Sora said as he made a wide swing slashing his enemy's chest.

"Damn You!" The Nek-Jin shouted. "_Tenkaken-Ryu!_(Snow-Fist Style!)_ Kankiyari_(Frost spear)_!_" He shouted as he shaped his fingers together like his arm was a spear. The side of his left pinky and ring finger cut into Sora's left cheek.

"Whoa! I was lucky to doge that! So your a martial artist as well as a mage, eh Kitty?" Sora teased as he backed off. The Nek-Jin leapt towards him and raised his right hand.

"_Hitsume_(Ice-claw)_!_" He shouted as he brought down his out stretched claw. Sora dodged and witnessed his attack make nearly meter deep holes into the ground.

"Whoa...That is cool." Sora said as he landed in a stance. "_Amatsutou-Ryu! Suraido Dasshu_(Slid Dash)_!_" Sora said as he instantly appeared and blasted the Nek-Jin back with his attack. His opponent's blood fell to the floor, but he continued to stand.

"I see...your no novice with a sword or magic..." He said. "Then forgive me for taking you so lightly..." His left hand began to glow darkly. "I shall use my master's techniques...**For I Shall Not Let You Or Your Friends Bring Harm To This Grand Structure!...**"

"Bring harm...?"Sora repeated.

"_Obruo Osus Nix..._" He chanted. "_**Adigo De Astri Porto Congenuclatum! Fregi Coleus!**_(Forces Of Stars Bring this One To His Knees! Crushing Heavens!)"

Sora meet his eye as he finished his spell. All of a sudden Soon Sora couldn't move and he fell to his left knee. Then his right. Sora then found himself forced to the ground. His eyes glanced above. A swirling black sphere was formed above him. It kept him pressed with tremendous force.

"G-gravity Magic!" Sora exclaimed.

"Then your familiar with it..." the Nek-Jin said. "My master specializes in these techniques...Of all the spells I know this is without a doubt my strongest..." Sora glared at him as he gritted his teeth from the pain. "You'll soon feel your bones begin to crush from the forces pressing down on your body...Then you'll feel the organs and the rest of your body being spattered...When this spell is finished there won't even be a skid mark of you on the ground."

"**Damn It!**" Sora thought as he began to spit out blood. Every seconded the passed the greater the force was pressed on top of him. "Gotta Stay Calm..." He told him self. "Calm..." He repeated over and over. "...calm..."

"What's this...he dead...?" The Nek-Jin asked looking at the peaceful expression on Sora's face. Sora pulled him self to his hands and knees. "What the Hell! That's imposable!" Sora was now on his right knee, and struggled to lift himself.

"**AHHHHHHH!**" He screamed. The force that had been suppressing Sora to the ground had shattered and spread around the area.

"**WHAT The-!**" The Nek-Jin exclaimed as he felt his gut get slammed by Sora's Keyblade in the blink of an eye.

"_Amatsutou-Ryu..._" Sora said. "_**Sutoraiku Reido!**_(Strike Raid!)" As the Keyblade came whirling back to were he stood. Sora let the Keyblade disappear into light. His opponent fell to the ground. " It's unfortunate for you...that the guy's who taught me how to use magic, also taught me how to counter it. I will hand to you though...Gravity is probably the hardest of those basic spells to counter. Hard for somebody to stay completely calm when they're being smashed into a puddle..." Sora told him as he placed his hand on his neck and poped the bones inside.

"You...are strong..." He said.

"Hey wait...what did you mean earlier...about us causing harm..." Sora asked as he moved to the now unconscious Nek-Jin. "Well fine...Fall asleep and shut up when I actually want to have you talk to me..." Sora complained. He could feel his bones pop and grind and spat out more blood. He then re-summoned the Keyblade and cast a Curaga spell upon himself. Sora looked back at the Nek-Jin, and thought of what he had said before he had used the gravity spell. "Ahh...What the hell..." Sora pointed the Keyblade to the Nek-Jin. "Regan..." he said before taking a seat on a nearby root. He sat quietly as the Nek-Jin awoke. "Good your awake now..."

"I'm alive...Why- Argh!" He exclaimed as he tried to get himself up.

"The spell I used on is healing your body...but only little by little, so you won't be going any where for a little while..." Sora told him.

"I see..." The Nek-Jin said.

"Hey I got a question, What did you mean by us coming here to do harm?" Sora asked.

"I was informed from the old man that you were thieves and criminals whom had come to steal the treasures of the Deeper Library." He told him. "I've watched you since you all appeared here in the Deeper Library...since none of you had been doing anything suspicious I have only observed you..." he said. "...and the ladies...especially in the bath...and especially the busty one, and that red haired friend of yours from before..." He added with a pink face.

"Koikawa-san was right you are a perv..." Sora said.

"Please like you haven't been tempted...your a man aren't you...!" He asked.

"**That Doesn't Matter! I Don't Go Around Peeping On Them!**" Sora exclaimed. "I wouldn't want them thinking I was peeping, especially considering what Asuna-san and Koikawa-san would do to me..."

"No balls..." He remarked.

"Ass!" Sora exclaimed. "Lesion where not here to steal stuff any way. Where all students here...Could you tell the girls have all been wearing uniforms!"

"I've never been around the surface much except for once a year and during said times the students don't really wear there uniforms...Besides I'm not interested in there cloths, but in what's under them..." He told him. "Bastard old codger must have been pulling my fur..."

"Seriously are you one of those split personality people...?" Sora asked. "You were all hard core battle ready when you were fighting, but after you lost your like Tabaku-san...So why did you attack me and Koikawa-san?"

"That tunnel leads not only to my master but something else extremely dangerous." He told Sora. "Besides protecting the artifacts and treasures of the Library I am to only allow certain people into those catacombs."

"OK fine I'll buy that..." Sora said. "You'll be OK in a few hours...And I promise we won't go into the caves...Where only trying to get out of here right now ant thought that could be an exit." He said as he got to his feet and dusted off his legs. "I just got one more question that door behind the water fall...the one marked as an emergency exit...It's really an exit right and not just some gag or something..."

"The Waterfall..." He repeated thinking for a moment. "Yes that path will lead you back to Level 1..."

"Cool thanks...umm...Sorry I still don't know your name...mines Sora." Sora told him.

"I am called Yuki no Toratou(Toratou of the snow)..." the Nek-Jin said.

"Alright then thanks..." Sora said as he walked away.

"You'd trust the word of a man that tried to kill you only moments ago?" Toratou asked.

"Well if that door was a trap why make me suspicious of it by saying something like that?" Sora said as he continued on.

"What a weird kid..."Toratou said. "And Damn lucky to have women like those..."

Sora explored to the roots and bookshelves.

"Hey Asuna-san! Negi-Kun! Its all right! It's safe now!" He called to them. He waited until he heard a faint call.

"Sora-kun..." He heard. Sora followed the sound as best he could.

"Negi-kun!" He called. "Is it you!"

"**Sora-kun! Whe're Over Here! We Can See You!**" Asuna called. Sora turned to his left and noticed Asuna and Negi standing near a small clearing. He rushed over egger to greet them and inform them that he has found an escape route.

"Hey guys! You OK!" Sora exclaimed.

"Completely fine..." Negi said. "Though you don't look to good! What Happened!" Sora looked and saw he still looked pretty scraped up and had a trail of blood coming from his mouth.

"Oh don't worry I'm fine, Toratou-san just throws stronger punches then I thought..." Sora said.

"**Tora...You Mean That Cat Thing What Ever It Was!**" Asuna exclaimed.

"He was a Nek-Jin, a cat-human, from _Mundus Magicus_ to be exact." Negi said.

"**Yeah What Ever! So You Took Him Out Right!**" Asuna asked.

"Yeah I beat him but he is still alive..." Sora told them.

"**What! Why!**" She exclaimed.

"It was just a misunderstanding. Some had in formed him that we came here to steal away treasures here." Sora said.

"I assume you didn't tell him that we did come for the Book of Melchizedek..." Negi added.

"Course not, and he won't be moving around for a few hours anyway." Sora told them. "He doesn't seem like a bad kind of guy, and all the girls are defiantly safe from him, well when it comes to losing your lives I wouldn't worry..."

"I guess a couple of perverts like you to hit it off and became best buddies, eh?" They heard. Asahi appeared from around the corner.

"Koikawa-san!" Sora exclaimed. "So...Ah! Well I guess we..."

"Oh Be Quite!" She said. "Asuna and Negi-sensei have filled me in...at least that mages and magic stuff is real, and about how you all have to keep it a secret."

"Oh OK, what about that Souigiun-san is also a mage?" Sora asked bluntly.

"**KYAAA!**" She exclaimed as she punched his face.

"She's been reacting like that when we would just blurt out things like that..." Negi cried. "Namely punching me every time..."

"Kumogiri-sempai is a mage...?" Asahi repeated trying to wrap her mind over it. She even imagined him in a blue robe with a large brown hat and holding a staff. "Mage...?"

"There, there it's OK." Asuna said comforting her friend. "It was a big adjustment for me too..."

"Koikawa-san...I get this must be a lot to take in, but..." Sora said. "If anything you should be a little happy you know this. Now Souigiun doesn't have to keep this secret around you...you can be closer to him if you try." He told her. Asahi then realized that he was right. Now that she knew about the existence of magic then she could become closer to Kumogiri. If she just tried a little harder and gave it a bit more courage, she could... "I'm glade you found out too..." Sora added. Asahi, Negi and Asuna all turned to him. "Now I don't have to keep secretes from you either! We can be even better friends."

"Baka..." She said with a slight blush. "You really are an baka! It doesn't change how good friends we are or could be if we keep secretes from each other. Everybody's got one." She looked at him and Negi. "The two of you have done your best to help keep my secrete and supported me...So I guess it's only fair that I help keep and support yours..." She said with a light smile. "Right Sora-san...?" She asked as she offered him a hand up.

"Sure thing!" Sora said with a grin as Asahi helped him to his feet.

"Hmmm..." She said looking at him. Asahi looked at her sleeve and put it to her mouth. She bit down and tore away a small amount. She then licked it and began to use to clean off Sora's face. "Hold still Baka-Sora..."

"But I'm fine it's just dirt and blood stains. I'm not hurt any more..." Sora told her.

"Still baka! You should walk around with dirt and blood all over you. The others will think something bad happened if they see you like this, Sora-san." She said with an annoyed look on her face. Negi and Asuna to watched and began to giggle. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing Asahi, I just didn't think you have a change of heart about Sora-kun so fast." Asuna commented. "First you beat him and make him bleed, and now your wiping the blood from his face...If I didn't know any better I'd..."

"Huh? You'd what?" Sora asked as the comment went completely over his head. It however didn't go over Asahi's.

"**WHOA! WHOA! Asuna! Your Reading Way To Much Into This!**" Asahi exclaimed in defense. "**I'm Not-!**"

"Hey Asuna-san I think this has been the first time Asahi-san had ever referred to Sora-kun by name!" Negi added. "...if I'm not mistaken Asahi-san has all ways called Sora-kun, Baka, or Pervert, or just You before!"

"**I Do Believe Your Right There "Sensei"!**" Asuna added.

"**Damn It! You Guys I'm Not-!**" Asahi exclaimed.

"HUH! What are you all implying..." Sora asked.

As the group walked back after settling down they discussed more about magic to Asahi. Like how Sora was from another world where he was a hero. And more about Negi's ambitions to become a powerful mage like his father. As well as how many of the Staff were mages as well with apprentices whom they instruct in magical lessons. Asuna whence as her arm stung.

"Hey Asuna-san are you sure you don't want me to heal it now?" Sora asked. "I have enough power still and every one here knows..."

"Well...If your sure..." Asuna said. Sora summoned his Keyblade. All the other took a good look at it.

"So you need this key thing to do magic?" Asahi asked.

"Not all of my spells. Ones like Haste, and other ones that are meant to increase my body's stamina, and output performance. I don't need the Keyblade to cast those spells." Sora as he raised his weapon. "Cure!" He said as he pointed it towards Asuna. "That any better?"

"Loads. Thanks Sora-kun" Asuna told him. Sora nearly tripped on is own feet.

"Damn...I'm reaching my limit." Sora said.

"I'm so sorry, Asuna-san..." Negi said. "You got hurt like that because you tried to keep me safe during the fall..."

"Oh come one sensei, it wasn't your fault!" Asahi said.

"If anyone should apologize, it should be me." Asuna said. "I shouldn't have dragged you down here, and i never would have if I had known that you couldn't use your magic."

"Hey don't worry Asuna-san!" Sora said trying to comfort her. "You didn't know and that's that..."

"Yeah normally we wouldn't have done something so crazy and desperate if we hadn't learned what teachers plan to do to the class if we come in last..." Asahi added.

"Hey we understand..." Sora told them. "I don't think it's fair for them to decided something like that over some test after Negi-kun has only been here a few weeks from what I heard." The two girls looked at him strangely.

"Hmmm...what are you talking about?" Asuna asked. "We mean about how they're going to split up the class and send the Baka Rangers back to primary school."

"Huh! What have you been smoking!" Sora exclaimed.

"The headmaster wouldn't do such a thing!" Negi told the girls.

"If so...Then what was to big trouble you were talking about sensei!" Asahi asked.

"Well..." Negi started. "I received word from Headmaster Konoemon that I would only become a fulltime teacher if you girls are out of last place." The girls stared at him in silence.

"**What The Hell-!**" Asuna screamed. "**You Mean To Tell Me That The Splitting Up, And The Being Held Back Were All Rumors!**"

"**None Of It Was Even True!**" Asahi exclaimed.

"P-probably so..." Sora said.

"**Oh God! If We had Known That We Would Have Never Come Down Here!**" Asahi yelled.

"How Cold!" Negi cried.

"It is your fault! Everything is Baka-Negi's fault!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Come Off It! You Really Are A Baka Ranger If You'd Believe That You Be Sent Back To Kindergarten!" Sora complained and received a smack.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" A voice suddenly screamed out.

"What the-!" Sora exclaimed.

"On no! You don't think that pervert cat-man has gone after the others!" Asuna asked.

"**No Way He Shouldn't Be Able To Move!**" Sora told them.

"**KYAAA!**" the voice yelled out again. As they ran to the source of the screams Konoka could be seen running to them.

"**Sora-Kun! Negi-Kun! Asuna!**" She called to them. "**We've Got Trouble!**"

"**Huh! Konoka-San What's Happened!**" Asahi asked.

"**Come See Quickly!**" She told them.

Sora and the other's followed after Konoka. When they arrived back at their camp where they had been studying and sleeping the past day and a half, they saw Sanding in the center was the Stone Golem. It's glowing eye looked towards them as the gasped and exclaimed. In it's large right hand the Golem held a naked Makie. Kaede and Ku Fei, who were only in towels, tried their bet to keep it surrounded and keep the from Golem running off with their friend.

"**SOMEBODY HELP ME!**" Makie cried. "**SORA-KUN! NEGI-KUN! ASUNA-SAN!**"

"**HOLY SHIT THE GIANT IS BACK AGAIN!**" Asahi yelled.

"**Actually Its A Golem...!**" Negi said.

"**WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK!**" Asuna screamed.

"**It Must Have Fallen Down Here With Us!**" Sora exclaimed.

"**SOME ONE PLEASE HELP!**" Makie cried. "**NEGI-KUN HELP ME!**"

"**Maki-Chan!**" Sora called "**Hold On!**"

"**You There D-Don't Pick On My Students! I Won't Forgive You If Any Of Them Are Hurt!**" Negi called out. He clutched his staff and chanted. "_Ras tel Ma Scir Magister...Spiritus Lux Coactus Et verberatus deorsus Mea inimicus_(Spirits of the Light Gather And Strike Down My Foe)_..._" He said. Negi lightly held his staff in his left arm and bent down his left leg. He pointed is right arm pointing to the Golem with his middle and index fingers. "Now Feel The Wrath of My Magic Arrow! _Sagita Magika!_". The Golem flinched in fear. Nothing happened. The other girls and the Golem stared at Negi. His face super deformed as he went "Huh...?"

"**Baka-Negi...!**" Sora thought. "**Your Magic Is Still Sealed For A Few More Hours!**"

"Magic Arrow-aru..." Ku Fei said.

"**Ho, Ho, Ho, You'll Never Escape From This Place Alive...**" The Golem said. "**It Takes Three Days To Navigate The Maze And Reach The Surface, And That's Only If You Know The Correct Path!**"

"Three Days!" Yue repeated.

"Bull! I found an escape route to the top!" Sora proclaimed.

"**Wha- Is True, Sora-kun!**"Ku Fei asked.

"Yeah!" Sora told them.

"**Impossible!**" The Golem exclaimed

"Konoka-san! Yue-san! Asahi-san!" Negi called. "Gather our things together as we rescue Makie-san!"

"Right." Yue said.

"Oh! OK!" Konoka replied as she and the two others raced around the camp to find their belongings.

"Hold on Maki-chan we'll save you!" Sora said.

"**Hey! Guys Look There At The Monster's Neck!**" Makie shouted. Sora, Negi and the others looked closely. In between the Golem's head and it's neckguard was The magic book that the group sought.

"It..." Negi said.

"**IT'S THE BOOK OF MEL-WHAT-CHA-MA-CALL-IT!**" Sora exclaimed.

"The Magic Book!" Kaede shouted.

"It must have fallen with the golem!" Negi said.

"Let's get that book!" Asuna shouted. "Kaede! Ku Fei!"

"On It-Aru!" Ku Fei exclaimed. She began to run straight to the golem without fear. "I'll show you the power of a member of the Mahora Chinese martial Arts Club-aru!" She said as she punched the Golem's left leg, causing it to crack. "**Hai-Ya-Ka!**" She shouted as she leapt and kicked it's right arm. Forcing the Golem to toss Makie. Kaede jumped pass Sora giving him a view up her towel and causing him to nearly pass out. She grabbed Makie and wrapped her in a spare towel.

"Yo." Kaede said as she handed Makie her ribbon. "It's your turn-de gozaru."

"Yah!" Makie exclaimed as she whisked the ribbon. It wrapped around the book and pulled it towards the two girls. "**Kyaaa! We've got the Magic Book!**" Makie then tossed the book to Ku Fei.

"**AH...W-Wait!**" The Golem Exclaimed.

"**A-Amazing! The Baka Rangers Are Some Awesome Athletes!**" Negi yelled.

"**Quick Everyone Follow Me!**" Sora exclaimed.

The girls fallowed the shift footed Sora as he guided them to the waterfall where he had found the exit. The girls all dressed them selves as the ran bit by bit until they reached the falls. The Golem slowly followed after them.

"Here Behind The Water Fall!" Sora shouted as he showed them the door.

"Huh! An Emergency Exit!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Isn't that a little too convenient?" Negi asked.

"**Who Cares A Way Out Is A Way Out!**" Asahi exclaimed.

"**W-Wait A Moment!**" The Golem called.

"Hurry! Through The Door!" Yue shouted. The girls one by one walked through the door but they didn't get very far. Them group found themselves on a spiral staircase in what seemed like a large circular area. A stone door stood in front of them with a bronze plaque at it's center.

"**Huh! What Is This Another Door!**" Makie yelled. "**It Won't Open!**"

"Wait it has a question on the plaque there!" Asahi said. "It says "What is the past tense for the English word, "_Read_"?"

"**What The Hell!**" Makie screamed with tears forming in her eyes. "**Another Quiz-Trap!**" Ku Fei kicked the golem back.

"Huh? Wait I know this-aru!" She said.

"**Huh! You Do!**" Sora asked.

"Yeah! It's "_Read_"-aru!" She shouted. The door was sucked into the wall.

"Hey It Opened!" Konoka yelled.

"Don't Tell Me...The Book..." Makie said as she pointed to the book in Ku Fei's hands.

"Just holding it makes you smart-aru!" Ku Fei shouted.

"Quick hurry!" Sora reminded them as he knocked the golem back with Kaede.

The group moved their way up the spiral staircase. They seemed to climb up about three or four flights worth. The stairs seemed to go on forever. But they stayed in good spirits as the golem was nowhere to be seen. Soon however, their moods took a sharp turn as the golem came rushing through the wall below them. He climbed up to them to the next level. Ku Fei through the book to Kaede as she and Sora kicked it back.

"That bastard doesn't give up dose he?" Sora said.

"**You Might As Well Just Give Up And Surrender The Book Children!**" It said. Sora Makie, and Ku Fei all stuck out their tongs and pulled down one eyelid each.

"Bleh!" Makie said.

"Like Hell!" Sora yelled.

"We will never give it back-aru!" Ku Fei added. The others came to another door.

"What! It's another question!" Yue said.

"Oh No!" Sora exclaimed. "What dose it say?"

"Shit! It's math!" Asuna yelled. "What is The value of X in the diagram below?"

"Hmmm..." Kaede said. "X=46 degrees..." The door was pulled into the wall.

"Whoa! Kaede-san's worst subject is math!" Asahi exclaimed

"That book really has some power!" Konoka said.

The group kept going. Farther and farther they climbed up the stairs. They kept running into doors, but each time who ever held the book blurted out the correct answer. They made it to question nine.

"How do you say "Sagasu" in English?" Asahi asked.

"I know! It's "_Look For_"!" Makie said. And the door slid into the wall. She tossed the book to Asuna.

"Hey question 10, "Who was the important historical figure who teamed up with Fujihara during the Great Renewal"?" Asahi read.

"Leave this to me! It's Nakatomino Kamatari!" Asuna yelled. "What a weird name, huh!" she added as the door flew into the wall.

"This is great even Asuna-san, and Maki-chan are getting the right answers!" Sora exclaimed. "The Magic Powers Of The Book Are So Powerful!"

"**HEY!**" The two girls yelled.

Sora and the others ran for over an hour. The were starting to tire out. But they couldn't stop for any thing. Because the golem was still close on their tails. He was only two levels below where they stood now. Sora panted as they came to the next door.

"It says "Place the choices in the correct order to complete this English sentence: _This is a picture_...A. _On September 21_...B. _Took_...C. _We_..."!" He read to them.

"This is getting on my nerves-aru!" Ku Fei complained.

"It's C, B, A!" Yue said. As they pressed on the Yue heard a beep from her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and saw a few bars. "I Have A Cell Signal! Hold On I'll Call For Help!"

"R-really..." Makie asked.

"Hey! It looks like up won't need to! Look There!" Sora exclaimed. The Girls and Negi looked ahead, but what lied in front of them was no door, but an elevator. It was the two steel doors with no question written on it. The only thing it said was "Express, 1F!".

"**An Express Elevator! No Fucking Way!**" Asahi exclaimed.

"**Now That Is Convenient!**" Negi yelled. They all soon crowed into the elevator.

"**Everyone In Hurry Up!**" Sora shouted.

"**We've Finally Made It!**" Makie cried.

"**OK Let's Head To The Surface!**" Konoka shouted. As Sora pushed the button to raise the elevator, a ding went off and a light came on. Voice came on over the intercom.

"The elevator is overloaded." The intercom said.

"Huh?" Sora said with a stupefied face.

"NO..." They all thought in their heads. "**NOOOOOO...**"

"**We Must Have Eaten Too Much I The Last Three Days-Aru!**" Ku Fei said.

"**How Much Do You Weight Makie-Chan!**" Asuna asked.

"**Me! What About You!**" She shouted.

"**Hold it!**" Asahi said. "I can't believe I'm staying this...but everybody start stripping!"

"**WHAT!**" Everybody else shouted.

"Look at this!" She said as she placed her foot outside the elevator. The light went off showing that the elevator was no longer overloaded. "It can't be no more then the weight of our cloths!"

"Hey she's right-aru!"

"Great Plan!" Konoka added as she and the other girls began to strip.

"Hey no wait!" Sora shouted.

Negi and Sora stared blankly at the girls. The girls were all stripped down to their panties, and nothing else. Each of them covering their breasts. Makie, Asuna, and Ku Fei had tears forming. Sora was covered in red and could even force himself to look away. Negi even though he was just as red covered his eyes.

"**It's No Good After All-Aru!**" Ku Fei shouted.

"**I Don't Have Anything Left!**" Makie cried. "**The Only Thing Left Is...**"

"**Hey Why Are You Both Still Dressed!**" Asahi Shouted.

"I tried to tell you that this was a bad idea!" Sora told her.

"**Ho, Ho, Ho...**" They heard. Suddenly two gient hands pulled the golems head into view. "**I've Got You Now! Prepare...Your...Selves...What The Hell IS Going On In There!**"

"KYAAA!" The girls screamed.

Negi removed his hands. He stared straight at the golem. And then to his students. Sora had a angry look on his face. Negi as well looked angry at the golem. He was the teacher there. He may have been the youngest, but he still should have stopped them from venturing into the Library. And it was he who was responsible for the others safety. Negi clutched his staff as he relived what he had to do. Negi stood to his feet and ran out side the elevator, between the golem and his friends.

"Negi!" Asuna and Sora called. The light went off and Negi slapped the button for the elevator to ascend to the surface.

"I'm going to stay behind..." He said. "Please everyone return to the surface and take the exam!"

"What-!" Asahi exclaimed.

"**You Baka! You Can't Even Defend Yourself!**" Sora shouted.

"**Negi-Kun!**" Makie yelled.

"No, Negi-Bozu!" Kaede added.

"I will protect my students...!" Negi told himself. "Because even without magic, I am a teacher!" Negi's gaze turned serious as he stared down with the golem.

"**Negi!**" They all yelled.

"**Hey Golem! I am Your Opponent Now!**" He yelled. "**I Shall Not Allow You To Pass Me!**"

"**Ho, Ho...You Have Guts Little One! Very Well Take This!**" The Golem shouted. It threw out his right arm and attempted to punch Negi into the ground. Suddenly Sora kicked at the golem's arm and held it back.

"**FUCKING BAKA!**" Sora yelled. He pushed the golem's arm back with the force of his kick. The golem began to lose it's balance.

"AUU!" Negi exclaimed as he was pulled by the collar. He looked behind him and saw Asuna. "Asuna-san!"

"**BAKA!**" Sora yelled. "**This Exam Isn't Just For Them It's For You Too!**" Negi looked at Sora. "**If You Want To Be A Full-Flege Teacher The Class Has To Come Out Of Last Place, Right!**"

"**So What Would Be The Point If We Do And Your Not There To Pass Too!**" Asuna added. "**Don't Try To Act Cool, You Damn Brat!**" Sora kicked the golem and jumped back.

"**You Won't Escape!**" It shouted.

"**Stubborn Bastard!**" Asuna yelled as she raised the book over her head.

"Hey-! That's-" Negi exclaimed.

"You want it..." She said. Asuna threw the book with great force, that once it struck to golem's head, caused it to begin to fall into the endless looking darkness. "**THEN TAKE IT YOU STONE SON OF A BITCH!**" The Golem creaked as it slowly fell backwards. It then looked to the group, were it saw Sora, and Asuna both wearing triumphal smiles, as the elevator doors slammed and he fell over the edge. As the elevator began to move the girls and Sora all sighed with relife.

"Humph! Looks like we made it, eh?" Asahi said.

"Yep..." Sora said.

"But! The Book! We Lost It!" Negi shouted. "It was because of me..."

"Hey Negi-bozu!" Sora said. "Come on, you don't need to worry..."

"But-" He began. Sora looked him in the eye.

"Come on all the girls feel the same..." Sora said.

"What?" Negi asked.

"Better we lose that book, the our dear teacher, am I right guys?" Sora said.

"Mumhumm..." Konoka and Makie said.

"That Right-Aru!" Ku Fei said. Kaede and Yue both smiled with Asahi.

"Looks like we made the right choice to me..." Asuna said.

"Asuna-san, Sora-kun, everyone..." Negi said. The elevator dinged and opened up to revel the Level 1 floor.

"Come on now!" Yue called.

"Hey..." Sora said over the walkie-talkie. "Were at the surface and we are coming through the front gate! Over!"

"Sora-Kun! Are You All OK! Over!" Howaido asked.

"_**SORA-SAMA! SESSHA-SENSEI! I RETURNED EVEY NIGHT WAITING FOR YOU! DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THIS AGAIN!**_" A voice cried.

"_For Once I Agree!_" Howaido added.

Sora and the crew walked through the front gate and gazed out to the city. The sun was rising from their left. Sora patted Negi's head as the two of them , along with Asuna and Asahi stood near the edge of the water together. The bright sunlight washing over them. The long quest through Library Island to find the Magic Book was finally drawn to a close. The group stood in silence with Kagako, Haruna, Nodaka, and Howaido, until it was broken by Ku Fei.

"Hey I got a question. What about our cloths-aru?" She asked.

**Finally Free From The Library...**

**Time Left Until The Exams: 15 hours...**

**What Are You To Do Now Baka Rangers...!**

_**Next Time: **_End of the Term! Negi's Final Challenge Failed!

* * *

_**Koikawa Asahi**_

_**Seat 32 (Mahora Girl's 2A)**_

_**Born: 14 of April, 1988**_

_**Blood Type: AB**_

_**Likes: Music, Books, Cloths, Cats, Kumogiri-sempai **_

_**Dislikes: Perverts, Spicy food**_

_**Clubs: Mahora Music Association, Library Exploration Club **_

_**As all OC's Asahi first started as the KH shelf then expanded. She almost ending up as a pure Asuna clone in a Kairi body. However I decided to base the character's personality on Naru from Love Hina. She doesn't like our hero Sora, but she slowly comes around. Though she will try her best to keep him at arms length. At first she didn't have a crush on anyone. However, I felt that there was no conflicts for Sora other then hiding magic. And then I felt that when she needed a love interest that it shouldn't be a Riku OC. So for a while it was going to be Kokuu. However the idea was scraped in favor for Kumogiri. Her love of cloths and cats was easy and given very early. Her love of books as well. She rooms with Howaido and Hinata. Her music ability was from the fact that none of the 2A girls were in an actual music clubs. Despite The cheerleaders and Ako forming a band during the school festival. Asahi ended up more violent then Naru in my opinion, and even a bit impulsive and uncaring, but under all that she's a dear friend who actually cares about others.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review. **_

_**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**_

_**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**_

_**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**_

_**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**_

_**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**_

_**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**_

_**Harouko Howaido = Namine**_

_**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**_

_**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**_

_**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**_

_**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**_

_**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**_

_**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**_

_**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**_

_**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**_

_**Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas **_

_**Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner**_

_**Enten Hamashi = Tidus**_

_**Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka**_

_**Uekumi Sechi = Pence**_

_**Hidama Seizen = Auron**_

_**Inabikari**_ _**Awai = Lighting**_

_**Tetsubun Sukako = Tifa**_

_**Tenchijin Shurako = Larxene **_

_**Yuki no Toratou =Kimahri Ronso**_


	11. Chapter 10: End of the Term

**Whoa! MTS is finally into the double digits of chapters! Seem like just yesterday when I first posted the story. Time sure flies...BTW I would have had this up quicker, but I could get the site to come up! For some reason it the page couldn't be found! This chapter wraps up the LI ark for us and in the next chapter we'll return to a romantic comedy, and have a couple of magical battle all while on our way to the Eva ark.**

**Note: Nek-Jin and any other race names belong to Makuhari-Fan01. Who has given me permission to use them. Thanks Again Maku!XD The terms are used from Makuhari-Fan01's story, Ala Alba in the World of Magic. A very good story that I highly recommend to any one who reads this. They say the letter "A" like "E" in Japanese, like saying "eh". And for their grading system any thing above a 50 means they pasted.**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: End of the Term! Negi's Final Challenge Failed!**

**

* * *

**

_Ding. Dong. Dong. Ding..._The bells of the schools rang. The day of the End of Terms Exams was finally here. The students all sat at their desks egger to get through their tests. As a the final tone of the bell rang all the students began the tests. All except for 2-A. Their class was not only missing eleven students, but their home room teacher. Ayaka, the class representative, was losing it.

"**Damn It! The Bell Is Already Ringing!**" She exclaimed.

"**Where The Hell Are Those Girls!**" Sakurako added.

"They're not here yet! It's all over!" Fumika cried.

"Don't tell me that we went through all that studying for nothing...!" Amiai said.

"Seems so..." Kikyou said.

"This blows..." Shouiko added.

"Hey girls settle down and began prepare yourselves for the test..." A handsome young teacher said.

"I'm so very sorry, Seruhiko-sensei!" Hinata said as the teacher passed out the students tests.

"Tsk...At this rate the missing students would all get zeros..." Ayaka complained.

"Though the five Baka Rangers do have the lowest scores of all the class, they've never scored a zero on a major exam, and with six extra students missing who would receive zeros as well. We are all but assured last place..." Hinata told her as she read from a note pad and then quickly disposed of it for the test. "...thus resulting in the immediate termination of Negi-sensei..."

"**That's It Everyone Has To Score 45 Points Higher!**" Ayaka shouted.

"Like that's possible!" Kazumi said.

"We're doomed here. Let's face it..." Ako cried.

"**Wait! Look There!**" Natsumi yelled as she pointed out the window. "**It's Them! The Baka Rangers And The Others Are Here!**"

Outside the window to see a large group rapidly running to the school. Sora was at the front of them. He was wearing a red long sleeve hoodie and black jean pants, and a white T-shirt. He was followed by Asuna, Asahi, and Aikuchi. Each wearing their school uniforms. Negi was right behind them in his brown coat and under that is usual teaching attire. He was followed by the four remaining Baka rangers, and the members of the LEC*. They each ran to the school panting and gasping for breath. The girls carried their bags and books and Negi his staff. Sora final passed through the door to the school.

"M-made it!" He said panting.

"Made it nothing! We were still late!" Asahi said.

"...And to top it off we were late cause we stayed up studying-aru!" Ku Fei added.

"**I Said To Wake Us Up In Time For First Period!**" Asuna exclaimed.

"S-sorry...!" Nodaka said meekly.

"**Give Us A Break Asuna-san!**" Aikuchi told her. "**We All Overslept Too!**"

"What's all this racket down here!" Nitta asked as he came to the entrance.

"Sorry! We didn't mean to be late sensei!" Konoka added.

"We were all studying and overslept." Haruna added.

"Oh the missing students from 2-A! I see then Negi-sensei and you all were having a study section lass night?" He said. "well your all lucky. But, you will all have to take your exams in another room. Follow me this way..."

"Sure..." Makie panted. Nitta began to walk to the teacher's conference room, the girls all stood at the school's front trying to catch their breath.

"Hey now stop dawdling!" He called them. The girls all began to walk to the room.

"Ah um..." Negi started. "**E-Everyone Please Do Your Best On The Exam! It's All My Fault That We Lost The Book...I've Been Holding You All Back This Whole Time...So I...I Just Wanted To Say...**" The Baka Rangers all looked at their teacher silently.

"J-just Leave This To Us Negi-Kun!" Makie exclaimed with a smile.

"We Can Handle It Even Without The Book-Aru!" Ku Fei added as she held up a peace sign.

"T-Thanks for studying with us all this time Negi-sensei, Sora-kun." Yue said.

"The rest is up to us-de gozaru." Kaede added.

Suddenly a dark aura seemed to form around them. The girls all had sweat drops forming on their heads. Their eyes either became all white or were covered by a dark shade. And Makie began to laugh in a depressed tone.

"Well this doesn't inspire confidence..." Sora said.

"It'll be OK." Asahi said.

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I have the utmost confidence in our abilities!" Aikuchi added,

"But you guys seem to not even be able to keep yourselves awake!" Sora added.

"Please Sora-kun just believe in us." Howaido told him.

"Hmmm...I do, I just wish that I could do something more..." He said.

"We'll be fine..." Asuna said. "Because we've got the right spirit." She grabbed Negi's shoulder. "And it was my fault we lost the book, I threw it remember?"

"Trust us sensei! We can make to at least second to last." Asahi told him.

"O...OK..." Negi said.

"Alright then let's go!" Asuna said.

"yeah...!" The other girls said weakly.

"Asuna-san, everyone..." Negi thought. "Will they be OK?" Sora and Negi followed the girls to the conference room. As Nitta looked back he noticed Sora and snapped.

"Oh Yes! You There Sora T. Silverberg, was your name if I'm not mistaken!" He said.

"Y-yes..."

"Seiza sit against the wall! I'll be checking on you periodically as well!" Nitta said.

"GAH!" Sora exclaimed as he remembered the punishment set on him three days ago.

"Oh...Oni no Nitta strikes again." Asahi though.

"Sorry you gotta go through that Sora-sama!" Aikuchi thought.

Sora positioned himself out side the door. His legs that were already aching from all the running and leaping he had been doing trembled in pain. Sora cried a little as he kept his legs in check. The girls all sat at sets of desks and each began to yawn as they waited for their exams. Nitta passed out the exams to each of the girls. They girls were given fifty minutes for the exam. And soon after opening the tests they realized just how tough it may be and how tired they all really were. Negi watched intently as his students struggled.

"How's it looking...?" Sora asked.

"Not too good..." Negi told him. "They're to exhausted from three days of studying and adventures..."

"Damn it!" Sora said. "If only..." Suddenly Negi's arm began to glow again. And the two of them watched as the last black ribbon across Negi's wrist faded away.

"Oh m-my magic has returned!" Negi said. He looked onto his students. Each so drowsy to keep their eyes open. He then put a determined look on his face. "Right!" he said as he pulled a flower from his pocket.

"Hey what are you doing!" Sora said. "You better not try and make them smarter!"

"Don't worry Sora-kun, I won't..." Negi told him. "_Ras tel Ma Scir Magister..._" He said. A wind began to blow and a few petals were pulled from the flower as he chanted. "_Fragrantia Floris, Meis Amicis Vigorem, Vitalitatem, Auram Salutarem! Refectio!_(The Fragrance of a Flower, a Wind that will Fill My Friends with Vigor, Vitality, and Health! Recovery!)" Sora watched as the girls all each one by one began to awaken up. Their drowsy eyes widened up and they each were able to think clearly and seemed to be moving faster.

"What was that...?" Sora asked.

"A spell to restore their energy..." Negi said. "This is all we can do for them now Sora-kun..." Sora looked in again and noticed that they each were going through the test and smiling as they answered each question. He smiled as well.

"Yeah I guess your right Negi-kun..." He said.

Negi walked away to check on his other students as Sora sat there quietly as his pain returned. He sat there for what seemed like hours to him. Time passed by slowly but surely as the girls all worked their ways through. Finally the time limit was up and the girls left to join their other class mates. Nitta took a look out side and saw Sora as a completely white figure.

"You may go now it'll be enough for today..." He told Sora.

"Thank you Nitta-sensei..." He said with teary eyes. "But I think I'll need some help..." Makie and Konoka helped him up onto his legs that felt like jelly. "How did you guys do...?" Makie stayed silent.

"I finished, but..." Ku Fei said.

"We won't know the results for another two days..." Asahi said.

"I see..." Sora said. He and the girls joined Negi and the rest of 2-A.

As Nitta collected the girls tests together the headmaster, Konoe Konoemon, passed by the room and walked in.

"Oh! Are those the answers of the late group?" He asked Nitta.

"Oh! Headmaster! Yes these are..." Nitta began. He noticed that the headmaster had a large bandage shaped like an X on his forehead. "Headmaster? How ever did you get that wound?"

"Oh this?" He said pointing to his forehead. "I just had a bad fall a little wail ago...Anyway I'd like to mark those exams myself."

"If that's what you want sir." Nitta said as he handed Konoemon the exams.

"Ho, ho, ho,... I See..." Konoemon laughed looking over the Exams.

The head master secluded himself in his office as he would carefully grade. As for the 2-A students, the only thing they could do is wait. Negi and his students returned to there daily lives and returned to classes, ever acetous for the results. Sora returned to his dorms and was suffocated by a close embrace from Tanehana! He too could only wait, specifically in a seiza potion in Nitta's class waiting for the hours pass. And Finally the day that the results returned came.

Sora walked with Asahi and Asuna. He had spent the passed three days explaining things to her when wasn't in the company of Nitta.

"I can barely wrap my head around this magic thing..." Asahi said.

"You seem to be taking it pretty well though..." Sora said. "At least yesterday you stopped hitting Negi and me whenever we told you something."

"Almost better then me..." Asuna said.

"How much longer is it till they announce the results?" Sora asked.

"Not much longer..." Asuna sighed. "We had better find Negi and the others."

"I feel so nervous...And I didn't even take the test!" Sora added. "I can only guess at how Negi-kun must feel like..."

The three of them made their way the middle school. There Sora spotted Negi and the others. They approached and all greeted each other, and would hide Sora from any teacher that would pass by.

"It gets real annoying hiding from all of them...The only ones that don't care are Seizen-sensei and Takamichi-san." Sora said.

"Well this is a GIRLS middle school!" Asahi reminded him. "You don't have to be here to hear the results!"

"I'd rather be with everyone, we all worked hard to help you guys pass..." Sora added.

"Then quit complaining..." Asuna told him.

"**Unum! I'm So Nervous!**" Makie said.

"This school can get so worked up even over the littlest thing...They even got a gambling pool..." Asuna added.

"Speaking of, I've got 10 meal tickets riding on this-aru!" Ku Fei added.

"All I can say is thank God that the whole "Going Through Primary School Again" was just another stupid rumor." Yue added.

"Yeah I feel loads better about the results already-aru!" She added.

"Ku Fei! Yue-chan!" Makie snapped.

"Ah! That's right..." Ku Fei said. "Negi-bozu getting sacked."

"Ah..." Negi said.

"It'll be OK Negi-kun. Everyone did their best." Konoka said as she rubbed his head. "I'm confident..."

"Y-yes! Thank you Konoka-san." Negi said.

The classes gathered together and made it easier for Sora to hide. The Mahora News association put up a large screen at the front of the room. The club had a speaker appointed to broadcast the grades. As she began speaking the students all around the school lessoned in. Meany students lessoned through the speaker system throughout the school, and others viewed it over the live steaming at the clubs website. The speaker began to call out the class averages and scores for the first year students. As each one went by Sora, Negi, and the 2A's anticipation for the seconded year group grew.

"Now then we move on to the second year...!" The speaker said to them as the screen flashed as said Second Year Grades Statistical Comparison. "The average for second year was 73.4! Well then, let's unveil the class grades!"

"Finally..." Sora muttered.

"In first place is...eh?" the speaker said.

"Did she say "A"*!" Makie asked.

"Could we be..." Asuna added.

"...Second Year Class "F"! With an average of 80!" She continued. Sora, Asuna, and Makie all fell over as the screen repeated what the speaker said.

"OK maybe we were expecting a little too much here..." Asuna said.

"Looks like it..." Sora and Makie added.

"In seconded place..." She continued.

"Come on..." Asahi said.

"...Class "S"! With 79.8 points!" The speaker said.

"Arara!" Haruna exclaimed.

"Third place is..." The speaker said. On and on she read the names of the list. And on and on 2A wasn't called. She made it nearly halfway down the list of classes. "Tenth place, Class "M"!...Eleventh place, Class "C"!" She went farther on still, but 2A was never called.

"H-hey 2A hasn't appeared at all...!" Makie said.

"This doesn't seem to good..." Howaido said.

"C-come on guys! There's still three classes left." Aikuchi told them.

"Third to last, in 22nd place is class "P"! With an average of 70.8!" The speaker announced.

"**HIIII!**" Haruna yelled.

"**T...This Is Bad! If We're Not Next Then We're Last For Sure!**" Makie cried.

"Negi..." Sora said as he noticed his friend. Negi stood to the side of them, breathing heavily and his heart beat erratically.

"Was it a bad idea, to throw the book away..." Asuna asked herself. "But, if I hadn't we would have never made it out of there!"

"Come on 2A!" Kaede said.

"2A!" Makie added.

"Yeah! Let's Go 2A!" Ku Fei shouted.

"And now in second to last place..." The speaker said. "For the booby prize..." The members of 2A, all throughout the school lessened in. "...in 23rd place is...let's see...eh?..." The group all lessened on praying for a miracle.

"2A...2A...!" Sora thought over and over.

"Class "K"! With an average of 69.5!" The speaker said. The screen flashed up and repeated what she had said. "Please try a little harder next time!"

Sora and the others stood frozen. They had lost all color from not only their faces, but their cloths as well. Their mouths fell gaped open and stayed in a round shape. And their eyes had become large white circles. A cold wind of silence blew across them.

"E...Then..." They all thought.

"**W-WE'RE DEAD LAST!**" Asahi screamed.

Negi was the only one that regained his color. As the girls and Sora stood there in shock he took a few steps back. Negi let out a sigh as he moved to the nearest door. He slowly opened it and left the others. He began to run and didn't look back. The headmaster came down from the second floor.

"My, my this won't do! The students have begun announcing the results already..." He said, as Negi ran past him. "Humm...Was that?"

"Oh...man..." Sora said as he finally snapped out of his slump. "What do we do now...?" He turned to his side, and couldn't see Negi. He turn his head in all directions and a turn himself around and back. "Hey where did Negi-kun go!" Sora exclaimed.

"Huh! Sensei! Negi-sensei!" Asahi called as she noticed that he was gone as well.

"Negi-kun!" Makie called as well.

"Were could he be?" Konoka asked.

"Negi-kun was just here a minute ago-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"He's disappeared, but to where?" Aikuchi asked.

"**Negi! Don't Tell...He's Given Up!**" Asuna said. "**And Now He's Trying To Go Home Without Saying A Word!**"

"**B-back To Wales!**" Nodaka said.

"**Oh No!**" Sora shouted as he rushed away. "**Damn It Negi!**" He was followed by Asuna, Konoka and Asahi.

"**You Two Go Keck At The Dorm! Sora-Kun And I Will Head For The Class Room!**"

"**Gotta!**" Asahi said as she and Konoka turned away.

Sora practically flew up the stairs and didn't care if anybody had seen him do so. His and Asuna's only concern was for Negi. They had reached the classroom of 2A, but Negi was nowhere to be seen. The stopped all over the school asking if anyone had seen him, as well as informed the other 2A students of his disappearance. Whom in turn began searching for him as well. Soon Asuna got a call from Konoka's cell.

"Find Anything!" Asuna asked,

"**All Of Negi-Kun's Stuff Is Gone! He Must have Already Been Here!**" Konoka answered.

"**Damn It! He Must be Heading For The Train Station!**" Asuna said. "**Sora And I Well Head There Now! Call Everyone You Can And Tell Them To Meet Us There!**" She added as she hung up her cell phone.

"**The Station! Where Is It!**" Sora asked as they exited the school.

"**That Way!**" Asuna said as she pointed. Sora grabbed her hand, picked her up, and held Asuna like a bride.

"**Haste!**" He said as he dashed in a blinding speed in the direction Asuna had pointed.

Negi stood on the outside near the station. He had a brown jacket-robe over his cloths. As well as a large camping backpack on his back that seemed packed to the brim. Negi had a caldron, and a water canteen hanging from his backpack as well. And he had his staff across his back as well. Negi sighed as he pulled from his pocket a photo of his sister. She had long flowing blond hair and a beautiful face, that looked similar to Asuna.

"Onee-chan(sis)..." He thought. "It looks like I'm returning home, even though I didn't become a great mage...But everyone..." Negi's thoughts turned to Sora, Asuna, Asahi, Konoka, and all of his other students. "Everyone did the absolute best they could...I'm glad for that if nothing else..." Negi started to cry a little, but quickly wiped it away as he approached the station. "One child's ticket to Shinjuku, please." He asked the man in the ticket booth.

"**NEGI!**" He heard. Negi turned around and saw Sora land on the ground with Asuna in tow. Sora had landed with such force that Asuna's skirt was nearly blown of.

"**Watch It You!**" Asuna said as she socked him on the head.

"Asuna! Sora!" Negi called.

"**Negi!**" Asuna shouted. "**We're So Sorry...! It's All Our Fault Not Yours! Because We Failed Our Exam! And Because I Threw Away The Magic Book!**"

"**Come On Back To The School! I'm Sure We Can Work Something Out With Konoemon-Ossan!**" Sora added.

"No...I don't think that would happen." Negi said. "And it wasn't anybody's fault other then my own. I wouldn't have been right to use some thing like a magic book anyways...In the end I'm just not qualified to be a teacher..."

"Negi..." Asuna said.

"Your ticket young man." the man said as he gave Negi his ticket.

"Thank you sir..." He said as he crossed the station rails.

"**YOU LITTLE PUNK! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO GIVE UP AFTER JUST ONE FAILURE!**" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs. "**Didn't You Want To Become A Magister Magi Like Your Old Man! Weren't You Going To Finnish Your Training And Go Find Him! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THAT!**"

"Negi! Don't Just Run Off On Us!" Asuna added. Negi stopped in his tacks.

"Sora...Asuna..." He said. "I'd like to thank you, and everyone else in the class, especially the other Baka Rangers...Even though our time together was short...I...had so much fun..."

"But we..." Sora started.

"**Good Bye!**" Negi shouted as he started to run.

"**AH! Hey! Damn It!**" Sora started. But before he could do anything Asuna had already leaped across the railings and had grabbed a hold of Negi.

"**HYA!**" He yelled as she wrapped him in her arms.

"**You Baka! I Told You Not To Go!**" She yelled with a pissed off look on her face. "**Look I Was Angry With You At The Start, For Doing Nothing But Stupid Childish Things...But The One Thing I Admired About You Was How You Had A Clear Goal And Tried So Hard To Achieve It!**"

"A-Asuna-san..." Negi said.

"Negi!" Sora called as he leaped over in front of them. "If you ever wanted to be like your father, then you can't run away from this!" Negi and Asuna looked at him. "I don't know much about the "Thousand Master", except that some of the teachers have said I'm about as strong as him...But if he was any kind of hero at all he wouldn't have run away like this." Sora bent down on one knee and looked Negi in the eyes. "If you want to reach the same level as your father...If you want to become a powerful mage...And even if you want to become a great teacher, you absolutely can not run from this!"

"Sora-kun...I..." Negi started.

"**NEGI-BOZU!**" They heard someone yell.

"**W-WAIT NEGI-KUN!**" someone else shouted. They turned to see the other girls that had been late for the exam running up to the station.

"Hey it's everyone!" Sora said.

"Oh! I can't let them see me like this!" Negi said as he tried to run away. However, he was caught by Makie's ribbon before he could get very far. "**WAH!**"

"Kya! Sorry Negi-kun!" Makie called.

"Negi-Bozu!" Kaede called

"Negi-Kun! The Was Rude Trying To Leave Without Saying Anything To Us!" Aikuchi said. "Soooo Mean!"

"AH!" Negi said as he was surrounded by his students.

"Negi-sensei, let's go talk to the headmaster about this OK!" Asahi said.

"I'm sure Ojii-san will be under standing!" Konoka added.

"Such a test is too hard for a kid like Negi-kun!" Haruna told him.

"Yeah! Let us all take the test over-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"No! No! Please...!" Negi said. "This was me challenge from the started and I've excepted the results..."

"Ho, ho, ho..." The large group heard. "What's all this racket now?"

Behind the mob of girls stood the headmaster, Konoe Konoemon, laughing. And behind him was Takamichi, Kataragi, and Tanehana. They all seemed as if they were proud of something as they stared at the group. The headmaster moved forword approaching Negi.

"Headmaster!" Yue called.

"Takahata-Sensei!" Asuna shouted.

"Onee-chan! And Shade-beard too!" Sora added. "What are all of you doing here!"

"Well, actually I must apologize, to you Negi-kun..." Konoemon said. "You see I was the one to mark the late arrivals..."

"Huh?" Negi said.

"Ha, ha! It would seem that the Headmaster completely forgot to include their scores with the rest of the class..." Takamichi laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. Everyone super deformed after they heard that.

"**WHAT HOW THE HELL COULD HE FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!**" Sora, Asuna, and Asahi yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Wait so that means that those twelve scores haven't been entered yet...?" Konoka asked.

"Th-then maybe...just maybe...2A isn't the lowest class!" Haruna pointed out.

"But, about half of those scores belong to us Baka Rangers..." Yue said.

"So it comes down to us!" Makie said. "Oh why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"You should have more confidence!" Tanehana told her.

"Indeed Sasaki Makie, for your mark was a 66*..." The headmaster said as he looked at the scores.

"**Wh-what Really! A 66!**" Makie asked.

"It's good that your enthusiastic with club activities..." Konoemon told her. "But, lets try a bit harder next time, OK?"

"Y...yes sir." She said as she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Next is Ku Fei with 67, and Nagase Kaede with 63..." Konoemon said. "It seems that you each tried hard."

"**R-really-Aru!**" Ku Fei exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Kaede said.

"Ayase Yue 63." Konoemon continued on. "A little better then normal, I see..."

"Damn..." Yue thought.

"Saotome Haruna, 81. Miyazaki Nodaka, 95. Koikawa Asahi, 92. Harouko Howaido, 96. Kiridashi Aikuchi, 80. And Konoka, 91. I see no problems here..." Konoemon said.

"No doubt!" Aikuchi said.

"And finally, Kagurazaka Asuna..." Konoemon said. Everyone tensed up at the mention of Asuna. "...71."

"Eh...?" She said.

"Ah!" Sora and Negi said looking towards her.

"Well done Asuna-kun..." Takamichi said.

"Alright Asuna-san!" Sora said. "That was the highest of the Baka Rangers!"

"I think that that was her highest score ever..." Asahi whispered to Konoka.

"Ah! Then..." Asuna exclaimed. "The average!"

"Hm...Then the total mark for 2A would be..." Konoemon said. "Humm...this average seems to be 0.1 over 81..." As this information was told to them, likewise was it broadcast across the school. All the remaining students of 2A heard the news and began to celebrate as these words were said. "** SOMEHOW...2A IS THE TOP CLASS!**"

"**A...ALL RIGHT!**" The group cheered. Every one of them began to cheer and celebrate as well, except for Negi, Sora, Asuna, and Asahi.

"Eh...no way...but that's..." Negi said confused as Sora, Asuna, and Asahi stood over him with proud smiles. "**W...We Didn't Even Have The Magic Book! How Did We...?**" Negi had risen a valid point.

"Yeah...how did you guys pull that off, Asuna-san?" Sora said with a blank stare.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP I DON"T WANT TO HERE THAT SHIT FROM YOU!**" She yelled.

"Magic Book? Do you mean this?" Konoemon asked as he raised up the Book of Melchizedek.

"Ah! Hey That's the Book Of Melchizedek!" Asahi said.

"This tome here can't make some one who holds it any smarter..." Konoemon told them. "All that had transpired was because of your own natural ability..." Negi and Sora's face had turned to a curious, yet worried look.

"If Konoemon has the book, then...dose that mean..." Sora thought. "Toratou did say that someone told him that we could be thieves..."

"That Twister Game...The Golem...Everything that happened at Library Island..." Negi thought. "It was all the Headmaster's doing...!"

"The final challenge for you Negi-kun, was to see if you could act like a teacher even if it meant the end for you." Konoemon told them. "You all did well to avoid the traps of the library, and I'm surprised that you ended up the top class. Though some praise goes to the other girls of your class as well..."

"Hold up!" Sora interrupted. "That stuff was all well and good...but why would you sick that dangerous Nek-Jin, Toratou on us! You must have known if you were watching us that Negi-kun wasn't able to do magic..."

"That was actually my doing..." Kataragi said.

"Shade-beard!" Sora exclaimed. "Why!"

"Toratou-kun is an old friend, and I asked him to go easy on you guys." He told them.

"He calles that taking it easy!" Sora exclaimed. "It took alot just to make sure he didn't kill me!"

"The fact that your still here means that he did indeed go easy on you. Ha, ha..." Takamichi laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Sora grimly laughed. "So that stuff about guarding the library was all a lie?"

"Oh no! That is all true, I just had him keep an eye on you while Uindo-kun, and Souigiun made his patrols." Kataragi said.

"Again I ask why!" Sora asked.

"Negi-kun wasn't the only one we were testing..." Kataragi told them.

"Huh!" Sora said.

"We want to see how you would handle this kind of situation." Tanehana told him. "With Negi-kun powerless, you were the only one who could protect them from any serious danger."

"If you are to stay here with us Sora-kun, and learn from us..." Konoemon told him. "You may be assigned to do some work that would place you in such dangerous situations...And I need to see what you would do. Would you fight strategically and try your best to keep our secretes? Or rush in and expose every thing? Would keeping such secretes keep you from doing what you must when the time calls for it? And would you protect your comrades above all else?" Sora though back to the actions he took during their adventure to Library Island. "And I'm proud to say that you showed all the qualities that I had hoped for..."

"It makes me so proud to have you as a little brother!" Tanehana squealed as she pulled Sora into her chest. Which in turn cause him to blush.

"Nee-san! Too Close!" He said with a red face.

"That being said," Konoemon began again. "We are now prepared to offer you a full scholarship, and allow you partake in Kataragi-san's tutelage, so long as you find yourself here at Mahora. And if you should find a way to leave our doors will all ways welcome you."

"We'll also have special assignments for you from time to time..." Takamichi told him. "Make sure your ready for them Sora-kun..."

"Of course!" Sora exclaimed.

"In my eyes you both have passed your challenges..." Konoemon said as he looked at Sora and Negi. "I proudly welcome the two of you back to Mahora next term, as a Teacher and a Student!"

"Y-yes sir!" Negi exclaimed.

"How about that, eh? Asuna-san, Asahi-san?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, yeah we get it good for you..." Asahi said.

"Well..." Asuna said. "I'll be looking forward to having you teach next term." She said as she rubbed Negi's head.

"Y...yes! Me too!" Negi replied.

"**HEY!**" They all heard Konoka call. "**WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OVER THERE! COME ON WE NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS AND THROW A HUGE PARTY!**"

"**Yeah Its Not Every Term That 2A Is At The Top!**" Haruna yelled.

"Geez...They're at it again..." Asahi said.

"That class sure is a rambunctious group..." Negi said.

"Tell me about it..." Sora said.

"You all should go..." Tanehana said. "I mean you certainly did earn it..." Sora look at the girls over in the distance.

"You know Negi-kun..." Sora said. "A party actually sounds pretty good right now..."

"Hey it would kill us to celebrate a victory!" Asuna shouted as she ran off.

"Ha, ha, oh well guess no rest for us yet..." Asahi said. "I'll see you two there..." She added as she chased after Asuna.

"Guess we should join them don't you?" Negi asked Sora.

"Sure thing. After you "Sensei"..." Sora said as Negi darted off. He quickly followed leaving the three teachers and Tanehana behind.

"Quite the spirited young group aren't they..." Konoemon asked.

"Those girls have always that way..." Takamichi added.

"**Eck!**" Tanehana shrieked all of a sudden.

The teachers turned to her as she turned red. Water began to flow from under her cloths and formed itself in front of her. The glob formed into a floating head that began to laugh.

"Sorry there Tane-cha-!" It said before Tanehana broke it with her fist.

The water splashed all around and then pulled itself together. It took the form of a young man about 18 or 19 years old laying flat on his back. He was in tight black pants and a dark blue shirt. He wore a white hoodie with blue stripes on the arms and one going from the center of his hood all the way down the back. His hood was pulled up and his face could barely be seen. But he did seem to have large purple headphones around his neck. And had three silver rings, one on his left middle finger, and two on his right index finger and pointer finger.

"Not nice Tane-chan! This is how you say hello when we haven't seen each other in weeks..." He said with swirl eyes.

"It is when you say hello like that." Tanehana told him.

"Reijin-kun..." Kataragi said. "You got a look form afar, right? So what did you think..."

"Humm..." The young man said. "You mean the kid, Sora-kun? He seems cool. I could see the power but it was tough...The spell that you used was hard to see through even for me Sensei..."

"Well we don't want Sora-kun's overflowing power to attract the wrong kind of attention." Takamichi said.

"Well tomorrow during our next training session, I will need you and Lee-kun to see just what all Sora-kun can do before we begin his instruction..." Kataragi told him. Reijin got to his feet and pulled down his hood. To reveal his light brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"I don't know Shade-beard-sensei that sounds like a lot of work..." He said. "But I suppose you can leave it to me..."

**The Long Library Journey Comes To A Close...**

**Who Is This Young Man Reijin...?**

**And What Awaits Sora In His Mage Training...!**

_**Next Time: **_Stench of Love! Who Will Capture Sora's Heart!

* * *

_**Man That LI ark finally comes to a close...!XD Next chapter we return to some more OCs and Romantic Comedy. And I'll also have Character Data For Howaido.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review. **_

_**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**_

_**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**_

_**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**_

_**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**_

_**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**_

_**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**_

_**Harouko Howaido = Namine**_

_**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**_

_**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**_

_**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**_

_**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**_

_**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**_

_**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**_

_**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**_

_**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**_

_**Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas **_

_**Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner**_

_**Enten Hamashi = Tidus**_

_**Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka**_

_**Uekumi Sechi = Pence**_

_**Hidama Seizen = Auron**_

_**Inabikari**_ _**Awai = Lighting**_

_**Tetsubun Sukako = Tifa**_

_**Tenchijin Shurako = Larxene **_

_**Yuki no Toratou =Kimahri Ronso**_


	12. Chapter 11: Stench of Love

**I apologize for the long wait for the update! This chapter was delayed due to my poor health. I fell under the weather while in to process of writing the chapter and was confined to my bed. That being said it's still no excuses for taking so long on this chapter. It's a romantic comedy chapter for those that like that. And for those that don't a battle chapter comes next time. But before it comes out I'll be working on my old chapters improving them with slight alterations(like my own horrible gramer TT^TT).Also awarning to all who read this I do not in any way condone the act of drinking alcohol on a dorm roof. Or underage drinking in general. DON'T DO IT! ITS DANGEROUS!**

**Note: Nek-Jin and any other race names belong to Makuhari-Fan01. Who has given me permission to use them. Thanks Again Maku!XD The terms are used from Makuhari-Fan01's story, Ala Alba in the World of Magic. A very good story that I highly recommend to any one who reads this. Also the series Urusei Yatsura is one of my favorite old school series. And the oldest harm manga I can think of. It was also known in America simply as "Lum", whom is the main girl from the series protagonist Ataru Moroboshi's harem. And no I don't know what they would do in a manga club, but if I was in one this is what I would be doing.**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Stench of Love! Who Will Capture Sora's Heart!**

**

* * *

**"How-chan!" A girl called. "The President wants those pages! She is getting angry!" Howaido stopped her inking on the title sheet for a oneshot.

"Huh! But, Paru should have-!" Howaido began. She turned her head sharply to Haruna sitting across from her twirling a pen between her fingers. "Paru! The deadline is today! Don't tell you slacked off again!"

"Don't worry, Howaido. You know me I'll have it all done before the end of the day." Haruna told her.

"How you manage to keep up with the club and work as an Assistant to Hakushi-sensei is beyond me..." Howaido sighted.

"Megu-chan! Tell the president that they'll be there by 16:00..." Haruna told the girl.

"Y-yes...but How-chan...!" She said. "Koji-kun, and Tamiko-chan, say that they need some help with the new Akugi chapter..."

"Oh no...again..." Howaido sighed. She placed the title sheet back on top of a stack of papers, and followed the girl from the room. She then snapped her head back around to her friend. "**Get To Work On Those Pages!**" She snapped.

Howaido rushed around all over the offices. As soon as she helped one group, another needed her assistance. But see didn't mind as it was always like this. Ever since the ending of the clubs last big serial story, they were in a bit of a wreak. Howaido then became a the glue holding the club together. This day seemed as if it would be especially busy, but luckily Howaido was able to convince her other friends from the LEC, Yue, Nodoka, and Konoka, to help her out.

"There...!" Howaido sighed as she added four more oneshots to the table. The table was covered all around with over 80 oneshots. "Thank you all once again for all the help today..." She said to her friends whom had also placed several stacks of oneshots on the table.

"Hey its no problem..." Konoka told her.

"Incredible!" Nodaka exclaimed. "So many different stories..."

"And you helped somehow with almost half of these..." Yue added.

"Yes, but most of it was just light work in each one..." Howaido told them. The time had quickly passed by. "I'm so glade that we're almost through here...but I had hoped to work more on my oneshot..."

"You've been working on that ever since that last series ended. How's it coming?" Haruna asked as she snuck up behind her.

"You don't need to worry about it Paru! Just please tell me that you finished those pages!" Howaido said.

"I'm getting there, don't worry so much!" Haruna told her. "It'll be my neck if it's not done, not yours!"

"But I had to work hard on that chapter too..." Howaido cried.

"Haruna, you really need to stop all this procrastination..." Yue told her.

"Hey seriously I'm almost done! I'm just on a break!" She objected.

"Umm...How-chan?" said they girl from before as she walked towards the 2A girls. "Someone has come to see you about a story..."

"Again!" Konoka exclaimed.

"Is that so...?" Howaido sighed. "Can no one else handle it right now...?"

"Well I suppose so, but he did ask for you specifically..." She told her.

"Well then I'll get to it..." She said. "So much for my oneshot..." Howaido's face seemed a little red as she walked with the girl. She was overworked it seemed even with all the help she was given.

"How-chan here is the story's writer..." The girl told her. Howaido looked to were the person was standing as he turned around. Her face turned redder as she was greeted by Sora's friendly smile. He stood there and looked directly at Howaido. He was dressed in a black short sleeve jacket vest, with a white shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, dark brown shoes, and around his neck was his silver crown necklace. Sora was with some of his friends, Tabaku, Shizuku, and Kokuu. Tabaku was in a green jacket, brown shorts, and red and black shoes. Shizuku wore a white muscle shirt and black jean pants with dark shoes. And Kokuu had an dark brown shirt, with jeans and a blue jacket, and a pair of white shoes.

"Yo!" He called. "Nice to see you Howaido-chan!"

"**S-Sora-kun!**" She exclaimed. "**What are you doing here!**"

"Huh! Sora-kun's here?" Konoka asked as she and the others joined them.

"Well to be honest...I'm kinda hard up for money." Sora told them. "And Lee-kun kept telling me that I should make a manga or write out the stories I have..."

"O-oh yes, you said something like that at the welcome party." Howaido said.

"This should be fine..." Sora thought. "As long as she just thinks it's a fantasy story, and I change up the names a bit. I don't see how this could get anyone in trouble..."

"Well I'd like to see any story you wrote and I can then find an artist that best suits the story..." She told him.

"That's OK but..." Sora said.

"Sora-kun wanted Harouko-san here to do the art." Shizuku said.

"**HUH! M-me!**" Howaido.

"Yeah, I want Howaido-chan to draw my stories..." Sora told her. Howaido stared at her feet as her face grew redder.

"B-but, Mine aren't really all that great...Maybe Haruna could..." She told them. Haruna looked at her friend curiously.

"Normally Howaido would just jump all over what ever she was asked to do. Did she really not want to work with Sora-kun, or was it ...?" She questioned mischievously.

"No way Howaido-chan's are the best!" Sora said.

"But-!" She started.

"Best give up! Sora-kun has been set on having you do it since he found out..." Kokuu said.

"Found out what...?" Yue asked.

"That Howaido-chan was actually the lead artiest for the clubs Mahou Kenshi series..." Sora said.

"What! HUH! How-!" She gasped.

"You used the alias Kouhaku Shiroi, right? I guess that you wanted to keep it a secrete, but I was able to find out with a little research online and on the school website..." Sora told her.

"You mean Sechi-kun did..." Tabaku added.

"Well yeah...!" Sora said with a slight blush as well. "I still wanted Howaido to do the art for my stories." He then got a better look at Howaido and noticed how red her face had gotten. "Say Howaido-chan are you feeling well? **Your Not Sick Or Something Are You!**" He placed his hand on her forehead and leaned very close with his eye's closed.

"**AH! N-no! I'm-**" She started before she became light footed and fell.

Howaido blacked out for a little while and awoke in her, and Haruna's working area.

"Hey she's coming to!" She heard Haruna say.

"Howaido-chan are you OK!" Sora concernedly asked.

"Huh...? Sora-kun...?" She asked.

"Whoa That Was Quite The Scare, Eh!" Tabaku asked.

"You really should have told us if you where overworked Howaido-chan...!" Konoka said.

"If your not well I could speak with you tomorrow..." Sora told her. Howaido leaned forward and waved her right hand.

"Oh, No! I-it's OK!" She said as she sat all the way up. "I feel better now that I've laid down for a bit!"

"But it was only for about 21 minutes..." Sora added.

"It's completely fine..." She told him. Haruna watched her friend.

"It's all there..." Haruna thought. She swiftly pulled her other friends to the side with her.

"Hey Paru! What's the matter...!" Konoka asked.

"It's all there my friends..." Haruna said in a sinister voice. "Everything..."

"Everything what...?" Yue asked.

"You should know..." Haruna added. "The look!...The sound!...The Smell!..."

"Smell...?" Nodoka repeated.

"Something smells...?" Konoka asked with a clueless look on her face.

"Of Course It Dose..." Haruna told them. "...The Stench Of Love!"

"**Lo-!**" Konoka almost blurted out, until Haruna covered her mouth.

"Yes...love..." Haruna added. "Surly one of you can see as well..."

"Howaido dose seem to act unusual around Sora-kun." Yue added.

"Of course she dose..." Haruna told them. "She seems to be completely enamored by him...Say you guys don't suppose he's her first love, do you!"

"A first love! How romantic!" Konoka added.

"First love..." Nodaka repeated.

"You know what this means right!" Haruna asked.

"That we need to help and support Howaido-chan like good friends would..." Yue said.

"NO!" Haruna said with a powerful and evil stare. "I need to observe and test my love sensing abilities!"

"T-that sounds cruel..." Nodaka said. "How can you want to do something so selfish..."

"Relax! I'll help her as well!" Haruna said. "But I'll also have to increases my powers of love sensing..."

"Of course spending more time with him could help Howaido-chan as well." Yue added.

"**SORA-KUN! IT IS LATE HOW ABOUT WE ALL GO OUT FOR SOME FOOD TOGETHER!**" Haruna asked.

"Huh? Oh OK sounds good..." Sora said.

"OH! We'll all be going out Together!" Tabaku said.

"Huh! Paru we still have a lot of work to do!" Howaido said. "And if we are to interview Sora-kun about his story it would be best-"

"Oh! Whatever! Megu-chan could take care of things up for us around here. Right Newbie!" Haruna said.

"Umm...well I think I can help cover a few things Haruna-sempai..." The girl said to her.

"Lets go then! We will have a meeting over dinner some place after we hang out a bit!" Haruna said.

"Huh! But-" Howaido.

"It really is fine! I can come by some other time, if I have to Paru." Sora told her.

"Hey, hey, hey! You don't turn girls down when they ask you out!" Tabaku told him. "Well you being a kami of some kind maybe, you can! But for us normal guys aren't so lucky and get enough offers to casually turn down."

"**Whoa! Hey This Isn't A Date!**" Howaido said with a red face. "And-...I still don't know!"

"I don't see why it could hurt." Kokuu said. "We got a few more hours left until your special tutelage thing you have, right?"

"Several..." Sora told him.

"What is that about anyway...?" Shizuku asked.

"It's just some special studies, since I've studied in other countries before OK." Sora said.

"Let's all go then come on!" Haruna said. "Get a move on to the door OK!"

"OK! Alright! Fine then!" Sora said as he moved to the door. "Well is there anything specific you guys want to do until we get some food?"

"Hay we could always do some more exploring around the school ya..." Shizuku told him.

"Oh the park would be nice..." Konoka added. "Or maybe the Mall..."

"Arcade sounds good too..." Kokuu added.

"Man hold up a bit we can't go all over..." Sora said as he opened the door. "What about you Howaido-chan? Where would you li-!" He said before suddenly something slammed into his face. Sora fell to his back, Aikuchi had just tackled him and landed with his face stuck between her legs. She and the Narutaki twins had just leaped to him and proceeded to cheer.

"**Yeah! We Finally Found Sora-Kun!**" The three girls screamed.

"Huh? Wait where did Sora-kun go!" Aikuchi asked.

"Ummm Aiku-chan!" Fumika said as she pointed to the suffocating Sora between her legs.

"Oh My!" Howaido said as she and Yue pulled Sora from under Aikuchi. "Sora-kun! Are You OK!"

"Perfectly fine..." He said with a dazed look and a nose bleed.

"Wow, ya know, Tabaku-kun maybe right about Sora-kun..." Kokuu said to Shizuku. "He dose seem to have a power to attract women, that shouldn't be underestimated..."

"I'll tell you what shouldn't be underestimated, Aikuchi-san's comedic timing mon..." Shizuku sighed.

"Hey, Hey! Sora-kun we need you to come play with us!" Aikuchi said beaming a bright smile to him.

"Yeah, yeah! **We Need A Playmate!**" Fuka added.

"Why no problem girls..." Tabaku began. "Just say the word and I'll be your playmate anyti-!"

"Hey, hey wait guys! I can't play with you right now OK." Sora told them. "Maybe tomorrow..."

"**But, Sora-Kun! Your Gonna Be Starting Class Soon, And Then Some Kind Of Special After School Studies From What I Heard!**" Aikuchi told him in a pouting voice.

"**Yeah If You Don't Play With Us Soon Well Never Get The Chance Again!**" Fumika added in the same tone.

"**Soon We May Never Get To See Sora-Kun Again!**" Fuka said as the three of them hugged Sora tightly as they cried.

"Now, now...Aren't you guys being a bit overdramatic..." Sora told them with a depressed look on his face. "Its just school, its not like I'm going to another country or something..."

"But still..." Aikuchi said as she let go and pulled back. "We won't be able to do as much fun stuff together anymore..." She said with a slightly sad face. "Oh, I get it...You just don't care about me do you...?" She tossed her head back, closed her eyes, and placed the back of her left hand to her forehead. "And to think I believed the promise you made me under the World Tree..."

"**HUH!**" Howaido and Nodaka reacted.

"**NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE!**" Sora yelled.

"Wait wasn't that supposed to be with "Kagako"?" Kokuu added sarcastically.

"What dose it even matter any more..." Yue said.

"**Come On Please Sora-Kun!**" Aikuchi asked with big puffy eyes. "**I Promise I'll Behave This Time...!**" Sora sighed.

"Well, we are about to leave to somewhere..." He said. "I guess you guys could come along too..." He then leaned close to Aikuchi, and put a serious look on his face. "**But You Had Better Behave Yourself...No Ninja Stuff Am I Clear...**"

"Crystal!" She said with a cat-like smile. She gave Sora a huge hug along with the twins. Aikuchi seemed to glow as she hugged Sora tightly. Haruna pulled Yue, Nodaka, and Konoka close again.

"A budding one, yet here it is again..." Haruna told them.

"Huh! You mean...!" Nodaka asked.

"Yep! Aiku-chan's got it bad as well..." Haruna said.

"**Oh This Is Turning Into A Love Triangle! Just Like In A Romance Novel!**" Konoka added.

"Not exactly a good thing seeing as how most love triangles end pretty badly for one if not all of the people involved." Yue told them. "If it turns out like a book one of them could die..."

"**I DON'T WANT HOW-CHAN TO DIE!**" Nodaka thought. "Should we not let Aikuchi-chan interfere...?" Nodaka asked her friends.

"**Are You Kidding! Let Them Compete For Sora Like He's A Scrap Of Meat...!**" Haruna told her. "**It'll Be Good For Howaido In The Long Run As Well...**"

"Are you sure?" Konoka asked.

"It'll be perfect...with the scent of a rival in the air...Howaido will savagely fight for what is hers...That is when we provide her with support." Haruna said. "Of course if I'm to test my powers...I'll have to pit them against each other..." She continued on in her head.

"Sorry...I didn't mean for all the extra members to join us..." Sora said to Howaido.

"Oh! I-its fine by me Sora-kun..." Howaido told him.

"So then where to first?" He asked.

"The Fitness Center!" Fuka said.

"Yeah We Can All Play There!" Her sister added.

"I don't mind, how about the rest of you?" Sora asked everybody. Everybody nodded or voiced in agreement. All except for Howaido, who mumbled to herself. "Something wrong, Howaido-chan?"

"Ugh! No I-its nothing! Really..." She told him.

With that the group left the center for the manga club and headed to the nearby school fitness center. Kokuu talked a lot to Yue, Nodaka, and Konoka about stories and such. Yue found some of Kokuu's philosophical knowledge insightful. Haruna and Tabaku had obvious similarities when it came to scheming and mischievous maneuvers, so the two of them hit it off, though not in the way Tabaku could have hoped. Shizuku seemed to have similarities with the Narutaki twins as he was a bit of a prankster himself. Sora had tried to start discussing his "Story" to Howaido, but Aikuchi would keep interrupting with some other out there kind of comment.

"So who wants to play what sport?" Sora asked as he entered the gymnasium. Inside he could hear some kind of noise coming from somewhere farther inside.

"Seems as if someone's still here..." Nodaka said.

"Yeah and it sounds like that they're still playing something." Yue added.

"Let's take a look!" Fuka insisted as she raced off with her sister following close behind. The group entered a room with a large basketball court inside. Across from them shooting baskets into the opposite end of the room was Akashi Yuna, the basketball ace of 2A.

"Hey Yuna-san!" Aikuchi called out. Yuna turned and was surprised to see the large group of spectators watching her.

"Yo! What's Up Guys!" She called to them.

"Hey Yuna-san! What are you still doing here?" Haruna asked.

"Well, our team's practice was called off today so I was just shooting baskets and doing other drills so I don't lose my touch." Yuna told her.

"Still by this time shouldn't even your normal practice be over..." Sora asked.

"Yeah, it should have been over three hours ago, from my phone's time..." Konoka added as she checked the time on her cell phone.

"Huh! Damn I most have lost track of the time...!" Yuna cursed at herself. "Oh well at least I got some extra practice out of it. So what are you all doing here? Not just here to watch me practice, right? Though I wouldn't blame you if you where..."

"Not even, we came here to play something ourselves." Sora told her. "How about we divide up and play basketball?"

"Sounds like fun..." Kokuu said. "How about you guys?"

"Hey wait you gonna try and challenge me, Sora-kun!" Yuna asked.

"Sure Bring it Yuna-san!" Sora said eager for a competition.

"**Alright Fine But I Get First Pick!**" Yuna called.

The groups separated into two teams, one lead by Yuna and the other by Sora. Yuna's team, which consisted of herself, Shizuku, Tabaku, Haruna, and Fuka, stood ready with the ball. Yuna, Haruna, and Fuka seemed ready for action. However, Tabaku was busy swooning over how beautiful he found his female teammates to be, and Shizuku was sighing from embarrassment for his friend. Sora stood opposite of them along with Kokuu, Aikuchi, Howaido, and Fumika. Sora, Aikuchi, and Kokuu all seemed confident as well, but Fumika, and Howaido especially looked worried. Out on the sidelines Yue, Konoka, and Nodaka sat this game out.

"I hope your ready to lose!" Yuna called out. "This will be a first to 30 point game!"

"Like hell Yuna-san we won't go down without a fight!" Sora said.

Both he and Yuna approached the center of the court. Sora tossed the ball to Yuna, and she passed it back to him. Sora was able to toss the ball to Kokuu whom dribbled to their basket. He was then blocked by Shizuku and passed to Aikuchi. She shot from the half court and sunk it.

"Oh yeah!" She cheered.

As their game went on Aikuchi scored them 7 more goals giving them 24 points. It had not been all one sided however, as Yuna, Shizuku, and Tabaku were able to score 18 points on their own.

"Damn it! Aikuchi-san is really good!" Yuna thought. "I should try to get her on the team!"

"Great work Aikuchi-san! We're only two goals away from winning!" Sora told her.

"No problem here just leave it to me!" Aikuchi told him with a huge smile and a blush at her master's praise. Howaido looked at her nervously.

Yuna took the ball, only to be blocked by Kokuu and was forced to pass it to Fuka whom missed it. The ball rolled towards Howaido and she saw her chance. She took the ball and begin to clumsily dribble. Suddenly, Shizuku came to block her from passing to Sora. So she tried her best to shoot for a basket. Her throw however, had little power and just fell to the ground. Haruna grabbed the ball and tossed it to Tabaku who scored a basket. She turned red with embarrassment. Howaido's eyes were on the verge of watering.

"**OH MAN!**" Aikuchi cried! "Nice move!"

"Hey Leave Her Alone!" Sora told her. "Hey you OK!" He asked concerned.

"Yeah..." Howaido said sadly. "I'm not to good at sports..."

"Hey don't worry about it! At the end of the day this is just a game!" Sora said. "We're all just having fun." She smiled a little before Sora was suddenly smacked in the head by the ball.

"Oops! My Bad!" Aikuchi called innocently.

After the little mess up on Howaido's part, Yuna's team made a come back. She was able to get past Sora and made a basket! Now the two teams were tied with only two goals left. Yuna was determined to win and defend her title as a basketball ace, fought tooth and nail for the ball. She grabbed the ball and passed it to Shizuku whom made another basket.

"How do you like that the magnificent star Akashi Yuna, ace of the basketball team is one shot from victory!" Yuna exclaimed wail making a V with her right hand.

"Hey what are we then...!" Shizuku complained.

"You have such skills Yuna-san!" Tabaku exclaimed.

"Hey it's not over yet!" Kokuu told them.

The ball was knocked to Yuna's team, and was grabbed by Fuka. She passed it to Haruna who dribbled it to the other basket. She made a shot that was blocked by Sora and tossed to Fumika. She in turn had to pass in under Yuna's legs To Howaido. She tried to make a pass to Aikuchi, but was being blocked by Haruna.

"Oh No!" She thought.

"Psst! Howaido!" Haruna whispered. "Your a lot closer to the basket, you can make the shot!"

"Wha-! But I'm no good at this stuff..." Howaido said.

"Don't worry you will make it..." Haruna said with a slightly evil tone. "And besides...Sora-kun will be so impressed...**Do It!**"

Freaking out Howaido quickly agreed and tossed the ball to the basket. This time the ball went to the hoop. Everyone stopped and watched the ball as it rolled around the rim. The basket ball slowed down on it's seventh rotation around the rim. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the ball was grabbed by Tabaku who jumped to it. Everyone went white from shock. As he threw the ball to the other side of the court and into the basket with a swish!

"**THERE HOW WAS THAT YUNA-SAN, HARUNA-SAN!**" Tabaku exclaimed.

"Whoa! That Was Great Takuba-san!" Yuna said.

"It's uh...Tabaku..." Tabaku told her.

"**DAMN YOU!**" Haruna said as she kicked him in the head. "**YOU'VE RUINED MY PLAN!**" Tabaku laid flat on the ground with blood leaking out of his mouth.

"Oh! Tabaku-kun are you OK!" Shizuku asked.

"Yes totally fine..." Tabaku told him as he coughed.

"I'm sorry Sora-kun...If I hadn't tried that shot we could have won." Howaido said.

"It's OK, we can't win them all." Sora told her. "And you almost had it, that was pretty impressive!"

"Huh? R-really...!" Howaido said.

Aikuchi watched in a blush, until she noticed the ball rolling next to her. She had no idea why but her instincts told her to lob the ball at them. And she has always followed her instincts. In the blink of an eye, she threw the ball with great force hitting Sora in the back of the head. Sora was knocked a new one and fell forwards on top of Howaido. They both fell to the ground with Sora's left leg between her legs and his head resting in her chest. Howaido turned a deep red as she looked at Sora knocked for a loop and using her like a pillow.

"Aww! Come on, I make the heroic score..." Tabaku cried. "And it's still the kami that gets some..." Sora was lifted from off Howaido, whom seemed as if she could faint at any moment.

"**AHH! I'M REALLY SORRY!**" Sora called. "**I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT-**"

"**N-no! It's Fine! Totally Fine!**" Howaido told him as she waved her arms in front of him. "**Its Not Like I Was Mad About It...**" Realizing what she had just said she turned redder and waved her arms faster."**BUT NOT THAT I ENJOYED IT ETHER!**" Sora looked to his feet with a red face as he rubbed the back of his head. Howaido mimicked this action as well as the both began to laugh under their breath.

"Hmmm...This seems to have turned around on me..." Aikuchi thought.

Sora and the others, along with Yuna, decided to head out before it would get to late. The followed Kokuu's suggestion and headed to the arcade. Sora and the other guys challenged each other to rounds at a fighting game, called _Kihaku Assaiki VII: Reiniku_(Soul Crusher VII: Body & Soul). At which Sora cleaned house at, in fact the only one that came close to stopping Sora was Tabaku. He found himself loving the fact that he nearly beat a kami in a battle. Yuna, Howaido, Konoka, Aikuchi, and the twins were taking turns at a dancing rhythm game, Howaido surprised them all by getting the high score on the game. Haruna and Yue were playing an arcade game that was an adaptation for a card game the two played. Nodaka watched her two friends fight each over with decks of magic spells and weapons. The group stayed there for about two hours before they left.

As the left to find a place to eat Sora was finally able to tell Howaido about his "Story". He began telling her a loose version of his journey, changing his name, and the other people he met in his adventure as well. Howaido, and Haruna whom lessened in, seemed more and more interested in his story. Then the two began to discuss if it should be a monthly Story Manga, or a Weekly Battle Manga. Haruna said they could be get the story really popular as a Battle Manga, but Howaido thought having a monthly Story Manga would be better. Sora couldn't make up his mind and said he'd think about it.

"This story sounds like an absolute fantasy story..." Howaido said. "And it has the classical story of a princess being rescued by her charming prince!"

"I-I don't know if I'd call him charming..." Sora said slightly red.

"Don't you agree Nodaka-chan...?" Howaido asked.

"It dose sound good, but I'm not to good with manga stand points..." Nodaka told them.

"**Hey No Way! A Battle Manga Would Be Way Cooler!**" Aikuchi added.

"Yeah completely!" Haruna told them. "No wait!...What we need to do is simple...Sora-kun we should make it a Battle slash Harem slash Ecchi Manga!"

"Umm huh!" Sora reacted.

"All we need is to add a few more love interests form the main hero, that he interacts with from chapter to chapter!" Haruna said.

"Like Urusei Yatsura* but with magical battles and sword fighting!" Tabaku added. "Ah...that was my favorite manga of all time..."

"I don't know about that..." Sora told her.

"Look you should just think about it." Yue told him. "Take what Howaido-san, and Paru say to heart, they know what they are talking about. Ether way it'll be your choice in the end..."

"Damn it there isn't any food courts open around here! Yuna cried.

"Huh! Is it already so late?" Sora asked.

"Yep all the restaurants around here are closing up." Kokuu told him. "We could go to a fast food place, but the nearest one would take about 40 minutes to get to on foot."

"What oh no!" Fumika yelled.

"Yeah I'm starving now!" Fuka added.

"The Fantaji House isn't to far from here..." Sora said aloud. "We could head there and get a hold of some food."

"**Yeah Food Party At Sora-Kun's House!**" Fuka shouted.

"Let's clam down, now. I can't make this into a party!" Sora told them. "We can only go there and grab a bite! After that we'll call it a night...OK."

"Aww..." Some of the girls wined.

Sora lead them to the Fantaji House. In his dorm Sora found not only Uindo and Kumogiri, but Tanehana, Lee, Awai, and Sukako. Kumogiri was in an all black uniform from his school. Tanehana was like wise in her school cloths. Uindo wore a white shirt and jeans with black boots. Lee was in a jacket that was a deep red color, along with white pants and black shoes. Sukako wore a short jean jacket, with a white undershirt. And finally Awai was dressed in a yellow shirt with a jean skirt. Tanehana squealed at seeing her younger brother. Awai, remembering her last encounter with him, shot a scowl Sora's way. Which in turn caused Sora to nervously laugh to himself.

"Ha, ha what are all of you doing here...?" Sora asked.

"We were just hanging out here Sora." Tanehana told him.

"Yeah man, we've all been hanging around here for a while now." Lee added.

"Not you guys..." Sora said. "I meant those two..."

"Oh? They're all old friends as well..." Tanehana added.

"What! Don't feel comfortable around me you little pervert?" Awai said coldly. "Well the feeling is mutual..."

"Hey cut the little guy a break Awai-san!" Sukako told her.

"You're just saying that because he looks like Kumogiri-san..." Awai said.

"Nee-san! We where coming to get some food!" Sora told her. "Do you think you could help prepare some dinner? If it's not to much trouble that is!"

"Why of course! I was planning on cooking something for everyone else anyway." She told him giving him a huge and rubbing his face in her chest.

"**Nee-san This Is TOO Close! I Can't Even Breath!**" Sora said. Tabaku fell back with a nose bleed as everyone else from Sora's group turned red.

"Oh My!" Tanehana said as she released him. "I might need a few more hands to make food for all these people. Awai-san would you please help me out?"

"Fine..." Awai said with a sigh.

"Hey Howaido-san and I can help!" Konoka told her.

"Oh! Thank you, Kono-chan." Tanehana told her.

"Sounds good, Konoka-san, and Howaido-san, are both great cooks." Yue said.

"So is Nee-san..." Sora told them.

"Yeah, but How-chan makes some of the best food I've ever had, next to Satsuki-san and Chao-san!" Haruna told him.

"Ah great!" Sora said to them. "Howaido-chan, I can't wait!"

"Oh! I well..." She said a little embarrassed. "I'll try my best...Sora-kun..."

As the four girls cooked and prepared the large dinner, Sora and the rest gathered around the table and covered on the day's events. After words Lee began demanding to hear some more of Sora's story. Sora however felt that they should wait for Howaido before he talks about it anymore. Lee himself seemed to like the idea of seeing the story Sora had been telling them in a manga form. Tabaku and Kokuu began to Sora about the Kendo Club's schedule for meetings as he would soon need to come to the meetings. At the same time Yuna was begging Aikuchi to join the Basket Ball Club. Which she politely turned down several times. Shizuku amused everyone with some humorous jokes he had known, some had Sukako slapping the table so heard it had broke. The laughter was broken by a knock at the door. Sora got to his feet and opened it, and was a little surprised to see Negi and Asuna.

"Huh! What are you to doing here?" Sora asked.

"Konoka-san called us and said to come over." Negi told him.

"Yeah You Stole Our Chef Sora-Kun!" Asuna exclaimed as she marched in. "I have a paper duty so I though the three of us should stay the night!"

"I can't say that you can!" Sora told her. "Kumogiri-san and Uindo-san won't let a couple of middle school girls stay the night."

"I'm fine with it..." Uindo said as he calmly sipped his tea.

"Do whatever you want." Kumogiri said mimicking the same actions. Sora fell to the ground arms first.

"Negi staying over with them is one thing, he's only ten after all. But them over here don't you think that it's a little awkward?" He said.

"This is a co-ed dorm..." Kumogiri said. "Girls and guys are allowed."

"But won't the landlord get on to us if we have girls sleeping in the same room." Sora asked.

"Tora-ossan won't care as long as it's not the same bed..." Uindo said.

"Since Sempai and I have no interest in those two, it'll be fine as long as you stay out of their futons..." Kumogiri said.

"**What The Hell Is THAT Supposed To Mean!**" Sora shouted.

"Relax the girls can stay with Awai-san and I if it's that hard to keep it in your pants Sora-kun!" Sukako said.

"**I HAVE NO TROUBLE DOING THAT! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hey! Hey The Food Is Ready!" Tanehana said.

"Oh Negi-kun, Asuna! You made it!" Konoka said.

Everybody gathered around a coffee table. It was a tight squeeze with all the extra people. Sora was right next to Howaido making her blush a little as he reached and added some of the food she made to his plate. He took a bite of some fried shrimp and his eyes popped. Sora quickly ate the other three on his plate.

"Whoa! Haruna-san wasn't kidding! This is amazing Howaido-chan!" he told her.

"R-really!" She responded.

"Hay let me try some too..." Negi said as he grabbed one with his chop sticks and placed it in his mouth. "Hey Sora-kun's right! This is delicious!" He and Sora as well as everyone else began to pick away at the food that Howaido prepared.

"This is so good..." Aikuchi thought to herself as she pack away Howaido's food.

"Man this really is some amazing food!" Sora said.

"Please stop!" Howaido said with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, well..." Haruna softly said as she moved closer to Aikuchi. "Sora-kun sure is impressed with Howaido. Maybe he likes girls that can cook well..."

Aikuchi placed her plate and sticks on the table and went to kitchen area. She found it clean as the other girls had cleared the pans that they had used. Aikuchi grabbed the ones she need and mead sure that they were clean. She the started to prepare her own food.

"Hey Aikuchi-san what are you doing?" Asuna asked.

"Nothing..." She said in a sing song voice.

"Hee, hee..." Haruna laughed evilly as she could see through the girls actions.

Within a few minutes Aikuchi had prepared the same foods that Howaido had. She made just enough to spread it around to every body. Aikuchi returned to the table with the foods.

"What's this...? I didn't know you cooked." Yuna said.

"Aiku-chan cooks!" The twins said at the same time.

"Leave me be! I-I just thought I'd try my best at remaking the food Howaido made since its all gone." She sad with a little bit of blush on her face.

"Well let's have a taste..." Shizuku said.

Every one each grabbed a piece of the fried shrimp. Each one of them took a bit, and rhythmically each one of them had their face's pop. Their eyes grew. Their necks tightened. And hair stood up. At least everyone but Yue and Sora.

"Well..." Aikuchi asked.

"I-it's not...bad..." Howaido said forcing herself to swallow.

"It certainly has a unique flavor..." Tanehana said.

"Unique...well I guess that's a word for it." Asuna said as Lee, the twins, Haruna, and Yuna all spit out their bites into a near by trash bin.

"Not that bad..." Yue told her as she raised her plate. "Can I have some more?"

"Ditto!" Sora said as he finished his shrimp. Everyone else's jaws dropped.

As the evening went on the entire group left Aikuchi's food to Sora and Yue. Eventually the food was cleared and Tanehana along with Yuna, Konoka, and Kokuu washed the dishes. Sora, Tabaku, and Shizuku laid flat on their backs stuffed from all the food. Asuna started to unpack Negi's pj's and a change of clothes for him. Aikuchi sat nearby in the fetal position as she realized that everyone hated her food, and that she wasn't near as good a cook as Howaido.

"I feel bad for Aikuchi-san..." Tanehana whispered under her breath. "I kinda hope she get's a husband like Sora, who can eat and drink anything..."

"Yeah..." The other three sighed in depression.

"Damn it..." Aikuchi cried in the fetal position. "Nobody liked my food..."

"Ah! T-that's not true Aikuchi-san...!" Howaido said trying to console her.

"Yeah Sora-kun and I liked it." Yue told her.

"That's because you two could eat anything..." Lee said.

"Waaaah!" Aikuchi cried. Howaido tried her best to make sure she was fine, but Aikuchi seemed to saddened. Sora lifted himself up and walked up to her.

"Hey don't worry about it Aikuchi-san! I enjoyed all the food..." He said as he patted her on the head. "If it makes you feel any better I'll eat your food anytime you make it for me..."

"Oh!..." Aikuchi said with a smile.

"...same for you Howaido-chan!" He added.

"Oh OK!" Howaido said happily and causing Aikuchi to sink back into the fetal position.

"Damn It's Getting Late!" Fuka said.

"We really should get back to the dorms!" Fumika added.

"Oh I guess so..." Nodaka commented.

"Oh well...It sure was a fun night..." Tabaku said as he got to his feet. "And as much as I'd like to stay with all these lovely ladies, we do have classes tomorrow."

"Oh! Alright then see ya!" Sora said.

"This is no good! Oh Well! I guess I've seen enough! Time to put this to an end,...and spice everything up while I'm at it..." Haruna thought as she grabbed Howaido and Aikuchi and pulled them close. "Well this is no way to end the night wouldn't you agree ladies..."

"Huh? What do you mean Paru?" Howaido said.

"What do you need...?" Aikuchi asked.

"Now, now...don't play dumb girls..." Haruna said with an evil smile. "I've been watching the two of you this whole time and I've been egging you on...I can sense it! I can see clearly what you both feel about Sora-kun...!" Both the girls turned red. "You maybe acting a little friendly about everyone else, but I know the two of you can feel it to. You are each the other's rival!" Howaido looked down and to a gulp. "Being as how I'm Howaido's friend I should support her, but I will now longer stand in Aikuchi's way. For what you both are working for is something all women should have..." The two girls looked down at the floor with red faces, both of them contemplating there own feelings. Yue noticed her friend toying with the two girls. She was like a cat whom played with the two mice she caught before eating them.

"What are you doing? I thought you would observe and casually help Howaido-san with this. Not pit the two against each other..." Yue demanded.

"Think about it the obvious choice for Sora-kun would be Howaido!" Haruna whispered to her. "If given the choice he'll go for her, rather then Aikuchi-san...Plus playing with people's minds is so much fun!"

"I don't think it will go that way Paru..." Yue told her. But her friend ignored her.

"Now is your chance to make him yours!" She whispered to Howaido. "Ask him what you want to ask him!" Howaido grew red. As did Aikuchi as she over heard. She could lose to Howaido! She had to make her move now. She darted towards Sora, followed closely by Howaido.

"Are you serious about staying the night here Asuna-san?" Sora asked again.

"Look whatever! Me and Konoka will stay the night with Awai-san, and Sukako-san, OK!" Asuna told him. "You just keep an eye on Negi-bozu, and make sure he baths!"

"Yes meme!" Sora said.

"**Sora-Kun!**" He heard Aikuchi shout. Sora turned to see both of them stampeding to him and full speed. The two girls stopped right in front of him, drawing everyone's attention. Sora him self fell backwards onto Negi and mashed him between himself and a bed.

"**Sora-Kun!...You See The Thing Is...!**" The two girls nervously said.

"Huh! What-!" He exclaimed.

"**I Need To Ask You!**" They each said again.

"Yes...yes...!" Haruna said. She and the other librarian girls were holding their breath waiting to hear a confession.

"**The Thing Is...I Was Wondering...**" they both said. Finally they were about to ask him to try and find the right words. But suddenly the two girls lost their nerves, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"**SORA-KUN I WOULD BE HONORED TO DARW YOUR STORY IF YOU WOULD LET ME, PLEASE!**" Howaido exclaimed.

"**I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU COULD COME WITH ME AND ASIST ME WITH MY TRAINING UNDER SESSHA-SENSEI, PLEASE!**" Aikuchi exclaimed at the same time. Haruna, Nodaka, and Konoka fell face first onto the floor.

"Told you." Yue thought.

"Ah...m-manga...training...sounds good..." Sora laughed nervously as he rubbed his back on Negi attempting to pick himself up. Negi him self felt a build up from some dust that fell from Sora.

"Oh NO!" He thought as a sneeze was about to escape. "**AHHCOOO!**"

A mighty gust blew through the room. Howaido Aikuchi and the other girls where left standing there in only their underwear. Howaido, Yuna, Konoka and Asuna all had on simple white bras and panties. Haruna and Yue both had black with Yue having a chemise instead of a bra. Aikuchi and Nodaka both wore pink underwear. Fuka and Fumika being not as developed as the other girls had on only white panties with little bows on them. Tanehana and Awai both very adult bras, panties, and garter belts that held up their pantyhose, Tanehana's where black while Awai's where pink. And Sukako had blue panties but no bra and the only thing shielding her breasts from everyone's view was her own right arm. Sora and all the other guys were reduced to nothing but their boxers. The only exception being Negi and Uindo, whom apparently wasn't wearing any this whole time. All the girls except for Tanehana, and Sukako let out a loud shrill cry. Sora, Kokuu, Lee, Kumogiri, and Shizuku all had violent nosebleeds at the sight of all the girls. Tabaku seemed to pass out from sheer delight, while Uindo covered himself. Negi being the only one cloth turned a deep red and spit instead of going the screaming cries.

"Nice move..." Lee said to Negi with a thumps up.

"**NEGI!**" Asuna screamed.

"**You Caused This Didn't You!**" Awai asked as she looked to Sora and Negi.

"**WHAT NO! IT WAS SOME KIND OF FREAK ACCIDENT OR SOMETHING!**" Sora pleaded.

"**AND WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU HAVE UNDER WEAR!**" Asuna screamed at Uindo.

"Real men go commando..." He told her.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT YOU DAMN PERVERTS!**" The two hot-headed girls yelled as they beat the living hell out of every guy and they tossed them out into the cold.

Outside the young men lay bleeding.

"Going to die now..." Kokuu said.

"Hey at least like this I could die happy mon..." Shizuku said as he gave a thumps up.

"Did you guys see all of that...?" Tabaku asked.

"Little man...I have it memorized..." Lee happily said.

"So...cold out here...I think its shrinking...!" Uindo said.

"**We Don't What To Here That! Put On Some Damn Cloths!**" Kumogiri said.

"Words can not express how bad I feel you guys..." Negi apologized.

"Negi-kun...your sneezes will be the death of me..." Sora said. "But oh well it could have been worse...Asahi-san could have been here too...I doubt we would still be breathing if that was the case..."

Not so far off on the roof of the near by dorm buildings. Shurako sat still and watched the boys bleed on the ground. She shuck her bottle of sake in front of her.

"And that is why I don't go for those hangout nights..." She said as she took a drink. "Ahh...now that's good..." She added with a sigh.

"Defiantly looks like I made a good call not to go tonight..." A voice said to her.

The voice shocked her, but her alarm faded once Shurako saw whom it was. A young man in a white hoodie and purple headphones around his neck. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. And smiled cockily at how he easily frightened Shurako.

"Reijin..." She thought with a pissed off look on her face.

"Of course seeing Tane-chan, Suka-chan, and Awai-chan, all exposed like that could have been worth it, I'm sure that Lee-kun will let me know how good it was..." He said.

"What a pervert!" She said. "So what the hell do you want, you fucking prick?"

"Well for starters Shurako how about a sip of your sake?" He begged.

"Fat chance..." She told him.

"Oh come on! What would your papa think if I told him his little angel was drinking alcohol on a roof no less!" Reijin threatened.

"Like he'd believe you! Try again you Hentai..." She said as she tried to down the rest in a single gulp.

"Well if you want to be stingy about it..._Gelo_(to freeze)..." He thought.

Suddenly the sake stopped flowing into her mouth. It was still a little heavy so she new it wasn't empty. Shurako looked inside with her right eye. She saw that the sake inside had frozen into ice.

"_Estus_(heat)_..._" He said. The sake pored all over Shurako, she was drenched in it. And now she really smelled like alcohol. She grabbed Reijin by the throat.

"You Little! That Dose It This Time I'm Going To Fri You!" She said with lightning appearing around her hand. But before she could do any thing else he disappeared into what looked like steam. Only to reappear sitting on her other side.

"How many time have you said that to me Shurako?" Reiji asked. She sighed and sat back on the ground next to him.

"I think this makes 1,523,368,930 over the course of these eight years..." She said as she sighed.

"Say what do you thin of that boy the one that kinda looks like Kumo-kun?" He asked.

"That kid Sora! Can't say...haven't really spoken with him..." She told him. "Just had a rather uncomfortable meeting with him in the baths..."

"Oh Really! Do Tell!" He said in a giddy voice.

"Ask him your self...I bet he's still scared from what Awai-san, and I did to him." She added.

"**What! He Saw You And Awai-Chan!**" He exclaimed.

"He also saw Tanehana-san, and Sukako-san too." Shurako added. "And technically he felt Awai-san's and Sukako-san's breasts..."

"The more I hear the more envious I become!" Reijin said. "What a lucky bastard..."

"Why the interest?" She asked.

"Sensei wants me and Lee-kun to test his abilities later tonight." He told her.

"**What! He Wants You AND Lee To Do It!**" Shurako exclaimed. "**That's Going A Little Too Far Don't You Think!**"

"Yeah...I are ready talked it through with Shade-beard." He said.

"Well that's good..." She said. "I could under stand him sending in Lee-kun or even Kumogiri-kun, but your-!"

"I told him I want to test him on my own..." He added.

"**What! Why The Hell Would You Want To Do Something Like That!**" She exclaimed. "I know you Reijin, your a lazy pervert, who never takes anything seriously! You procrastinate on all of your work weather it's school work or your duties as a Magister Magi! So why would you even care about fighting a kid you don't even know..."

"Shade-beard sealed up his power so that it couldn't be sensed." He told her. "But you know I have a talent for seeing beyond such things..." She lessened carefully to him. "Some thing about that kid...just makes me want to get up off of my ass and do something..." he added with a smile as he watched Sora and the other boys on the ground. Suddenly his eyes got a little wider. "Hey...why the hell is Uindo-kun naked?"

As Reijin contemplated this inside the dorm as the girls got dressed, Haruna realized something.

"**SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THE DEADLINE!**" Haruna screamed.

"**AHHH! I Knew You Would!**" Howaido cried as she buttoned her shirt

**Reijin, A Powerful Master Mage Is To Face Sora In Battle...!**

**Only A Few Hours Remain Until Sora's First Lesson In Mage At Mahora...!**

**What Dangers Await Him In His First Lesson As A Mage...!**

_**Next Time: **_The Water Mage! Sora's Training Battle Start!

* * *

_**Harouko Howaido**_

_**Seat 33 (Mahora Girl's 2A)**_

_**Born: 7 of December, 1988**_

_**Blood Type: A **_

_**Likes: Manga, Drawing, Writing, Reading, Cooking**_

_**Dislikes: Crowded Places, Dogs**_

_**Clubs: Manga Club, Art Club, Library Exploration Club **_

_**Howaido started of as a Konoka for Asahi during my first idea of the story. So originally she was a ditz. Now she is more like Nodaka, I knew from the start that Howaido would be the first to have hinted a romance for Sora as well in the first version. She, Asahi, and Hinata where meant to be best friends and roommates but they ended up in different groups. Though she and Asahi are still friends due to them both being in the Mahora LFC. Being as how Namine was always drawing pictures, I made her an artist and started to branch out from there. Until she became a manga artist along with Haruna. She also tends to do extra work for the club, thus making her a bit of a gofer there. She also covers for Haruna's slackerish way of doing work. She and Nodaka have been friends since primary school, so they have a strong bond. She also thinks of Asahi and Asuna as close friends, because when ever she and Nodaka where picked on Asahi and Asuna would defend them. Howaido also seems to get along fine with Yue and Konoka. And though she causes her repeated troubles with her schemes, Haruna and Howaido remain close friends as well. She and Nodaka have I have tried to make her personality similar to Nodaka, only not near as shy. If things go the way I plan then she will start to play a prominent role by the Kyoto ark.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review. **_

_**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**_

_**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**_

_**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**_

_**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**_

_**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**_

_**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**_

_**Harouko Howaido = Namine**_

_**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**_

_**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**_

_**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**_

_**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**_

_**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**_

_**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**_

_**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**_

_**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**_

_**Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas **_

_**Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner**_

_**Enten Hamashi = Tidus**_

_**Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka**_

_**Uekumi Sechi = Pence**_

_**Hidama Seizen = Auron**_

_**Inabikari Awai = Lighting**_

_**Tetsubun Sukako = Tifa**_

_**Tenchijin Shurako = Larxene **_

_**Yuki no Toratou =Kimahri Ronso**_


	13. Chapter 12: The Water Mage

**NOW WITH 80% LESS SWARING!**

**And a happy Thanksgiving to the readers. Also on a side note, the joke with Reijin doesn't come from Justin Law from, Soul Eater. It's actually something that happens to me a lot in real life.**

**Note: Nek-Jin and any other race names belong to Makuhari-Fan01. Who has given me permission to use them. Thanks Again Maku!XD The terms are used from Makuhari-Fan01's story, Ala Alba in the World of Magic. A very good story that I highly recommend to any one who reads this. Urashima Tarou is the story where the hero saves a turtle and follows him to an undersea kingdom. There he spends time and celebrates with them, and is given a box to take back to the surface, but he must never open it. However, his curiosity gets the better of him. And when he opens the box he age's because 1000 years have passed in reality. The spells used in this chapter are all made up. And the first one used by him holds a biblical reference. **

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: The Water Mage! Sora's Training Battle Start!**

**

* * *

**

It was two hours until midnight. Sora after all the excitement and had fallen out like a light, once he was allowed back in to his dorm with Negi, Uindo, and Kumogiri. He was wrapped comfortably in his futon. With Negi not to far from him in another futon. Sora was shaken up by a foot near by.

"Uh! Huh!" Sora grunted as he was forced awake. He looked to his side and saw Kumogiri standing on his side. He was dressed in a brown hoodie jacket that seemed to have a fur like material on the inside. Kumogiri also wore dark jeans with a pair of gray shoes. "Dang it is it already time...?" Sora sighed.

"Hey your the one who asked to train with us..." Kumogiri told him. "Get ready and wake up."

"What about Negi-kun, and Uindo-san?" Sora asked as he yawned.

"Sempai has an afternoon training session later today, and Negi-sensei has classes to teach, so leave them be, I've already set an alarm for them..." He told them.

"Well all right then..." Sora said as he looked over at Negi who was sound asleep. Uindo snored softly in his bed. After they where allowed back inside Uindo simply put on some underwear before falling into his bed. "At lest he's not naked anymore..." Sora thought.

"By the way I'd recommend wearing your own cloths, the ones you had before you came here." Kumogiri told him.

"Oh? OK then..." Sora said as he got to his feet. He dug for his clothes in his drawer. Sora quickly dressed himself. "It's been a while since I wore this stuff, I kinda miss it."

"Then do me a favor and go to Mundus Magicus...you can ware whatever you want there..." Kumogiri whispered. Sora was able to hear him though just barley.

"Jeeze...What is his problem?" Sora thought. "He's not a bad guy but compared to Cloud-sensei, Kumogiri-san is just a very unappealing person. **And I'm Comparing Him To A Man That Broods Twenty-Four-Seven!**"

"Hey come one or we'll be late!" Kumogiri said. He and Sora walked out the door.

"Take care guys..." Sora said as he closed the door behind him. He followed Kumogiri to the outside of the Fantaji House. "So where are we heading? Where do you guys have your training?"

"Just follow me and you'll see for your self..."Kumogiri told him. "And try to keep up..."

Kumogiri suddenly then leaped to the top of a nearby building. He began to dart from rooftop to rooftop at a blinding speed. Kumogiri speeded across about three of four miles from Sora in about a half a second. Kumogiri looked behind him as he continued running. Sora was nowhere in sight.

"Oh dear seems like he can't keep up!" Kumogiri thought as he smirked.

"Hey whoa! Your pretty fast Kumogiri-san!" He heard from his side. Kumogiri was shocked to see Sora keeping up with him.

"Oh! This is nothing!" Kumogiri exclaimed as he increased his speed. Kumogiri's feet began to glow with a white light as he disappeared from Sora's sight. All that he left was a trail of light. "Humph! I'm a mage of the wind, there is no way that he can keep up with my full speed."

"Wow he is fast...if I want to keep up..." Sora said. "...Warp!" Sora disappeared from regular sight as well. Soon he was right next to Kumogiri again. "So...? Are we almost there...?"

"**What The Hell!**" Kumogiri said as he tripped and fell to the streets. He grinded on the ground a little and had a nose bleed from the impact of his fall. Sora ran back and to his side.

"Ah! Hey you OK!" Sora asked.

"Damn it! Are you telling me can run as fast as that!" Kumogiri said as he wiped his nose.

"Well no..." Sora told him. "I can go faster..."

"**WHAT!**" Kumogiri exclaimed.

"Well yeah, I can't go faster then you though...your leading the way remember..." Sora said bluntly. Kumogiri began to grind his teeth in frustration. "So are we close or not...?" Kumogiri got to his feet and wiped away the blood on his face.

"Hump! Yeah we are..." He told him.

They continued on by foot. Kumogiri lead Sora down the streets until they came to a shop. It was a large building and had the words "Closed Till Farther Notice" written on the windows. Kumogiri approached the door and rang a bell seven times and waited. Soon the door opened. Sora saw a girl that looked like the young woman who was a Keyblade warrior before him, Aqua. Her hair was darker then the girl Sora remembered, and her hair seemed to come to her mid-back. She wore shirt was a large black sweater that seemed to barely contain her large chest, caramel colored pants, and long black boots.

"Kumo-kun, It's about time!" She said. "I wouldn't have thought that you would nearly be late..."

"Don't patronize me Nami-sempai!" Kumogiri said. The girls eyes turned to Sora.

"Oh so this must be the much talked about Sora-san, eh?" She asked. Sora tensed up and was kind of nervous.

"Oh yeah I'm Sora ma'ma." He told her.

"My name is Mamizu Nami, I've heard much about you already." She told him.

"Hey, enough with the introductions I don't want Kataragi-sensei to get on to me about being late." Kumogiri said.

"Relax Tanehana-chan, and Awai-chan arrived and told Shade-Beard about what happened earlier and why you were thrown out of your own dorm. I full detail I might add..." Nami giggled. "You boy's and your perverted antics..."

"W-Wait! That Stuff Wasn't On Purpose!" Sora told her.

"Shade-bead was content with letting you guy's rest for a bit after you get to the training grounds." Nami told Kumogiri.

"That is good then, I guess we could have brought Sempai, and Negi-sensei." He said.

"Huh? They still have to get up at around four or five at the morning though!" Sora added.

"I'll explain in a minute." Kumogiri said as he and Sora came inside. Nami closed the door behind them. In the center of the room was a orb that seemed to have a miniature building inside of it. "Place your hand on the glass..." Sora was told.

He did as he was instructed and the moment Sora touched the orb a glowing light engulf him. Within a moment Sora found himself out of the dark room and standing in a bright area. Under his feet was a magic pentagram. In front of him was what looked like a castle of marble. And the surrounding area was some kind of forest.

"Huh!" Sora exclaimed. "What is this!" As he spoke Kumogiri and Nami appeared next to him.

"Cool huh?" Nami asked.

"This place is a sealed away area." Kumogiri told him. "There is a powerful witch here on the campus, this castle is one of her vacation homes from what I'm told."

"Whoa! So you guys all train here!" Sora exclaimed.

"Only when we find the time." Nami told him.

"How do you guys leave?" He asked her.

"I'll show you later, when we can." She told him. "Once you enter one of these "villa's", you can't leave for twenty-four hours."

"**Huh? A Whole Day!**" Sora exclaimed.

"Relax." Kumogiri told him. "Do you know that folk story of Urashima Tarou*? Well it's the opposite of that."

"I don't know this world's lure..." Sora told them.

"Right...well I'll explain the story some other time..." Kumogiri said. "But what you need to know is that once you come in here, you can't leave for twenty-four hours. But, twenty-four hours in here, is only about one hour out side."

"Ah...!" Sora said as he wrapped his head around the situation.

"The important thing is that we now have a bit of time to rest up." He told Sora. "Come on..."

Nami lead Sora and Kumogiri to the castle and into a bed chamber. There were multiple beds all over the large room. They where all roughly medium queen sized beds with white bed sheets and blankets. The pillows were made of cotton and wrapped in silk. Sora made his way to the closest bed and collapsed onto it.

"Rest well boy's." Nami told them. "I'm going to inform Shade-beard that your here, Then I'll get some sleep as well..." She said with a yawn. She looked over to Sora and smiled. "I hope you can put on a good show later Sora-san..." She said as she closed the door.

"Say is Nami-san a student of Shade-beard as well?" Sora asked.

"No..." He told him. "She isn't a student of Kataragi-sensei. She is another teacher's student. She also attends classes at the university."

"What is she doing here if she's not with us?" Sora asked.

"Well Seizen-sensei, Takahata-sensei, and Kataragi-sensei have been talking about you to the other magic teachers and their students..." Kumogiri told him. "Saying how much promise you show...and how much you seem like Nagi Springfield..."

"Springfield...? Is that Negi-kun's old man!" Sora asked.

"Yeah...the Thousand Master..." He told him. "Anyway the reason that Nami-sempai, and other students are here, are just to see your strength for themselves..."

"I see..." Sora said.

"Man I'm glad we can sleep, I figured Sensei would have us train as soon as we got here..." Kumogiri added.

Sora looked down into the room to notice several other lumps in beds. One was Tanehana, another was Lee. And there was about five or six others farther on that he couldn't tell who they where. Sora and Kumogiri changed into some sleep cloths in a near by shelf. Sora slept soundly for a little bit. He was comfortable in the bed, but it was cold seeing as how it hadn't been slept in for a while. Sora felt some rustling and suddenly felt warmer on his side. While under a warmer bed covering, Sora fell into a sweet slumber. And after a few hours of sleep, he then suddenly heard an alarm. The buzzing sound slowly awoke Sora from his sleep. As his vision retuned he saw at his side the source of the warmth that filled his bed. Wearing a green camisole and matching green pajama pants with a design of waves on them. And from what he saw from the edge of her hips was the side of a pink thong. Sora was looking at Nami's peaceful sleeping face.

"**DA-!**" Sora was about to shout. Before Nami seemed to pull him into her chest while still asleep.

Sora passed out with his face in her chest, form the marshmallow hell he experienced. That is until Nami woke up from the alarm as well. She lifted herself up and rubbed her eyes as she shook Sora to reawake him. Kumogiri had woken up as well and was just as shocked at the sight as Sora had been.

"Hey time to get up Sora-kun..." She said.

"W-why did you get in the same bed as me!" He asked.

"Huh? Well it was the closest to the door...besides, these beds are pretty cold and two people are warmer then one!" She told him. Nami got up from the bed. "Hey now come on! We have to meet Shade-beard and the others..."

Nami had her back to Sora, and then quickly removed her pants and lifted her camisole to show she had no bra on underneath. Sora was thrown from the bed and onto the floor from the force of his nose bleed. He laid there for a moment with his eyes twitching. Within moments Nami was fully dressed and Kumogiri was holding Sora by the back of his head.

"S-she dose realize I'm a guy right?" Sora questioned still haft dazed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before, but it didn't come up..." Kumogiri told him. "Nami-sempai is probably the most non-body shy girl I've ever meet. She has even joined me and Sempai in the baths, even though she had known we were in there..."

"Damn, I never knew Aqua-san every well, but I'm sure she wasn't that opened up to others..." Sora thought.

"Get dressed now..." Kumogiri said. "We do have to meet with Kataragi-sensei as she says."

"Oh Yeah!" Sora exclaimed snapping back to his usual self. He and Kumogiri quickly redressed and began to walk to the forest outside the castle. "I can't wait to start my new training...! Shade-beard says that he thinks I show a lot of potential right!"

"Yeah..." Kumogiri sighed.

He began to think back to when he had first started his training. And how much Kataragi had praised him. Kumogiri had, even from a young age been called talented at magic. He tried to stay humble about it but a strong pride began to work it's way into his heart. He had done his best to try to except Sora as he adjusted to his presence. But Kataragi had allowed him so many freedoms for simply testing him then Kumogiri had ever had. Sora had been to allowed to do almost anything he wanted while at Mahora. He seemed to also attract many young women, including his own crush Tanehana, while the only girl that seemed to like him was a girl that Kumogiri had no romantic feelings for. And from what he had seen, Sora's magical powers was greater then his. And the fact that he had heard what Kataragi had decided for Sora's first training exercise, was the last straw. He had heard from Tanehana the other night. That Sora would face Reijin today. Something that Kataragi had denied him the chance, because it was too dangerous.

"Just what was it about that kid that was so damn special?" He thought. Sora annoyed his so much, but at the same time he knew none of it was Sora's fault. "I just don't know how much more I can take..."

They arrived in the forest and walked to a wide clearing. The tree's surrounding them where large evergreen pine trees and the forest seemed to be full of them. To the far right Sora could see what seemed to be a lake in the distance. Standing in the field was Tanehana, Lee, Kataragi, Nami, Awai, Shurako, Setsuna and a boy Sora had not met before.

The guy was Sora's height and age but looked like Snow Villiers. He wasn't as buff as Snow, but had the same cocky smile as him. He even dressed similar to Snow. The young man wore a large white trench coat that seemed a size to big for him. He had a black under shirt, pants, and commando boots. He also had a blue scarf raped around his neck.

"**YO, YO!**" The boy called. "**NEE-SAN! THAT'S THE GUY RIGHT-AISU*!**" Awai nodded her head. He held out his fist to Sora. "**OK THEN SORA! I CHALLENGE YOU-AISU!**" He was then backhanded by Awai.

"Don't act like a fool now Kesshi-san!" She told him. "You aren't his opponent!"

"I don't care! I may never meet some one as strong as the Thousand Master-aisu!" He said.

"Umm...Man this guy seems worse then Snow-san." Sora thought.

"I wouldn't say he's Nagi level exactly Kesshi-kun, but Sora-kun maybe a notch or two below him in my opinion." Kataragi told him. He turn his attention to Sora and called out. "Sora-kun come here! So that I can properly introduce you!" Sora and Kumogiri approached the group of students.

"This here..." Awai said as she pushed the Snow doppelganger closer to Sora. "Is Kousetsu Kesshi."

"Yo!" He said. "**Look Here Sora-kun! Since I'm Not Your Opponent Now, I'll Just Fight You Later Today-Aisu!**"

"You will have to leave and go to school later!" Awai told him.

"Are you guys really brother and sister too?" Sora asked.

"No!" Awai said. "He's just a brat I have to take care of. I have a feeling the two of you will get along."

"Now then Sora-kun come here!" Kataragi said. Sora approached him. "Today before you are instructed in how to perform our magic, I'd like to see your strength with my own eyes..."

"So I'm going to fight someone...?" Sora asked.

"You will participate in a battle against my strongest student..." He told Sora. "He is already considered a graduate student of magic, and is also been given the tile of Magister Magi."

"Huh? If he's already a master mage, then why is he still your student here?" Sora asked him.

"He has exceptional skills in combat, and spell casting, but he still has a few things he needs to learn from me before I acknowledge him as a Magister Magi..." Kataragi told him. "Shurako-san, could you retrieve Reijin-kun?"

"Hey Loser!" Shurako called. "Get Down Here!" There was no response. Sora turned to the direction that she was facing. He noticed a leg hanging up of the trees. The person in the tress seemed to be sleeping on a limb. "**Wake Up You Baka!**" Still no response. She picked up a staff from the ground and held it with her left hand. She raised her right hand in the direction that person was. "_Laedo ledo Permo..._" She chanted. "_Spiritus fulminis coactus et verberatus deorsus mea inimicus_(Spirits of lightning gather and strike down my foe)_! Sagita Magika_(Magic Arrow)_!_" A bolt of lightning shot from her hand a struck the man in the tree. He fell to the ground yelling in a dazed voice. The man was as old as Lee and Shurako. He wore a white and blue jacket, a pair of dark pants, and a dark shirt. He got to his feet and rubbed the top of his head.

"Damn it! Time to go already?" He said. Sora looked closely at his face as he lowered his hood. He was missing his Mullet but his face and voice sounded just like Demyx of the Organization. His hair was wild, messy, and a light brown color. Wrapped around his head was a pair of purple headphones, and he had three silver rings on his hand. One on his left ring finger and two on his right index and middle fingers.

"Hey haven't you been sleeping this whole time!" Shurako asked. Reijin didn't respond. "You said that you came here to have some extra rest before the match so have you been sleeping for three days!" She asked. Once again he didn't answer. "**What are you doing! Answer Someone When They're Speaking To You!**" Reijin pulled down his headphones, and the area was filled with blaring rock music.

"Huh? Did you say something Shu-chan?" He asked her with a super deformed face.

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**" Shurako exclaimed as she tried to charge at Reijin and tear him to pieces, only to be held back by Tanehana.

"How can he sleep with such loud music playing in his ears..." Sora thought.

"Oh! Hey there!" Reijin said as he approached Sora. "Sora-kun...Nice to finally meet you! My name is Seisui Reijin."

"Damn! He get's to fight Reijin-kun!" Kesshi thought. "This will be awesome!"

"Hello..." Sora said.

"Well then, if there is nothing more you'd like to say..." Kataragi said. "We can start."

"Right now?...OK" Reijin said. "If it's OK with Sora-kun..."

"Yeah sure..." Sora said.

"Stand twenty paces from each other, and the two of you will start on my word." Kataragi said. Sora and Reijin began walking to make sure that they where the right distance from each other. "I want you both to fight at full strength. If it goes too far I'll intervene..." Sora looked back and saw Reijin slowly looking back. Sora couldn't sense much of anything from him really.

"This guy doesn't seem as strong as the others have been making him out to be." Sora told him self. He and Reijin reached their starting points. "But...that's what I thought about Demyx until I fought him at Radiant Garden..." Sora faced him with a serious face. "I'll have to take this seriously..." He summoned his Keyblade in his right hand. Some of the other students gasped at seeing Sora's weapon for the first time. Sora reached into a pocket on his jacket-vest. He then pulled out a keychain, that's token was that of a lion cub's head. Sora quickly replaced the Kingdom Key's chain with the one in his hand. The Keyblade was engulfed by light and reformed into a different shape. It appeared as if it was made out of wood. The top of the guard became a male lion's head, the blade seemed as if it was a log with spicks for it's teeth. And the chain itself had become a small green vine. "_Sakuru obu Raifu_(Circle of Life)_..._" Sora said aloud as he stared at Reijin.

"Oh come on...What's with the serious face there Sora-kun?" Reijin asked. He pulled down his headphones and turned of the music. "It's a bit scary..." He added as the tone in his voice changed. His eyes lost their shining glow, and it felt as if Sora was all of a sudden staring at a demon.

"I'm scary...?" Sora thought. "Well with the _Sakuru obu Raifu_, I can quickly regain the magic power I lose during the fight...but I don't know if the rate I lose and gain will be evened out."

"Reijin-san really plans to fight seriously, doesn't he?" Awai asked. Kumogiri looked over to Tanehana. He noticed her usual sweet face was filled with worry.

"Tanehana-chan? Are you OK?" He asked.

"Just a little nervous for Sora..." She told him.

"You know that Kataragi-sensei won't let things too far." He said.

"I know but..." Tanehana added.

"If things get out of control and go too far, I promise that I'll step in myself to stop it if I have to." He said to help reassure her.

"I understand, thank you Kumogiri-kun..." She said. "But...how far will too far be..." she continued in thought.

"Are you both prepared?" Kataragi asked.

"Sure..." Reijin said.

"As I'll ever be." Sora said.

"Then on my mark..." Kataragi began. Sora took his battle pose.

"I won't be caught off guard." He thought. Reijin pulled his right hand from his pocket.

"**START NOW!**" Kataragi called.

Before Sora could even move he suddenly felt a sharp pain. Sora's vision blurred for a second as he all of a sudden spit out blood. Tanehana closed her eyes and covered her mouth at the site. Sora looked down to see, that the damp ground's water had be come ice and jettisoned up as thick icicles to stab him. Two from behind, and two from the front.

"**WHAT THE-!**" Sora thought.

"Whoa man! I thought he was supposed to be as strong as The Thousand Master?" Reijin asked calmly. "Maybe it was all hype after all..." Sora grabbed the two icicles in front of him after dropping his Keyblade, and spiting out more blood.

"**Damn it! Reijin! You Went Too Far!**" Kumogiri shouted as he and Awai began to run towards them.

"**Wait!**" Kataragi called as he held out his arm.

The onlookers noticed that Sora was griping the ice in front of him and cased them to crack. Sora then began to laughed.

"Ice magic, huh?" He said. "I guess you can manipulate water too...That's such a relief..."

"Oh? How so?" Reijin asked.

"You fight like the you I knew..." Sora told him. "And here I was worried..." Sora crushed to two icicles in front of him. He pulled out the pieces stuck in his front and walked away from the ones in his back. Leaving four gaping holes in his torso. "**...Worried that I might have to come up with a new way to kick your ass!**"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Reijin laughed. "You have some real cohunes Sora-kun! It isn't a bad thing, though. I like guys like that! Your alright Bozu!" As Reijin was laughing though. Sora began to dash with all his speed towards him.

"**We've Got Plenty Of Time For Fun And Games Later Jerk!**" Sora called as he resummoned the _Sakuru oba Raifu_. He slashed at Reijin but he was lifted by a wave of water. Witch he steered it back to where Sora was standing.

"Well, well. Looks like he's really ready to play..." Reijin thought. He raised both his hands and held them in front of him. "Guess it would be insulting to not bring my A-game, eh?" Three large icy crystals began to form. "_Fundo gelo subo..._" He began to chant. "_**Bellua De Glacaile Altum, Seco Illa Uter Obstaculi! Cetus(**_ Beast of the icy deep sea, cut down that which stands in my opposition! Cetus!_**)!***_"

The three ice crystals formed into a blast that headed straight for Sora. The blast took the shape of a giant whale that opened it's great mouth. Sora was about to be swallowed by the attack until he leaped to the right and grazed around the whale. Sora continued to try and close the gap, between him and Reijin.

"I can already see his strategy..." Sora thought. "He fights just like Demyx...trying to keep me at a distance and lashing out with powerful attacks...If I can just close the gap...!" He raised his weapon, and pointed it to his opponent. "_**Firaga!**_" He shouted sending a massive fire ball towards Reijin.

Sora winced in pain, the stress of using a third level spell and the pain from his wounds where adding up. But if he could just get in a good combo, Sora would have an opening to heal. Reijin raised a shield of water with little effort. As the fire and water meet a large blast of steam covered the area. Seeing what Sora was planning by creating this concealment around them, He closed his eyes and calmed himself.

"Where will he come form?" He thought. "From the sides...Above...Behind?...Surely he wouldn't try-!" Reijin suddenly felt a force directly in front of him. "**A Frontal Attack!**" Sora readied himself.

"I've got you..." He said as he was about to strike.

"Too bad..." Reijin said as he kneed Sora in one of his stomach wounds. Sora gasped at the sudden strike. "This would have worked if you had been more sneaky about your attack..." He added as Sora was still stunned. He then punched Sora in his back. "Your real mistake though..." he added as he began to rapidly strike Sora with a fury of physical attacks. "Was believing that the reason I kept my distance, was that I was no good at close combat..." The steam fog began to fade away, and the others could now see Sora getting pummeled by Reijin. Tanehana closed her eyes and winced as she heard each blow land. He grabbed Sora by the collar of his shirt. "In truth though, the reason I choose to fight at a distance with magic, is simply because I don't like having to move around so much...It's so tiring!"

"You've got to be kidding..." Sora thought.

"Such powers..." Setsuna said as she watched from the sidelines.

"Oh yes..." Nami said. "This is the first time you've seen Reijin-sempai in a battle, isn't it Sakurazaki-san?"

"Yes it is." She told her.

"The key to Reijin-sempai's magic is his rings." Nami told her.

"The rings...?" Setsuna questioned.

"Yes those silver rings that he wears are used to amplify his magic..." Nami said. "The first one is to act as a replacement for a staff or wand, that also amplify his magic over the temperature. The second ring is called the _Khione Lacrima_(Khione Tear), which he uses to dominate the snow and ice elements. And the last ring, called _Poseidon Corona_(Poseidon Crown), which allows him to dominate the water and steam. With those three rings he really doesn't even need to chant spells if he wanted. However, the level of concentration that would require is so immense! It's no wonder that he still chants them so that the strain on his body and spirit are lessoned."

"On top of that Reijin-kun has also trained his body to the peak of perfection." Nami added to the explanation. "He hasn't practiced any martial arts or anything, but his strength, even before increasing it with magic, is about three or four times that of a regular mundane." Mei turned her attention back to the fight.

"Reijin-san has such a kind face, yet he seems so ruthless..." Setsuna added

"That really can't be helped..." Nami said to them.

Shurako watched as Reijin continued to beat on Sora. Everyone else where just about at there limit at watching such a one-sided fight. Even the one's who didn't like Sora much hated seeing him like this.

"Reijin..." Shurako thought. "Your never going to be a true Magister Magi, if you always stay like this...baka..."

Reijin stared at Sora's motionless body and dropped him on the ground. He began to walk back to Kataragi and the others. Sora quickly saw his chance and leapt towards Reijin. He raised the Keyblade and sliced through Reijin. Thinking he finally landed a hit on his opponent, Sora smiled. But it faded as he saw that Reijin's body fell apart into water. It floated above Sora and reformed into Reijin, whom delivered a drop kick to Sora. Now with his face in to mud Sora could feel Reijin's left foot pushing on his back.

"Come on now this has gone on long enough Sora-kun..." Reijin said to him as he got down on his right knee. "No one expects you to win this fight...Surrender now so you can have Tane-chan heal, you and I can go take another nap."

"You can turn your own body into water..." Sora uttered.

"Yep...even ice, and occasionally steam too!" Reijin told him. His face super deformed as he thought back. "Ah! I remember the first time that I learned how! I turned into the steam in the ladies bath house, and just rested there in heaven for the rest of the day..."

"Another pervert opponent..." Sora sighed. Then Sora looked over to his audience an a evil little scheme formed in his mind. "That's it!" He thought. "Now I just have to create the opening!" Sora looked up to Reijin.

"What's up Sora-kun? Do you give up?" He asked.

"Tell you what..." Sora said. "You really want to end this so soon and take a nap, well...If I cant land a hit with my next big move then I'll throw in the towel, is it a deal?"

"You really are a cocky one aren't you?" Reijin said. As he lifted his foot off of Sora's back. "Let's see then but if it fails then I'm going to have to counter you again. So you might get hurt again..." Reijin leapt back a few meters. He raised his arms and began to chant. "_Fundo gelo subo..._" Sora leaped back even closer to the audience. "What's this dose he think I won't attack because he is so close to them?" He thought.

"Curaga!" Sora shouted.

A flower bloomed above his head the pedals the scattered and covered his wounds causing them to disappear. However the strain of two level three spells was really showing. Sora panted even after he was healed. As Reijin continued to chant Sora pulled from his pocket another keychain. The pendent at the end of the chain was that of a small chakram. Sora replaced the chain and had his Keyblade change once again. His Keyblade was now made of two large chakram. One as a the key's teeth and the other as the guard. Connecting the two was a skinny metal eight.

"_**Cuspis Ex Coeil Cado Ac Occidi Omne!(**_Blades of the sky fall down and kill all before me!_**)**_" Reijin chanted.

"_**BONDO OBU FUREIMU**_(Bond Of Flames)_**!**_" Sora shouted.

"_**Carnuficis Imbris(**_Deathly Rain_**)!**_" Reijin called as rain descended.

The rain was fixated on Sora. It poured down and began to pierce Sora like knives. Tanehana looked horrified. Blood began to stream from all over Sora as he screamed in agony. Kumogiri was grinding his teeth. Sora raised his right arm over his face for a meager defense. As the rain stopped, Sora was standing there covered in blood and still held his right arm above his head. His eyes where glazed over and looked like there was no color within them. And his mouth was gaped open as if he was still trying to let out a scream.

"Damn it! Maybe I went to far with that one..." Reijin though.

"**Ah! SORA!**" Tanehana shouted.

"Hey Shade-Beard! Enough Is Enough! Call This Off Already!" Lee yelled.

"Urgh...ah..." Sora uttered. His gaping mouth slowly moved. "...ah...Hee, hee, hee" He began as he started to smile.

"Huh?" Reijin said as he noticed a sly smirk appear on Sora's face.

"**AEROGA!**" Sora shouted as he slammed his hand to the ground.

Suddenly everyone was caught off guard by a large tornado that formed where Sora was standing. The winds where so powerful that everyone covered their eyes. Reijin moved his arms in front of him. He summoned all his might and used the water to tear a hole into the tornado and ceased it's rotation.

"That did caught me off guard, but I'd hardly call that an attack!" He thought. "Sorry there Sora-kun, but it looks like...uh...looks like..." As he noticed that the girls that where all close to Sora had all lost one thing or another. Tanehana, Awai, and Setsuna all had there skirts blown away. While Shurako, and Nami had lost their tops. Reijin's face turned a deep red at the large flash of the beautiful young women's underwear. "**AH! HA HEE!**" He called.

"Amatsutou-Ryu, Ougi..." Sora said as he held his Keyblade with both hands in front of him. The next thing anybody could see Sora was behind Reijin. His right leg was ahead of the left and Sora held the Keyblade straight ahead of him, with his arms fully stretched out as if he had already cut something. "_**...Zantetsuken(**_Iron-Cutting Sword_**)!**_"

Sora had instantly cut Reijin. The real Reijin. Blood shot from his wound. Sora pleased that his strategy had worked turned back to see. Reijin as well was tuning to face him. But the look in Reijin's eyes wasn't the same as before. They where darker. As if he wasn't staring at a person anymore, but at his pray. Sora felt the air around him grow colder, and colder. Until he realized he could see his breath.

"**OH NO!**" Kataragi shouted recognizing the look in Reijin's eyes. "**LEE! QUICKLY!**" Sora turned his attention to Kataragi's shouting, but before he could realize what was happening he was frozen in a large chunk of ice.

"**DAMN IT!**" Lee called out as he rushed to Sora. Reijin's eyes returned to how they where before. Then they where filled with horror as he saw the young man he had been fighting in a block of ice about three meters thick.

"Oh no..." He said with grief. "Not again..."

Suddenly Kumogiri, Awai, Shurako, and Nami all held him down. Awai had him by the neck, while Kumogiri, and Nami had both his arms. And for good measure Shurako stepped on his back."**BAKA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!**" Shurako yelled.

"...I'm sorry..." he cried.

"_**ADEAT(**_Come Forth_**)! ENSHOKU!**_(Flame Scarlet)" Lee shouted as he pulled from his pocket a card. With a glow of light the card turned into a katana. It was contained in a ash black scabbard. As Lee drew the sword, the sparks from it shined as if the blade had just been on fire. Lee stabbed the ice with the sword. "**IGNITE!**" He yelled as the block was engulfed in flames. A pillar of fire surrounded Sora and melted the ice. The girls all recovered their skirts, and tops as everyone rushed to see if Sora was still breathing. "_Faia Aka Ryu,... Spiritus de Ventus et Violae, Ac Abluo Vulnero, Curae!(_Spirits of the wind and flowers, blow away this pain, Curaga!_)_" Lee he chanted as held his hand over Sora. The cuts and lacerations all over his body faded away, and the blood seemed to evaporate.

"**How long did his heart stop for!**" Kesshi asked.

"Not long..." Lee said as he grabbed Sora's unconscious body. The flames disappeared from sight. "I think he'll be fine..."

"He's All Right! Oh Thank God!" Tanehana said.

"I didn't ever expect Sora-kun to actually wound Reijin-kun like that..." Kataragi said.

"I'm so sorry sensei..." Reijin cried again.

"It's all right, Such a thing is why I wanted Lee-kun around..." Kataragi said. The ones that had been holding Reijin down released him so they could all check on Sora. He then finally come to. Sora's face first looked calm, but then suddenly it looked freaked out.

"**W-WHY T-THE H-H-ELL IS IT S-SO D-DAMN C-C-COLD!**" Sora yelled.

"**Your Still Cold!**" Setsuna yelled. Awai immediately punched Sora in to face.

"Now that we know your alive, you should be punished for your little perverted trick!" She said as she reattached her skirt.

"**OH! I THOUGHT WE HAD LOST YOU LITTLE BROTHER!**" Tanehana shouted.

"You Where Awesome Man-Aisu!" Kesshi added.

"What are you talking about guys!" Sora asked.

"You where nearly frozen to death by Reijin-san's last spell." Awai told him. "Then Lee-san thawed you out!"

"What am I? A damn turkey!" Sora said. "Well at least I know why I'm freezing..."

"Your taking the whole "You Where Almost Killed" thing pretty well..." Kumogiri told him.

"I'm just a little used to it is all..." Sora told him.

"Hey there! Are you sure your fine!" Reijin asked.

"Yeah, but..." Sora said in a depressed tone. "I still lost...!"

"Ha, ha! Well you should take some pride that you injured Reijin-kun, most other mages can't make that claim." Lee said.

"Well you may have lost the match, but I never expected you to win this one Sora-kun..." Kataragi told him. "As I told you earlier, I wanted to see the height of your current skills with my own eyes. I knew Reijin-kun would be able to draw it out of you, but who would have thought that you'd do the same..."

"So...dose this mean I can officially start my training?" Sora asked.

"All ways eager aren't you? Alright! Alright! Today you'll receive your first lesson, after you've rested up." He told Sora.

"You kidding! All I need is to warm up! I'm ready to go now!" Sora said with his eyes sparkling. "Hey Lee warm me up a bit!"

"Only if you want to be well-done..." He told him.

"Uhh...Never mind, I'll bare the chills..." He added.

"Well then, Kumogiri-kun, since Sora-kun is going to be back up and at it in a few minutes. You can go ahead and teach him while I tend to the other students." Kataragi said.

"**WHAT!**" Kumogiri and Sora exclaimed.

"I'll have to attend to Tanehana-chan, Lee-kun, Reijin-kun, and the other students for today already." Kataragi told them. "Just show him the basics for now, OK?"

"Yes sensei..." Kumogiri sighed.

"_Abeat_..." Lee said as his katana returned into a card.

"Are you sure your fine?" Tanehana asked as the others walked away.

"I'm fine Nee-san!" Sora said.

"Alright though, If you need any thing tell Kumogiri-kun, and he'll call me..." She told him. She turned to Kumogiri. "You got that Kumogiri-kun?"

"Yes ma'ma..." He told her.

"**Hey! I'll Let You Off Today But Next Training Session It's Me Versus You!**" Kesshi yelled as he was dragged away by Awai.

"That really was impressive Sora-kun." Setsuna told him. "I've been told that Reijin-san, is almost never injured."

"Oh yeah?" He said as he smiled confidently. "I may have lost now, but just wait! Once I've trained a bit I'll kick his butt!"

"Sure you will..." Kumogiri said sarcastically.

"Hey then I'll see you around Setsuna-san!" Sora told her. "And can you tell Kesshi-san that I'll fight him next time!"

"I'll inform him, good luck in your training." She said as she went to join the others.

"Hey Then Let's Go!" Sora said. "What do I do first..."

"Humm..." Kumogiri thought for a moment. "Well, you already know how to summon forth your magic powers, and your ki...so I guess we can skip that part..."

"So then what is there?" Sora asked.

"Do you know what an activation Key is then?" He asked. Sora's bewildered look answered for him. Kumogiri sighed at how simple he was. "I guess I'll explain...An Activation Key is a key word or phrase that we mages use to unlock our magical pathways..."

"Magical pathways..." Sora repeated. "I think Merlin once told me about them..." he thought.

"Think of the network of veins that carry your blood through your body...They also carry your ki and magic in a way..." Kumogiri explained. "An Activation Key releases the magic in a controlled way...with out one only simple spells can be done, like barriers...If a spell of larger scale is used without one, it could either not work, harm the user, or possibly damage the caster's magical pathways..."

"So if I have an Activation Key, then I can use my magic no problem!" Sora said.

"If it was that easy anyone could perform _Antiquus Veneficus..._" He told him.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"The incantations direct and help maintain the flow of magic as well. The best bet you have here is to learn our spells..." Kumogiri said. "You can't half-ass this and think things will work..."

"Ok so what kind of Activation Key do I use?" Sora asked.

"Mages eventually chose there own...It can mean something personal to the caster, or it can be utter nonsense." He told him. "It would take time and there are lots of things that Kataragi-sensei must prepare before we can give you your own Sora-san. So for now you should use this "_Practe Bigi Nar_".

"_Practe Bigi Nar..._" Sora repeated to him self.

"Here take this..." Kumogiri added as he pulled from his pocket two small wands. He handed Sora a wand with a tip that was shaped like a star, while he held a wand with a tip that looked like Saturn. "It's a tool for beginners and is a decent for channeling magic. Now try this spell here..._Practe Bigi Nar, Lux(_Light_)!_" He said as he pointed the wand. The tip began to shine with a bright light.

"Cool...OK then...ahem!" Sora said. He pointed his wand the same as Kumogiri. "_Practe Bigi Nar, Lux!_" The tip began to shine for a moment, but it didn't last long. The light dimmed until it vanished completely. Kumogiri's was still lit and Sora was wandering what he did wrong. "Huh? Did I mess this up?"

"Actually that was better then most..." Kumogiri told him. "Practically no one can make it light up on their first time..."

"Humm..." Sora said as he stared angrily at the wand. "Alright then, lets try again!" Sora repeated the spell and the effect was still the same. He frustratingly tried again, and again, and again.

"Well this is a fat waste of my time..." Kumogiri sighed. "Look I'm going to go grab some books from the castle...That way I can at least review over some martial and practice on my own."

"_**PRACTE BIGI NAR, LUX!**_" Sora shouted. The wand glowed bright for a moment, but then faded away in seconds. "Huff...huff..." Kumogiri looked at him and rubbed the back of his head.

"You know...It could help if you visualize the light..." He told him.

"Huh...?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Kumogiri sighed. He raised his hand to the sky. "When I was learning these beginner spells...I would close my eyes and think of what I could draw energy from to make what I need to happen, happen...For the spell your doing, I thought of holding a star on the tip of my wand." He closed his hand into a fist. "Give it a shot and maybe you could make the glowing last more then five minutes." He began to walk to the castle. "And if you can do that then, we can move to the next step..." Sora looked at his wand.

"Visualize...eh?" Sora said. He raised the wand and closed his eyes.

Kumogiri grabbed a backpack from the castle library. He found about seven books and stuffed them inside. He also located three books on basic attack and simple magic for Sora. Kumogiri trotted back to the sight where he left Sora. As soon as he stepped outside he noticed a large bright light coming from the training field.

"HUH!" He exclaimed as he ran to the site. Sora was holding a wand that seemed to be a small star in front of him. "**Damn!**" Kumogiri said as he ran up to him. He pulled out the wand from before and pointed it to the source of the light. "_**FLANS EXARMATIO(**_Blow Forth And Disarm_**)!**_" The wand was blown away from Sora's hand, and the glove on his hand turned into flower petals. "You Baka! What The Hell Are You Doing!"

"Hey I was just doing what you said! Visualizing a star in my hand..." He said.

"**Not Literally! Figuratively! Like Holding A Tiny Night Time Star In Your Hand!**" Kumogiri yelled. "You Need To Exercise, And Learn To Keep, Control!...You don't do that and you could end up like Reijin-sempai..."

The two sat down for a break and gathered up some food. Kumogiri gave Sora a few more pointers about how to make the wand glow longer, but all Sora wanted to talk about was how to do that spell that Kumogiri used to disarm him. And how to use their other magical attacks. After several hours in the site, almost a day and a half. Sora and Kumogiri had left the castle behind. And like they said, not much time had passed in the real world. The two began to walk back home. Sora still was asking all kinds of questions about magical combat of this world. He actually started to read a bit of one of the books and began to understand some of the material. Though he needed to have Kumogiri explain a lot.

"These spells seem to complex why is it my normal magic has to be so messed up!" Sora complained. "This kind of stuff never really happened to me before..."

"What do you mean...?" Kumogiri asked.

"I've been to lots of worlds before, and while some curses and laws from some worlds effected me, lots of others didn't. And none of them ever effected my magical abilities or stamina." Sora told him. "Just what's so special about this kind of magic and this world...?"

"The magic you use is a form of lost magic to the people of this world. And it seems that our world's laws are binding you to their will..."

"What do you mean...?" Sora asked.

"It's a theory that the Mage Teachers have been discussing for weeks now..." Kumogiri said. "Your machine that transports you to other worlds seemed to loss all power, and from what you've told us it is made from the remains of the barriers that separate the worlds. But seeing as Other-world travel isn't as common here as in your universe they believe that the borders of the worlds in our's are still holding strong and not falling apart into pieces like the one's in your's. And this could explain why your vehicle won't respond at all. But they believe that since you can't travel to other worlds that you your body is adapting to our world's law..."

"How do you know that much?" Sora asked.

"Kataragi-sensei has explained in all to me..." Kumogiri told him.

"Well I explained a lot to the head master and Shade-bead-sensei! And there was something I told them about that. Gummi-Ships are made out that materials, but the fact that I came here in the first place proves that his world's barrier isn't so sturdy, I mean the fact that there is a world of magic that is separate from this one is proof of that as well..." Sora explained.

"What are you sure!"

"Positive...Shade-beard was with the head master, Negi-kun, and Takahata-san when I explained it..." Sora told him.

"That's odd..." Kumogiri thought. "Why would sensei lie to me about the situation? Maybe it slipped his mind..."

"And even if that stuff was true, my body can't adapt completely to another world's laws. It would comply maybe, but not change my own or truth...It's more like this is a core world, one that excepts all truths, like Traveler's Town. But if that was the case then I wouldn't be in this situation as well either." Sora added.

"Really...? And...your absolutely sure you explained all of what you just told me to sensei?" Kumogiri asked.

"Yeah...I explained all of this kind of stuff when I told them about traveling throughout the worlds...is there a problem..." Sora asked.

"Oh! No nothing..." Kumogiri said. He began to continue in thought. "Sensei has always been honest with me and the others...Yet he told me and Tanehana theories that they where working on that he knows are not the case...Why would he do that?...Are the teachers trying to keep what they're doing to help Sora go home a secrete?...Are they even trying to find a way to help him!...No what am I saying! I'm just being paranoid...But..."

"Hey come on let's get back to the practicing later today too!" Sora exclaimed.

"Lets actually take a break today though...Jeez..." Kumogiri added. "I don't even think that I should train you...punk as little..."

"Ah! Come on it's pretty cool for me..." Sora told him. "It's like I'm training with Cloud-sensei again!"

"That other me huh?" Kumogiri said. He thought for a moment. "Tell you what..." Sora turned to look at him. "I'll make you a deal. I help you out with your training now...and once your done...you...teach me that spell...the one you used to keep up with me before..."

"Really No Problem! It's A Deal!" Sora exclaimed. He smiled to his roommate and turned back to the dorms. "Let's going! Negi-kun, and Uindo-san should still be asleep right!"

"Humph..." Kumogiri thought. "This kid's annoying...and he's just a little-Argh!...It frustrates me how strong he actually is...but deep down I don't hate him he's not a bad kid...I do want him to get back to his nakama, that's where he belong's after all...And my gut is telling me that the teachers aren't being completely honest about all this..."

"Finally then! Let's get home!" Sora said as he opened the dorm room. Both he and Kumogiri looked into the rooms and dropped their jaws. Across the room in Uindo's bed was not only he the way he left him but Negi as well. Both sound asleep and Negi snuggled close to Uindo for warmth.

"**WHAT THE HELL!**" They both exclaimed.

**A Disturbing Sight To Be Sure...**

**The Only Thing More So Is Kumogiri's Discovery...!**

**Are The Teachers Truly Hiding Something...!**

_**Next Time: **_Kokuu's Secrete Crush? An Unrequited Love And The Egirl Life!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review. **_

_**Kokuu's character data will be in the next chapter.**_

_**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**_

_**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**_

_**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**_

_**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**_

_**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**_

_**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**_

_**Harouko Howaido = Namine**_

_**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**_

_**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**_

_**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**_

_**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**_

_**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**_

_**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**_

_**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**_

_**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**_

_**Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas **_

_**Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner**_

_**Enten Hamashi = Tidus**_

_**Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka**_

_**Uekumi Sechi = Pence**_

_**Hidama Seizen = Auron**_

_**Inabikari Awai = Lighting**_

_**Tetsubun Sukako = Tifa**_

_**Tenchijin Shurako = Larxene **_

_**Yuki no Toratou = Kimahri Ronso**_

_**Seisui Reijin = Demyx**_

_**Mamizu Nami = Aqua**_

_**Kousetsu Kesshi = Snow**_


	14. Chapter 13: Kokuu's Secrete Crush

**Marry Christmas To All! What did you get this year? A new chapter of MTS! Just what you wanted am I right! Sorry it took me so long. I was busy all month with work and couldn't find the time to get to writing this chapter. However, last night I shot myself with a Dying Will Bullet. And the next thing I know I'm sitting there with a flame on my forehead, in nothing but my underwear typing furiously, while shouting "FINISH THIS CHAPTER WITH MY DYING WILL!"**

**Note: Nek-Jin and any other race names belong to Makuhari-Fan01. Who has given me permission to use them. Thanks Again Maku!XD The terms are used from Makuhari-Fan01's story, Ala Alba in the World of Magic. A very good story that I highly recommend to any one who reads this. A Shotacon is someone who has a fetish for young boys(Like Ayaka). A panacea is an item from Kingdom Hearts that curse all status defects. And Pyo is a sound that Chisame makes as Chiu to sound cute.**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Kokuu's Secrete Crush? An Unrequited Love And The Egirl Life!**

**

* * *

**

The train whistled as the people boarded. It was still a good four hours before the classes at Mahora would be starting. Kokuu stepped on board hesitantly. He wore a long-sleeved blazer gloves and a scarf over his usual school attire, as the winter air really was doing an number to the city. A few meters away stood another student. But unlike him, this Mahora student was from the girl's middle school. Kokuu had for over a year been waking himself early each morning to catch a glimpse of the girl. He only knew her name because of a his friend Tabaku. She was a member of the famous 2A middle school girls. Her name was Hizashi Hinata. And to Kokuu, the girl seemed to truly live up to her name sake. Because even on this deathly cold morning, he felt as if he if he was laying in a warm sunny meadow.

He followed Hinata at a distance to a bench not far from the school. Every few mornings or so Hinata would come to this bench before she left for classes. She would sit there and read, go over papers, or on rare chances catch a short. This seemed like on of those days but, she struggled to wake herself so she could go over a paper of some kind. Kokuu sat himself on the ground round the nearest corner.

"What the hell are you a stalker, baka..." He said to himself. "A year and I've never got closer to her then this. How hard is it for you to talk to her...?" He began to have a dark cloud of depression form over him. "Alright! Today's the day! No more hiding! I'll go out there and I'll...**Argh! DO WHAT! WHAT THE HECK DO I SAY!**" He thought as he began to hold his head. "An introduction! Introduce myself! But wait won't that seem weird if I just appear out of nowhere!...Come on! How hard is it to walk to her and say...'Hello my name is...My name is...I Am-'"

"Kokuu-kun!" A person exclaimed right next to him.

"AHH!" Kokuu exclaimed as he turned around to see Sora sanding behind him.

"What are you up to up here?" Sora asked.

"Shush!" Kokuu said as he raised his pointer finger to his mouth. "Keep it down OK!" He whispered. Kokuu looked around the corner to check on Hinata. To his relief she had not noticed Sora's entrance.

"What are we whispering for...?" Sora asked as he noticed Hinata.

"Hey that girl's from Negi-kun's class..." Sora said. "**Hey There Hina-!**" He begin to exclaim before he was pulled aside and had his mouth covered by Kokuu's hand. Hinata turned to the direction of the sound but saw nothing.

"Thank God!" Kokuu began in his mind.

"Hey what the hell...?" Sora asked. "What's up with you!"

"Please be quite for a moment!" Kokuu begged. He looked around the corner again and saw that Hinata had left. "Damn! Hizashi-san is gone!"

"Huh! Hinata-san!" Sora asked. He looked at his friend and thought about the situation for a moment. "Hey...wait...! Kokuu-kun? Are you a stalker! Man And I Thought Tabaku-kun Was A Pervert!"

"**NOOO!**" He yelled. "**I'M NOT!...Kinda...**" Suddenly an alarm went off on Kokuu's wristwatch. It was 7:00 o'clock. "**Shit! I'm gonna miss the last train back!**" Heexclaimed as he began running back to the train station. "I must have lost track of time again!"He thought.

"Hey Wait! Explain what the hell that was about back there!" Sora called as he followed.

As the two boys ran onwards they had just missed another group, whom came racing down the street. Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Asahi where all racing to class.

"I can't wait for the closing ceremony!" Asuna announced as they ran. "I can hardly believe it's the last day of the school year!"

"It certainly has been eventful, ever since Negi-sensei showed up..." Asahi added.

"Not just Negi-kun, things livened even more once Sora-kun came too!" Konoka told her.

"Please don't remind me..." Asahi said.

"Speaking of Sora-kun, I wonder where he is? I though for sure he said he would meet us on the way to the ceremony." Negi questioned.

"That dose seem unlike him..." Asuna added.

"**Hey!**" A voice called. Negi turned to see more of his students rushing to keep up. Makie and Ku Fei closed in. "**Morning Negi-Kun!**" Makie added.

"**Morning-Aru!**" Ku Fei called.

"**Oh! Good Morning Girls!**" Negi replied.

"**Good Morning Negi-Kun!**" Sakurako called out.

"**Good Morning As Well, Sakurako-san!**" Negi replied.

He suddenly looked ahead of him. Negi noticed another of his students walking slowly ahead. She had a brownish red hair in a tied back pony tail, and a pair of large round glasses. The seemed to be reading from a small book as well. As he passed her by he raised his hand and prepared to call out.

"**Good Morning...Uh...Hasegawa-San!**" He called, getting the girl to peer away from her book.

"**Whoa! You Even Remembered The Name Of Someone As Boring As Chisame!**" Asahi said, causing a blood vain to appear on the girl's head. "**That's The Eye Of A Teacher For You!**"

"Asahi-san, you shouldn't say such rude things about your classmates!" Negi told her as they all left Chisame behind.

"..." Chisame stared at them until they vanished from sight. "Sheesh...They're not even late...Why are they running? Damn brats..."

Elsewhere, Sora was onboard a train along with Kokuu. The two had rushed to ketch this train and it left Kokuu out of breath. Even so this did not stop Sora from persisting on the situation from earlier. After about half way through the train ride Kokuu was at the end of his patience. He had been found out, but of all people it was Sora. At lest it was him and not Shizuku, or Tabaku. Finally, Kokuu caved under the pressure and told Sora what he wanted to know.

"So you are a stalker..." Sora said in a teasing voice. "Oh well...hey at less your not the creepy kind."

"Ha, ha, ha..." Kokuu laughed sarcastically.

"Why not just talk to Hinata-san, if you got a crush on her...?" Sora asked.

"It's not that simple..." Kokuu told him. "Miss Hizashi just seems unapproachable to me...I'm fairly good looking from what some girls say, but she has a beauty about her that makes her shine...At less to me..."

"Sounds like Kokuu-kun has it bad..." Sora thought. "I want to help him out, but I already have my hands full with Asahi-san, and Kumogiri-kun...If I do help, it'll have to be something small..." Kokuu pulled out his laptop from his bag, and switched it on. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Just figured I should check to see if there was an up date last night..." Kokuu said. He opened up the Internet Explorer and up popped a window with an image of a rather pretty girl staring back at them.

The girl was about their age and had pink hair tied up in red ribbons and a colorful dress. She stared off with her chin placed in her two palms. And had a bright sunny smile. The site had links all around her. One in a column to her left, and others as planet-like orbs revolving around her. The top of the page read "Chiu's Homepage" And below it read "Chiu's Net Idol Information"

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed at the site of the pretty girl. Then shot Kokuu a nasty look. "This isn't one of those "Dirty" websites is it? Like for Tabaku-kind of people?"

"Relax that girl is only a Net Idol..." Kokuu told him. "The worst you could see on here is a couple of semi-reveling cosplay. Tabaku-kun did show it to me though..."

"Chiu...? Is that her name?" Sora asked.

"Most likely a nickname or an alias..." Kokuu added. "No updates yet...guess I can make a post on a thread though." Kokuu began to type a message on the lap top. Sora tried to peek and see the massage, but was stopped by Kokuu's hand. "Hey quit with your snooping about into other's business..."

"Fine then..." Sora said. "I can always talk to Hinata-san about some thing later..."

"Bastard..." Kokuu thought. "I'm hoping that one of my friends on here might actually have some advise for said situation. That's all..."

"Oh by the way..." Sora said. "Let me have your cell number!" He added as pulled out a new cell phone from his pocket.

"Hey Where Did You Get That!" Kokuu asks.

"Gift from Nee-san..." Sora told him. "For starting school soon. If you give me your number, maybe I could even give it to Hinata-san. I'm going to get some of the other girl's numbers later too."

"Will you quit teasing me about that!" Kokuu demanded.

After a minute of pestering Kokuu gave Sora his number. The two exited the train not far away from the boy's middle school. As far as designs it didn't look all that different from the girl's school.

"Made it with a little time to spare..." Kokuu said. "Do you want to come see the others, and meet your other classmates?"

"Nah, I promised Aikuchi-san and the others that I'd come by during their classes..." Sora said. "It's the last day that I'll be able to after all..."

"Really now? Well at this rate you'll miss that chance." He told him. "The next train back isn't for a while, and by the time it gets here, and you get back, I'll already be the third period. And I bet that the other teachers won't allow you in. Especially Natta_..._"

"Huh? Oh don't worry about it...I'll find a way to get there." Sora told him. "Are you totally sure you don't want me to give Hinata-san your number?"

"All right that's enough of that!" He exclaimed. "Look I appreciate that your willing to keep this a secrete, but I don't need you or your match-making plans OK." Kokuu looked back towards the direction of the girl's school. "I've had a crush on Miss Hizashi for a while now...I'll find some way to tell her on my own."

"Really? Well..." Sora added. "To do that you'll eventually have to walk up and talk to her..."

"...talk yeah..." Kokuu nervously thought.

"You remember talking right? It's when you open your mouth, and move your tongue to form words...!" Sora added.

"Really should I be taking any advise from, a love clueless guy like him?" Kokuu asked himself as the bell rang from his school. "Crap! Look I've got to go! And I'm serious about the number thing!" He exclaimed as he ran off to his class.

Sora waved as he friend vanished inside the school. He looked around and saw nobody.

"Haste..." Sora muttered.

Sora dashed away at a blinding speed. He was going so fast he ran up a near by building. He continued on by jumping from roof top towards the girl's school. He was completely unaware that he was being watched by someone. A boy atop the nearby school looked down to see Sora disappear and was able to follow his movements. He was dressed as a student and had platinum hair. He turned to enter the school through the door to the stairs.

"Speeding around like that, a reckless baka." The boy said as he entered the school building. "And the grin across his face...certainly is different..."

"Damn...I'll probably get there for the class, but I might miss the Closing Ceremony!" Sora thought. "I better speed up!" He though as he increased his speed

As he thought this the Closing Ceremonies began at the girl's middle school. All the students stood in neat rows all across the field, just outside the school with the staff gathered around as well. Asahi looked all around. She taped Asuna's shoulder, whom was standing in front of her.

"Hey where is that baka? Didn't he say he was going to come see?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's weird...Sora-kun doesn't seem like the kind to ditch..." Asuna added. "And Negi was looking forward to having him here to watch him become a full-fledge teacher..."

"I'll sure that he'll be here soon." Konoka said.

Negi looked around and was a little disappointed that he couldn't see his friend any where. Sora was just out side the school grounds when he returned to normal speed. He panted as to tried to ketch his breath. Sora just kept on moving, not wanting to miss Negi's bid day. He was able to cross into the field at just the right time.

"Ho, ho, ho..." He heard the headmaster laugh. He stood on a small outdoor stage next to Negi and spoke in front of a microphone. Sora whistled to get Negi's attention. Negi turned and saw his friend running behind the crowd of girls. His and the other 2A girls faces lit up as Sora approached just in time. "...Now then...Everyone, please allow me to introduce someone to you all. Though many of you already know him...starting form the new year and onwards, Negi Springfield-san will be recognized as an official teacher of our school's English department." Cheers and applause erupted from not only the students, but the staff surrounding them. Sora grind and joined in after he settled his breath.

"T-Thank you all..." Negi said after the applause ended.

"Further more...those of you whom have already had the joy of having Negi-san as a teacher, will be seeing him again next year, as he represents Class 3A as their homeroom teacher..." the Headmaster added.

Again resulting with cheering from Negi's students. Only one of the students wasn't applauding. Negi's student Hasegawa Chisame stared at the headmaster with disbelief.

"W-What the hell...!" She thought. "How can this be happening...!"

"Well with that last message I'd like to dismiss the ceremony, and i how you all work hard in the coming year..." The headmaster said.

The girls all began to dismiss. The teachers all waited as the girls entered the school. Hinata rushed to ketch up to Ayaka. Suddenly she began to trip.

"OH! A-!" She exclaimed as she fell forwards. She was then grabbed by the arm and pulled back to her feet. Hinata looked to see her helper. It was one of the teachers, a young man named Seruhiko. He had dirty-blonde hair, a chirming smile, and dressed in a blue suite.

"Whoa now! Watch your step Hizashi-san..." He said.

"Oh! Yes Sensei! I'm sorry about this..." She said with a light blush. Hinata continued on quickly before Seruhiko could see her face. Asahi nudged her in the back she passed by.

"Hey quit swooning over Seruhiko-sensei..." She teased.

"I'm not swooning!" Hinata snapped. "He's just very charming is all..."

"Please...you've been crushing on him for over a year now..." Asahi told her. "He is cute I'll give you that...But trust me on this your not going to want to have Sora-kun find out about that.."

"Huh?" Hinata questioned.

"That guy and Negi-sensei..." Asahi thought as she and Hinata walked inside together. "Those two can't seem to stay out of my love life...No reason to get them all mixed up in Hinata-san's as well..."

Soon the classes started up. Before the girls and Negi had made it to their class room, Sora was waiting peacefully in the open window seal. He grinned as Negi and the girls took their seats.

"You were cutting that all fully close, you know..."Asahi said.

"Yeah I know...I'm sorry about that OK!" Sora told her. "Hey...Negi that was great, you worked hard for this post!"

"Thank you Sora-kun! I couldn't have done it without you..." Negi told him. He then turned his attention to all the girls. "And I especially couldn't have done this with out all your hard work girls...And So...I Hope To See You All Next Year!"

"We'll see you then sensei!" Sakurako said.

"Let's get a picture to commutate the moment!" Kazumi exclaimed as she pulled out her digital camera. "Sensei Over Here!"

"Hey Sora-kun! Take a look at this "Top Of The Year" trophy!" Makie said as she held the trophy of a bouquet. "It's all thanks to you guys for your help at Library Island...!"

"Because of that we really did snag the top spot." Fuka added.

"It was no problem...really..." Sora said.

"Eh...How could this have happened..." Chisame wondered.

"That's right! Sensei everyone..." Ayaka began. "This triumph will be remembered and sealed in the hearts of 2A for a thousand years to come! I'm so proud to be Class Representative!"

"Indeed..." Hinata added. "Before Negi-sensei's arrival I would never have expected for 2A to go from worst to first almost over night."

"Oh please..." Ayaka said. She got down on her right knee in front of Negi and took his hand. With closed eyes she continued her sentence. "Continue to look after us Negi-sensei..." She said with a sweet allure to her voice.

"A...Ah...Sure..." Negi told her as a sweat drop formed on his head.

"**Hold it there shotacon*...**" Asuna, Sora, and Asahi said as the three dragged Ayaka away.

"Really madam representative...Can't you control yourself at least in class?" Hinata asked herself.

"Oh hey Asuna-san, Asahi-san!" Sora exclaimed after her helped them place the class rep. in her seat. "I almost forgot that I got a new phone from nee-chan. I was wondering if I could have your numbers for when we are going to hang out. Also if Negi has his own cell..." Was all he could out before he was tackled by Aikuchi and the two twins.

"**Huh! Sora-Kun Is Asking For People's Numbers!**" Fuka exclaimed.

"**Why Just Them! Don't Be Mean Sora-Kun!**" Fumika added.

"**Yeah I'll Give Sora-Kun My Cell Number! You Can Call Whenever!**" Aikuchi said.

"Ah-!" Sora reacted as he was surrounded by the majority of the class. "Hold on! Hold on...! Just give me a few minutes..." He said. Sora stood up and looked over at Asuna and Asahi standing next to Negi and Hinata. He remembered that Kokuu didn't want to have his number given out to Hinata, but he could always set up a meeting at some point if he had her number as well. "Hey Hinata-san, could I have your number as well?" Sora asked.

"Huh!" She and some of the other girls exclaimed.

"Hey! You dumb-ass! Don't be so forward!" Asuna told him.

"Huh? Wha-?" Sora thought.

"That's odd..." Hinata thought. She and Sora had a couple friendly conversations before whenever he would inter the class and such. But, nothing that was so special that he'd ask for her number specifically. "Dose Sora-kun enjoy talking with me that much?" She asked herself. "Wait...what Asahi-san said. Not to let Sora-kun, know of my attraction to Seruhiko-sensei...And now this...? Don't tell me...**HE has a CRUSH on ME!**" Her face started to turn red as a freaked out look formed.

"Hey Hinata-san!" Sora said.

"Oh...um I suppose..." She said. "I don't want to be rude and turn him down in front of the others..." She said in though.

"Cool..." He added.

"But I'm pretty busy with school, work and helping Ayaka-san with her duties, so only call for important matters, OK?" She said. "I don't want to give him the wrong idea, though..." She added in her head.

As some of the girls lined up to add their numbers to Sora's phone. Others continued to praise Negi. Chisame just sat there staring at the two boys with a disgusted look.

"Please...those damn brats didn't do anything..." She thought. "Hell...our teacher was gone the entire weekend before the exam...And man, is it even OK to have a ten year old as a teacher! With a teacher like that how do they expect us to graduate! Is it all some kind of sick joke!"

"Sensei...I have a question..." Fuka suddenly said as she raised her hand.

"Oh? Yes what is it Narutaki-san?" Negi asked.

"Well sensei is ten years old, and it's not normal for a teacher to be that young..." She continued.

"Oh!" Chisame thought. She smiled and began to agree. "Yes you see I was right! Those twins aren't total air-heads. We three must be on the same wavelength...Go on...!" She thought.

"Well you see, Fumika and where thinking..." Fuka continued. "That despite that Negi-sensei has done an awesome job, and where all so proud, so why don't we through a "Topping The School Cerebration" party later today!"

The rest of the class cheered in agreement. All except for Chisame who slammed her head into the her desk. She turned her head away and rubbed her forehead as she cried out of pure frustration.

"**Those brats took it in a completely different direction!**" She thought. "**All they want to do is party! And This Damn Class Just Drags Me Along For The Ride Every Time!**"

The girl was shaking with rage. Sora noticed her and noted it to Negi.

"Hey there...Umm...Hasegawa-san, right?" Sora asked. "You look kinda red..."

"Hasegawa-san! Your shaking. What's wrong are you cold?" Negi asked her. Chisame snapped out of her rage with a jolt.

"...No." She said still trembling. "Not Really..." Chisame suddenly leapt out from her seat and began to walk out of the class room. "It's my stomach. It hurts so I'm heading back to the dorms..."

"Eh...Ah...Just A...!" Negi exclaimed. But it was too late Chisame had already left and slammed the door behind her.

"Don't worry Sensei..." Yue told him. "Chisame-san is always like that. It's probably best to just leave her be..."

"She can some times be such a kill joy..." One of the girls said.

Both Negi and Sora looked away wondering about Chisame.

"Dose Hasegawa-san, not get along with everyone else...?" Negi asked himself.

As all this was going on, Kokuu daydreamed. Of his lovely Hizashi-san with her hair flowing in the wind. His class had just entered a brake period, yet he still and not noticed. That is until Tabaku had strangle-hold him from behind.

"Yo man! Let me see the lap top!" He demanded.

"I checked the site earlier and there was no updates..." Kokuu said.

"Hey who knows when she plans to update!" Tabaku added. Kokuu complied and brought out his laptop. He logged on to Chiu's Homepage and showed his disappointed friend that there had been no updates.

"Ah! Damn..." Tabaku said. "She's supposed to update to day...I can only be patience for so long..."

"Take a pill and relax..." Kokuu said as he sighed in embarrassment. He looked on the site and checked to see if anyone had responded to his post.

Someone named Con-man45, had said "Grow a pair man!".

"Not exactly the friendliest replies..." He sighed. As he read on he read some actual friendlier replies. Several that offered him some advise and wished him good luck. Some of their tone actually reminded Kokuu of Sora. He began to type a new post.

Outside of the girl's dorms Chisame stomped away hoping to leave behind her worries at the door.

"That class is just too damn weird..." She thought. "All those foreigners..." She thought as the visions of her classmates Evangeline, Chao, Kikyou, Ku Fei, Zazie, Kaede flew through her mind. "Over-aged and Under-aged students..." As she thought of Manna and the twins. "**And What About That Robot!**" As Chachamaru popped into her head. "**She's Got Those Ear-Things, And Robotic Joints And Limbs! How Is It Nobody Else Has Noticed This, Or Found It Strange! IT'S A ROBOT! A GODDAMN ROBOT!**" She then grabbed her head out of pure frustration. "**AND THAT CHILD TEACHER IS THE LAST STRAW! IF HE WASN'T BAD ENOUGH, HIS LITTLE FRIEND DISTURBING WHAT LITTLE NORMAL SCHOOL TIME I HAVE LEFT WHEN HE COMES TO THE CLASS! WHERE HAS MY NORMAL SCHOOL LIFE GONE!**"

"Ha..." She heard in the distance. She turned her head to see both Negi and Sora running towards her. "Hasegawa-San!"

"Speak of the devils..." She though. "How did they catch to me? They weren't on the train I was just on..."

"Hey there Hasegawa-san..." Negi said.

"...What is it you want?" She asked.

"Well you said your stomach hurt back at the school right?" Negi said. "Well Sora-kun said he had just the thing!"

"Yeah here you go..." Sora said as he pulled form his pocket a small red jar, called a panacea*. "It's an old herbal medicine I received from an...old teacher of mine! It works really well! Do you want to try it out?"

"What morons..." She thought. "No I'm fine now..." She told them.

"Well good then...So aren't you going to come to the party?" Sora asked.

"I try not to surround myself with weird people." She said. "I'm going now. Please don't follow me."

"R-really...?" Negi said as his head super deformed and he raised his hand. Negi placed his pointer finger on the end of his cheek in a questioning manor. "I thought everyone else was normal..."

"Normal! You two are the weirdest of them all...!" She thought.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. He looked at Chisame and noticed she was trembling once more. "Hasegawa-san, your shaking again! You are still sick!"

"Damn...!" She thought as she tried to keep her trembling under control. Chisame just increased her speed and stomped farther away. Sora and Negi gave chase and followed her into the dorms.

"Wait! Hasegawa-san! Your sick after all, aren't you!" Negi called.

"I swear this stuff works wonders!" Sora told her as he held the panacea in the air. "And it doesn't taste that bad!"

"I don't care what it taste like!" Chisame shouted. "I'm not sick!"

"Then...could it be alcohol poisoning?" Negi asked.

"**I'm Not Even Old Enough To Drink!**" She yelled as she slammed the door to her dorm.

"**U...UWAAAAAAH!**" She screamed as she threw of her blazer and unknotted her hair. She began to slam on desk next to her computer. "**This Is So Wrong! This Isn't A Normal School Life!...I...I'm Going To Sing To The Public...About This Ridiculous School!**" She began to furiously cover her face with makeup. "**I'm Going To Show That Damn Brat...What Being Loved Is All About!**" Her face was now covered in makeup. Her hair was pink and due to her now wearing a wig. Chisame now wore a frilly English style dress and a large hat. She also twirled an fancy frilly umbrella. She was no longer Hasegawa Chisame, she was Chiu the net idol.

"**All Right!**" She said in an entirely different, bubbly tone of voice. "**OK! "Chiu" Is As Pretty As Ever-Pyo*!**" She sat down at her desk and started up her computer. In moments the "Chiu's Homepage" had appeared on her screen.

"Hello! How is everyone doing?" Chiu said as she typed. "Something really annoying happened today!" She began to type forcefully on the keyboard. "**I've Got Some Pervert Teaching My Class! Him And His Friend Keep Making Eyes At Chiu!**"

Multiple fans on the site began to comment on her post. Ones that said, "Unforgivable! What's with this guy!". Another that said, "Want us to take care of him Chiu-tan!". And things like, "But I know how he feels~Chiu-tan is so beautiful, after all~". As well as, "Your right (*^o^*). She's the prettiest out of all the net idols..."

"EEEH?" She sneered in her true voice. "Ah...Really? Get out..." She leaped from her seat and stood in front of a green screen and a camera. "Thank You My Devoted Fans!" Chiu said in a bubbly voice. "As A Treat I'll Let You All See My New Costumes!" She snapped a few pictures of herself in her costume, before she changed into a sailor suit, and after that into a bunny girl suit.

"Hee, Hee..." Chisame laughed in her real voice. "I may look like just an ordinary schoolgirl! But, behind that innocent face...is the number-one-super-hacker-idol who rules the internet!" She finished taking her pictures, and returned to her desk. "I just take a couple of pictures of myself with my digital camera...and fix up my skin with Photoshop! Get rid of the pimples and stuff!...And then upload the photos via FTP! Take A Good Look At My Beauty Boys!" She exclaimed. Chisame began to cry from her happiness. "Ah...This is bliss...What a great feeling...Ah Ha, Ha!" She began to laugh. "**I'M THE QUEEN! THE ONE WITH THE MOST CHARISMA OUT OF EVERYONE IN THE NET WORLD! ALL THE BOYS WILL BOW BEFORE ME!**" Chisame exclaimed.

"And that includes those two bakas..." She thought as she visualized Sora and Negi. A fog set in around her as she became oblivious to her surroundings. "They'll never see what's coming...I may not stand out in the real world, or cause a fuss there...But I stand on top of "the other" world..." The fog lifted as Chisame turned around, alerted by a presence. "Huh..." She said. Negi and Sora stood behind her with super deformed faces. "**Gyaah!**" She exclaimedas she coughed out blood.

"Ah, sorry for intruding Hasegawa-san..." Sora told her.

"Yeah the door was open, and we heard some weird shouting, so..." Negi added.

"D-did they see me...? Those bastards...My Secrete..." Chisame said as she placed her glasses back on her face. She began to wobble and feel faint. She cried as the realization that she had been found out hit her. "**A...Ahhh...My Life Is Over! Once My Secrete Hobby's Been Revealed All The Students At School Will Be Pointing Behind My Back And Laughing!...And The Other 2A Girls! And Can Hear Them All Now! "Welcome To 2A The Class For Eccentrics!" And "Welcome Freak-San!" I-I've Got To Get Rid Of Them...Kill Them! Yes I'll Kill Them Both, And Burry Them In The Woods! I Need A Weapon! Something Blunt...!**"

As Chisame struggled to lift up a large carrot prop, Negi's attention turned to her computer. His eyes began to shine as he saw Chisame's pictures. Sora looked to the screen as well.

"Hey! It's Chiu-tan!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Chisame said as she just got the heavy carrot over her head. "Y-You all ready know about my site!"

"Yeah, a friend of mine showed it to me..." Sora said. "Wait...Hasegawa-san! Your Chiu-tan! That's Awesome!"

"Wah! Hasegawa-San! Your Pictures Are So Amazing!" Negi Exclaimed. "You Look Beautiful!" She set down the heavy carrot.

"Ah...Well of course! Who do you think I am? I'm the number one net idol after all!" She thought. "And of course, it was me who did all the complex image editing on them too..."

"Sorry..." Negi said as he took away her glasses.

"Ah! H-Hey! My Glasses!" Chisame exclaimed.

As she gave chase, Sora turned his attention back to the computer. He looked to the past posts and found a familiar name on them. One he recognized from earlier that morning. It was the same one that Kokuu used and logged in with. He had posted a new message.

"Thank all of you who offered me advise. I have all so been approached by a friend who wants to help as well. Only he's not exactly shown to handle things with the greatest of care. =\ He's a great friend and all, but ...I just don't know if I could be as sure as he is...Should I take his help if he offers again?" It read.

Sora smiled as he looked on to the message. Thinking of his current situation, a plan began to boil in Sora's mind. He began to type a message under Chiu's account.

Kokuu himself looked through some of Chiu's new pictures. Doings so with out telling Tabaku, to prevent him from bouncing of the walls with delight. Suddenly he noticed a new post Chiu made. He couldn't believe it but she was responding to his post.

"If you really love this girl, the you need to take the chances and prove your love! Other wise you'll seem like a stalker. And if this friend can help in any way... Then accept it and do your best! Chiu Wishes You The Best-Pyo! ~Chuuu~*!" It read.

"Even Chiu-tan believes I can do it..." He thought. "Both Sora, and Chiu are hoping to help me..." Suddenly the cell phone in Kokuu's pocket began to vibrate. He pulled out the phone and saw he received a text for Sora.

"2A party Middle School Field! Hinata-san is there! Want to come?" it read.

Kokuu swallowed a gulp stuck in his throat. His eye's looked determined. He turned around and walked over to Sechi.

"Hey...I'm sneaking out and ditching the next class can you cover for me?" He asked.

"If it's you then it must be a good reason." Sechi said to him without giving it much thought. While the other students where distracted and chattering Kokuu snuck out the door.

Meanwhile, back at Chisame's place. Negi was still being chased by Chisame for her glasses. Sora was still in front of the computer contemplating.

"Humm...maybe the Chu, was a bit much...?" He thought. He noticed the two of them still playing keep away with Chisame's glasses. "Hey Negi-kun, quit teasing her..."

"Sora-kun take a look..." Negi said pointing to Chisame. "She is just as beautiful with out makeup!" Chisame started to blush.

"Wh-" She started. Sora moved to the door and motioned Negi to fallow.

"Come on Hasegawa-san." Sora called to her.

"Everyone's waiting down in the field..." Negi added as he followed after Sora still holding Chisame's glasses.

"W-Why you! Give me back my glasses!" She exclaimed.

"Ehehe...I can't do that!" Negi said as Chisame chased him and Sora. "Why do you think such a pretty girl would hide behind these glasses?"

"Seems like such a waste, doesn't it?" Sora replied.

"I...I can't face people without my glasses..." She said. "**And I Hate Parties! Staying Inside By Myself Is Much Better For Someone Like Me! Now Give Me Back My Glasses!**"

"Ehh? Really?" Sora asked.

"But, isn't OK if it's just today?" Negi asked her. He stopped out side as the wind blew over them. Negi put on a confident smile. "I mean, just take a look! The weather today is so nice! It almost as beautiful as you!"

"Eh..." Chisame thought a the sunlight showered her. It was a warm and inviting feeling not just coming form the sun, but from Negi and Sora as well. She began to rub the back of her head. "...Well...I'll accompany these weirdos just for today...It is the Closing Ceremony after all..."

In the fields out side of the school the rest of the three girls gathered under a tree. They set up blankets and food. Meany laughed, played, and ran around the tree and across the field. Kokuu nervously approached the group making his way to the few girls he already new.

"Hey look Kokuu-kun!" Aikuchi called.

"Hey there Aikuchi-san." He said.

"Your one of Sora-kun's friends right?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah he invited me to come by." Kokuu told them. He looked around and saw that Sora was no where to be seen. "Where is Sora-kun any way?"

"He took of with Negi somewhere..." Asuna said. "I don't really know where though...Hold on. Hey Hinata-san!" She called as Kokuu shuttered. Hinata approached them. "You talked to Sora-kun right before he took off with Negi, right? Did he say where they was going?"

"He said something about a wonder medicine for Chisame-san...I tried to tell them to let her be, but they just took off..." She told her.

"Typical...Those two are the biggest bakas I've ever meet..." Asuna thought. Hinata looked over and noticed the flustered Kokuu.

"Hello? And who are you?" She asked.

"Oh! A...Me...I'm...ah..." He started.

"This is Kokuu-kun, he's a pal of Sora-kun's." Asuna told her. "But, he went and ditched his guess it seems...Think you can introduce him to the others? I'm busy helping set up over here."

"Sure thing..." Hinata told her. "Come along Kokuu-san...I'll introduce you to Ayaka-san, our president, first."

"Oh!...Yes ma'ma!" Kokuu said as he hesitantly followed.

Kokuu could believe it. Here he was with the girl he's had a crush on, and yet he still couldn't manage to say a word. Other then a few nervous hellos and some chattering. She probably thought he was a freak. After he was introduced to the rest of the class he was alone and taking a break with Hinata and drinking some soda.

"Say Kokuu-san, are you not enjoying yourself?" Hinata asked. "You've hardly said a word..."

"Oh...I supposes I'm just nervous..." He said.

"How's that?" She asked.

"Well...Uhh...I...Ah..." Kokuu said.

"Your a lot different then Sora-san is..." She said. "He doesn't seem to get nervous around anyone that much."

"Yeah...I envy him for that...I wish I nearly half as confident as him..." Kokuu told her.

"What's stopping you?" She asked.

Kokuu began to think. What was stopping him? He was here with Hinata. They where talking. And there were people like Sora and Chiu that believed in him. Even if you can't confess to her, Kokuu could at lest become her friend and then later maybe something more.

"All Right Then!" He said startling Hinata a little. "You see Hinata-san, Sora-kun invited me here for a particular reason...Not just to better meet the class..."

"What was it?" She asked. Kokuu turned red.

"Well..." He said. The words where on the tip of his tong. "I...Well...I...You..." Suddenly the other girls where calling out. And from the distance they could hear shouting. Kokuu looked out to see Sora running to them, being followed by Negi, who was pulling, of all people the least likely he'd see, Chiu in a bunny suit. "**CHIU-TAN!**" He exclaimed.

"Sorry we're late!" Sora called.

"You two could have a let me change!" Chisame exclaimed. "Why is this punk so strong!" She thought.

"Your late you guys!" Fumika called.

"Eh? Who's that cute girl?" One of the girls asked.

"She's really cute!" Ako said.

"It's a Bunny!" Fumika said.

"Bunny!" Fuka added.

"She's a Playboy Bunny!" Asahi exclaimed.

"Don't tell me she's Sora-kun's girlfriend!" Madoka exclaimed. "Or maybe she's Sensei's!"

"Is this cosplay? Or are you going to show us your hidden talent?" Haruna laughed.

"Wh...Just a...!" Chisame began to say as she grew more and more embarrassed.

"Hey Negi! This girl...It couldn't be...?" Asuna began to ask before Negi was suddenly grabbed by Chisame.

"**SENSEI! PLESE JUST RETURN MY GLASSES!**" She said. As she swiped away the glasses, Chisame's hair rubbed the edge of Negi's nose. Negi gasped and took in a breath of air.

"Ah...ah..." He started. Both Sora, and Asuna looked at him in a panic, knowing what was coming next. Chisame who stood directly in front of him placed the glasses on her face and looked at him questionably. "**ACHOOOO!**" He sneezed.

"**KYAAA!**" Chisame yelled as a powerful wind blew upon her. Her Bunny suit began to turn into flower petals. As the wind died down everyone got a full view of Chisame. The part of her costume was the bunny ears, the glove on her left hand, a piece caught on her neck, and a small piece caught between her legs. "**Wh...wh...THIS IS...!**"

"Whoa! The Bunny Suit Turned Into Flowers!" One girl exclaimed.

Chisame grabbed a blanket of the ground as the girls began to chase after her. Sora and Kokuu where both left on the ground passed out.

"Hey isn't that Hasegawa-san?" Fuka asked.

"**NOOO!**" Chisame shouted.

"It is! It Is Chisame-chan!" Sakurako exclaimed.

"**No! I don't know any girl named Hasegawa! I have no connection to her!**" Chisame cried.

"Chisame-chan is a Bunny!" Fumika shouted.

"Chisame-san is a pervert-aru!" Ku Fei added.

After it all calmed down an hour later Chisame was escorted home by Asuna, Asahi, Sora, and Negi. Sora was getting an earful from Asahi while Negi was being lectured by Asuna. Both boys walked along with tears rolling down their eyes. As the finally arrived at Chisame's room, both the girls whacked they boys over the head.

"We...we're very sorry...Chisame-san..." The two boys said.

"Is there something we could-" Sora started.

"**Oh...I Think The Two Of You Have Done Enough...**" Chisame said sending a chill down Sora, and Negi's spins. She slammed the door and stood in the dark. "**One Day...I'm Going To Kill The Both Of Them!**" She said in a frustrated voice.

Kokuu returned to his friends and joined them on the train back to there dorms. Tabaku, and the others looked on to their normally cheerful friend all depressed. Kokuu moaned to him self. Due to all the confusion and surprise from Chiu being there, he had utterly missed his chance to talk to Hinata.

**Don't Give Up Kokuu...!**

**As The Romance Advances, So Dose Your Journey!**

**And What Awaits Sora and Negi On Their Journey!**

_**Next Time: **_Yesterday's Enemy Is Today's Nemesis, The Yankee Mage Hates You!

* * *

_**Nijuusei Kokuu**_

_**Seat 28 (Mahora Boy's 2A)**_

_**Born: 3 of June, 1988**_

_**Blood Type: AB**_

_**Likes: Sunshine and warm weather, sea-salt ice cream**_

_**Dislikes: not much he dislikes**_

_**Clubs: Mahora Kendo**_

_**Kokuu was originally going to be the object of Asahi's affection. While he is confident in him self when it comes to things like school or sports, he has almost no faith in him self when it comes to love. He is actually considered by a lot of girls to be very cute, but he has no idea. And if he did, he probably wouldn't care about it too much. And while he can be a bit clueless at times, he is the most aware of the strange happenings at the school, out of him and the other guys. I didn't really base him of a character from another series, so he is the most original of the main OCs. I wanted him to be a average down to earth character to help balance out Tabaku. **_

_**Thanks for reading and please review. **_

_**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**_

_**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**_

_**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**_

_**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**_

_**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**_

_**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**_

_**Harouko Howaido = Namine**_

_**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**_

_**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**_

_**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**_

_**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**_

_**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**_

_**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**_

_**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**_

_**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**_

_**Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas **_

_**Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner**_

_**Enten Hamashi = Tidus**_

_**Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka**_

_**Uekumi Sechi = Pence**_

_**Hidama Seizen = Auron**_

_**Inabikari Awai = Lighting**_

_**Tetsubun Sukako = Tifa**_

_**Tenchijin Shurako = Larxene **_

_**Yuki no Toratou =Kimahri Ronso**_


	15. Chapter 14: Yesterday's Enemy

**Here's the first new chapter of the year. This chapter was meant to be even longer then it is, but I decided to add the fight in the next chapter. Good news as well the next chapter is going to be the start of the Eva Ark(kind of). I took a break from writing for a few weeks and just read fanfics and played some videogames. But I'm starting on the next chapter right away so we can head on into the much anticipated Eva Ark.**

**By the way, A lot of Negima fan's know that the girls and Negi have a wide wardrobe besides their classroom uniforms. And I've been trying my best to come up with so cool cloths for Sora and the OCs, getting lots of idea's from fashion mags, and several different fan arts out there for various series, but I'm running low. If any body has a idea for an outfit for Sora, the OCs, or the Negima characters' themselves. Then please let me know in a review or PM. There are no rules other than it has to be reasonable. Nothing too out there please. **

**Note: Nek-Jin and any other race names belong to Makuhari-Fan01. Who has given me permission to use them. Thanks Again Maku!XD The terms are used from Makuhari-Fan01's story, Ala Alba in the World of Magic. A very good story that I highly recommend to any one who reads this. Ojou-sama means like young mistress, basically the way it's being used is to address Ayaka who is from a wealthy family. The name of the clothing store that Tanehana and the others are inside of, **_**Yunikoon Shijo, **_**is basically Unicorn Shop(A reference to FF13). A kappa is a water demon from Japanese folk stories. Amuro Ray is the first protagonist of the Gundam series. Ore-sama means "me" as it says, but it's the most narcissistic way of saying me in Japanese. Fan's of KH2 may remember it as the kanji Seifer wore on his kit cap. **

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Yesterday's Enemy Is Today's Nemesis, The Yankee Mage Hates You!**

* * *

In a lavish room, a young girl tossed and turned in her bed. This girl was Yukihiro Ayaka, the class president of the Mahora Middle School Girl's Class 2A, or soon to be 3A once their brake was over and she would return to class. Ayaka suddenly awoke and shouted.

"**Ku! T-T-That Brat!**" She shouted. "**Who Is She Calling-!**" Ayaka stopped realizing she had just awoken from a dream. A woman in maid clothing came into the room with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Ojou-sama*! Is something the matter? I heard shouting." The woman asked. Ayaka placed her palm over her face.

"It's nothing, just dreaming of the past..." She told the maid. She began to remember the dream she had was that of something long ago. Back when she was in the first grade and she meet a certain someone.

The teacher stepped forwards toward the class. The young Ayaka looking at her eagerly. Even then she was her class's president. Behind the teacher was another girl Ayaka's age. She was a sad looking girl, with long orange hair that where held in two long tails by two bells. Her face was an emotionless frown.

"OK...Let me introduce our new student." The teacher told them. She stepped back to reveal the girl to all the class. "This is Kagurazaka Asuna-chan. She's transferring here from overseas. Let's all make her feel welcome here, and be nice OK."

Asuna was placed near Ayaka. For the rest of the day Asuna stared blankly at everyone as if she was annoyed by everyone and everything that happened, especially Ayaka. Finally Ayaka spoke up to her.

"Hey Asuna!" She called. "What's with that stare and that attitude? Don't you think that's a bit conceited for someone who just transferred here?"

"..." Asuna muttered. However, Ayaka couldn't hear.

"Eh?" Ayaka said.

"..." Asuna again muttered. But, Ayaka still could not hear.

"What is it! Speak up!" Ayaka told her.

"**Brat!...**" Asuna said.

"**...!**" Ayaka snapped. "**What! You're The Brat You Shrimp!**"

"It takes one to know one baka!" Asuna said.

The two began to throw punches, pull hair, and kick at each other. As the teacher attempted to pull them apart, the students cheered on and made bets. And so the two have been at odds ever since. Ayaka's thoughts returned to the present. She lifted herself from bed and dressed herself. Her servants greeted her as she walked through the halls in her lovely English dress. Ayaka sat down at a small table and asked for her morning tea. Her butler returned with a cup of red tea.

"Oh yes, Ojou-sama, a young child called us this morning and left a message." He told Ayaka. "The boy clamed to be your teacher..."

"**Eh! N-NEGI-SENSEI CALLED!**" Ayaka exclaimed. She jolted and the mention of her beloved instructor, so much so that she nearly spilled her tea across the floor and table. "**WHAT DID HE WANT!**"

"I have the message here Ojou-sama..." He told her. Ayaka took the memo from his hands and read it over.

"**KYA! YES! HE SAYS HE WANTS TO VIST ME AT HOME TODAY!**" She exclaimed. Ayaka began to twirl around the floor with delight. "**Ho, Ho, This Is Great! The Best Day Ever! I Need To Change Into My Best Dress!**"

"O-ojou-sama is so excited today..." One of the maids said. Ayaka stopped her twirl once she remembered that people where watching.

"Oh! Ahem! It would appear that my class's teacher is coming to visit." She told the numerous maids. "Everyone do your best to make sure that no mistakes are made today."

The maids all saluted and acknowledged the young lady's command.

Elsewhere, Negi was preparing to depart to Ayaka's home. He was dressed in his green teacher's suite and had his trusty staff strapped to his back. Asuna and Konoka where dressed in there school uniforms, minus the blazers. Konoka was checking to make sure Negi's tie was straight. Asuna was waiting impatiently near the door.

"Come on already! Konoka what the hell is taking you?" She rushed them.

"Konoka-san..." Negi said. "I'm fairly certain that my tie is fine..."

"I'm just giving you a quick double check..." She told him as she slowly tightened and straighten the tie. She nearly strangled Negi in doing so. "Too tight then I'll have to start over...!"

"What's with you Konoka? It's like your stalling for time..." Asuna said. Then something clicked in her mind. "Your not planning something are you...?"

"How could you think that...?" She asked Asuna as she finished readjusting Negi's tie.

Just then there was a sudden knock on the door. It opened and the trio saw Sora standing there. He was dressed in a dark blue jacket, with a white shirt, and dark jeans. In his left hand he had a bag of groceries.

"Yo! Hey Konoka-san! I have the stuff you asked for." He said with a smile. Before another word could be said, Konoka had shoved Asuna and Negi outside.

"We got no time to waste! Let's get going!" She told them. "I'll place the groceries up real quick and join you two outside."

"She was planning something..." Asuna thought. "Oh well who cares as long as it doesn't effect our plans..."

"Huh? But Sora-kun...!" Negi said as he was dragged by Asuna outside.

"Huh? What was that about?" Sora asked Konoka.

"Oh nothing! We're in a bit of a rush, but I'm glade you made it in time." She said. "I hate to do this but could you please do me another favor..."

"Well..." Sora sighed. "I am going to be busy today, but I've got some time to kill till I meet Nee-chan...So OK I guess."

"Perfect!" She said as she handed Sora a envelope. "Could you wait here for a little bit until someone shows up? And when they do give them this message?"

"I can't stay longer then two hours though..." Sora told her.

"It's OK, that should be plenty of time. Till then just hang out have some food, whatever!" She told him. Konoka began to pull the door close. "The groceries go over there! Have fun!" was the last thing she said before the door was closed.

"Well that was...kinda weird...even for her...whatever..." Sora sighed. He put up the groceries and noticed that they had plenty of some of the items Konoka wanted. "What was the point of me getting more?" He asked himself. He laid down on Konoka's bunk and repeated where he all had to go to day. "First, shopping with Nee-chan...then Kumogiri has some magic study equipment to give me...he also said that he found something important out."

Sora sat around bored. He then pulled from his pocket the practice wand that Kumogiri gave him. Sora opened a window and looked out side. A few days ago he had managed to be able to make the wand shine for almost twenty minutes. And in secrete Sora had been practicing a spell he had heard Negi say. He checked out side and there was no one around. Sora pointed the wand outside.

"_Practe Bigi Nar, Spiritus Lux Coactus Et verberatus deorsus Mea inimicus! Sagita Magika!_(Spirits of the Light Gather And Strike Down My Foe! Magic Arrow!)" Sora chanted as a blast of light shot straight out the window. Sora watched as it didn't really make it far out of the window before it erupted. The outside was covered in a blinding light. Sora rubbed his eyes for a minute. "Damn it...I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to do that...What am I doing wrong?" He wondered.

Sora practiced a couple more spells. He also took two wands and with each cast a beginner's spell. One spell was lit and the other had a small flame dancing over the tip of the wand. Sora hand to concentrate severely to keep both going. Kumogiri had told him this is the perfect training for someone like Sora, to increase their endurance. After about thirty minutes of practicing Sora placed his wands on the table and began to fix him some food. Sora prepared him some Tekkadon*. He had just finished preparing his food when he heard a knock at the door. Suddenly Asahi barged in.

"Hey Sorry For Just Coming In, But-!" She started. Once she saw that Sora was the only one present she scowled. "Hey what are you doing here? Where's Konoka, and Asuna?"

"They took off somewhere with Negi-kun, I don't know where..." Sora told her. "Konoka asked me to wait for someone, so I'm guessing it was you Asahi-san." He handed Asahi the envelope from Konoka. "She asked I give this to you." She took the envelope and opened it.

_Asahi-chan!_

_Sorry but something came up and Asuna and I will be occupied all day! I know that we where going to do some shopping and hang out today, but don't worry! I Arranged that Sora-kun will be here and you can spend the day with him. Go on a date or something you know you want to! Besides, now that we're gone you have nothing better to do all day! Have Fun!_

_From, _

_Konoemon Konoka._

"**Like Hell I Would You-!**" Asahi thought. She crumbled up the parchment and tossed it into the near by trash bin.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sora asked as he fixed his bowel.

"Not a thing..." Asahi said. "I wouldn't put it past her from planning this whole thing..." She thought. Asahi took a seat at the small table and laid her head on it. "but she's right I don't have anything else to do...maybe I should go home and practice my violin..." Suddenly something was set in front of her. Sora had set down his bowel of Tekkadon and served it to her. "Huh...what?"

"You can have that bowel. There is still enough for me..." Sora said. He quickly fixed himself a new bowel and sat opposite of her. Asahi excepted and began to eat with Sora.

"Not that I care but what are you doing for the rest of the day...?" She asked with a sigh.

"Huh? Well I'm going to be shopping with Nee-chan, for a while..." Sora told her.

"Shopping huh..." She thought.

"...Then I'm meeting with Kumogiri-san..." Sora told her.

"OH!" She exclaimed. "Ah...meeting with Kumogiri-sempai...I haven't really talked to him since that first day Sora arrived!"

"Hey want to come along and speak with him for a little bit?" Sora asked. "He has some magic tools to give me, but you could spend the time to get to know him more!"

"Shopping and Kumogiri-sempai...!" She thought. "Maybe spending the day with Sora-san won't be all bad..." She then noticed the two wands sitting there on the table. "Hey those aren't what I think they are!" Asahi picked up the wand with a star tip.

"Oh! Yeah they're practice wands for my training..." Sora told her. He picked up the moon tipped wand. "_Partita Bigi Nar, Ardescat!_(Burn)" Sora chanted as a flame appeared on the tip of the wand. Asahi lit up thinking how cool that was. Sora smiled as he added, "Its a simple beginner's spell like they do..."

"Wait, can't you already use magic? Why do you have to practice beginner stuff." She asked.

"The magic I use drains my magic in this world. So I'm learning how to perform the spells that Negi-kun, and the others use, because it's more controlled." Sora said.

"Humm..."Asahi said. She waved the wand a bit and fantasized about spell casting. She began to repeat the spells Sora had just said. "_Partita Bigi Nar, Ardescat!_"

Suddenly without much effort at all the fire appeared. Sora looked at her amazed. Kumogiri had told him that most people can't do it on their first try.

"No one ever gets it on their first try!" Sora said. "That's what Kumogiri-san said."

"Maybe he was just telling you that to make you feel better." She said with a sly smile and laugh. "Maybe I just have natural talent..."

"I don't know..." Sora thought. Asahi took her last bit of food, washed her bowel, and put it away. Sora did the same.

"Well, I guess I'll go with you, but we better hurry up and meet for Tanehana-san, before I change my mind..." She told him.

"Alright I gust got to lock up." Sora told her.

Sora locked the door behind him. He and Asahi walked down to the ground level of the girl's dorm. Just outside, they bumped into two other girls from Negi's class. Kashaku Amiai, and Mashin Fuujin. Amiai smiled and waved as the two came into view

"Hey look! Sora-kun and Asahi-san are going on a date!" Amiai exclaimed.

"**You've Got That Wrong! Very Wrong!**" Asahi yelled.

"Kashaku-san, and Mashin-san, right? I didn't know you two where friends..." Sora said.

"Fuu-chan and I have lunch and go shopping every now and then..." Amiai told him. "But she is better friends with Asuna-san then with me..."

"Asuna-san? Well I guess we might get to hang out mare some time then Mashin-san." He added. Fuujin only nodded in agreement, as she made a low gasps. Sora looked at her in silence, but no other reply came.

"Don't worry, Fuu-chan is always like that..." Amiai said. "Sometimes we are lucky to get a single word out of her!"

"I see..." Sora said. "Just like the Fuujin I knew..." He though.

"We got to go!" Amiai exclaimed as she and Fuujin went inside. "Have fun on your date you two!"

"**IT'S NOT A DATE!**" Asahi screamed as Sora laughed and dragged her with him to go and meet Tanehana.

Elsewhere Negi stood outside a lavish estate. A large gate contained inside what look like a western style mansion. With small pools of water and large trees in a row on each side of the main path within.

"My God! T...This place sure is big!" Negi exclaimed. "It's like a castle!"

Near the entrance of the home Hizashi Hinata stood in a lovely English dress, loaned to her by Ayaka. She kept her gazed fixated on the front gate.

"Madame President..." She sighed. "Calling me over for a "Emergency", and having it be to help her prepare for Negi-sensei's arrival at her home..." She sighed again. "What am I going to do with her...?...Huh!" Hinata spied Negi along with Asuna and Konoka standing at the gate. "What do you know there he is...though Ayaka-san, won't be happy that he isn't alone..." She turned around and entered the house. "**Madame President! You're guest has arrived!**" Hinata called, but before she could even say another word Ayaka was outside and running to the gates.

"**NEGI-SENSEI!**" She called out as she was accompanied by sparkles. "**WELCOME! THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH FOR...!**" She said, until Ayaka realized that Negi wasn't alone.

He was accompanied by Konoka and Asuna. Ayaka's legs stopped running but her body kept going onwards. She landed on her face and skid about two meters right in front of them.

"...What's with you?" Asuna asked with an annoyed look. "Don't go falling over the place...you may ruin that good dress, "Madame President"..."

"**Wh-why Have They Come Along As Well! Why Is Asuna Here!**" Ayaka exclaimed.

"Now, now calm down..." Konoka told her as she patted Ayaka's shoulder.

"It's simple..." Asuna said. "We're his guardians...G-U-A-R-D-I-A-N-S! You get me Ayaka?" Asuna patted Negi's head and began to rub it. "After all we can't just let him wander about unsupervised with a shotacon like you...who knows what kind of things you might do to him..."

"**ARGH! WHY YOU TAKE THAT BACK, OR I'LL KILL YOU!**" Ayaka shouted as she began to furiously kick at Asuna. Asuna dodged her attacks with ease, and soon threw punches of her own at Ayaka.

"**WHY! I'M JUST STATING THE FACTS!**" Asuna yelled at her.

"Ayaka, Asuna! Please not in public! People will stare!" Hinata pleaded.

With some help from Konoka, Negi, and a few of the maids, they where able to settle the two hotheads down. After a while Ayaka showed the garden to Negi, though to her dismay they where still followed by Asuna, Konoka, and Hinata. Ayaka though annoyed did her best to keep a friendly smile on her face. Negi marveled at the size and beauty of the garden.

"Amazing Ayaka-san! And you say this is only the front garden?" Negi questioned.

"Yes it is!" Ayaka told him. "Well then, Sensei? If I may ask what is it that made you want to come visit me today?"

"Well...umm...because today is..." He started before he looked over to Asuna. She raised her hand to her face and waved it as she closed her eyes. Signaling Negi not to say another word. "...Oh ah...no...I just felt that I should be better acquainted with the class's president is all."

"**Eh!**" Ayaka exclaimed as her eyes became big and bright. Her face began to turn pink. "**Well...T-That's...Ah I'm Overwhelmed With Happiness!**" Ayaka said as she began to whirl around and around. She grabbed Negi's shoulder with her left hand and rubbed his forehead with her right. "**I Completely Understand! I Won't Bother Taking Any Longer With Negi-Sensei! If It's Alright With You We Can Now Embark On A Deeper Relationship...**"

"That doesn't sound to good..." Hinata thought. "Do I seriously need to keep the president tied to a tree!"

"Well then..." Ayaka said leading Negi into the house. "Let's hurry off to the bedroom..."

"**HUH!**" Negi exclaimed.

"**Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY!**" Asuna exclaimed as well.

"Whoa! She's a fast worker..." Konoka thought.

As Negi and the others began to explore Ayaka's home Sora and Asahi had finally made it to the mall. They entered a large clothing store, called _Yunikoon Shijo*_, where they were to meet Tanehana.

"I've never been hear!" Asahi said as she examined at all the lovely cloths surrounding her.

"Hey look there! I think that's Nee-san." Sora said. "Tane-nee!" He called out.

It was indeed Tanehana as she squealed at hearing Sora call her. She leaped to her feet and waved to him. She was in the company of Awai, Shurako, Sukako, and Nami. Sukako and Nami joined Tanehana in waving and calling Sora over. Awai turned her face away and Shurako paid no attention to him. Seeing Sora arrive with an unexpected gust gave Tanehana a bubbly grin.

"Lookie, Lookie!" She squealed. "Little Sora brought along a date!"

"**We Are Not On A Date!**" Asahi exclaimed.

"No matter then..." Nami added. "We've already picked out some cloths for you OK!" She said as she pulled Sora towards the changing room. "Come on I'll help you change real quick!"

"**HUH! W-Wait! Nami-San!**" Sora protested as she took him into the changing rooms with her. Soon Sora's embarrassed shouts filled the area nearby as Nami removed his clothing.

"Sora-kun's been borrowing cloths from Kumogiri-kun, and Uindo-san, so Tane-chan figured we should get him his own wardrobe to ware since he'll be starting classes soon." Sukako informed Asahi.

"Whoa!" they heard come from the changing booth. A second later Nami popped her head out the door. "Hey Guess What! Sora-Kun Is Pretty Big For A Kid His Age!"

Asahi and Awai spit out in disbelief of what they just heard. Shurako turned red and looked away wail both Tanehana, and Sukako gave a "Oh is that so?" look at her with giggles mixed in.

"**Your Not Supposed To Strip Him That Much!**" Asahi exclaimed. Awai grabbed Asahi, Shurako, and Sukako by the arms and pushed them forwards.

"I don't think you'll need us for any of this..." She told Tanehana. "Just meet us when your done..."

"Aww, But I wanted to see Sora-kun's "size" as well..." Sukako teased.

Asahi and the three other girls began to look for cloths for them selves. The girls looked about for about an hour or two, before making a large selection of out fits for each of them. Sukako and Shurako took the first chance in the changing booths, wail Awai and Asahi waited out side. Asahi had found a nice outfit that she was dying to wear.

"I wonder if this could get Kumogiri-sempai's attention!" She thought to herself.

Awai was letting her eye wonder about bored out of her mind, when suddenly she noticed a gleam at the back of Asahi's left ear.

"Excuse me..." She asked the girl. "Asahi-san was it? Could I see that there?" She asked pointing to her ear.

"Huh? Do you mean this?" Asahi asked as she pulled her hair back and tilt her ear to the side. There was a small diamond piercing stub at the top of her ear.

"Oh my! Is that a diamond!" Awai asked. "Where on earth did you get that!"

"I don't know..." She told her. "I had it for as long as I can remember...I grew up here...And I'm going to school thanks to a scholarship from the Headmaster...And my parents where never part of the equation...This earring is the one thing of value that they left me with..."

"What happened to them..." Awai asked. Asahi looked down to the ground. "Oh! I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to upset you..."

"No it's fine...I just really don't know what happened to them..." Asahi said. "But I was given this precious diamond from them, and of all the places in the world that they could have left me, it was a wonderful place like this...Here at Mahora, I feel like I'm surrounded by this light. So I know that they must have cared for me in some small way, right...uh?"

"Inabikari Awai..." She told her.

"Huh!" Asahi said.

"My name..." Awai told her.

"Oh thank you Inabi-" Asahi started.

"Just Awai-san is fine..." Awai said.

"Yo!" Shurako called. "You two are up now!"

"Oh all right..." Asahi said.

The two girls entered the changing booth. Both where right next to each other in the next booth.

"Say could I ask you something else Asahi-san?" Awai asked. "If your not on a date or something...Then what are you doing with him?" She asked as she undressed in the next booth.

"Oh Sora-san..." Asahi said. "It's kinda complicated. I was really just bored today, and shopping sounded good. Though, my friend Konoka, wanted me see it as a date..." She said with a sigh as she removed her skirt.

"I can barely stand the little pervert..." Awai told her. "You must have the patience of a saint..."

"I didn't like him at first..." Asahi said as she stopped for a second. "But...He's kinda grown on me...Sora's not as bad as I first thought, he's actually kind of...well sweet when he tries to be...Not saying he doesn't have his faults though...Maybe you should give him another chance and get to know him better too..."

"Well...most of that stuff that did happen wasn't his fault..." Awai thought. "Maybe I'll try to be a little nicer...So then Asahi-san, do you have a boyfriend? Seeing as how your "not on a date", you know?"

"Oh! Well I-uh!" She said. "Not really...though I have someone in mind..." She added with a smile as her thoughts drifted to Kumogiri. "You know Awai-san...I often imagine my dream guy...that when I do confess that I like him, he might take a long look into my eyes..." Her fantasy of Kumogiri looked over her with a Bishounen like stare. "And then say something like about how beautiful I am, or maybe notice that earring that you did...and tell me something like..."_A sparkling diamond like that is nothing compared to the shine of your gorgeous eyes..._", ah!"

"Ahhh!" Awai sighed along with Asahi in romantic thought. "If only I could get a decent guy to say that to me..."

"Hey!" The two girls heard. The doors where kicked open and then Nami pulled each girl out, wail they where still in their underwear. She put both the girls in front of Sora who was now dress in cloths like a J-rock idol. "**Doesn't Sora-Kun Look Adorable In Visual Kei!**"

Sora's face turned bright red. As did Awai and Asahi. Sora noticed that Asahi was in a normal set of pearl white panties and bra, wail Awai wore a lavish red lingerie set. The next thing he knew Sora was sent flying away twenty meters, from the powerful combination of Asahi's fist and Awai's kick. Sora laid in a puddle of his own blood waiting for an angel of death to release him from his torment. But, he was brought to his feet after Tanehana whispered onto him a healing spell.

"Geez how many times do I have to apologize?" He asked him self. "You'd think that they wouldn't over react so much. I mean after all I have seen them both naked!"

"**You Best Wipe That Pissed Off Look From Your Face Sora!**" Asahi yelled. "**Your Lucky That A Punch And A Kick, Was All You Got!**"

"OK, OK! I hear you!" Sora complained. "But I keep telling you that this stuff isn't all my fault..."

"He's right now, cool down you two." Shurako told them.

"Nee-san, I need to get going now OK!" Sora told him. "Kumogiri-kun has some new books for me to study for my lessons with Shade-beard-sensei."

"Even Sora-kun gets those special lessons, I kinda wish I could come some time..." Sukako said.

"Can we just hurry up and go..." Asahi thought. "I really want to see Kumogiri-sempai!"

"Well we've got you a nice selection of your own cloths now..." Tanehana told him. She pushed Sora forwards. "Go on now! And tell Kumogiri-kun hi for us!"

"Sure thing..." Asahi called out to them as she and Sora left the store.

"Oh and Sora! Behave for the rest of your date!" Tanehana giggled.

"**For The Last Time! WE ARE NOT ON A DATE!**" Asahi yelled as Sora laughed at her frustration. Asahi looked at his laughing face and snapped. She began to pull on his cheeks and caused his face to get sore. "**And What Are You Laughing At You Little Pervert!**"

"Uoting(Nothing)! Ah whear(I swear)!" He said.

"Oh they make a good couple, don't you think?" Tanehana asked.

"Yep made for each other..." Shurako said in a monotone voice.

Sora and Asahi walked together side by side heading to where Kumogiri had asked to meet, the university. Asahi looked at Sora's cloths and actually noticed for the first time. He wore out of the store one of the new outfits Tanehana had just purchased for him. Sora had on a black long-sleeved undershirt, with a green European jacket over it. His pants were black jeans and at the bottom, Sora's large yellow shoes could still be seen. Around his neck was a black scarf, and under that Sora's crown necklace could be seen. Asahi gave him a couple of quick look overs as they walked on.

"I'll be damned..." She though. "He actually dose look kinda handsome..."

"Hey look there he is!" Sora said.

Asahi turned to face what Sora began to run to. It was him. Her crush, Souigiun Kumogiri. He wore a large dark hoodie with white under shirt and blue jeans. Asahi's faced turned red at just the site of him.

"Hey might want to calm down a little there!" Sora told her in a teasing voice after seeing her blush.

"Oh Shut It!" She told him as she tried her blush.

"Hey Sora-san! What are you doing? You where supposed to come alone." Kumogiri said.

"Oh, well if it's because of the "Magic Is A Secrete" thing...well it's kinda to late for that. Asahi-san already knows about magic...And if it's OK, maybe she could come around more to my lessons with you and stuff." Sora told him.

"**Huh! When Was This!**" Kumogiri asked.

"When we got stuck in the Deeper Library..." Sora told him. "Do you remember?"

"How could I forget...It was the worst weekend of my life..." He cried as he fell to the ground on all four. "Stuck that whole time in a cave with Uindo-sempai..."

"Ummm...are you going to be OK?" Sora asked. Kumogiri snapped back and regained his composure.

"Well since she dose know about magic, I don't mind if you bring her by every now and then..." He told them. "Just make sure you warn me next time that your bringing a date." Asahi flinched at his last comment.

"**K-Kumogiri-Sempai! W-We Aren't-**" She stammered. "**I'm Not-!**"

But Kumogiri ignored her comments. He reached into bag and pulled out two thick text books, handed them to Sora. Sora looked at the two books both had titles written in Latin, one read "Beginner's Guide To Magic", and the other had, "Secretes of Magic". Kumogiri handed him the bag this time. Sora took it and could tell that there where several more books inside.

"Those books in your hand are the one's that I want you to study specifically." He told Sora. "The other's are about the history of magic, rare magical abilities, magical beasts and monsters, and because I'm such a nice guy, I included a beginner mage's battle training book, with some basic combat spells for us to practice later..."

"**R-Really! Awesome! Some Real Combat Training! It's About Time!**" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey I have some more to tell you..." Kumogiri said.

"Huh? What's up?" Sora asked.

"Look the thing is..." Kumogiri said. "I found your ship..."

"The Gummi-Ship!" Sora said.

"Yeah. Do you want to go check on it?" He asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Sora told him. "Want to come along?" He asked Asahi.

"Fine with me..." She said. "I'm a little curious about this ship of yours as well."

Kumogiri lead them onwards inside of the University. Not far away though unbeknownst to them they where being watched. Two young men watched them from across the street. One of the two was resting against a tree, wail the other stood there glaring at Sora.

"Yo Boss! That's Defiantly The Guy Right! So Why Can't We Just Kick His Ass!" The angry one asked. The one that leaned against the tree opened his right eye and glared at the other.

"Shut the hell up Kyo..." He told him. "We'll move when I say we move..."

"Oh Sorry! Your right Boss..." The first one said. "It's just that, ever since he showed up...well...you know."

"Your still on about that!" the second boy asked. "What a baka..."

"**But Boss! Aren't You Mad Too!**" The other boy asked.

"Let her talk about who ever she wants. That shit doesn't bother me at all..." The second boy said as his eye followed their target. "Once he's away from Kumogiri again we'll strike..."

As the two boys waited for Sora, across the city Negi fond himself being lead all across Ayaka's home.

"And this is my bedroom!" Ayaka told him.

"My it is spacious..." Negi said.

"Whoa! The view hasn't changed at all since we where in primary school." Asuna said as she walked out onto a balcony.

"Madame President's home garden is cared for everyday by about three or four gardeners..." Hinata told them.

"Why don't you go play in the garden and leave us be Asuna-san." Ayaka thought to her self. She turned her attention back to Negi. "Negi sensei, you enjoy herbal tea, do you not?"

"Ah! Yes how did you know?" He asked. Ayaka seated him at a coffee table and snapped her fingers. Within moments a butler and maid appeared before them all. They then laid out glass after glass of different teas.

"I have obtained teas form several different plantations." Ayaka told him. "Please have whichever one you like."

"We have from the left..." the butler began. "Rosehip, Lemon, Barbena, Dandelion, German Carmomille, Omission, Elderflower, Senden, And Surge."

"Umm...T...Thank you." Negi said as a sweat drop fell down his head.

"We also have plenty of desserts, sensei!" Ayaka added as Negi and Konoka where knocked over by the trolley a maid rolled in covered in sweets and cakes.

"**Madame President! Your Over Doing It Again!**" Hinata exclaimed. Negi got to his feet and poured himself a cup of tea. He drank it down quite quickly.

"It's delicious miss president!" He told Ayaka. "I love herbal tea, because onee-chan always would make it for me."

"Ah..." Ayaka said as she began to blush. "...you have a older sister?" Hinata looked away with a sad look.

"OK, OK. Let's leave the rich shotacon on her own." Asuna said as she walked away. "Let' go for a swim Konoka, after all we did come all this way. Want to join us Hinata-san?"

"Oh! Well I suppose..." Hinata said.

"There's a pool here Negi-kun, do you want to see?" Konoka said as she pulled Negi by the hand.

"Eeeh? Really?" Negi said as he followed along.

"**Ah! Wait A Minute! I Still Have More Things To Show Negi-Sensei!**" Ayaka said.

But her cries where ignored. Hinata lead the way to Ayaka's indoor pool. It was massive easily as large as the baths in the girls dorms at the school. Hinata, Asuna, and Konoka each dressed in school swimsuits. Ayaka wore her own bikini while Negi wore swim trunks and short sleeved hoodie. Asuna, Konoka, and Hinata eagerly jumped into the water as Negi and Ayaka watched. The three girls splashed as played about.

"**Negi-Sensei! Madame President! Want To Race!**" Hinata asked.

"No thanks! Asuna-san is as fast as a kappa*." Ayaka told them. The three other girls continued to play.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Negi laughed as he took a seat in a pool chair.

"They certainly are as energetic as children aren't they?" Ayaka said as she sat next to Negi in another pool chair. "And yet compared to them, Negi-sensei is so wonderful and even clam, even though your the ten year old." She added as she took his and in hers.

"U...Um...Er..." Negi stammered as a sweat drop fell from him again.

"They and most of my class mates have been that way since primary school." Ayaka added. "Though in Asuna-san's case she was more tight lipped when she first transferred in..."

"Eh? So you two have been friends since primary school?" Negi asked.

"**W...Who Would Be Friends With Her! We're Enemies! ENEMIES!**" Ayaka exclaimed. "**Our interests have clashed, we've tried to sabotage each other at sports and school festivals! We've fought all the way during the last seven years like we where natural enemies!**" Negi's attention drifted away. He saw a room across from the indoor pool area through a near by window. He could also tell from the room's own window that it was filled with toys.

"Ah! Ayaka-san, that room over there..." He said pointing to it. Ayaka's smile left her as she looked at the room. "It seems to be filled to the brim with a young child's toys. Dose it belong to your younger sibling...A little sister, or little brother?" Ayaka seemed to force the room out of her thoughts as she shook her head "no".

"That room doesn't belong to anybody..." She said forcing her smile back. "More importantly Negi-sensei..." She said as a maid approached them with a tray of cookies. Ayaka snatched the cookies from the tray and set them in front of Negi. "**Would you like to try some of my handmade cookies!**" She asked causing the maid to jolt.

"**UWAH! They Look Delicious! I Love Cookies!**" Negi exclaimed. He began to eat cookie after cookie. "**Humm! They're Great!**"

"**Try These Ones To! They Are Very Crunchy!**" Ayaka told him handing him some more cookies. The maid set out some cups and a teapot. "Here, have some more tea. I cultivated these herbs myself, so I don't know how it tastes..."

"You made all of this yourself miss president! That's amazing!" Negi said as he drank his tea. He continued on eating and drinking Ayaka's cookies and tea, as she did nothing but watch him with red cheeks. Negi notice her staring and that she hadn't had any of the snacks in front of them. "Ah! I'm eating these all by myself. Would you like to have some too?" he asked.

"..." Ayaka simply stared at him. "Negi-sensei..." She finally said.

"Yes? What is it?" He innocently asked. Ayaka moved closer. She pulled him close and hugged Negi tightly. His face now buried in between her breasts.

"**MMFH!**" Negi muffled in a panic. Asuna, Hinata and Konoka noticed the child getting suffocated.

"Negi-sensei..." Ayaka said. "Could I be your onee-chan instead?"

"**MMFH...Miss President!...UMFF HFHF!**" He tried to speak. "**I Can't Breath!**" He thought. Negi was then freed by a drop kick from Asuna.

"**Hey You! Shotacon Girl! Tone It Down A Bit Will You!**" Asuna exclaimed as she freed Negi.

"**GEH!**" Ayaka exclaimed as she was knocked aside. She regained her composure and looked angrily at Asuna. "Wh...you've really done it this time Asuna-san!" Ayaka leapt over to the other girl and the two began to fight again. "**Y-Y-Y-You've Been Doing Nothing But Interfere With Every Single Day, Of Every Single Year Of My Life!**" She exclaimed.

"**What! Isn't That Because You Do Something Stupid Stuff Every Single Day!**" Asuna added. Ayaka stopped fighting and stood there furiously shaking.

"**Argh! That Is It! You've Really Made Me Mad Now! I'm Not Talking To You Anymore!**" Ayaka exclaimed. "**Get Off My Property And Go Home!**" Everyone stared at Ayaka. The maids that where in to room began to slowly exit, hoping that Ayaka may cool down with some space. Asuna turned up her nose, and turned around to the changing room. Konoka followed after her

"**OK, OK, I Get It! Fine I'm Leaving!**" She said.

"Hinata-san, please kindly show them to the door..." Ayaka said.

"Asuna-san!" Negi called.

"It's OK, Negi-kun. They're all ways like this." Konoka told him.

"I apologize sensei." Hinata said with a bow as she walked to the others.

"Forget us and stay here Negi." Asuna said looking back at him. "The rest here is all up to you..."

"Eh...All right..." Negi said.

"Hey miss president..." She called to Ayaka. "I'll take back the "Shotacon Girl" comment, at lest for today. I'm sorry..." She and the other three girls left the room.

"Asuna-san!" Negi called again.

"Bye!" was all she said before she vanished from sight leaving Negi and Ayaka alone in the pool area. Ayaka watched in silence.

"Is this OK with you, Asuna?" Konoka asked.

"It's fine." She told her.

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei..." Ayaka told him as she looked away, embarrassed and ashamed at her outburst. "That you saw such a rude side of me...It's just that my relationship with Asuna-san is really bad. All we seem to ever do is fight...It's been that way since day one. She hates me, and I ha-"

"**That's Not True At All!**" Negi exclaimed. She looked over to Negi in shock. He smiled and said. "You see it wasn't my idea to come see you today it was Asuna-san's. She wanted me to visit you to cheer you up."

"Eh?" She said with a surprised face.

"Asuna-san told me..." Negi said. "You had a little brother, didn't you? One that was about my age?"

"Ah..." Ayaka said as her memories went on to her past.

She was standing next to Asuna on the playground during recess. It had been a year since Asuna came to their school. Ayaka was practically jumping up and don with excitement.

"**He's Going to Be Here Soon! My Little Brother Is Going To Be Born!**" She squealed with excitement. "**We've Already Got A Really Nice Room Ready For When He's Finally Here! It's Filled With Some Many Great Toys Too! I'm Sure That He'll Love It!**"

"Un...is that so..." Asuna said.

Ayaka bragged about her new little brother coming soon that the entire class was talking about it. For months she wondered about what he would look like, and sound like. With each day that passed, Ayaka's excitement and anticipation grew. But, on the night that her mother was rushed to the hospital...

"Eeeeh? W-What do you mean I can't see him?..." The little Ayaka asked.

She was clutching tightly the bottom front of her dress. Her eye's where holding back huge tears and her face was red. Ayaka's father stood in front of her, her older sister only a meter to her left, neither could do any thing but stare at her fighting back tears themselves.

"..." He couldn't bare to say anything himself. "I'm sorry Ayaka, but you just can't...there was a problem with the delivery..."

"What...I don't get it..." Ayaka cried as her father knelt down and hugged her. "**What's wrong! Did he get hurt! Can't The Doctors Make Him Better! Daddy! Onee-Chan! Where's Are Little Brother! Why Aren't Them Making Him Better!**" She continued to cry. "**...UEEEEEEHHHH!**" She cried and screamed as huge balls of tears rolled down her face. Farther down the hall way Asuna watched quietly peeking around the corner.

Weeks later after that night Ayaka sulked at almost all times. She would spend her time in her brother's room, instead of outside playing in the garden like she would normally. She would cry herself to sleep and wonder why her little brother could have been with them. At school was no different, she would sulk and cry to herself.

"I've even went ahead and prepared his room to...now all his toys will just go to waste..." She cried. Ayaka closed her eyes and was suddenly drop kicked by Asuna. "**KYAPEN!**" She exclaimed as she was knocked to the ground.

"**Cheer Up, Ugly Shorty!**" Asuna said as she ran away. Ayaka got to her feet and gave chase to Asuna.

"**W-Wait Up, You Brat!**" She shouted. "**I Am Seriously Going To Kill You!**"

"Uh oh! Really?..." Asuna said. "Well catch me if you can monster-san." The teacher smiled as she saw the energy and life flow back into Ayaka.

"Ayaka-chan seems to have cheered up a little..." She thought.

Ayaka's thoughts began to return to the present. She had a smiling face as a tear formed in her left eye.

"I see...today...it would have been my little brothers birthday..." Ayaka said. She remembered Asuna. "She...remembered everything...ever since we were children that girl..." Ayaka found her self crying. "She's a violent lawless...unbelievable classmate..." Negi watched her happy tears flow in awe, as he knew what Ayaka meant by what she said.

"...miss president..." Negi said, causing Ayaka to snap back to reality. "Anyway, I know I can't replace your little brother in your heart, but I can replace him in your house. For today I'll be your little brother! I'll treat you just like onee-chan! You can ask me any thing you like!"

"...anything?" Ayaka questioned.

"Yes anything!" Negi told her.

"He, he. Thank you Negi-sensei." She said.

"Well then let's pick up from where we left off, this way to the bedroom..." She said as she escorted Negi and pulled him by the hand.

"Eh? Where we left off...! Um...er...Ah! Miss President! What Are You Doing!" Negi asked. She moved her hand near his lap. "**KY...KYAAAAAH!**" Negi yelled.

"Oh! Relax...I'm just kidding sensei!" She laughed.

As she piled Negi down from the ceiling, Kumogiri lead Sora and Asahi into a large lab. The room was full of gadgets and blueprints of all kinds. On his right Sora saw what looked like a large laser canon to him. And in the center of the lab was a his Gummi-ship. It was the same color as his old Gummi-ship, but was highly more advanced inside. The Excalibur VIII, could make sharper turns throughout inner space. Sora had only piloted for a short time, but he had become a near expert at flying with it. Asahi and Kumogiri looked at it kind of unimpressed.

"Kinda...simple isn't it?" They both said.

"Ahh! Come on...what's wrong with it?" Sora asked.

"Well it's kinda gaudy..." Asahi told him. "You mean to say that this thing was your airship..."

"I think it's perfect...It may not be the cool's looking Gummi-ship, or the fastest, but VIII is practically nakama..." Sora said.

"How can a ship be nakama?" Asahi asked. She noticed Sora beam at the ship.

"It was the first ship I got to pilot on my own. And in every dogfight, and mission to other worlds after that I was always inside VIII." He told them.

"I guess I get it..." Kumogiri said.

"I don't..." Asahi sighed.

"It's a man thing, Asahi-san!" A familiar voice said. Asahi turned to see her classmate Chao Lingshen, the genius girl of Mahora, dressed in a white lab coat. "Though I believe I understand it just fine as well..."

"Hey there Chao-san!" Sora called. He paused for a minute. "Wait...what are you doing here!"

"Well obviously she is one of the researchers allow to study your ship Sora-kun." Another familiar voice said. Sora turned around to see his friend Uekumi Sechi, who was also in a white lab coat.

"**HUH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!**" Sora exclaimed.

"I to am one of the one's allowed to study the ship." Sechi said. "And might I say Sora-kun, I understand your fondness of this ship. It is most intriguing. I could hardly believe what I saw when the mage teachers showed this ship to me..."

"**W-Wait...are you saying you've known about magic...?**" Sora asked.

"Yes the entire time...As well that you where a mage." Sechi told him.

"So...are you a mage to then?" Sora asked.

"Oh my no! I'm simply a mundane as it were...One that has sold his soul to science and the mysteries of the universe." Sechi explained.

"Huh...?" Both Sora and Asahi said.

"Don't worry about it Sora-san..." Someone else said. Two more of Negi's students appeared before them, Hakase Satomi and Azuchi Kikyou, both again in a lab coat. "We are here to study your ship and see just what is wrong with it...Now that your here maybe you could enlighten us on how it works."

"**Hakase And Kikyou-San As Well! All Three Of The 2A Geniuses!**" Asahi exclaimed. "Anyone else we know here...?"

"Only I..." A monotone voice called. Over in the corner Sora and Asahi gasped, after they saw what looked like Asahi's classmate Karakuri Chachamaru. Well not really except her head. The body that she was attached to looked like the Gundam of Amuro Ray*. "Greetings Sora-san, Asahi-san."

"**CHA-CHA-CHACHAMARU-SAN...**" Asahi said.

"**What's with your body!**" Sora asked.

"Repairs are being preformed, and new programs are being installed." Chachamaru told them. "Sechi-san has there for loaned me a spare body."

"**OK Sure, But...WHY THE HELL IS IT A GUNDAM!**" Asahi exclaimed.

"I find the look of her head on a Gundam's body quiet humorous." Sechi said.

"So...Chachamaru really is a robot..." Sora said wrapping his mind around it.

"That's enough chit-chating you kids! We need to get back to work." A new voice called Sora turn to see some not so new faces.

There where four people in the lab these people all wore lab coats, and they where all doppelgangers of people Sora had met. One looked like Zexion from Organization XIII, except his hair was a deep shade of blue and his hair was pulled out of his face and into a ponytail. His eyes where also a dark gray. The person next to him was the woman who spoke a moment ago. She looked like Rosso the Crimson. A fierce warrior that Sora had fought before. She looked just like the woman Sora knew, she even gave off the same frightening aura as Rosso. The man next to her resembled Nero the Sable, but it was hard to tell for he had never seen Nero's whole face. His hair and eyes where the same though, that Sora could say for sure. And lastly the last was another woman who was only a year older then Sora. One that looked like the warrior who was Nero and Rosso's nakama, Argento. She and the Nero doppelgangers had a normal complexion, instead of a pale ashy looking complexion like the one's he knew. All of them had been had been Sora's enemies at one point. But he shook all thoughts of the others out of his mind, as they seemed to be allies of the Headmaster. Why else would he allow all of them to study his ship?

"Oh ah! Hello Nice To Meet You All!" Sora said. "Thank you for looking after VIII for me all this time."

"Move it kid!" The Rosso look alike said. She then pushed Sora aside so that she could reach a terminal and began to type away.

"**How Rude! You Should Apologize!**" Asahi demanded. The Rosso look alike turned to Asahi.

"For what?" She asked.

"For just pushing him aside for no reason!" Asahi complained.

"Asahi-san don't worry about it..." Sora said.

"Do you let your girlfriend fight, your battles for you kid?" The Rosso woman asked. "What a pathetic excuse for a man..."

"**I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! HOW MEANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!**" Asahi exclaimed.

"Please stop instigating fights Kurimuzon-sensei." The Argento look alike said. She looked to Sora and smiled. "I apologize Kurimuzon-sensei can be difficult to get along with." She smiled and opened her eyes. Sora saw them glow like silver. "My name is Tsurugi Ginka. And that..." She said motioning to the Rosso look alike. "...is Kurimuzon Ame-sensei."

"My name's Sora it's nice to meet you..." Sora said. "This is, one of my friends Asahi-san."

"I can introduce myself thanks!" Asahi said.

"Boy..." The Nero look alike called. "Your the one who piloted this ship before?"

"Yes sir!" Sora said. "I'm Sora, and you?"

"Shikatsu Kurogo, Second in charge of this research team. Good to meet ya!" He said. He may have seemed as scary as Nero the Sable, but he seemed kind hearted. "You can address me as Kurogo-sensei. And this..." he said motioning to the Zexion doppelganger. "Is my student Aoikage Sakushi." The Zexion look alike simply looked Sora's direction and lifted his hand. He then turned his attention to Kumogiri.

"Kumo...Is this why you wanted to know the location of the ship? So you could bring him here?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Kumogiri said.

"This is going against Shade-sensei's orders...you weren't suppose to bring him here unless we can get the ship to work." He told him with a sigh as he pulled out a lollipop and placed it in his mouth. "Whatever then...do what you want just as long as it doesn't bite me in the ass later..."

"Thanks...Sakushi-kun..." Kumogiri said.

"Humm...guess they're old friends or something." Sora thought.

Suddenly without warring Sora was tackled from behind. He nearly fell to the ground, but caught himself with his right foot and was able to balance out the extra weight. He looked and saw that some on had wrapped their arms and legs around him and was rubbing their face into the his back.

"Huh! Who the hell-!" Sora exclaimed.

"**OH! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!**" The voice of a young girl repeated over and over.

Sora reached behind him trying to pry the little girl from his back. Asahi helped pull her off. Sora turned round to see a little girl who was about Negi's age, or maybe even a year younger. She looked like Shelke the Transparent. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders and looked at Sora with a smile. Before they could say or do anything else she had latched her self again to Sora, only this time to his front.

"**Whoa! Hey Wait! Just Who Are You!**" Sora asked. She looked into Sora's face with sparking eyes.

"**My Name Is Hassaku Hari, The Commander Of The I.T.S. Research Group!**" She said. "**And You Are The Man That Gave Me The Greatest Research Subject Ever! I Think I Love You!**"

She said as she pushed her face into Sora's. Forcing him into a kiss. Sora's eyes widen as he tries to force her away. Only able to do so after Nero, Kumogiri, and Asahi force them apart. Sora gasped for air and looked at the floor.

"**What The Hell Was That!**" Sora shouted.

"I'm Hari-chan can be like that..." Ginka told him. "Though I've never seen her try to kiss someone or confess love, because of a research project."

Sora was grabbed from behind again. This time by a grown man. Sora looked behind him. It was a doppelganger of Cid Highwind. The man had the same hair style only a dirtier shade of blond. In his mouth was a lit cigarette. Then Cid looked at Sora with a grin.

"Show I see Hari has already greeted you." He said. "I'm her father, Hassaku Toragoshi, but people call me Tora-sensei, or Tora-ossan." He dropped Sora and turned him around. "Don't lesson to my daughter, I'm the real commander of this research team. And might I add..." He said before he closed his eyes.

"Huh...So he's that crazy little girl's dad?" Sora thought. "He doesn't seem that bad..." He pulled Sora close and gave him a tight bear hug.

"**Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! For Bringing Us The Greatest Research Project I could Ever Ask For! I Mean Technology From Another Dimension! How Amazing Is That!**" Toragoshi cried as he exclaimed.

"**Never Mind!**" Sora thought. "**He's Just As Insane!**" He released Sora go from his bear hug. Sora then realized. "Huh? I know I've heard of that name before." Sora said.

"Tora-ossan is the landlord of our dorm, the Fantaji House." Kumogiri told him.

"**This guy's our landlord!**" Sora exclaimed.

"Your a border there as well eh?" Toragoshi asked. He bowed to Sora and placed his head on the ground. "Giving you a place to stay, is the least I can do for what you've done for me and my daughter." Hari rushed to her dad's side and mimicked him. "We really love studying and experimenting! We Utterly Thank You!" They said.

"It's OK really..." Sora told them. The last thing he wanted was for some other weirdo to think he's a god.

"Truly though...? I feel I should do more..." Toragoshi told him. "I know as a token of my appreciation...You Sora-sama, may have my daughter as your wife."

"**I DON'T WANT HER!**" Sora exclaimed.

After some more pointless banter, things finally settled down when Ame silenced Toragoshi and Hari with a death glare, because their racket was disrupting her work. Ginka explained that the group so far had been able to repair the VIII's damage from the crash. A fact that Sora was very happy about. And that they where able to analyze much of the ship's structure. The problem seemed that the power source was utterly depleted. Sora had never had such a problem with his ship. So the group was experimenting trying to find an alternate power supply since the ship, but so far nothing has worked. After about an hour of talking, Sora, Asahi, and Kumogiri where ready to leave.

"Thank you Ginka-san for taking care of VIII for me." Sora said. He moved closer and whispered to her. "Be sure that Tora-ossan, and Hari-chan don't brake it."

"I'll try not to!" She laughed.

"Well I guess we're off..." Sora said.

"Mind if I join you?" Sechi asked. "My shift here is over."

"Sure thing." Sora told him.

"I'll see you later then Sakushi-kun." Kumogiri said to his friend who just lifted his hand to acknowledge his comment.

"Wait! On more thing Sora-kun." Toragoshi said.

"Uh! Yeah...?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"If your heading back to the Fantaji House, could you all escort Hari home for me?" he asked.

"Huh! Well, we...Uhh..." Sora stammered.

"Please, if it isn't to much trouble. You see, I've been staying here every night in the lab ever since your arrival and I'd like to know that she can get home safely each night." Toragoshi begged.

"Uhh..." Sora sighed. "Alright..." Hari ran up to Sora and hugged him around the waist.

"If Tabaku-kun where here he'd say something like "The almighty powers of the kami have worked their magic again", or something..." Sechi said.

"I'm glad he's not." Sora thought.

As the group exited the University, Sora thought about earlier that day. When Asahi preformed that magic spell with ease. Sechi and Asahi walked ahead with Hari right in front of them. Sora moved over to Kumogiri.

"Say...can I ask you something?" Sora asked.

"You just did..." Kumogiri thought.

"Remember when you told me most mages don't get that first spell right away?" Sora asked. "Well have you ever heard of a mundane performing it on their fist try?"

"Utterly imposable..." Kumogiri told him.

"Well say that it did...what would that mean?" Sora asked.

"It would have to mean that said mundane, isn't a mundane..." Kumogiri told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh! Nothing! I'm just curious is all..." Sora said. "Could that mean...? Asahi-san..." he thought.

"Look I've got to go to the castle, I'll see you back at the dorm latter OK." Kumogiri told him. "See you around Sechi-kun, Hair-chan, Asahi-kun." He added as he walked away.

"Latter!" Sora called.

"I'll See You Some Other Time Kumogiri-Sempai!" Asahi called.

"You really are obsessed with him aren't you." Sechi asked.

"W-Who says I-!" Asahi started.

"I can see such things...You have a crush on him don't you Asahi-san?" Sechi told her. Asahi blushed as Hari began to tease her.

"Onee-chan loves Kumo-kun!" She teased as Sora laughed.

"Wha-What dose it matter to you!" Asahi told them.

"Well isn't that cute..." Someone said.

Behind the group were to young men about Sora's age. The one in front looked like Raijin, but with longer hair that stretched down to his shoulders. And bangs that ended just above his eyes. He wore a school uniform that was unzipped and had an orange shirt on underneath. His face looked pissed off, and he stared directly at Sora. The other one in the back looked like Seifer. His dirty blond hair was in a mess and he wore the same school uniform as the other. He too looked annoyed, but seeing as how he looked like Seifer, this was to be expected. On his blue shirt he had the kanji for "_Ore-sama_(me)_*_" written on it. And across his back was a sword.

"Just who the hell are you!" Asahi asked.

"Their is no reason to tell you that nee-san!" The Raijin look alike said.

"My name is Raionshin Takaikou." The Seifer look alike said. "And the loudmouth baka here is Okure Kyo, my minion."

"**B-Boss! Don't We Have To Act Tough, And Not Give Our Names!**" Kyo asked.

"It be rude to not answer a girl's question." He told him.

"Raionshin...!" Sora repeated. "Are you related to Uindo-kun?"

"I'm his younger brother..." Takaikou told him. "But that's not important...What is important is that you summon forth your key-sword and fight us!"

"What!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora-kun it's best we try to get away from these guys..." Sechi told him.

"You know them..." Sora asked.

"They are from our class, the have a reputation for being _yankee_(punks or thugs), even among the mages of this city. I've heard that they've caused so much trouble that one more slip up could get them sentenced to the magic world where they'll be turned into ermine." Sechi told him. "But, besides that Takaikou-san is said to be a pow-"

"Why do you want to fight me? I haven't done anything to you." Sora asked.

"Where you even lessoning!" Sechi asked.

"Your strong. That's it." Takaikou said.

"That's all!" Sora said.

"What other reason do I need?" He asked. "They say your tough enough to go one on one with Reijin-san. And about how you show the same promise as the Thousand Master. That...and my brother keeps talking about you too. The other day I got into trouble and he told me "I wish you could be like Sora-kun...", and that shit annoys the hell out of me. So I hate you. End of story chicken-wuss."

"If you want to fight a match with me then I'll fight you at the castle tomorrow." Sora told him. "But, I have somewhere I have to be now."

Sora turned his back and Takaikou was in front of him, muttering an incantation. He then placed his right hand to his mouth and blew as if he held dust in his hand. A sparkling dust flew from his hand, and into the faces of Hari, Sechi, and Asahi. Sechi and Hari dropped slowly to the ground and Asahi could now barely stand up.

"Ah...wha...what did you..." Asahi said appearing very drowsy. She started to fall, but was caught by Sora.

"**Asahi-San! Sechi-Kun! Hari-Chan!**" Sora exclaimed looking at his three friends. Asahi was the only one still awake the other two had been put to sleep.

"...yankee punk..." She said with her eyes barely open.

"Sorry...I must not have been clear..." Takaikou said. As Kyo cracked his knuckles behind Sora. "I'm not asking you for some friendly little sparing match...I want you to fight us...I want you to fight us until the pavement is stained with your blood...I want..." He said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword with his right hand. "**...A Duel To The Death...**" Sora looked at his friends on the ground, and the worried look on Asahi's face. Then he glared at Takaikou.

"You want me to fight you, that's fine by me...I don't mind it if you want to cause trouble, but I have to know why you want to go about it this way?" Sora asked him. "Why you want to kill me, and put my friends in danger!"

"Was I still not clear? Fine now clean the shit out of your ears chicken-wuss..." Takaikou said. "I'm Raionshin Takaikou, the Yankee Mage of Mahora...And I Hate You."

**Sora Is Challenged To A Duel To The Death!**

**Takaikou and Kyo...**

**Can Sora Beat These New Foes!**

_**Next Time: **_Negi's Getting Married! Of Partners And Past Lovers!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review. **_

_**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**_

_**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**_

_**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**_

_**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**_

_**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**_

_**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**_

_**Harouko Howaido = Namine**_

_**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**_

_**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**_

_**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**_

_**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**_

_**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**_

_**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**_

_**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**_

_**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**_

_**Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas **_

_**Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner**_

_**Enten Hamashi = Tidus**_

_**Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka**_

_**Uekumi Sechi = Pence**_

_**Hidama Seizen = Auron**_

_**Inabikari Awai = Lighting**_

_**Tetsubun Sukako = Tifa**_

_**Tenchijin Shurako = Larxene **_

_**Yuki no Toratou =Kimahri Ronso**_

_**Aoikage Sakushi = Zexion**_

_**Kurimuzon Ame = Rosso**_

_**Shikatsu Kurogo = Nero**_

_**Tsurugi Ginka = Argento**_

_**Hassaku Hari = Shelke**_

_**Hassaku Toragoshi = Cid**_

_**Raionshin Takaikou = Seifer**_

_**Okure Kyo = Raijin**_


	16. Chapter 15: Negi's Getting Married

**I LIVE! I'm sorry that it took me as long as It did to update, but the other chapters of the will all come soon. I've been collecting my data and notes in preparation for the Eva ark. I'm also starting some other projects, one being a original story, but I'll be putting my this story first. This chapter is really long so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: Nek-Jin and any other race names belong to Makuhari-Fan01. Who has given me permission to use them. Thanks Again Maku!XD The terms are used from Makuhari-Fan01's story, Ala Alba in the World of Magic. A very good story that I highly recommend to any one who reads this. The Oath's Charm is the Oath Keeper Keyblade. Bane-Slash equals Cross-slash. Fujin can mean "heartlessness", and to keep with the race names motif Heartless are called Fu-Jin. The moment Sora speaks with Asahi about the earring is a call back to the last chapter. **

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Negi's Getting Married! Of Partners And Past Lovers!**

* * *

Sora looked down at his friends now asleep on the ground. Behind him and in front stood two enemies, both have made it clear that they wanted blood. He glared at the young man in front of him. Takaikou looked at Sora with a smug smile as if victory was already his.

"I'll fight if that's what you want..." Sora said. "But let them go..."

"It's fine by me...set them aside at that bench." Takaikou told him as he pointed to a bench a few meters from them. Sora then lifted Asahi from the ground and walked to the bench all while keeping his eye's on the two boys. Kyo moved next to Takaikou.

"Hey boss is that a good idea to leave them? They saw us and Sechi knows who we are..." He asked.

"We can take care of them later...That spell is strong so they aren't going any where for a while...That guy is my top priority." Takaikou told him.

Sora set Asahi up as if she had fallen asleep while waiting for something. He then grabbed Sechi, and finally Hari. All three now looked as if they had fallen asleep on the bench. Sora looked at them and smiled.

"Don't worry you guys..." Sora said. "I'll be back before you know it..."

"D..." Sora heard. He looked at Asahi muttering. "Don't go..."

She opened her eyes slightly and looked at Sora. Both he and Takaikou looked at her curiously.

"How is that mundane still awake...?" Takaikou asked himself.

"I'd like to, but it doesn't look like I have that option..." Sora said with a fake smile. "If you're still awake, then keep a good eye on the others. I'll be back before you know it. I promise, OK!" Sora turned slowly away from Asahi and as he did his fake smile vanished and was replaced by a scowl towards the other two boys.

"Oh what a scary face!" Kyo said sarcastically.

"Where fighting over there!" Sora told them as he pointed to a more secluded area. "I don't want any stray attacks going their way..." He said looking back at his friends, "And have you two say it was an "Accident"!"

"Loser punk ass!" Kyo said.

"Whatever chicken-wuss..." Takaikou said as he, Kyo, and Sora darted for the area with high speed.

The three boys came to an ally, farther through it opened into vacant lot. Sora now had two opponents staring him down and was surrounded by buildings. To the normal person this may have seemed bad, but Sora looked at them with a confident smile. Sora removed his scarf and jacket, and called froth the Kingdom Key. Sora then removed the key chain at the bottom and replaced it with a new one from his pocket. Sora usually kept his key chains with his old battle cloths, except for two. The one that Sora pulled out and latched onto his weapon was in the shape of a wayfinder given to him long ago. The Keyblade was enveloped in a yellowish-white light. His weapon's form twisted and warped into a new shape. The blade refined into white steel with a tent of blue and yellow. The teeth of the key formed the kanji for "light". The shaft displayed two hearts, one at the top and the other on the bottom at the base of the guard. The handle guard was made of two angel wings.

"_Yakusoku no Omamori_(Oath's Charm*)_!_" Sora said as his Keyblade finished its transformation. Sora looked to the weapon and grinned.

Takaikou looked at the blade. He could almost see the power flowing from it. How Sora's own strength resonated with it.

"He's going to try and finish us off with a powerful weapon, eh?" He thought.

"That's some candy-ass looking sword you got there loser!" Kyo boasted.

"Tsk! Really? Well if that's how you think, then come here and see _Yakusoku no Omamori's _strength for your self!" Sora exclaimed.

"Glad to! Ready boss!" Kyo asked.

"Go in first..." Takaikou told him.

"Huh?" Kyo questioned.

"I'll watch for now..."

"R-really!" Kyo questioned again. Takaikou shot him a glare.

"Yes Really! Now Move!" He told him. Kyo shuddered, soon shrugged it off.

"What ever...I kinda wanted to kick the crap out of him myself anyway!" Kyo said. He pulled from his pockets two daggers, one for each hand. Takaikou smirked as he watched on. "**Here We Go!**" He shouted as he dashed for Sora.

Sora dodged his attack with little effort. Kyo was obviously faster then any mundane, but Sora was still faster. He could dodge Kyo's dagger swipes without even thinking. Sora's eyes glanced to Takaikou, who's own eyes where fixated on Sora's every move.

"I see, what he's doing here, using his friend to figure out my battle style..." Sora thought.

Takaikou's eyes grew narrower and his grin widened. Suddenly Sora felt a blow cut him just below his jaw. His attention was turned back to Kyo. He was steadily getting faster and faster.

"Time for my special!..." Kyo let out. He disappeared from sight.

"Shit!" Sora thought as he scanned for his presence. He felt a cut to his left, then to his right, his back, front, his face, right leg, left arm. Cuts and gashes appeared all across him. "What the-!"

"Hmph...Kyo is a time mage...he never had much talent for damage, even with spells. But by manipulating the time around him, he can deliver enough attacks to make up for the lack of power..." Takaikou thought. "Stunning his enemy with a seemingly endless stream of blows, and finishing with a system shock attack..."

The blows ended and Sora felt Kyo descending upon him. He took his fist and knocked Sora face first into the ground.

"HA, HA, HA! That's the incredible manly power called the "_Infinity Loop: Kyo's-Deadly-Impact-Super-Strike!_"." Kyo boasted. "How dose that sound loser! HA HA HA!"

"Well honestly it sounds like you watch a little to much anime..." Sora said as he nonchalantly got to his feet and began to rub his neck. Kyo super deformed in disbelief at seeing Sora acting as if no harm what so ever had come to him. "Honestly I was expecting a lot more from that last strike. The normal slashes hurt more then that did."

"D-D-D-! Damn It! What The Hell! How Are You Standing There Like Nothing Happened!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Well...how do I explain it to a simple guy like you...?" Sora asked himself. "Ah! Well say my life was a video game. I've fought a lot of bosses and monsters, so I've leveled up quite a bit. And the damage from your attacks are like...well not a Mid-Boss, hell not even an Early-Boss..." Kyo was getting more and more furious by the minute. Sora cracked a smile as he figured it out. "Oh Wait! You're like that step up kind of enemy! Like those big bulky monsters that come at you in like the second or third level!"

"The Hell You Say!" Kyo exclaimed as Takaikou chuckled to him self.

"That combo "super move" of yours looks impressive..." Sora told him. He raised the _Yakusoku no Omamori_ in a defensive position. "...but I can counter it easily."

"Bullshit!" Kyo yelled as he charged at Sora. "Take this! Full Force!"

"**Protect!**" Sora shouted. Sora was locked into a defensive state. Kyo's movements where so fast. He couldn't even tell that Sora was unaffected by his attacks. Finally the barrage of attacks ended, and the time came for Kyo's finisher. Sora unstunned disengaged the protection spell. His body began to glow in a bright light. "**Reflect!**" Sora added just as Kyo's attack was about to connect. A barrier of light intercepted the attack, and a spry of light blew Kyo into the air.

"**Gaahh!**" Kyo exclaimed.

Sora began to clench his left hand into a fist.

"I haven't tried this out side of practice...But now is a good a time as any." Sora thought. He leapt into the air after Kyo. "_Practe Bigi Nar,..._" He began to chant. Sora pointed his hand toward Kyo's body. "_Spiritus Lux Coactus Et verberatus deorsus Mea inimicus! Sagita Magika!_(Spirits of the Light Gather And Strike Down My Foe! Magic Arrow!)"

A blast of light shot from Sora's hand and exploded in Kyo's face, sending hem crashing into the wall of a near by building. Kyo then fell to the ground unconscious. Sora landed back on his feet, and turned to Takaikou who had still not moved since the start of the fight. He looked on to his fallen minion.

"Damn it Kyo, is that really all you got? I figured you would have gotten him to hit you with a few more moves, but most of that was him flinging your own shit back to you." Takaikou said. "Oh well at lest you forced out a demonstration of _Antiquus Veneficus_..." He looked coldly back to Sora. "So then..." He added as he began to unsheathe his sword. "...let's move on from your curb-stomp battle, to the full fledge boss, chicken-wuss."

Sora readied his weapon as Takaikou leapt from where he stood. He quickly parried the attack but another quick strike soon followed. Takaikou wasn't as fast as Kyo but his attacks where far more vicious, and cared far more weight. His attacks would wound Sora far much more then any of Kyo's. Sora and Takaikou seemed nearly equal in swordsmanship, as they continued on fighting only with simple sword slashes and attacks for a good fifteen minutes. The two classed and looked into to each other's eyes angrily.

"Your pretty good, so that things not just for show huh? But why no magic?" Sora taunted.

"As to give you an opening to attack? Fat Chance Chicken-Wuss!" He told him as he pushed back. "But if you really want to see I'll give you a quick peek..._Crux Tra Nseo_..." Sora was forced back and pushed away. "_Spiritus Coactus Et Edo Mea Inimicus Magus! Caligo!_(Spirits Gather Forth And Eat Away My Foe's Magic! Fog!)" He said as he wiped his left middle and index finger along his blade.

Takaikou gave a fearsome thrust with his sword grazing Sora in the left shoulder. Sora felt it instantly. The magic power with in him was gone. On more like buried deep down as if it was sealed away. He was brought into another class with Takaikou.

"The magic I have an knack for you see has always been magic that weakens my opponent." He told him. "Placing people in a slumber, sealing magical power and ki, and hell even poisoning them is like child's play. But sitting on the sidelines like that isn't the way I like to do things. So I curse my sword and what ever it touches is effected...That way I get to see the agony of in my enemy's face..."

"Battle crazed asshole..." Sora thought. He tried to summon fourth his magic, but to no avail.

"..._Spiritus Coactus Et Edo Mea Inimicus Visris! Bibere!_(Spirits Gather Forth And Eat Away My Foe's Power! Drain!)" Takaikou chanted as his sword stabbed Sora's stomach. Sora dropped to his knees with his sword still in his gut. "Now watch as what little energy you have left is down from you and into me...Your body will now drain away until there's nothing left."

Sora grabbed Takaikou's sword and pulled himself of though he was still on his knees. He panted as he glared at Takaikou.

"Hmm...so you pulled your self of? Guess you got more energy then you look..." He said as he raised his blade again. "Oh well not that it matters now in the state your in..." He brought his sword down. A sudden clash came as Sora raised his Keyblade. "wha-!"

"Sorry but I don't get knocked out by lame moves like this..." Sora said. He slowly got to his feet all while holding Takaikou's blade back. "You know this sword here is really special...It represents the bond I share with someone very important...I once promised that person I would return to them...And I never break a promise once I make it...and the _Yakusoku no Omamori_ makes damn sure I don't..."

"Now who sounds like they watch to much anime..." Takaikou sneered. "If promises and will power where all it took, any one could gain the strength like the Thousand Master."

"That's true, but there's another power it takes to grow that strong..." Sora told him. "One that some Battle-Junkie like you, who doesn't have any concern for a injured friend, can't ever understand!" Sora told him. A swell of power built up inside. "**ARRRHHHH!**"

"**Shit! Is My First Spell Wearing Off Already!**" Takaikou panicked. Sora forced him back and threw him eight meters. Sora dashed with all his speed.

"_**Amatsutou-Ryu...Kyougiri**_(Bane-Slash*)_**!**_" Sora shouted. He landed the powerful combo taught to him by his master. A vertical slash, followed by a horizontal slash from his right, and finished with a slash from the left. Takaikou's blood spilt out onto the ground.

"**Gah!**" He exclaimed, as he saw is blood exit. "Impossible he can't have recovered so much power that quickly...Dose that mean he preformed such a technique with out his Magic or Ki!"

Sora stared down at Takaikou. He reached out and grabbed his enemy by the shirt, pulled him forward and slammed his forehead into Takaikou's. Now stunned, Takaikou was pushed away by Sora.

"**I'm Not Done Yet Jackass! **_**Amatsutou-Ryu...Surappushotto**_**(Slapshot)**_**!**_" Sora shouted as he rapidly attacked his opponent. Takaikou took a couple hits from Sora's assault, but saw a slim chance and blocked the next two attacks Sora attempted. Not willing to let up Sora prepared for his next attack. "_**...Sutoraido Bureiku**_**(Stride Break)**_**!**_"

Takaikou was launched away once again as Sora's attack broke through his defenses. He landed on his feet but noticed more blood flowing from his body to the ground. Clenching his fist and teeth, he glared his eyes at Sora.

"**DAMN YOU!**" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Takaikou charged at Sora and raised his sword, now abandoning his magic in an attempt to match Sora's swordsmanship. The two's swords began clashing once again. "**I was just going to erase those punk's memories of us threatening you! But now, I think I'll cut them up a bit!**"

"**Argh!**" Sora yelled.

"Ohhhh...Did I touch a nerve!" Takaikou asked. "What's wrong mister hero? Don't want me to hurt them!...If that's the case which should I start with? The fatass? Or how about one of the girls?"

"**Son of a...! Don't you dare touch any of them!**" Sora shouted.

He and Takaikou began to clash over and over. Each getting in a lucky blow every few minuets. Sora's anger towards Takaikou seemed to grow with each moment. Every cut he revived, every attack that landed, every time their eye's met as the blades clashed. Everything only added fuel to the fire.

"How can such a person actually be allowed hear at Mahora!" Sora questioned. "He treats his own friends like trash...He wouldn't think twice about killing me, or even innocent bystanders right now ether...And just because he finds me annoying! I'll make sure..."

Sora felt his magic returning more and more with the passing seconds. He summoned forth his magic power and caused his Keyblade to glow. Sora parried the next attack form his opponent, crating an opening. Takaikou noticed the glowing tip of Sora's weapon, and turned his eyes to his opponent's right arm. Sora's right fist glowed with the same power.

"What!" Takaikou exclaimed. "His magic-!" Sora struck him with his palm.

"**Mini!**" Sora shouted as the blow connected.

Takaikou backed away trying to recover from the attack. Takaikou was shocked to see that Sora was getting bigger. He soon realized though, that it was him that grew smaller. He was now about twenty centimeters give or take.

"What The Hell!" He exclaimed. "_Antiquus Veneficus_ can do this!" Sora walked closer and closer. It almost seemed for a minute that Sora had snapped.

"Hee, hee, I've got to say I didn't think it would be that effective..." He said as he grabbed the now doll sized Takaikou. Sora squeezed a little, and heard an arm snap. Sora regained his senses and realized how cruel he him self was being.

"Argh!...Hee, hee...Isn't this move pretty dark for you hero boy!" He asked as he looked up at Sora.

"Yeah...I guess your right about that..." Sora said after he dropped Takaikou.

Sora began to walk away. Takaikou soon regained his true size and gripped his broken arm. He stared violently at Sora.

"Where the hell are you going!" Takaikou exclaimed. "We are far from done!"

"Your arm is broken, and you're a little to dazed from the blood loss to be recklessly casting spells." Sora said. "This is done...and you should be thankful that I don't want to kill you..."

"What! Afraid to take a life!" He asked.

"Nah! I've killed my enemies before..." Sora told him. He turned back and looked towards Takaikou. "but...adding someone like you to the list would be insulting." Sora turned back around. Takaikou's pride taking a serious blow from the words lost it. Raising his left hand he began to chant.

"_Crux Tra Nseo...Spiritus De Orcus Coactus Et Adimo Mea Inimicus Vita! Necis!_(Spirits of The Underworld Gather Forth And Steal My Foe's Life! Death!)" Takaikou chanted.

Three dark skulls erupted from his hand; each had only one eye and had a green flame glowing in its eye socket. Sora was caught off guard. He raised his Keyblade and quickly pointed at the three skulls. It was obviously dark magic, and looked nasty. Only one defense came to mind, even if it drained all of his magic.

"**Holy!**" He called out sending out three shots of light.

Sora fell to his knees and watched as two of his spells canceled out his opponents. The third of their spells seemed to miss each other how ever. As the skull was about to collide into Sora's face it stopped. Someone had suddenly appeared and seemed to be holding the skull. Sora noticed the hand holding the skull was inhuman. Four fifteen-centimeter talons griped the skull, with a ten-centimeter thumb holding it still as well. The hand itself looked like it could have belonged to a Heartless. In a swift motion the hand crushed the skull, and the pieces turned to smoke. Sora looked up the see his rescuer's face. It was Mashin Fuujin seat number thirty-nine of Mahora 2A girls. She let out a soft sigh.

"Mashin-san...?" Sora questioned. She however paid no attention to Sora and only looked at Takaikou.

"Fuujin! What are you do-!" Takaikou began before another person interrupted him.

Uindo had appeared in front of his younger brother in a flash. And in that same instant struck him with the back of his left fist. Takaikou flew to the side as he returned his brother's glare.

"No Takaikou...that's my line..." Uindo said. "Now What The Fuck Are You Doing!"

Sora looked a bit stunned at the sudden appearance of back up.

"Sora!" A voice called from behind. He turned to look and saw Asahi, and Sechi running towards them. Sechi was carrying a still sleeping Hari.

"Guys! Your all OK!" He exclaimed.

"Raionshin-san, and Mashin-san showed up and assisted us earlier." Sechi explained. "Hari-chan is still heavily under though..."

"Who's complaining..." Sora thought.

"Whoa! What The Hell Happened To You! Your Covered In Blood!" Asahi exclaimed.

"Well that kinda happens in a fight to the death..." Sora said.

Fuujin began walking passed Uindo, whom was scolding his little brother, and using every cruse word in existence. She approached the unconscious Kyo. Fuujin gave out another sigh, this time a heavy one. On her shoulder a black mass began to appear. It grew to the size of a small figure about the size of a mouse, with large yellow eye. Sora was alarmed as it looked like a Heartless had just emerged from the darkness.

"Jesus What A Dumbass!" It shouted. Sora and Asahi looked at the little monster with wide eyes. "Hey Moron Wake Up!" Fuujin powerfully kicked Kyo. Jolting him at attention.

"Oh! Ah! Fuu-chan!" He exclaimed.

"Don't "Oh! Ah! Fuu-chan?", it is Exalted Mashin-sama to you!" the little heartless shouted.

"Oh ahh! Crap! S-Shut up Aku! I can call Fuu-chan whatever I want!" He said.

"As if! Do you even realize just how Pissed off Fuujin-sama really is!" It asked.

"What's going on here...?" Asahi asked. "What is that thing...?"

"I don't know..." Sora told her. "It's kinda a first for me too..."

Fuujin looked down at Kyo with a glare. She took in air and prepared to say something.

"Dumbass..." She told him. This single word seemed to cut deeper then any wound he had received, or anything the little Heartless had said.

"Fuu-chan..." He stuttered.

Uindo dragged Takaikou to the spot Kyo now laid with a lifeless expression. As he did Fuujin picked up the jacket and scarf Sora had discarded. She then approached Sora and handed the cloths to him.

"Hey! Hey! Dipstick! Take these things already!" The Little Heartless told Sora.

"Oh..! Ah! Sorry!" He said.

As he took the cloths from her Fuujin suddenly used her claws and stabbed into Sora's gut. Asahi and Sechi both freaked out. But as Fuujin pulled the claw away, she seemed to be holding a red energy. Asahi and Sechi both looked at Sora, whom seemed to be fully healed and his cloths where repaired. Even the lack of energy form using magic was gone.

"And Fuujin-sama was to heal your wounds and repair your cloths." The Heartless said. "Bow your head child and show her your gratitude, you small, insignificant mage-!"

"Behave..." Fuujin said as she flicked it on the head.

"Ow! Yes Fuujin-sama!" It said. She looked over to Sora.

"Apologies..." She said.

"Huh! Oh what for...!" Sora asked. Fuujin looked back at Takaikou and Kyo. Sora understood. "I see, so they are your friends...Hee, hee just like the others. So is this a little Vivi then..."

"I Aku am Fuujin-sama's familiar! I am no Vivi!" It said. "I speak for malady as she can hardly stand talking to lowly humans!"

"Quite..." She told him. She looked at Sora again and touched the part of his chest that had a large wound a moment ago. Sora blushed a little. "Temporary..."

"What?" Sora asked.

"She means, that spell is only temporary..." They heard. Uindo approached them, but seemed as if he couldn't look Sora directly in the face. His head was lowered in shame. "I'm so sorry Sora...I can't find the words to even form an excuse for my brother...Trust me when I say he'll be punished."

"How so...?" Sora asked.

"It'll be up to the headmaster..." Uindo told him. "He's certainly done it this time...If he's lucky, he'll be turned into an ermine for a set time."

"You kidding me!" Asahi exclaimed. "Did you see what they did to Sora-san? They should I don't know get some jail time for attempted murder!"

"Actually I don't believe, Takaikou tried to kill Sora-kun..." Uindo said. "The spell he used before we stepped in was a low level death spell. But, the fact that Fuujin-san was even able to touch it, proves it wasn't meant to be nearly as lethal as it should have been..." Uindo looked back at his brother who was still glaring at them all. "...he may talk a big game...but my brother is no cold blooded killer, that I can assure you."

"Still, a violent attack such as this needs a sever punishment." Sechi added.

"..." Sora glared at Takaikou. He started walking back towards him. Within moments the two where again staring down with each other. "I'm known here as Sora T. Silverberg. I'm a student of magic here at Mahora Academy. Oh! And by the way..." Sora placed his left hand on Takaikou's shoulder, and clenched his right fist. Sora slugged Takaikou and sent him plowing into the ground. Takaikou pulled himself back up to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth. "...I Hate You!" Sora walked back to his friends. "Well that settles that...Do what ever with him Uindo-san. I don't care what his punishment is."

"Sora-san are you sure?" Asahi asked.

"Positive." He told her.

"Ha...I see...well then I'm sorry again Sora-san. Go on then I'll take them to the headmaster." Uindo told them. Fuujin began to walk back to Takaikou and Kyo with a despised look on her face. Uindo moved his hand in the way. "I'll take care of their wounds later. You take care of Sora and them."

"...alright." She said.

"Well no sense waiting around here..." Sora said. He walked over to Sechi and took Hari off his hands and started walking back to the Fantaji House.

"Oh ah! Hold up Sora-san." Asahi said going after him.

He, Asahi, Sechi and Fuujin walk along the path back to the dorms. Sora's tone and attitude was back to his normal self. You wouldn't have known that he was just in a deadly battle. The Heartless Aku reappeared on Fuujin's shoulder.

"Your a real freak there kid!" He told Sora.

"Aku..." Fuujin called him in a scolding tone.

"Yes malady..." He said. A moment passed.

"Apologies..." She told Sora.

"For him? I don't care..." Sora told her with a smile. She shook her head.

"Jeez your a dumbass! Malady means she is sorry for what those other two did!" Aku told them. "Not That She Needs To!"

"Yeah I already told you it's fine..." Sora told her.

"Malady feels responsible, because the epitome of dumbass back there, Kyo only did that with Takaikou, because of what she said." Aku told him.

"What she said!" Sora repeated. "You mean Mashin-san!"

"Holy Shit! Do You Even Understand Words!" Aku exclaimed. "Yes Fuujin-sama, said something and that dumbass, was hell bent on kicking your ass!"

The little heartless began to explain to the others the events of a couple of days ago. The situation became clear to imagine for them. Fuujin was enjoying a meal with Kyo at a restaurant. He seemed to be swooning over her thinking it was a date, but Fuujin was only focused on eating her food. Suddenly, Takaikou joined them with an irritated look on his face. He started explaining the rumors he had heard about Sora.

"So what is some loser has a bit of skills boss!" Kyo told him. "There's no way he'd be a match for you."

"I get that..." Takaikou said. "But some punk like coming in to our territory and running around like a hot shot needs to learn his place...Plus...My brother won't shut up about him." Takaikou looked over at Fuujin. "Say they say that this Sora kid has shown up to your class a couple of times...what do you think about him?" Fuujin though for a moment. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hmm...Interesting." She told him. Kyo spit up his drink. He had never, ever heard Fuujin call anyone interesting.

Back in the present. Sora, Sechi, and Asahi all sighed with super deformed faces.

"Ha...what a simpleton..." Asahi though.

"Of Course A Nimrod Like Him Would Misunderstand!" Aku told them. "Fuujin-sama meant that the boy seems to be a talented mage...He even reminds him of a man malady once knew."

"I do...? Who?" Sora asked.

"..." Fuujin looked away not saying a word.

"Ah! Sorry did I say something wrong!" He asked.

"Yeah Damn Right You Di-!" Aku began until Fuujin started pinching his cheek. "Owowowow! Malady!"

"Behave!" She told him.

The group finally made back to the Fantaji House. Aku vanished again into the darkness. Hardly anyone seemed to be home. Uindo and Kumogiri to be suspected, as they both had other things to deal with that night. Sora knocked on Awai and Sukako's door hoping that they would be home. Sukako gleefully answered the door. She let out a giggle as she saw Sora totting the sleeping Hari on his back.

"Aww isn't that so adorable!" She said. "Tanehana-chan come see!" Tanehana had the same expression on her face as she looked out the door.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed. "It is!"

"Completely..." Sora said sarcastically. He marched in followed by Fuujin, Asahi, and lastly Sechi. However, Tanehana and Sukako had only noticed the first two.

"Oh! Lookie here going out with so many girls at once! Sora-kun, you little player!" Sukako teased.

"Stop that!" Sora exclaimed.

"It Was Not A Date!" Asahi exclaimed.

"I am here too..." Sechi said. "Is the idea that a double date could have occurred really that unbelievable?"

"Hey Sukako-san? Could you look after Hari-chan here for tonight?" Sora asked her. "Tora-ossan asked me to bring her back here tonight."

"Oh of course Hari-chan can stay." She told him.

Sora looked over to the dorm's beds. It seemed Awai was away for some reason. He tried to set Hari down on a bed, but for some reason she wouldn't fall. Sora shacked his body but Hari wouldn't drop. He felt her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"H-Hey! You Little! Where You Faking This Whole Time!" He exclaimed. Hari opened her left eye and stuck out her tong.

"So you finally ketch on?" She giggled.

"Let Go!" Sora exclaimed.

"No Way!" She exclaimed. "I wanted To Stay In The Same Room As Sora-Sama! And Sleep In The Same Futon As Sora-Sama!"

"Stop it now!" Asahi said as she and Sechi tried to pull her off Sora's back.

"Now, now..." Sechi said.

"Get Off!" Sora said getting angry.

"I can get her off." Sukako told them.

"Really? Cool! Let's Go!"

"Hold up. I have a request first." Sukako told him. "I want Sora-kun to do me a favor."

"Ahhh? What do you want?" Sora asked.

"Easy, I just want Sora-kun to come on a date with me." She told him.

"**Huh!**" He, Asahi, and Hari all exclaimed.

"Is it OK with you Tanehana-chan." Sukako asked.

"It's fine, as long as you treat him well." She told her.

"A-A-A D-Date! With Sukako-san!" Sora stammered.

"Why him!" Asahi asked. Sukako grabbed Sora and pulled him close. He was pulled into a marshmallow hell and couldn't breathe between Sukako's breasts and Hari's chocking arms. His face was a bright red and his eyes had turned pure white.

"All he ever dose is hang out with you girls, or Tanehana-chan. I just want him for myself for awhile." Sukako told them.

"No way!" Hari exclaimed. "You can't steal him away with your big boobs! I won't let you!"

"Besides he's like a little Kumogiri-kun! What's not to love..." Sukako added.

"Like hell! That guys nothing like Kumogiri-sempai..." Asahi thought. Fuujin pulled Sora away from Sukako's embrace and allowed him to breath.

"Ok! OK! Just help please..." Sora agreed. Sukako giggled joyfully with a large smile.

"I Won't Give Him Up!" Hari exclaimed. "I Won't! I Won't! I Won't!..." She continued on.

"Sukako-chan settle her down in your special way." Tanehana told her.

"Sure..." She said. Sukako reached over and griped Hari's shoulder. "Sleepy time..." She said in a singsong voice. A loud snap was heard, and suddenly Hari was silent. Sukako took her from Sora's back and placed her on the bed. "...Nighty, night Hari-chan!" She continued in the same tone. Fuujin and Tanehana looked on as if nothing happened. But Sora, Asahi, and Sechi looked kind of worried.

"W-What was that snap...!" Asahi asked. "Never mind...I don't think I really want to know..."

"What have I gotten myself into...!" Sora asked himself. Sora suddenly lost his balance and quickly regained it.

"Huh?" Asahi said as she noticed. Sora's expression changed and he looked a bit more worried. A sweat drop rolled down his cheek.

"Well..." Sora said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow...Please take care of Hari-chan..."

"No problem." She told him. "I'll hold you to your promise, OK!"

"Sure..." Sora said. He looked over to Tanehana. "Say Nee-san? Do you need to get home to your own dorm?"

"Oh!" Tanehana said as she looked at the time. "It is getting late...I've got to go Sukako-san."

Sora moved for the door. He opened and allowed the others out before him. Sukako stayed inside and watched over the sleeping Hari. She gave a friendly smile as Sora waved goodbye. As he closed the door he turned around. Asahi looked at him feeling something was wrong.

"You OK?" She asked. Sora didn't answer. Blood began to appear around him and his cloths looked torn again.

"Nee-san..." Sora said as he fell forward into Asahi's arms.

"Kyahhh!" She exclaimed. Sora looked up and saw the side of Asahi's head. Something sparkled in his eye right before he lost consciousness

"So-!" Tanehana started.

"Ahh! Fuujin-san's spell wore off!" Asahi said. She looked to Fuujin. "Can't you heal him again!"

"I..." She started. Aku reformed on her shoulder again.

"She can...But each time it's used on him the effects will be weaker." He told her. "He needs to be heal by another."

"Give Sora here!" Tanehana told her. Asahi listened to her and gave Sora to her. She took a practice wand from Sora's pocket and began to chant. "_Aliger Ales Alipes...Amans Creatrix do Tua Eulogia, Caeli Basio._(Loving Creator give Your Blessing, Heaven's Kiss)" A white glow formed on Sora's cheek and soon spread around his body. Tanehana sighed with relief. "Sora will be fine..."

"Thank goodness, magic truly is a wonder..." Sechi said.

"Now then tell me how Sora got this way..." Tanehana asked in a serious tone.

Asahi told her what had happened after them left Kumogiri. About Takaikou and Kyo and how Sora went to fight them off. And about how worn out he was afterwards.

"Takaikou...I see..." Tanehana said. "That little-! Always causing trouble everywhere he goes." Sora began to stir. "Ah! Sora!"

"Sorry Nee-san..." He told her. "These new cloths you got me all got damaged up."

"Oh! You! It'll be fine Nami-san and I can take you to buy more." She said. Sora freaked at the idea of Nami stripping him and redressing him as she pleased.

"Well I must be getting back to my own dorm." Sechi told them before walking off. "Take care Sora-kun."

"Are you alright...?" Asahi asked.

"Yeah..." Sora said as he popped his neck. "Nice work Nee-san."

"Good..." Fuujin said.

"You should probably get some rest though Sora." Tanehana told him. "You'll still have training to deal with in a few days, and I don't want you to over do it."

"Sure thing..." He told her. Tanehana began to walk home. Sora looked to the sky, the sun was beginning to set. "...Maybe I should get some rest." suddenly his cell began to ring.

_Da-da-da-da-da-dadada. _

"What now!" Asahi questioned. Sora took out his phone and saw that he received a text message from Konoka.

_Say Sora! Asuna and I can't go to pick Negi up from Ayaka's. Can you and Asahi pick him up? Please!_

"Ah ha, ha..." Sora laughed through a bit of a frown.

"She wants us to pick up Negi-kun from Ayaka's." Sora told her.

"Want to come along Fuujin-san?" Asahi asked.

"...ah..." She said.

"Malady only whished to take the insignificant one home and see that he got well treated for his wounds." Aku told them. " She has no more time to waste with you meaningless shits!"

"Watch it you...ah..."thing"! Or I'll send you back to whatever hell you crawled out of!" Asahi said. "I wasn't talking to you! I was taking to Fuujin-san."

"...I'm..." Fuujin started. Sora extended his hand to her and surprised her.

"Come on...we're all going to the girl's dorm anyway..." Sora told her. "Besides we are friends now right?" Fuujin's gaze turned to the left corner of her eye.

"...alright..." She said softly as she took Sora's hand.

Asahi lead them to Ayaka's home. Sora tried his best to converse with Fuujin, but the fact that she barely would say more then a word was a problem. She tried her best to reply with simple nods and sighs whenever possible. He asked her how long she new Asuna, but she would not reply at all. At those such questions Aku would pop out and tell him to "shut his hole!". Sora and Asahi both had were really starting to dislike the little rude mouth Heartless.

"Just why do you have a Heartless as a familiar?" He asked. Fuujin looked unfamiliar with the term. "Hmm...Maybe they call them something different here...where I'm from things like these are called "Heartless" though, I've rarely seen any that could talk..." Sora went on explaining to them about the Heartless and how they where his enemies.

"I am no "Heartless"...I am a familiar class "Fu-jin"*, an inhuman embodiment of darkness..." Aku told him. "Though from the description you have given it sounds like a lowly beast fu-jin. Are kind have been known to eat hearts, however, Human classes now have an understanding with the governments of _Mundus Magicus_. Now the human classes and we familiar classes live in a, well for lack of a better term shaky peace the other races of _Mundus Magicus_."

"I guess a lot of the people there don't really trust them, because the other members of your race eat hearts?" Asahi asked.

"Naive little girl...we all eat hearts...even I..." He told her in a dark tone. "Though we human classes and familiar classes can control the urge to consume...that doesn't mean that we do not hunt for pray. Malady, has for now though forbidden me from eating hearts as long as I am her familiar so you can relax around me, but I wouldn't advise that around any of my brethren..."

"That still doesn't answer my question though." Sora told him.

"Hey there's Negi-sensei!" Asahi told them. They where now out side of Ayaka's home and saw Negi standing with Ayaka right outside the gate. Aku quickly disappeared again.

"Ah! Well that's an odd bunch!" Ayaka exclaimed. "So...Sora-kun? Which one is your date?"

"Oh...well, I've spent the whole day with Asahi-san..." He said pointing to Asahi.

"**Not A Damn Date Already!**" She exclaimed.

"Sensei..." Fuujin said quietly.

"Oh! Mashin-san! Nice to see you!" Negi told her. She bowed politely.

"I'm shocked! When I heard that Negi-kun was here by himself with Ayaka-san, I figured we'd be scraping him of the ceiling!" Sora laughed.

"...you where just a couple hours late..." Negi told them in a gloomy voice.

"Well, good night Negi-sensei, and thank you for your company this evening..." Ayaka told him.

"Oh, your welcome Ayaka-san, any time." Negi told her.

"Take care of him now..." She told them as they walked off.

The group made their way back to the girl's dorms. Negi and Sora filled each other in on each other's day. Sora leaving out the whole battle with Takaikou. Asahi tried her hand and chatting with Fuujin, but had less success then Sora. Negi made the accusation of Sora and Asahi being on a date. Though Sora denied it Negi seemed convinced. It seemed that he caught a little bit of a "shipper syndrome" from Konoka when it came to Sora and Asahi. When asked if they had a good time with her, Sora looked back and had just noticed the gleam on the left side of her head. He smiled and said "Probably so...". Within moments they where in front of the dorms.

"Hey see you later Fuujin-san!" Sora called as she immediately took of. She looked back and gave a polite nod.

"Oh...a...Sora-kun...ummm..." Negi started.

"Yeah, what's up...?" He asked. Negi looked nervous.

"Lets see...what did she want me to say..." He was muttering.

"Hey speak up!" Sora told him.

"Oh! Ah! Yes!" Negi exclaimed. "It's late so I'll ask if Asuna-san, and Konoka-san will let you spend the night! Wait Right Here! And Then I'll Go Ask!" He began to run off, then stopped. "Oh! And Asahi-san Do Stay and Keep him Company! Bye!"

"What the hell..." Asahi though. "Is it me or is he up to something...?"

Negi ran through the door and found Konoka waiting there for him.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Perfect Negi-kun!" She told him. "Now we sit back and see what happens!"

Outside Asahi sit on a bench a little ways away from the door.

"What's taking him so long I want to head in side and hit the hay." She though. "The things I've gone through to day...urgh!" Sora sat down next to her on the left. He stared at her left ear for a moment or so before Asahi finally noticed. "What are you doing?"

"Just admiring the diamond." He told her. She blush a bit realizing he meant her earring. "I noticed it earlier. Ha, ha!"

"Baka! What's so funny!" She said as she got to her feet. "What's so funny about a girl wearing jewelry!"

"It's not that, it just really suites you." Sora told. "How could I put it..." He sat there and held his chin as he pondered. "Asahi-san's eyes seem to glow..."

"Ah!" She exclaimed with a blush.

"And that diamond, doesn't out shine your eyes when you see it. It complements them and makes them shine brighter..." He added. Sora smiled. "...it has nothing on your eyes.*"

"AH!" She said as her faced turned bright red. Asahi was so embarrassed that she delivered a fearsome punch to Sora's face. Sora was barely conscious now and was trying to figure out what he had done wrong. "**Dumbass! Baka! You Just-! Argh!**" She exclaimed as she stomped away with her heart racing. "...to think of all the people who would say that to me...it be him..." She marched past a freighted Negi and Konoka without noticing them.

"Oh! Ahh! Sora-kun...!" Negi cried.

"Well a good news..." Konoka said. "You can stay over tonight...Asuna will just tie you down and while we sleep..."

"OK...Great!" Sora said as he gave a shaky thumbs up.

Konoka bandaged Sora inside the dorm room. Asuna gave him a sharp stare as she turned away from her work on her desk.

"You better behave." She coldly told him.

"Yes ma'ma!" He told her with a salute. Asuna turned to Negi this time.

"Did the president say anything?" She asked.

"Something like..."I'm sorry"." Negi told her.

"Hump..." She turned her attention back to her work. "I see..."

Negi began to laugh to himself as he started to scribble something in a book of some kind. Sora looked over his shoulder to investigate. What he saw was a class roster for 2A. The two pages contained a picture of all the girls with in Negi's class. As well as their club activates and small notes about a few of the girls. In the bottom left corner was a message from Takahata, wishing Negi good luck. A few of the notes where written by Takahata, but a few where written by Negi himself. A few that stood out to Sora were the one next to Miyazaki Nodoka, saying "Very Cute!", Asuna's with devil horns, and the words "Meanie!" and "Boo!" scratched out and replaced by "Actually a good person!" and "Has a amazing kick!". The one next to Asahi said "Doesn't like Sora-kun" was scratched out and replaced by "Now she and Sora are good friends!". Aikuchi had, "Really means well...but best to keep an eye on her...". Sora then saw the message next to the two twins, Fuka and Fumika, and yelled out in shock at what they said.

""**Very Adult Like"! And "Surprisingly Skilled"!**" Sora exclaimed. "What the hell have you been doing Negi!" Negi threw the book in the air after being surprised.

"That oh! It's nothing! And I swear I didn't even write that stuff." He told him.

"Sora-kun don't worry it's probably something the twins wrote as a joke." Konoka added.

Without warning Sora was pulled by Asuna. She then pushed him onto a futon set up on the floor fro him. Sora was then quickly bound in ropes before he knew what was happening.

"Asuna-san! Hey Wait! I'm Not Into This Kinda Thing!" Sora yelled.

"Shut Up Baka!" She said as she then wrapped him in the quilts. Sora was now barely able to move. "There now I know you won't try any thing while we're asleep."

"Is this really necessary…?" He asked.

"Hey Negi! Your turn!" Asuna added.

Soon Negi was next to Sora in another futon. Both tied up and unable to move. Asuna and Konoka prepared for bed while Sora continually complained. Konoka then whispered before going to her bunk. Telling him she'll untie him first thing in the morning. Though a bit irritated and uncomfortable, Sora eventually fell asleep. As he drifted away he wondered what would happen to Takaikou and Kyo. Sora had a dream about the fight. It was the point where he had shrunken Takaikou, when he had picked him up and broken his arm. Only this time Sora wasn't stopping there. Takaikou began to beg. His ribs were snapping. Sora could here every bone snap like a twig. Sora was trying to stop himself, but it was if he wasn't in control. He then realized that he was watching from outside his body. Sora watched as Takaikou's spin and then neck where snapped. At that moment his consciousness moved into the limp body that was Takaikou. Sora was then dropped by, his larger self. The larger Sora looked on and spoke to the smaller. _Was it really necessary to let that guy go? He threatened your life and those "friends" of yours. Good enough reason for a guy like you, Isn't it? But of course you choke right at the crucial point. I swear to God! You are even worse then him! If it turns out like this next time…_ Sora jolted as he heard a scream. Negi was flung across and hit him in the back of the head.

"Seriously You Little Perv! Even Restraints Don't Work On You!" Asuna shouted. Apparently Negi had found a way out and into Asuna's bunk again.

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" Negi said as Asuna passed him by.

"Umm…is it to much to ask for some help here Asuna-san?" Sora asked. She slammed the door to their dorm shower. "Fine I'll try and undo it myself…can't be that hard…"

"Don't worry I'll help…" Konoka yawned. She leaned over Sora and starting to fiddling with the ropes. She hadn't noticed that her pajamas had come lose and had her practically exposed chest directly over Sora.

"K-K-Konoka-san!…" Sora stammered. He winched, as some of the ropes grew tighter. "Hey y-your tightening them!"

"Sorry Asuna's pretty good at knots." She told him. "Here I can untie the waist and legs better."

"Hey Konoka-san why do I feel a draft down there." Sora asked.

"I took off your pants, duh." She told him.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"It was easier then struggling with the knots, besides you slept in these so you should get them off…Oh and don't worry your boxers are still on, and I promise not to peek!" She added.

"Hey, hey, quit messing around!" Sora exclaimed as he heard the dorm door open.

"Asuna-san, Konoka-chan, Negi-sensei, could you all tone down the noise overhe…" someone said. Sora looked to the door and saw Howaido face as it turned a deep shade of red. Konoka lifted herself up and half of her pajama shirt hung over her shoulder and exposed her left breast. Still a little drowsy she rubbed her eye and looked at Howaido.

"Oh…sorry I promise we'll keep it down…" She said with out thinking.

"**I Am So Sorry For Intruding! P-Please A-Ah C-Continue On And Forget I Was Even Here!**" She said as she ran away from the door.

"**Wait Howaido-San! This Isn't At All What It Looks Like!**" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh this probably didn't look to right without context, did it?" Konoka added.

"Duh!" Sora exclaimed.

Konoka and Negi got Sora untied just as Asuna emerged from the shower. Sora dressed himself again as Konoka fixed her pajamas. Asuna brushed her hair and farther prepared herself to depart for her part time job of delivering newspapers. Konoka fastened her apron and began to prepare breakfast for them. The smell of fried eggs filled the room. Sora however was still a little upset about the earlier incident.

"Come on Sora-san. I told you that I'll talk to Howaido-chan later and straiten out the entire thing." Konoka told him as she handed him a plate of food.

"Its ok Konoka-san…" He sighed.

"Hear you are Negi-kun! English style fried eggs!" She said as she handed him his plate. Both Negi and Sora began eating while Asuna swiped a bit of toast and an egg.

"Delicious as always Konoka-san!" Negi told her.

"Mmm! These are great!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh? Really!" She asked modestly. "I'm so happy to hear that, since Asuna just eats and runs…"

"Well excuse me…" Asuna said after swallowing her food.

"These are too good Konoka-san! I'd like some more!" Negi told her.

"I certainly will envy to man you marry, he'll get to eat your food everyday for the rest of his life." Sora said.

"Indeed." Negi added. They where then each struck by a small mallet that Konoka pulled out of nowhere.

"Oh you two…" She said after leaving them each with a lump.

Asuna soon took off for work and left the three of them behind. Sora and Negi both volunteered to help Konoka with her with her chores. They began with the laundry. Sora laughed his ass off when Negi realized be had started to fold up Asuna's underwear. Next Sora did the dishes while Negi vacuumed and Konoka cleaned the windows. Things where going by fast as the three worked.

"You two have been so helpful." She told them.

"It's no problem Konoka-san." Sora told her.

"Hold up, I'll be back in a few minutes. OK!" She said. Konoka left and the dorm room. Sora dried off his hands and Negi turned off the vacuum.

"Konoka-san is something, huh?" Negi asked his friend.

"Yeah…Not only is she good at cleaning, laundry and cooking, but she is a kind person." Sora told him. "Though her sense of humor is a little rough…"

"Still she's totally different form the super strong and rude Asuna-san!" Negi said. Suddenly Asuna burst through the door.

"Hey Negi!" She shouted. Negi's eyes went completely white as he super deformed.

"**WAAAH! I'm Sorry!**" He exclaimed.

"What are you all "I'm Sorry" about!" Asuna asked.

"I-It's nothing!" He exclaimed again.

"Did you need something Asuna-san?" Sora asked.

"This here!" She said as she showed them a letter with red, white and blue along the top and bottom. "It's Air Mail From England! And It Even Says "From The Magic Academy"!"

"The Academy!" Negi said.

"What if someone saw this!" Asuna asked. "I though this was supposed to be a secret!"

"Who's it from?" Sora asked.

Negi took the letter and opened the envelope. The letter had barley nothing on it.

_Dear Negi Springfield _

_I hear that you have settled in nicely, and I want to congratulate you on becoming a full fledge teacher._

_From, Nekane Springfield _

Then under that it had a Play, Rewind, Stop, and Fast-forward buttons. And it had the language Japanese selected.

Suddenly a holographic image of a young woman appeared out of the paper. She had long blond hair, violet eyes, a warm smile, and a long blue dress. She smiled and began to speak.

"It's been a while, Negi." She said. "Are you doing well?"

"Ah! Its From Onee-chan!" Negi exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Whoa! This Is So Cool!" Sora exclaimed.

"Leave it to mages…" Asuna added.

"So this is Negi's older sister?" Sora and Asuna both thought.

"You've become an official teacher, haven't you? Congratulations! But the real challenge begins here! Don't let your guard down now!" She told him. Negi chuckled to himself, obviously happy to see his sister. "And another thing…hehe…" She added as she began to blush. "It might be a bit early to ask, but I wonder if you've found a Partner yet. They say that a mage naturally attracts their Partner, so she or he might be somewhere close to you even now…I pray that you find a wonderful Partner during your training!"

"Partner…?" Asuna and Sora thought.

"A Partner! Oh Onee-chan! Come on, its still way too early for that sort of things!" Negi laughed.

"Oh My! I've Got To Go! Good- Bye Negi And Be A Good Boy!" Nekane said as she disappeared. Sora put Negi in a headlock and gave him a noggie.

"All right start talking!" Asuna asked.

"Yeah what's all that "Partner" stuff about?" Sora asked. "She doesn't mean a "girlfriend" dose she!"

"Pretty bold for a brat like you!" Asuna added.

"No It Isn't Like That!" He told them. "There is a popular legend amongst the world of mages…" A statue of a female mage holding a long staff standing next to a kneeling male knight with a large sword was now what they saw. "It's a story about the savior of the world. A great mage, and it is said that she had a courageous knight that protected and assisted her…" Negi popped up in front of the image. "Do you get it so far?"

"The statue is a bit much…" Sora said as he appeared.

"Yeah what's up with that…" Asuna asked popping up as well.

"It's a statue from the countryside." He explained. "…In accordance with that story, even today, those mages who go out into society to work take with them a Partner that supports them. A _Minister Magi_, or Mage's Disciple you could say. Partners are especially important for _Magister Magi_. It's odd to see one with out at less one Partner."

"I see a Partner eh?" Sora said. "So it has to be a girl for you…"

"Dose it have to be a member of the opposite sex?" Asuna asked.

"…Well it's not a rule or anything, but yeah most men pick beautiful women, and a woman wants a handsome man…" Negi said. "That's probably why most Partnerships end in marriages-!" Asuna began pulling both his cheeks.

"So It Is A Girlfriend Then, Is It!" She said.

"Negi-kun, you are still way to young to be looking for a wife." Sora added.

"Eh…So the real reason Negi-kun came to Japan was to find a bride? Well. Our class has nothing but girls! And there are so many, you've got a wide choice!" A girl said.

"Ah no, like I said it's not like that…!" Negi added before he and the others realized who it was. Konoka was standing beside the group.

"WHAA! Konoka!" Sora exclaimed.

"How long have you been listening!" Asuna asked.

"About half way through…by the way what's in that letter?" She asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely Nothing!" Negi exclaimed.

"Everyone! Negi-Kun Came To Japan To Find A Girlfriend!" Konoka exclaimed outside the door.

"**It's Not True!**" Negi exclaimed as well. "**I Only Came To Be A Teacher!**"

"I'm sorry Negi-kun, I'm only joking." She said. "Listen, you and Sora are free to go…"

"Huh what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"It's nothing…my grandfather is calling for me." She told him.

"Eh? Not that again?" Asuna said.

"That's right!" Konoka said as she walked away.

"That? What's that?" Negi asked.

"Phew…that was pretty shocking…" Sora said.

"Oh, yeah…I was wounding what I'd do if my cover was blown…" Negi said as Asuna shut the door. But little did they know that right outside the door where the two twins Fuka and Fumika.

"Did, you here that?" Fuka asked.

"I heard…" Fumika added. The suddenly opened and nearly crushed the two girls to the wall.

"Ah! Crap! I'm going to be late!" Sora said as he ran out the door. "I see you later guys!"

Sora ran straight back to the Fantaji House. He panted as he open the door to his dorm. There sitting at a desk working on school work was Kumogiri. He took a look at the exhausted Sora and jumped form his seat.

"Th-there you are! I heard about what happened the other day after I left you guys!" He exclaimed. "Are you OK!"

"Oh that…fine. Everyone's fine…" Sora told him. "I'm not to worried about him…just what I have to do today…"

"Eh? What could be more worrisome then having some one threaten your life?" Kumogiri asked.

"Sukako-san…She kinda coerced me into a date today…" Sora told him.

"Oh…I see…" Kumogiri added. "Well I feel your pain…but there is a good side to this news…"

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"If she's busy obsessing over you, then she'll leave me alone for a bit." He told Sora.

"Good For You Maybe!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora changed form his cloths into another set that had just been bought for him the other day. A black hoodie with a design on the back, a red skull of some kind with some pointed glasses on. Tanehana had told him it was the logo of some kind of Mecha anime, which Sora hadn't seen yet. Under that he wore a white muscle shirt, and some gray baggy pants. Sora sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about today…" Sora told himself.

He mentally prepared himself as he walked down to Sukako's dorm. With one more sigh he knocked. Soon Awai opened the door. She had the same scowl on her face that she always gave Sora. Then she looked away.

"I heard about the other day form Tanehana…" She told him.

"Everyone seems to be hearing about it…" Sora told her.

"You need something…" She asked.

"Well…Sukako-san…" He said.

"Oh yeah…" She said. "I heard about that too…Sukako!"

Sukako came rushing to the door. She had on a t-shirt that showed off her midriff with the words "Break the Limit!" written right above her cleavage. She also wore a pair of jeans similar to Sora.

"Yo there!" She said ecstatic to see him.

"Hey…" Sora replied.

"I guess I'll see you later then at the dojo…" Awai said as she went back into the dorm.

"See you!" Sukako said. As the door closed behind her, Sukako's attention was placed back on Sora. He had a bit of a worried look on his face. "Well look at you…all nervous about going on a date with a older woman. Ha, ha, awww! So Adorable!"

"Hee, hee…" He laughed to him self.

"Yeah now don't worry, we're not going to do any thing funny, or perverted now little boy." She told him. "Your just going to keep me company for today is all."

Sora felt a bit of relief after hearing that. But seeing as it was Sukako, he was dealing with, he still wasn't so sure. She led him around by the hand. Passersby where whispering. Thankfully some only assumed they where brother and sister. At the same clothing store they went to the other day, Sukako looked for even more cloths for herself. Sora was perplexed as to how she could shop for cloths two days in a row. She came out first in a nice dress, it seemed like a red, silk dress with white gloves. Next was a large white coat with a black tank top underneath. Finally she had a new set of white lingerie. Sora was forced to look away with a red face.

"No Perverted Stuff, My Ass You Lire! You Set Me Up For That! Didn't You!" Sora exclaimed.

"It not my fault Sora-kun can't handle the sight of me in a lingerie." She told him. "Odd seeing as you have seen me naked."

"Not So Loud!" He added.

The two stopped for some lunch and settled down for a while. Sora and Sukako both stuffed them selves silly. Now that she gave up on teasing Sora, Sukako began to chat with him. She had many of the same interests as Sora, martial arts and kendo, manga. Sora felt almost like he was talking to one of his guy friends, now that Sukako quit being so ecchi. She even gave him recommendations on some manga and anime to watch. Sora also explained more about the anime design on his back, and about the show it's from. Now watching it took went straight to the top of Sora's to-do list. As they talked on more and more time passed, and Sukako realized that she need to go.

"We spent more time hear then I thought!" She said. "Say…do you want to check out my family's dojo?"

"You have a dojo?" Sora asked. He took a page from a dear friend of his and pondered for a moment. "Sure why not…"

Meanwhile, Negi was walking through the campus and facing his own dilemma.

"Really now…Why would Nekane bring up something like that in her letter?" He thought. "I know selecting a partner, is a major part of becoming a _Magister Magi_, but I'm only ten I still have a lot of training before I even think about such things…Hold up, Nekane said something about the Magister and the Minister attract each other…So my future partner could be one of my stu..-! AH! What Am I Thinking! All right I'm clearing my head of all this nonsense! I have to focus on something more important right now. Like the classes starting up again tomorrow." He clenched his fist and walked on in confidence.

"**OH! NEGI-SENSEI!**" He heard. Negi hesitantly turned around.

"Eh? Y-yes!" He said. The majority of his class was charging straight at the poor boy.

"**Please make me your partner!**" One yelled.

"**Me too! Me too! Prince Negi!**" Another yelled.

"**WAAAAH-!**" He screamed as he was nearly tackled by the girls.

"Negi-sensei! Your looking for a partner, right?" Amiai asked.

"Huh! Where did you all hear that!" He exclaimed. The Twins giggled mischievously. "You two was it!"

"That doesn't mean a girlfriend, dose it Negi-kun?" Makie asked.

"I heard a that Negi-sensei is a prince here to find a princess!" Ako added.

"That staff you always carry around? Is it some kind of royal scepter!" Kazumi asked.

"So Negi-Sensei Really Is A Prince!" Sakurako added.

"Um…When will the ball be held?" Ayaka asked.

"Please Make Me A Princess!" Fumika exclaim.

"**Your All Insane!**" Negi exclaimed. He took his chance and made a break for it. "This is bad!" He repeated over and over, as he ran.

"Ah! He's Getting Away! After Him!" Fuka yelled.

Negi saw only one chance of escape. He dashed at full forced, his magic adding great speed around the corner. As soon as he was out of sight he jumped onto his staff and rose high into the air. Negi could barely hear the girl's confused statements of his sudden disappearance. He fused about nervously in the air.

"Uwaah! What am I going to do! With those weird rumors going around I'd have better find a good place to hide." He told himself. Negi looked over to the school. "Ah! Of course! It should be empty since everyone is on vacation!"

He flew to the girl's middle school and lowered down to the ground.

"Phew…If I hide here…" He said as he landed lightly on his feet.

"**EH!**" A voice exclaimed. Negi turned to see a beautiful young girl dressed in an elegant kimono. "You surprised me! What was that?"

"Eh…**AH!**" He exclaimed.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"**Crap!**" He thought. "**Crap! A Complete Stranger Saw My Magic!**"

"Umm…" She started.

"Well You See! I-I Don't Know Who You Are, But That Thing Back There Was…Uh…That Is To Say-!" Negi stammered.

"Uh! Negi-kun! Negi!" She said.

"It's That Thing! It's Real Popular Right Now! Wire-Work! That Is To Say It's All Done With CGI!" He said.

"Hey! It's Me! IT'S ME!" She exclaimed.

Negi finally took a good look at the girl. She looked extremely familiar.

"Eh…ah…" He started. "K-Konoka-San!"

"Finally you recognize me…" She said. "You surprised me back there, appearing out of nowhere…what did you say about CGI?"

"Oh! AH! Nothing at all!" Negi exclaimed trying to change the subject. "WAAAH! What a beautiful kimono! Why are dressed like that!"

"Huh? Wait why are you here, Negi-kun?" She asked.

"Konoka-Sama!" They heard a man yell.

"Where Are You!" Another shouted.

"What was that?" Negi asked.

"Ah! Oh no! This isn't good!" Konoka said. She grabbed a hold of Negi's arm and pulled him along as she ran. "Negi-kun let's get out of here!"

"Huh? Are you running from some one too?" Negi asked. "Ow Ahh! Hey don't pull so forceful…Sora-kun has a point, this is kind of uncomfortable…"

Speaking of Sora, Sukako lead him to a fearsome looking gate. As he approached he became more and more intimidated. It was all made of wooded logs and the sign above the gate was written in kanji "Ryouyuu Dojo".

"Ryouyuu?" Sora repeated.

"It was the family name of the founder." Sukako told him. "He trained out here before the school was built and this used to be a tiny shack in the middle of nowhere. Eventually his granddaughter, my mom, inherited the dojo."

"What kind of dojo is it?" He asked her.

Sukako pushed open the gate.

"Ma! Pa! I'm home! And I brought a guest!" she yelled.

Sora looked around to see several people all of various ages practicing multiple forms of martial arts. Soon many of the students halted there sparing and practicing, to look over at Sukako. Almost all of the male students began cheering for her entrance. Shouting things like "Sukako-chan!" and "Good To See Ya Again!".

She lead Sora to an older man he was really gruff looking. His hair was gray and seemed to have skipped shaving that morning. The man wore a normal black and white hakama and seemed to be in great shape. Behind him stood a woman that looked nearly exactly like Sukako. Albeit with even longer looking hair and with a duller tone. She wore a plain hakama as well. She had a warm and welcoming smile. Sora assumed that they were both Sukako's parents.

"So who is this dear?" The woman asked.

"Oh! Sorry! My name is Sora T. Silverberg." Sora said. "I'm Tanehana's younger brother."

"Such a handsome young man." She said. "He reminds me of Kumogiri-kun."

"Well young man I have to ask…" Sukako's father asked. " Did you come here to train? Or was it for my daughter?"

"Neither…" Sora told him. "Though this place dose seem like a good spot to get in some Kendo practice."

"I can except that then…" He told him. "I'm Tetsubun Masao, the head instructor and owner of this Dojo. And this is my beautiful wife Mayu." Sukako's mother gave a small bow.

"Nice to meet you." She told him.

"Nice to meet you as well." Sora added.

"Come and spar with some of my kendo students then boy! You just said you practice didn't you!" Masao said.

"Actually papa…" Sukako interrupted. "We're going to meet with the others in to back. Awai-san and the others should be here by now right?"

"Yes they got here a little while ago." Mayu said.

"Thanks then, come along Sora-kun. Bye everybody!" She said as she and Sora walked on. A large sigh and grunts and groans of disappointment came form the large group they had just passed.

"Hey there boy! I expect to see come back for some training! Here me!" Masao added.

"I'll think about it ossan." Sora added. As the voices from the front of the dojo faded he gave out a sigh. "Man Sukako-san, you sure are popular with the boys around here." Though this wasn't much of a surprise to him. The Tifa Sora knew back home was known to turn a few heads as well.

"Been that way for awhile." She told him. "Papa even uses it to his advantage, saying things like "Whoever can do this or that, can be my daughter's husband!" and other things like that. But even if they do accomplish my papa's commands, I usually turn them down."

"I see…" Sora added. "What all do you guys practice up here?"

"All kinds of martial arts." She told him. "The founder traveled the world and fought countless kinds of opponents. And he invited all whom whished to train to come and do so. He saw it as a way to have friendships and rivalries grow, and better all who whish to grow strong."

"That sounds pretty cool…" Sora said. Just then they stopped at a door. Sora inspected the door. A sign above said "Men's changing room". "Huh!" What are we stopping here for?"

"The back where we are meeting the others is over there." She said pointing to another door. It read "Indoor Pool".

"A Pool!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yep! So Sora-kun needs a swimsuit. You'll find some in there." She told him. "Tanehana-chan and I though we would bring you here one of these days, so we got you a bran new one and brought it here. It's in a locker labeled with your name. So once you change you can meet us in there!" she turned around and walked to the woman's changing room.

"But wait! Why dose a martial arts dojo have an indoor pool!" He asked.

"Well…" Sukako hesitantly said. "Because, the founder also allowed women to train…and well he had a bit of a perverted streak too. So…well I bet you get the picture…"

"Hee…are all men in this universe perverts!" Sora questioned.

As Sukako vanished into the changing room Sora did the same. The room was large and very spacious. Well it would have been if not for the rows of lockers. He figured it must have been refurbished into a changing room, as it was big enough for a practice room. Sora scanned the names on the labels for his. Finally on the seventy-six locker he found it. Silverberg, Sora. It had no lock so Sora simply opened it up. Inside was a bag. Sora found a pair of swim trunks. The waistband was a navy blue color, and the rest was black until you got to the bottom of the legs. It had a design of a blue flame. Sora fastened the ties at the waist to secure the trunks. In the locker was also a bottle of suntan lotion and a fresh towel. Sora grabbed to towel and left the lotion, why use it if it was an indoor pool anyway?

He left the changing room and entered the pool area. He now saw why Sukako left lotion. The roof was made of glass and it felt like a greenhouse in the room. For a moment Sora felt like he was on the islands, the only thing missing was the sound of waves and the smell of salt.

"Sora!" He heard. Tanehana immediately grabbed a hold of him and pulled him close. "Glad that you could join us."

Sora looked over Tanehana. She wore a frilly pink bikini and had her hair all let down she was wet and had been swimming a bit it seemed. Behind her, lying on two lounge chairs, where Awai, and Shurako. Awai wore a red tube top and matching red square-cut shorts. Shurako's wore a white string bikini. She paid no attention to Sora's arrival. She kept her eyes glued to a book in front of her face. Over in the pool Sora saw Kumogiri, Lee, Uindo, and Reijin. Lee, Kumogiri, and Reijin each wore trunks like Sora. Kumogiri's was a simple black color, and Reijin's was light blue. Lee's had some flame designs all over them. Uindo made Sora cringe, as he wore a dark colored Speedo.

"Hey there Sora-kun! How's it hanging?" Reijin asked.

"Reijin-san…" Sora said. Sora sighed and had a face fault. "Figures you'd be here…"

"Oh you're here already huh?" He heard.

Behind him was Sukako whom wore a extremely skimpy, yellow microkini. Sora's face went beat red as Sukako's bathing suit barely covered her genital area. Kumogiri's face matched Sora's as he saw her. Uindo and Lee could hardly keep their eyes off her. And Reijin couldn't keep himself in control.

"Hiyah!" She added as she teasingly waved.

"I see you've kept shaved!" Reijin lustfully muttered.

"OH! Sukako!" Tanehana exclaimed.

"Hey! Hey! Isn't that a little inappropriate! There are guys here you know!" Awai said.

"Sorry…it's new and I really wanted to try it on…" She told them. She looked out at them. Tanehana was covering Sora's eyes and a trail of blood could be seen trailing down the center of his face. "Is something wrong…?" She asked sincerely.

"Really…" Tanehana sighed. "I'd expect this from Nami-sempai, but not you…"

"I would…" Kumogiri added.

"I Can't Hold Back Anymore!" Reijin exclaimed.

They watched as he leapt towards Sukako. Shurako finally reacted. Her book fell to the ground as she leaped over towards Reijin, ready to deliver a devastating kick.

"Not So Fast, You Goddamn Pervert!" She exclaimed. Reijin stopped just in time to dodge her attack. She recovered and readied herself for another assault.

"Oh Shurako! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jealous." He said with a smile before he was nearly kicked in the face.

"Like Hell!" She shouted.

Sora cooled off and started to play games with the other guys. First was a chicken fight With Sora and Lee versus Kumogiri and Uindo. Though teamed up with Uindo, Kumogiri refused to lose. Which he did, thus got to pick the next pool game. The game was volleyball with in inflatable beach ball. Sukako convinced Tanehana, and Awai to play as well. Sora was on a team with Sukako, Awai, and Uindo. Wail Kumogiri was teamed with Tanehana, Reijin, and Lee. Sora and Awai wouldn't let up and spiked the ball with great force. However, it was practically an even game between them with Kumogiri and Reijin as their opponents. The game was all tied up, but came to a sudden conclusion when Sukako's spike drove a hole in the ball.

"Damn It! Sukako!" Kumogiri exclaimed.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Kumogiri-kun…" She said with a pout.

"It's alright, now Sukako-san…" Sora told her. "He's just upset because he knew he was going to lose!"

"**What was that!**" He said.

"Ahhh! Thank you Sora-kun!" She said. Sora was grabbed and felt Sukako practically leap on top of him. "You make me feel so much better!" Between her breasts and the water, Sora's breath left him. Bubbles of his lost air floated to the top of the water, followed by blood. Sukako realizing what had happened panicked. "**Oh No I've Killed Him!**"

Sora was fished from the water and rested on a lounge chair. He was going to be fine from what Tanehana said, but Sukako wouldn't stop apologizing to her.

Sora couldn't hear or see a thing. He had blacked out. After sleeping for a few hours he suddenly began to stir. Sora shot straight up with a gasp.

"Huh! Where am I…!" He asked.

"Easy tiger…" Shurako told him.

Sora saw Sukako lying next to him at his side, sound asleep.

"Uh Sukako-san?" He said.

"She was pretty worried, she thought she might have killed you with all that blood…" Awai told him.

"The others…" He added, as he looked around and saw the others gone. "Where are they?"

"They had to go a little while ago, Tanehana was sure you'd be fine, so they left you here to rest." Awai added. Sora let out a sigh. He saw Sukako's hand was close to his arm. She must have been really worried to stay right by his side like this.

"Awai-san…Sukako-san has been really flirty with me today." He told her.

"Kinda surprising to me…" She said. "Normally she'd be all over Kumogiri-kun today."

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked.

"It's none of your business!" She snapped.

"She had a major crush on him…" Shurako added.

"Shurako-!" Awai shouted.

"What! Really! Man that is way to similar!" Sora exclaimed.

"You see…along time ago they where like childhood friends. Then one day..." Shurako said.

Sukako and Kumogiri where walking down the street. They where both still in elementary school. And a then one of the adults asked Kumogiri.

"Hey there, little man? What is your relationship to her?"

Kumogiri was ignoring the question. He looked over and saw something that made him hungry, a curry stand.

"Ah Curry!" he exclaimed.

"AH! K-kare(boyfriend: it sounds like curry)!" Sukako exclaimed in her head with a red face.

"And since then she had a strange belief that they where to be lovers oneday." Shurako told him.

"A pun! Really! And A Lame One Like That!" Sora shouted in his head.

"But…Kumogiri never had feelings for her like that. It crushed her when he told her other wise and it got even worse for the poor girl…" Shurako said, then continued on in her head. "…After Tanehana came around and caught his eye."

"Hey! Why tell him all that!" Awai asked.

"Because, I think she's finally gotten over it." Shurako said. Awai looked confused.

"Man, that must have been tough…" Sora thought. Sukako started to wake.

"Uh...oh…ah! Sora-kun! You OK? You Hurt!" She asked.

"Oh It's OK! Really calm down please…" He begged.

"Look really! I'll try to see if I can get you some food and stuff! Or maybe something else you need." Sukako added. She stood up and seemed to have a towel wrapped around her waist and chest, careful not kill him with her body. As she ran along the pool, she slipped and fell in. "AHHH!"

"AH! Sukako-san!" He exclaimed. As Sora went to give her a hand out of the pool Shurako turned back to Awai.

"You see there…" She told her. "I think she's going for a younger model now…" Awai had a freaked look on her face as she caught her friend's true meaning.

"Hmm? Did you say something Shurako-san?" Sora asked.

But before and answer could be given Sukako rose from the water. The towel across her chest absorbed so much water it began to fall a bit and pulled on her top. Without realizing it Sukako's breasts became fully exposed. Sora was launched backwards, and lied in his blood that connected under him. Sukako covered herself and began crying, "He's Dead! Again!". Awai and Shurako could only stand there and sigh, worrying about what would come for this.

After recovering yet again, Sora dressed himself and left the dojo. He was able to breath a sigh of relief now that his "date" was over. But his relaxing break came to a grinding halt.

"Hey Sora!" Some one called. He turned to see Ayaka and Asuna running towards him.

"You two! What's wrong?" He asked.

"You haven't seen Negi-sensei anywhere have you?" Ayaka asked.

"Not since this morning?" He told her.

"That thing about him looking for a "partner" got taken the wrong way! Now our whole class is chasing him down so they can become a princess!" Asuna explained.

"What!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'll explain more on the way, but we have to find him quickly!" She added.

Negi and Konoka had taken refuge in the 2-A classroom. There Konoka explain why she was dressed the way she was and why there where men looking for her.

"EEEEH! AN OMIAI?" Negi exclaimed.

"That's right, ojisan has been setting them up for a long time now. He keeps recommending people to me left and right." She explains. "I was meant to take photos for the omiai, but I ran away halfway through."

"I see an omiai…interesting…by the way…" Negi said. "…What's an omiai?" Konoka nearly fell over.

"Oh yeah I forget, you would know the term…" She said. "An omiai is a Japanese custom, a kind of marriage interview. It's something you do to chose your future husband or wife, to chose your partner."

"Eh…A partner!" He repeated. Konoka pulled from her sleeve a folder containing pictures and bios of various men.

"Take a look here, these are some of my potential partners." She said.

"Whoa! These fellows are amazing!" Negi said as he read over a few. "This one is a doctor…here is a lawyer…"

"Yeah and the lot of them are almost twice my age…" Konoka said slightly depressed. "I don't like any of them…I'm still in middle school, isn't to early for me to be looking for a partner?"

"Un! That's what I think too! I understand completely Konoka-san!" Negi told her.

"Oh yes! I remember now Negi-kun is looking for a partner as well, right?" She said. Konoka moved closer to Negi. She closed her eyes and touched his nose. "If that's the case, rather than ojisan's choices I'd rather have Negi-kun as my partner."

"Eh?" Negi said as he blushed a little.

"Because Negi-kun looks like he's going to be really handsome when he grows up!" She giggled. Konoka placed her left hand on her cheek and swung her right arm up and down as she daydreamed. An image of Negi at the age of eighteen, floated above them. He was tall, handsome and had sparkles around his eyes. "Kyaah! They do say foreigners make for the best husbands, after all!"

"Who is that!" Negi exclaimed, as he looked at his eighteen year old self.

"Ah! Wait I know! I can use fortune telling to determine the type of partner that is perfect for Negi-kun!" She said.

"F…fortune telling…" He repeated. "Oh that's right! Your head of the Fortune Telling Research Society."

"That's right! Now let me see your hand." She told him. Negi did as he was told and Konoka examined his palm. Her face looked serious, quite different form her normally cheerful and ditzy look. "Hmm…hmm…I see…"

"Konoka-san's fortune telling looks like it could be genuine…not surprising…she is the granddaughter of the headmaster…She may not even realize it herself…" Negi thought. "…How is it?" He asked.

"Negi-kun's partner is already close by!" She told him.

"Eh…Really!" He responded.

"This person is one whom your relationship has slightly improved in the time up to the holidays." She told him. An image of Asuna, Ayaka, Konoka, Yuna, Sakurako, Fuka, Fumika, Konoka, Asahi, Chisame, Nodoka, Howaido, Haruna, Aikuchi, Kaede, Yue, Makie, and Ku Fei appeared above them. That was with out the even older girls he's befriended along with Sora.

"Umm…that's kind of a lot can you be a bit more specific…" Negi thought. Konoka picked up a crystal ball and peered inside.

"Oh my! You've already seen her panties! You little rascal!" She told him.

"P-P-P-Panties!" Negi exclaimed. Now only Asuna, Ayaka, Asahi, Nodoka, Howaido, Aikuchi, Yue and Makie remained. "That's still a lot! Be A Bit More Specific!"

"Hm…and furthermore, she has red hair, a violent personality, has two ponytails and bells!" She added, causing Negi to spit it disbelief and only one face to remain.

"That Is Obviously Supposed To Be Asuna-San!" Negi exclaimed as he cried of embarrassment. "Don't Make Stuff Like That!"

"Relax it was only a joke…" She laughed. "…but you do like Asuna, right?"

"I-I Don't Like Her In That Way!" He added.

"OH! Your Face Is Bright Red!" She laughed.

"Not True!" He cried.

"Your relationship with Asuna has improved lately. You know she doesn't hate you as much as you might think. In fact she's been quite happy lately." Konoka told him. "And what's more so have I…"

"Eh?…" Negi said as he calmed down. She then pulled him closer.

"Ever since Negi-kun came it's like…I've gotten a cute new little brother, and that's why I'm happy." She told him.

"Konoka-san…" Negi said with a red face. He then suddenly flipped out again and started to chase her around the room. "I'm A Teacher! Not A Baby Brother! And You Shouldn't Say Such A Thing To A Teacher!"

"Ahh! Negi-kun's angry again!" She taunted.

Konoka suddenly tripped on her kimono. She fell forwards onto the floor. A sudden stop made Negi fall forwards as well. As he and Konoka began to sit up, Negi got a view of Konoka's butt and panties. His face turned even redder then it was before. Konoka looked a bit embarrassed as well.

"Achya! Looks like you've seen my panties as well!" Konoka said as she covered herself.

"No that's…!" He started.

"Well here you are…" They heard a voice say.

Negi turned around and he face turned from red with embarrassment, to blue with fear. Standing side by side was Asuna and Ayaka. Both of them where trembling with fury. And over to their side was a worried looking Sora.

"A-Asuna-San!" Negi exclaimed.

"I was worried about you. So I came to look for you, and of all things I find you like this…!" Asuna said.

"Konoka-san! To think someone as mature as you would be trying to seduce Negi-sensei…" Ayaka said with a fidgety hand. "…and with a kimono too!"

"Wait Ayaka! This is just a misunderstanding!" Konoka told her.

"Yes, what she said!" Negi added.

Suddenly, the rest of the girls burst into the room as well. Along with a few men as well.

"He's over here!" One girl shouted.

"Prince Negi!" They shouted.

"Konoka-ojousama!" The men yelled.

"Ahh! NOOO!" Both Konoka and Negi Screamed. "Asuna! Please help us!"

After the screams died down and the rumors set straight the students left the school behind. Sora and Negi had both had a hard day. But they both pulled tough just as they had done before. With the sunset the two young men had finally laid down for their long awaited rest.

However, the school is not abandon. Two figures stand on the roof and stare at the full moon. One was a tall girl with long green hair and long metallic ears. The other was a short doll like girl with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Master…my assignment has been completed. After tonight enough power will be stored and your goal will be within reach." The tall one told her.

"Good work Chachamaru," the doll like girl said. She stared back at the moon. "Oh how I've waited for this day…I can hardly wait a moment more…Please tell me that she's found someone for me to bite!"

"A few more minutes more, my master and you will have the blood you need." Chachamaru told her. Within moments another figure appeared on the roof. The person was clad in a dark cloak, and their face was hidden from view by a hood.

"Ah finally! Tell me you have good news." The master asked.

"I've lured Sasaki Makie to Sakura Lane…" The figured said. "I hope she is good enough, my mistress…"

"Sasaki Makie…" Their master said with a sigh. "Well I could do worse…Good work then, and take me to her."

"Yes, my mistress!" The Hooded person along with Chachamaru and her master vanished from sight.

Sasaki Makie of class 2-A had been practicing late at the gym and was trying to make it back to dorms for a bath. Something had given her a chill as she walked home. Almost as if something had been watching her. She had notice a strange shadow at nearly every corner she had passed. Picking up her speed, she started avoided the directions where the shadow waited. Coming to Sakura Lane, she did not think of the rumors of what haunted that street. All Makie could think of was getting home as quickly as possible. The sakura was in full bloom. Makie's eyes where tearing up, as the feeling that she was being watched grew. A stare that was colder then ice peered through her soul. Makie broke into a run trying to get home. A shadow leapt from nowhere with a hiss. Makie was so shocked that she fell to the side against a tree. She opened her eyes just in time to see a quick glimpse of a set of fangs descend to towards her. She lets out a scream as they pierce her neck. The scream dies away. Makie falls into unconsciousness. The cloaked one moved closer and wipes her masters lips of the smeared blood.

"Ah…so refreshing…but such a mundane flavor, as expected from blood coming from her." The master said. She once again looks to the moon. Her green eyes grew narrow. "Humph…I do hope that your blood has a richer taste…Negi Springfield."

**A Sinister Plot Begins To Unfold!**

**Three New Enemies Appear To Attack Negi…**

**What Secretes Do The Full Moon Hold...!**

_**Next Time: **_Evil Mage, The Vampire Of Sakura Lane!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review. **_

_**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**_

_**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**_

_**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**_

_**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**_

_**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**_

_**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**_

_**Harouko Howaido = Namine**_

_**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**_

_**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**_

_**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**_

_**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**_

_**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**_

_**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**_

_**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**_

_**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**_

_**Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas **_

_**Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner**_

_**Enten Hamashi = Tidus**_

_**Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka**_

_**Uekumi Sechi = Pence**_

_**Hidama Seizen = Auron**_

_**Inabikari Awai = Lighting**_

_**Tetsubun Sukako = Tifa**_

_**Tenchijin Shurako = Larxene **_

_**Yuki no Toratou = Kimahri Ronso**_

_**Aoikage Sakushi = Zexion**_

_**Kurimuzon Ame = Rosso**_

_**Shikatsu Kurogo = Nero**_

_**Tsurugi Ginka = Argento**_

_**Hassaku Hari = Shelke**_

_**Hassaku Toragoshi = Cid**_

_**Raionshin Takaikou = Seifer**_

_**Okure Kyo = Raijin**_


	17. Chapter 16: Evil Mage

**CHUPACABRA~~~!**

**At the end of this chapter are three that's right three OC bios.**

**Note: Nek-Jin and any other race names belong to Makuhari-Fan01. Who has given me permission to use them. Thanks Again Maku!XD The terms are used from Makuhari-Fan01's story, Ala Alba in the World of Magic. A very good story that I highly recommend to any one who reads this. A gakuren is a boy's school uniform, you'll often seen in anime. If you don't know what I'm talking about, google it. Honya-chan if I haven't explained it before is Nodaka's nickname**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Evil Mage! The Vampire Of Sakura Lane**

* * *

The alarm was blaring until a frustrated person reached up and clicked it off. Kumogiri gave a large yawn.

"Damn it all." He thought. He rubbed his eyes and noticed someone standing in the center of the room.

Sora had just finished buttoning his gakuren. It was a solid black uniform as with four buttons along the front, and two on his collar. Each button was decorated with the Mahora emblem. He left his collar unbuttoned, as it felt a bit uncomfortable to him.

"Your up early…" Kumogiri said with a yawn.

"Yep, I figured I should get things off to a good start today. After all it is my first day for classes." Sora told him.

"Still your classes don't start for another two and a half hours." Kumogiri pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go visit Negi and the girls first." Sora said with a smile.

"Whatever…" Kumogiri said with another yawn. He leaned up and out of his bed and began to change. "Just make sure you get some rest then at the castle before we train today."

"That place in the bottle they have sure is convenient. I probably wouldn't have the time or the energy to do all this training and school work without it." Sora thought. He grabbed his school bag with all the supplies he'll need. "See ya then Kumogiri-sempai!" Sora dashed out and closed the door behind him.

"Man that sounds annoying when he says it…" He thought.

Sora soon found himself on the train. Too many students running around this morning for him to rush around using Haste. He was getting a little nervous about the school. Sora never was the best student at his school back on the island. Though he always made it through. What he was most worried about was History, and English. Different world means different history. He'd done a little research but there was only so much he could memorize. And as apart of his cover is that he had traveled and studied around the world, particularly in Europe. He could speak English, but not as fluently as someone whom should have studied in Europe. Luckily Negi was giving him some lessons. As the train stopped near the girl's dorms Sora was about to get off but was pushed aside by all the girls boarding the train. It was pretty crowed now with male and female students. Sora could hardly move without bumping into someone.

"Ha man I can hardly move." He thought.

"Hey! Sora-kun!" A voice called. Sora looked over to see Konoka, Negi, Asuna, and Asahi about a meter or so away. The girls all where wearing their school uniforms and Negi in a new blue teaching suit.

"Oh. Hey Guys!" Sora replied. He moved carefully to get closer to the group. Each time he bumped into someone he say an "excuse me", or "pardon me".

"Well look at you! Doesn't Sora-kun look handsome in a gakuren?" Konoka asked.

"I guess…" Asahi muttered.

"Well he cleans up well at least." Asuna added.

"Thanks…" He said. "I like the new suit there Negi-kun."

"Thank you! Shizuna-sensei gave it to me as a gift for becoming a full-fledged teacher." He told him.

The group chatted as the train ran along. Sora told Asahi some tidbits about Kumogiri and Sukako's "relationship" as the others talked about some other bits of gossip. They where about halfway to the school district.

"Ah the new term is finally here…" Asuna sighed. "And we'll be third years from now on."

"Yep." Negi added.

"Please take care of us this year Negi-kun." Konoka added.

"That's right. I still have another whole year as a teacher for the girls. That doesn't seem too hard. Just wait, I'll be a great mage before you know it." Negi thought to himself.

As he finished his thought the train jerked. Sora grabbed a hold of a bar and caught Asahi before she fell. She blushed a little but quickly pushed him away. Sora looked over and saw that Asuna had tripped forwards and got Negi stuck between her and Konoka's bodies.

"Oh, Negi-kun!" Konoka said with a red face.

"Why you…!" Asuna added.

"Whoa Negi, you could lose your job if you keep that up!" Sora teased.

"Hey Now! You Know That Was-!" Negi started to complain.

"Oh! By the way…" Konoka began. She moved to Negi and whispered to him. "Is it OK Negi-kun? That whole partner thing?"

"Eh…a partner?" Negi replied. He began to rub the back of his head. "Oh that don't worry…I mean I'm much to young to be looking for a partner anyway! For now I'm just going to do my best as a tea…ah…eh…ah!" Negi felt a tingle in his nose. Before he new it a sneeze was coming along. Sora and Asahi took a step behind Negi prepared as they heard it coming. "…**ACHOO!**"

Every skirt in the train cart went flying up. Sora and each other guys got a quick view of the panties of the girls around them. Each girl let out a loud "**Kyaaa!**" once they realized what had happened. Sora's face was a bright red and wide white eyes. No matter how many times he would see these girls. He still couldn't help getting embarrassed. Asuna and Asahi each gave Negi a cruel look as he covered his mouth.

"You Disgusting Little Brat! Keep This Up And I'll See That You Get Fired!" Asuna said through her teeth.

"This Is Sexual Harassment!" Asahi added.

"What a strange wind, eh? Konoka-san? Ha, ha…" Sora said trying to cover.

"Wasn't it though?" She replied.

"_Next Stop, Mahora Academy Central!"_ They heard over the intercom.

"Oh hey where here…" Konoka said.

"Alright then!" Asuna said. "Well make a run for it!"

"Don't Fall Behind, Negi-Kun!" Konoka added.

"Yeah!" He told them.

In only a moment the doors slid open, and a stampede of students flooded from the train. Sora and Negi stopped right out side to take it all in young girls and boys came running, leaping, and skipping off the train. Several also pulled out scooters, skateboards, and roller blades as soon as they hit the pavement. Sora even noticed several of the other girls from Negi's class passing them all by in a hurry. Sora gave Negi a pat on the shoulder.

"I guess I'll head off now, good luck today Negi-kun." He told the boy.

"Yes. I hope things go well for you to Sora-kun." Negi said as Sora ran off into the crowd, waving bye to his friend.

Sora soon stood in front of the boy's middle school. It wasn't much different layout wise then the girls was form the looks of it. He was about to head inside until someone called his name.

"SORA-AISU!" The voice called. Sora instantly recognized it as Kesshi.

"Kesshi-san…?" Sora said as he turned to see his friend.

"Awesome! Your Finally Here!" Kesshi said. "Come on I'll show you to the class room!"

"I'm sure I can find it on my own." Sora told him.

"Nonsense!" He said as he grabbed and dragged Sora by the arm.

Kesshi stomped and dragged Sora up a few flight of stairs. He then kicked open a door.

"Yo! The Great Kousetsu Kesshi is here-aisu!" He said. "Along with the Nearly As Great Sora T. Silverberg!" Sora looked into the room and didn't recognize anyone. Neither did Kesshi it seems. He closed the door and turned to Sora. "Damn It I Forgot Which Room It Is!"

"**BAKA!**" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs. They could hear the students inside having a laugh at them.

"Sora-kun?" another voice said. Sora looked to his side and saw Shizuku.

"Ah! Hey there Shizuku-san!" Sora replied. "Kesshi-san here was showing me to the classroom, but looks like he got umm…mixed up. Do you think you could…?"

"Say no more mon…" He told him. "Kesshi-san's always gettin lost…"

Shizuku guided Sora and Kesshi to their actually classroom. The sign out side read "3D". Sora opened the door and noticed all the eyes turn to him. A large room of guys stared straight at him. Most of these guys had been in school with each other for a few years now. Sora was probably the odd one out here. He started to fill a bit uncomfortable until another familiar voice called out.

"Kami!" Tabaku yelled. He quickly closed the gap and slapped Sora's back. He then placed his arm over Sora's shoulders and called to the class. "Yo Guys! This Is The Guy I've Been Talking About! The One With Godly Powers Over The Fairer Sex!"

Immediately the entire class stood up and gave shouts of glee. Apparently Tabaku had been spreading rumors of Sora among his classmates. Before he could calm them down himself Hamashi and Kokuu stepped in front of the class.

"Hey now we talked about this you guys…" Kokuu told them.

"Give Sora-kun some space. You all know how Tabaku-kun likes to blow things out of proportion…" Hamashi added.

"Bull! You know I only report-!" Tabaku began before Shizuku covered his mouth.

"Come on we saved you a seat." Kokuu told him.

"Thanks…" Sora said.

He was right behind Sechi in the third row with a window to his left. Hamashi took the seat behind Sora, and Kesshi was behind him. Tabaku was in the seat to his right, Shizuku was behind him, and Kokuu was in front of him. It was nice being around his friends. Sora looked around and noticed Takaikou and Kyo were not in the room.

"If you're wondering about them…" Sechi began. "I heard from a teacher that they will be in a from of detention for awhile and won't be attending classes."

"Humm…" Sora thought. "Well at least I know they won't start anything with me around the school."

Sora looked around to see the students in his class. He wondered if any were perhaps doppelgangers. Sure enough three that he had never meet before where so. One boy looked like Seymour Guado, only far more human, and with far shorter and darker hair. Another that looked like Hope Estheim only he wore glasses and whiter hair. And finally a boy with platinum hair, this boy was undoubtedly Riku. He looked just like Riku did a few years back before Sora's adventures started.

"Say a Sechi who are those guys…?" Sora asked pointing them out.

"Look familiar? Well let's see…" Sechi started. He motioned to the Seymour. "That guy is named Formose, he came form Europe a few years back…he's pretty popular with girls." Now motioning to Hope. "That there is Ichidou Tsuyomaru, he's really smart with and is just as popular with girls. And that just leaves…" Motioning to the Riku look alike. "Kurotsuchi Kataku, he's really quiet and doesn't talk much. He was the new kid in our class until you showed up that is. Also he's-!"

"Let me guess popular with girls…?" Sora said sarcastically.

"Yep." He told him. "Hey look sharp, the teacher is coming in!"

As Sora and his class welcomed their teacher, Negi's class was off a noisy start as always. Each of the girls where letting out a cheer for making it to their third year, and for Negi as well.

"Those morons…" Chisame muttered under her breath.

"Bakas…" Yue thought.

"Um…well as you all know…" Negi began his introduction. "I'm now your formal class teacher for third year, class A. My name is Negi Springfield. It will be a pleasure to teach you all."

"Yay!" A girl shouted.

"Take good care of us sensei!" Another added.

Negi quietly looked around the class. He noticed that there where still so many of the girls that he hadn't even talked to yet. All the fuse with Asuna, Sora and Asahi, the Library Island, and other things have kept him from really getting to know most of his students. He gave thought of if he could get to know them all in this year. He though was broken, as he felt a pointed gaze piercing him. Negi looked to the far corner to his left. There one of his students stared striate at him. She was about Negi's height, almost looking ten herself, and had long pale blonde hair. Her piercing green eyes gave Negi a chill. She turned her gaze away and Negi gave off a sigh of relief. He then took out his class roster.

"That girl…" He thought. "She's seat number twenty-six, Evangeline A. K. McDowell-san…Go club…Tea Ceremony club…" He read to himself. Negi then spotted a note about her left by Takamichi. "Talk to her when she is troubled…?" Before he could give the matter anymore thought, a knock came from the door. Minamoto Shizuna was standing in the doorway.

"Negi-sensei!" She said. "Today is the girl's health checkup. Please tell everyone in 3A to prepare accordingly."

"Ah! That's Right! I completely for got about that!" He said. "Understood Shizuna-sensei!" She turned around and left from the doorway. "W…well then, everyone. We're having a health checkup, so…uh…er…everyone, please prepare to take off your cloths-!"

Negi nearly bit his tongue once he realized what he had said. The girls' all light up bright red and some seemed like they where about to burst out laughing. Negi ran out of the room as the girls started cheering.

"Negi-sensei is so ecchi~!" they shouted.

"**I Didn't Mean It That Way!**" He cried.

"Ha, ha! It's so much fun teasing Negi-kun." Misa said.

"This year looks to be a lot of fun." Madoka told her.

With no time at all the girls had slipped out of their uniforms and waited for Shizuna to return. All except for Ako, who had gone to retrieve Shizuna for them. Negi sat quietly waiting for her in the hall.

"Eh? Where is Makie-chan today?" Haruna asked.

"…Who knows?" Asahi asked.

"Makie knew there was a checkup today, I bet…" Ku Fei said. "And stayed home today to play sick-aru."

"With a chest like hers of course she would!" Fuka said with a laugh.

"Onee-chan doesn't have room to talk…" Fumika added. "We still don't even wear bras…"

"Madame President, you are about 65kg, correct?" Hinata asked.

"Try again!" Ayaka yelled.

"It looks about right though!" Sakurako added.

"**I Never! Ahh! I dare you to say that again!**" Ayaka shouted.

"We're just kidding!" She added.

"Sound's like they are having fun in there." Negi though, as he overheard the ruckus.

"Say guys? What do you think about that rumor that's been spreading across the school?" Misa asked.

"What rumor?" Asuna asked.

"She's talking about the vampire of Sakura Lane!" Misora told her.

"Let's hear it!" Sakurako said.

"Yeah what is this about a vampire?" Konoka asked.

"It's a rumor from a wail back…" Misa told them. "It says that on nights of the full moon, from the shadows of the sakura trees…Warped in dark cloth…" She then did a impersonation of a creepy vampire and even sprouted small fangs. "…A vampire leaps from the trees and sucks it's victims dry of blood!"

"**Kyaaaah!**" the two twins cried out rivers of tears.

"Hummm…so what if that blood-sucking monster got Makie-chan?" Sakurako added. "Her blood looks pretty tasty!"

"What dose it even look like?" Konoka asked.

"Oh! I know! A big lizard thing that bites you with its tongue! A Chupacabra!" Aikuchi added. The girls then imagined a chupacabra attacking Makie.

"It's a vampire…chupacabra's are different…" Misa added.

"Phff! A vampire!" Asuna scoffed. "Chupacabras are one thing, but there are no such things as vampires! Get real you guys!"

"You believe in chupacabras but not vampires?" Asahi asked.

"She may say that, but she's as scared as the rest of them." Sakurako added.

Aikuchi then took a piece of chalk and drew a large skinny lizard-like creature with frog like legs, spicks all along its back, and a long wiggly tongue hanging out of it's mouth. Then she added some text. _This is the mystery monster Chuupakafurase! Body length 1-9M. It jumps out with these!_ With an arrow pointing to the legs. _It uses this to suck blood!_ With an arrow pointing to the tongue. And she even added a speech balloon of the monster going "Slurp". The twins, Nodoka, and Howaido began to shake in fear. Wail Konoka clapped and cheered with approval of the drawing, and Kaede laughed proudly.

"**I'm Telling You That There Is No Way Something Like That Exists In Japan!**" Asahi yelled as she pointed to the chalkboard.

"And I'm telling you all the same goes for vampires…" Asuna added. She then stopped to think. "Wait…if mages exist…then it shouldn't be a stretch for vampires to exist either…then there was that whole thing with Library Island…"

"Oh that reminds me Kagurazaka Asuna…" Someone said. Asuna turned her attention to the source of the voice, Evangeline. "They say that vampires in those stories loves energetic, cheerful girls like you. You should be careful…"

"Eh!…A….Ah…" Asuna responded.

"That's weird…Eva-chan hardly ever speaks…" Sakurako thought.

"Huh?" Negi said as he listened to them. "What is this strange feeling I'm getting?"

"**Sensei!**" He heard. Negi then saw Ako franticly running towards him. "**We have big trouble! Makie…! Makie is…!**"

"Ako-san! Slow Down! What's Happened Now!" He asked as the doors and windows of the class opened. Negi turned to see the majority of his students in their underwear.

"What! Something Happened To Makie!" Asuna shouted as Negi freaked out.

Ako lead Negi, and a few of the girls, whom where now fully dressed to the infirmary. There they found Makie unconscious in a bed.

"What happened Shizuna-sensei!" Asahi asked.

"I don't know exactly what caused this. She was just found and brought to the infirmary as she was." She told them. "Not to worry though, she maybe unconscious but she isn't in any danger."

"Phew! Well at least it's not as bad as that!" Fuka said. "The way Ako-san had us going we though she may have already been dead…"

"Well excuse me! All I had known was that she had collapsed! And I was worried because I never saw her return from her work outs the other night!" Ako said.

"I wonder if she had to much amasake(sweet sake)?" Sakurako added.

"She seems to be fine now, maybe we should let her get some rest." Konoka told them.

Negi though couldn't stop looking at Makie however. He could feel something was wrong.

"Where was she found Shizuna-sensei…?" He asked.

"The ones that brought her in said that they found her on Sakura Lane." She told him.

"Sakura Lane…" He thought as he took another look and his unconscious student. "It's very weak…like someone tried to cover their tracks…But I can feel the magical energy! What could this be! Did someone do this to her with magic! I haven't felt a power like this since that time at Library Island…"

"Hey! Negi! Stop Spacing Out!" Asuna yelled. Negi snapped out of it and faced Asuna. "What's the deal? Why did you go all quiet?"

"Ah! No reason, sorry!" He told her. "There is no need to worry, I'm sure Makie will be just fine! Let's all allow her to get some rest!" Negi motioned for the girls to return to the classroom. As they walked back trough the hallway Negi thought to himself. "If there really is magic involved in this…I don't want the other girls to be involved."

As the day went on many of the girls worried about Makie. They may have joked about it earlier, but now that they know something did happen to her, they where all but their cheerful selves. Konoka sent a text halfway through the day to Sora informing him what happened. As soon as school let out he rushed to meet up with Negi to hear about what was wrong. He took Sora to the infirmary to go and visit Makie. After staying in there for a few minatutes Sora left the room and joined Negi in the hall.

"Well?" Negi asked.

"I don't know…when it comes to an enemy right in front of me I can sense their power and magic…but not like this…" Sora told him. "Still something did feel off…"

"That's what I thought…" Negi added.

"Is there something bugging you Negi-kun?" He asked.

"Just some talk about Sakura Lane…" Negi told him. "I don't think it's entirely accurate, but the students say that a vampire hunts for victims there."

"Vampire?" Sora repeated.

"Like I said I don't think that's the case. My gut is telling me magic is involved, but I haven't a shred of proof." Negi added. "I just want to make sure that the girls are safe…"

After that the two went their separate ways. Sora however, instead of training or home, decided to investigate Sakura Lane. The sakura where in full bloom at the moment, it was a lovely sight, but he didn't take it in much. He searched all up and down the street near the trees, trying to find something out of the ordinary. All he could find was a stronger feeling like what he had felt from Makie. Sora was about to give up and go home, when a sharp chill ran through him. Almost as if he had been stabbed in the back by daggers of ice. He turned round only to see a girl walking peacefully. He didn't know her name but recognized her from Negi's class. She stopped near him and looked up.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You look dreadful…"

"Oh…ah! It's nothing…" He said. "Just felt a sudden chill…"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"This…this is where Makie-chan was found right? I'm just looking around." Sora told her.

"That girl, probably stuck her nose in where it didn't belong, knowing her…" She said as she continued walking. "Make sure you don't do so to and end up with her in the infirmary. It would just kill sensei if that happen…" The girl walked on until she was out of sight.

"That feeling…didn't come from her did it…?" Sora though, but then dismissed it. "Nah…I didn't feel any power from her magical or otherwise…get a grip Sora…"

He returned to his dorm room with a feeling of anxiety. Sora then decided that he'd skip training for tonight all together. He wore a dark black hoodie, with a white beater underneath, and a baggy pair of gray pants. Sora was going to inspect the lane at night tonight just be sure. He had thought about asking some of the others for help, but what is it was just a wild goose chase. If anything was there Sora was confident he could take it. He waited till near nightfall left a note for his roommates and left.

The sakura trees where just as beautiful, if not more so, as the sun set. Sora hid himself in one of the trees. He noticed someone approaching through the bushes. This someone was however not a vampire, but Negi. He was dressed in casual cloths. A short sleeved hooded, blue jacket, with matching color pants, and a black shirt with a wing insignia on the chest. Clenched in Negi's fist was his father's staff. Sora dropped down quietly behind him.

"How's it hanging?" He asked and sent Negi into shock. Sora laughed as his friend caught his breath.

"Sora-kun! What on earth are you doing here!" He asked.

"You all ready know, the same as you. I came to see if this vampire thing is real." Sora told him. "I can handle it here Negi-kun. Go on home."

"I can't if there is something here threatening my students, then as their teacher I must put a stop to it!" He told him. Sora was about to dismiss him and send him home anyway, but saw the conviction in Negi's eyes. He wouldn't have gone home even if he forced him to.

"Alright have it your way, but I'm staying here to make sure the protector doesn't need protecting himself." Sora told him.

Several of the girls where returning home to the dorms. Asahi, Asuna and Konoka where standing outside the dorms enjoying a drink and chatting. Several of the girls where returning home to the dorms. Suddenly the library club members came strolling along. All of them except Nodoka, that is.

"Hey where is Nodoka-chan?" Konoka asked.

"Huh! She was right behind me a moment ago!" Howaido said in an alarmed tone.

"She probably started daydreaming and lagged behind." Yue added. "Oh No! What if the vampire gets a hold of her!" Howaido exclaimed.

"Relax Howaido-chan. I'm sure Honya-chan* is fine." Asahi told her.

"Look me and Asahi will go get her, OK?" Asuna added.

"I though you where the ones saying that there where no vampires or chupacabras?" Konoka asked.

"I said no vampires, chupacabras are another story…" Asuna told her.

"Speak for your self…" Asahi sighed.

Miyazaki Nodoka was hurrying along. She had gotten side tracked and failed to keep the pace with her friends. The sun had set and it was getting harder to see. She came to the dark yet beautiful Sakura Lane. She hesitated on going down the street but the wind was picking up and she need to get home soon. Hesitantly she hurried along down the street.

"I…I'm not scared…" she sang to her self. "I'm not scared~~!" She heard a branch snap. "N-not scared~! Not Scared! I don't think I'm scared…"

The wind blew in her face. At the same time she felt as if someone was behind her. Nodoka turn around and to her relief no one was there. She turned back around to head home, when there on the nearest streetlight stood a person. A girl with long pale hair, and piercing eyes. She wore a long dark cloak and a witch's hat. Nodoka's face grew with alarm.

"Hiii-!" She started to cry.

"Seat number twenty-seven, Miyazaki Nodoka…" The vampire said. "I do apologize, but I'll be needing…" She then swooped down with great speed to attack Nodoka. "**…Some of your blood!**"

"**KYAAAAAAAAH!**" Nodoka cried out. It was a scream heard by all around. Sora and Negi, Asahi, and Asuna. Each began rushing to the sound of the scream.

Sora cast a Haste spell on himself, wail Negi flowed swiftly along side him with his staff. Soon they saw Nodoka passed out on the cold ground with a shadowy figure standing over her.

"**HEY YOU! GET AWAY!**" Sora yelled.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY STUDENT!**" Negi added.

"Oh good, he's here…" The vampire said at the sight for Negi rushing toward raised his hand as he stopped.

"_Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, Undeikim Spiritis Aeris Wincurm Fientis Iminicum Caputent!_(Eleven Spirits Of The Wind, Come Together And Bind My Enemy!)" Negi chanted. His right hand began to glow. Sora rushed forwards and grabbed Nodoka's body and darted away from the vampire, and back to Negi, before the she had time to see it. "_**Sagita Magika, Air Captorae**_(Magic Arrow of Wind)_**!**_" The vampire simply smiled and with a chuckle threw out a vial of some kind of potion, cutting her right pointer finger in the rush.

"_**Reflectio!**_" She yelled, as the glass container broke apart. The result was a barrier of ice that canceled out Negi's spell.

"She countered all eleven of the arrows!" Negi exclaimed. "There is no mistaking it…"

"This person is a mage!" Sora continued the thought.

A heavy wind blew, and knocked away the vampire's hat. Her face now clearly visible, and recognized by both Sora and Negi.

"Quiet surprising…such magical power from someone so young…" She said. "But this is to be excepted…you are _his_ son after all."

"You!" Sora began.

"Your From My Class!" Negi exclaimed. "Evangeline-San!"

"Hehehe…" The blonde girl laughed. "It's the beginning of the new term, so let's exchange are formal greetings sensei…" She lifted her wounded finger to her lips and started licking up the blood covering her hand. "Or…should I say…Negi Springfield."

**The Vampire Is Negi's Student…!**

**Why Is She Attacking Her Classmates!**

**And What Dose She Plain For Negi And Sora...!**

_**Next Time: **__Tag Battle! Sora & Negi Vs Evangeline A.K. McDowell!_

* * *

_**Raionshin Takaikou**_

_**Seat 16 (Mahora Boy's 3D)**_

_**Born: August 4, 1987**_

_**Blood Type: B**_

_**Likes: Being regarded as the strongest, Kyo, Fuujin, Takahata, training**_

_**Dislikes: His brother, this school, trash, weaklings**_

_**Seifer is without a doubt my favorite character from eight. And I was saddened by him being degraded from a powerful, deadly adversary to a schoolyard bully in KH2. So my first concept for Takaikou was to be both, and show what square should have done. But then he became more. Takaikou is a violent individual, but what I had pained just at the start of writing made him out to be much more of a psychopath. I toned his appearance down in the story so that I could have him appear more often. His only two friends are of course the Fuujin, and Raijin of the story. He has practically no respect for any authority, and often finds himself in and out of punishments. He used to skip school days entirely, until he was set straight by Takahata. Since then he has had a fearful respect for Takahata. He will fight Sora again if given the chance. **_

_**Okure Kyo**_

_**Seat 20 (Mahora Boy's 3D)**_

_**Born: May 2, 1987**_

_**Blood Type: AB**_

_**Likes: Training, Fuu-chan, Theater, and Beef-bowels **_

_**Dislikes: Books, School, Sora**_

_**Clubs: Boxing, Drama Club**_

_**Kyo is pretty stupid much like Raijin only without his annoying verbal tic, Ya Know? I was to have him be the exact same to. A strong idiot type, annoying adversary, but then I realized how much fun I could if he was weak too! That and I started to replay eight, and started kicking his ass with ease at every encounter, even when Fuujin was backing him up. I guess he was more of a challenge for me when I was nine. :P I decided to give him a break though, It's not that he's weak, it's just his opponents are too strong. And I bet you didn't think that he would be a great actor. Kyo actually has quiet the talent for it. **_

_**Mashin Fuujin**_

_**Seat (Mahora Girl's 3A)**_

_**Born: February 25, 1988**_

_**Blood Type: A**_

_**Likes: Reading, Poetry, and Music**_

_**Dislikes: Extreme stupidly, talking**_

_**Ah yes Fuujin, I had fun with her character. She is a decently powerful mage. She relies on darkness as her power though. I tried my best to model a little after Shigure Kosaka, but I feel that it got lost somewhere. Fuujin has a bit of a sad past. I can't really say much here without giving away spoilers. But, she had known Asuna since before she was at Mahora. Fans that know whom Asuna was with now know whom Fuujin was with. She values the friends she has made at Mahora more then anything.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review. **_

_**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**_

_**Kurotsuchi Kataku = Riku **_

_**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**_

_**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**_

_**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**_

_**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**_

_**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**_

_**Harouko Howaido = Namine**_

_**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**_

_**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**_

_**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**_

_**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**_

_**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**_

_**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**_

_**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**_

_**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**_

_**Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas **_

_**Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner**_

_**Enten Hamashi = Tidus**_

_**Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka**_

_**Uekumi Sechi = Pence**_

_**Hidama Seizen = Auron**_

_**Inabikari Awai = Lighting**_

_**Tetsubun Sukako = Tifa**_

_**Tenchijin Shurako = Larxene **_

_**Yuki no Toratou = Kimahri Ronso**_

_**Aoikage Sakushi = Zexion**_

_**Kurimuzon Ame = Rosso**_

_**Shikatsu Kurogo = Nero**_

_**Tsurugi Ginka = Argento**_

_**Hassaku Hari = Shelke**_

_**Hassaku Toragoshi = Cid**_

_**Raionshin Takaikou = Seifer**_

_**Okure Kyo = Raijin**_

_**Ichidou Tsuyomaru = Hope **_

_**Compleo Formose = Seymour**_


	18. Chapter 17: Tag Battle

**New chapter is out and of course a major plot point for Negi, means Sora will have his own. Also the prologue chapter was updated and fixed by Michael-Z. While nothing has been confirmed yet, I may be aligned with a Beta-reader now. So much news for both series has piled up since the last chapter too. Dream Drop Distance looks to be an amazing game, and is said to bridge the gap between KH2 and KH3. Travelers Town is returning, and all the Disney worlds are to be brand new. I can't wait to see what's in store. And that's more so with Negima! The Journey to Magic World arc has finally ended in the manga, and the Mahou Sensei Negima! Anime Final movie will have an alternate ending written by Akamatsu himself. **

**Note: Nek-Jin and any other race names belong to Makuhari-Fan01. Who has given me permission to use them. Thanks Again Maku!XD The terms are used from Makuhari-Fan01's story, Ala Alba in the World of Magic. A very good story that I highly recommend to any one who reads this. A shinso is what Eva says she is, a 'true blood' vampire, which I believe is a reference to fate/stay the night. The name for Oblivion, well I really like the Japanese name better. And Mu-Jin are made up race that will be explained about in a few chapters.**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Warning: This story will contain Violence, Language, and Adult Content.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Tag Battle! Sora & Negi Vs Evangeline A.K. McDowell!**

* * *

Negi and Sora Stood there astounded. The young vampire girl licked her fingers that leaked blood.

"Evangeline…She's the vampire…?" Sora said.

"Just who are you!" Negi asked. "You're a mage like me right? Why are you doing this!"

"Like you? Hardly…" She said.

"Negi…" Sora said as he looked at Negi's shocked expression.

"You're still so young and naive, so listen well sensei this is an important lesson…" Evangeline told him. She raised her arms and crossed them. In-between her pointing and middle finger on each hand she held a potion. On her right was a test tube filled with what looked like blood or a blood red potion. In the other was a small flask with a light blue potion. "In this world… There are good mages, and there are bad!" She threw the two potions forward and they crashed together. As the two liquids met she shouted, "_**Fringerans Extermatio(**_Freeze Lance_**)!**_"

"Ah!" Sora exclaimed at the sudden attack. A crystal of ice emerged from where the potions mixed. Negi placed his hand out as Sora tried to guard Nodoka. The ice tore away at each of their cloths, but Negi's magic was able to block the full effects of the spell.

"So he was able to block it…" Eva said.

Negi stood there bewildered. His left sleeve had turned to ice and evaporated into mist.

"I can't believe that the culprit is one of my own students…" Negi said. "Sora-kun are you-!" But Negi stopped mid-sentence. His eyes had turned white and face glowed red.

The cloths over Sora's right shoulder and a portion of his right sleeve had been destroyed as Negi's sleeve had been. However, Nodaka's cloths had all but disappeared besides her socks, shoes, and the bit of her shirt that covered her shoulders and neck. Sora hadn't noticed this at all yet.

"Eh! Damn it another ice mage! …Huh? Negi-kun what's wrong?" He asked. "Don't worry, Nodoka-chan is safe." Sora added as he noticed Negi's weird face. Sora began to place his other arm under Nodoka to pick her up. "Give me a moment and I'll get her somewhere sa-…" Sora stopped as what his hand felt registered as smooth skin rather then clothes. He looked down and saw that his had was now caressing her butt and legs. "**GAH!**" He said as he head was flung back by the force of a giant nosebleed.

"Sora-Kun Watch Where Your Hand Is Going!" Negi called. Sora's hand had slipped and almost gone between her legs. Sora lifted his hand away before anything else could happen.

"**Sorry! I Don't Usually Have Idle Hands!**" Sora cried as he waved his hand about in the air.

"Hey what was that?" The two heard. Sora and Negi turned around as saw Konoka, Asahi, and Asuna approaching from behind.

"Hey! Sora-kun, Negi…" Asahi started. Then she saw Sora holding Nodoka's practically nude body. "Uyha! What The Hell!"

"Au…!" Konoka added.

"**You…That…!**" Asuna began.

"W-Wait! This isn't what it looks like girls!" Negi told them.

"Heehee…" Eva laughed as she disappeared into the mist. Negi turned around and saw her image fading away.

"S-Sora-Kun Is The Chupacabra!" Konoka exclaimed.

"Vampire!" Asahi corrected.

"This is a misunderstanding do you here me!" He added.

"Sora-kun, I'm going after her…" Negi suddenly declared. "I'll leave Miyazaki-san to you!" He said as wind gathered at his feet. Negi then took off at a break neck pace, with magic speeding him up.

"Ah! Wait Negi! Shit…" Sora said. He looked to the other girls. "Here please take Nodoka somewhere safe guys. "She should be fine…physically anyway…" He told them, muttering that last bit.

Konoka took Nodoka from his arms.

"Wait what's going on!" Asuna asked.

"We're after the person responsible for the attacks…and I can't let Negi face her alone…" Sora told them. "Every thing will be fine if you just leave it to us. Head home as quickly as you can." He told them with a confident smile. Sora darted away at his top speed. "Hold on Negi…" He thought.

A bit father ahead of Sora Negi chased Evangeline, lost in his own thoughts.

"Did she say that there where good and bad mages, humph! Working to help the people should be every Magi's job. Not harming them." Negi thought. "And…she said "his son"…Dose that mean, she knows my father somehow?" Negi shook those thoughts out of his mind.

"Negi!" Sora called as he caught up. Negi and Eva looked back. "Hey You Eva! That's Far Enough! Stop Now And Face Us Or I'll Make You!"

"Sora-kun! Wait I Don't Want To Go Straight To Fighting Her!" Negi called.

"You best listen to teacher little boy, no matter how strong you are, your no match for a Shinso* such as I." She said as she readied more potions. Sora smirked and disappeared. Eva looked shocked until she heard "Hastega…" from behind her. She turned and saw Sora readying his Keyblade for an attack. "Clever little boy…"

"**Sora-Kun!**" Negi called.

However, before the attack could connect, Sora's throat and right wrist was grabbed. Someone cloaked in darkness had come from the shadows and protected Evangeline.

"But not clever enough child…" Eva added as she passed them by. "I'll leave this to you."

"Argh! Damn she has an accomplice!" Sora though. "Why didn't I notice earlier?"

"**SORA!**" Negi called as they crashed to the ground.

Sora rolled and kicked his enemy off him. The hooded person extended their arm, and a rapier sword extended from the sleeve. The sword was pointed right for Sora's heart. Negi ran to Sora's aid.

"Negi wait! I'll deal with this…" Sora told him.

"But-!" He objected.

"We can't let Evangeline get away. I'll kick this guys ass and join up with you shortly." Sora added. "Just don't do anything stupid before I show up."

Negi though for a moment and gathered the wind to his feet. The next moment he had taken off after Evangeline. The hooded assailant watched Negi fly off, and then turn their attention back to Sora. Sora took his hoodie off and threw it to the side.

"That wasn't a good idea to separate," The hooded assailant said. The person had a monotone voice, but Sora could tell from it that the person under the hood was female.

"Huh? You're a girl?" Sora asked.

"Disappointed?" She asked.

"Nah…" Sora told her.

He took his weapon and from his pocket pulled out a keychain. The keychain was jet black and the token at the end was the same shape as Sora's crown necklace, but black. Sora replaced the chain at the end of his blade. The girl was surprised and as the Keyblade was enveloped in black smoke and violet sparks. When it emerged the blade was longer and turned dark. A chain-like design ran up the length of the blade. The teeth of the blade were made of the kanji of darkness. The hilt was comprised of two bat-like wings extending downwards, and a violet diamond rested in the top of the hilt.

"Sugisarishi Omoide(Passing Memories aka Oblivion)*…" Sora said.

"I had heard of your blade having multiple forms…so this is what it meant…" She said.

"This is one of my stronger weapons, get out of the way now." Sora threatened. "I don't care if you are a girl, I can't hold back."

"My master's word is law…" She said. "And I can tell your power has increased with that blade, but it has weakened your magic as well."

"…" Sora grinned his teeth. The girl dashed towards him and slashed with the rapier. Sora dodged and soon found himself on the defensive. Dodge, dodge, and dodge was all he could do. His opponent was not only fast, but also highly skilled with her weapon. "Shit…I can't just keep dodging around like this. Come on! Make a mistake and open yourself…!" Sora dodged three more times before he saw an opening. "There!" He though.

However, it was a trap. The girl grabbed his Keyblade with her bare hand. Sora couldn't move it at all. Not only was she fast, but strong as well. Sora was about to get run through by the girl's rapier. But he let go of his weapon and dodged backwards. The blade disappeared form her hands and reappeared in Sora's.

"Fascinating…I was unaware of that power…" She said. "The blade acknowledges only you as its master…"

"Huff, huff…" Sora gasped. "Dammit…what is she? No way she's a human. You're not a vampire too are you?"

"I am Mu-Jin*…" she told him.

"What?" Sora though. But as he pondered what that meant, the girl had begun her assault again.

First a vertical slash, which was easy for Sora to dodge. Then a forward thrust, followed by a slash to his right. Sora dodged her attack by a frog's hair. His reflexes were slowing after each dodge. If this kept up, he would soon be dead. He had to take a chance. Sora took a great horizontal swing. The girl jumped over Sora as she dodged. Landing behind him she took her chance with an opening. However Sora had not stopped his swing. And with it blocked her attack. He then dashed close up as the guard left a hole in her stance. He then got the first strike, and the tip of the Keyblade was jabbed in her gut. She fell forward and used the fall to her advantage. The girl flipped and grabbed Sora's head between her legs, and flipped him to the ground with her.

After Sora was slammed into the ground, the girl rolled and recovered herself. Sora mimicked the act and turned his sight to the girl. Her hood had fallen down. She had short raven hair and blue eyes like Sora's. It was another face Sora knew.

"You…your also from Negi's class!" He said to the girl. She looked like Xion, a replica of Sora created by the organization. But Sora knew this was not her.

"Student number thirty-six of Mahora girls 3A, Fukuhon Tsubaki…" She said. "A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Sora-san…" Sora stood to his feet. He quickly put his arm to his left side. Tsubaki had slammed him so hard that he broke a rib or two. He glared towards Tsubaki.

"Argh…why are you helping Evangeline?" Sora asked.

"Because I am Mu-Jin…" She said.

"Mu-Jin? I don't know what that is!" He told her.

"I am my master's doll, for her to use for whatever purpose." She said.

"A…doll?" Sora repeated. But Tsubaki was done talking. She darted for Sora again. This time she takes advantage of his distraction, and kicks him in his broken ribs. "Fuck!" He exclaimed.

"Just give up." She said. "My body dose not tire…you can only break me, and you are not the type to do that…" Sora attacked again and nearly nicked her face, but Tsubaki dodged the fierce attack. She then countered and cut Sora's chest, but she didn't stop there she then uppercut him with a kick.

"Duh!" Sora said.

He was knocked into the air, and preformed an aerial recovery, and landed back farther away from her. Sora clashed with Tsubaki over and over. However, her skill and speed was equal if not greater then his. She would not tire no matter how much time passed.

"I have to say, that I'm surprised at your endurance." She told him. "Most people can last this long against me when it comes to swordplay. If sensei been with you, you might have had an advantage."

"Wait…" Sora thought. "Tsubaki-san is fighting with me so Eva could get away, right? So why did she let Negi chase after her? Does she think that Negi isn't strong enough to catch her? No…" Tsubaki noticed the confused look across his face.

"So…have you begun to realize?" She asked. Something suddenly clicked in Sora's mind.

"Damn it!" He though. "You! You Wanted Negi To Go After Evangeline! Didn't You!"

"It wouldn't matter to worry about Negi-sensei anyway…" Tsubaki added. "Even if he has the power to capture my master…Negi Springfield will not win."

Off in the distance Negi was still chasing after Eva. The vampire after losing Sora took to the sky using her cape to fly about. Negi wasn't far behind flying on his staff.

"She can fly without a staff or broom…?" Negi thought to himself. "She is no ordinary mage…" He speeded up to about three meters behind Eva. "Tell me why you've done this to your classmates Evangeline!" He demanded.

"That again…your being no fun boy…Why not ask me what you really what to know." She said.

"!" Negi stopped.

"If you capture me, I'll tell you all about the thousand master…" She said.

"…really?" He said. A sinfully, delighted smile grew on Eva's face. Negi raised his arm and began to chant. "_**Evocatio valcyriarum, contubernalia gladiaria(**_I summon the wind spirits, Sword-wielding brothers in arms_**)!**_"

Around Negi several pain colored copies of him began to appear. Each carried with it a different weapon. The first had a katana. The second brandished had a large claymore. The third was equipped with an English knight's sword. His fourth had a pair of sort blades called kukri. The fifth held a medieval lance. His sixth copy had a large buster sword across it's back. The seventh carried a large grim scythe. And finally the eighth held in its hand a stick. Eva looked surprised at all them, yet felt disappointed at the last.

"Multiple bodies!…" She said. "No summoned elementals…"

"_**Age capiant(**_Catch her_** )!**_" Negi continued. The spirits flew to Evangeline at mock speed.

"To be able to summon eight elemental spirits at one time…" Eva thought. "Not something an normal ten year old mage can do…" She pulled even more vials of potions from her side, and threw them to the spirits and watched them explode into ice. "But they are still no matter…"

"Huh? Something is off…" Negi thought. "Why would such a skilled mage use so many catalysts for casting spells?"

"What's wrong Negi! Didn't inherit your father's magical prowess?" Eva taunted.

Negi repeated his spell again. And again Eva destroyed them. Negi repeated the process several more times paying a close attention to her method.

"I see now! She may be skilled, but her magic powers are incredibly weak!" Negi thought. "She needs the catalytic agents to give her spells the power they need! Witch means…" Negi raised his hand and chanted his spell once more. "_**Age capiant!**_" and the spirits dashed for Evangeline.

"This trick again…" she said. "Then again his daddy was a bit of a one trick pony himself-!" She then noticed the number of spirits Negi had summoned had doubled. "Twice As Many!" She exclaimed as she hastily readied her potions.

The sixteen spirits exploded into ice fragments and from the center Negi zoomed through, surprising Evangeline. His and was raised and was no more then a half a meter away form her.

"I've caught you! This Ends Here!" Negi exclaimed. "_**Flans Exarmatio(**_Wind flower, disarm_** )!**_"

The spell hit and utterly disarmed the vampire. Eva's vials of potions and black dress where all turned into flower petals. Her cloak dispersed into a large number of bats, leaving her with nothing but a camisole and her panties. Evangeline began to fall without the support of her cloak. She landed on her feet on the roof of a building. Negi landed five meters to her side.

"Not bad, 'Sensei'!" She said.

"This is my victory. So I demand that you tell me what I want to know about my father, and why you are attacking your class mates!" He told her.

"Oh? So you actually think that you've won already?" She taunted.

"Give up the tough girl act!" Negi told her. "You need your cloak to fly, I know that much. And you won't get far on foot with only a few potions to act as your defense."

"Well then sensei, why don't you show me just how good your spell casting is…" She said with a cunning smile. "Go on. Lets see your special spell again…"

"Alright then…" Negi told her as he raised his arm. "_Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, Undecim spiritus aerials, vinculum facti iimicum captent!_" He chanted. Out of Negi's sight, the figure of a young woman leapt from the shadows and with blinding speed darted towards the young mage. "_Saggita-!_" was all Negi could say before the girl flicked him in the forehead.

Sora and Tsubaki, at the other battle, where engaged in conversation.

"What did you say!" Sora demanded.

"Did you not hear me…?" She said. "My master and I are not alone. She has another partner…"

"Y-you!" Negi stammered. "Your from my class as well!"

The girl was as tall, had long pale green hair, and greenish-blue eyes. She wore the Mahora girl's school uniform, and had long metallic ears. And though her face looked smooth and human, Negi could see that her throat and legs seemed to be mechanical. She bowed before her teacher.

"Let me introduce you to one of my _Minister Magi_, Karakuri Chachamaru." Evangeline told him.

"She's your partner!" Negi shouted.

"That's right, and seeing as I have a partner and you don't, you are now clearly at my mercy." Eva added.

"What! So I don't have a partner, big deal! I won't give up that easy!" He said.

Negi motioned his hand. "_Undecim spiritus aeri_-Auuuuu!" Was all he could chant before Chachamaru had practically teleported in front of him, and pulled on his cheeks. After she let him go Negi rubbed his cheeks and stared at her. Chachamaru made no other motion towards him. He griped his staff and began to chant again. "_Undeci_-Ah!" He said before she flicked him again in the forehead. He repeated the same thing two more times, before catching on.

"Do you see now?" Eva asked in a cruel voice.

"The original _Ministerial Magi _were also known as shield and sword bearers, tools for combat among the _Magister Magi_." Tsubaki explained to Sora. "When mages cast their spells they are left vulnerable and unguarded. And if they were hit then the spell would be cancelled out. So the _Ministerial Magi_ would defend the mage from incoming harm and attack the ones who dare harm the _Magister_. They're to act as both the shield and the sword. My master is also like this, so she has Chachamaru and I. Negi-sensei however, only has you, and you are now vastly separated."

"**AH!**" Sora cried. "**Damn You! You've All Been Playing Us From The Start!**"

"Master was waiting for the right time to strike, but she had though that after today Negi-sensei would come snooping about." She added. "Still we new that sensei had yet to form a pact with an actual partner. It would be easy if he came on his own, but master knew that if he did act, that you wouldn't be far behind."

"So you see, without your little friend Sora, there's not a chance in hell of you defeating us." Eva told Negi.

"**T-T-T-T-This Can't Be!**" Negi thought.

"So to keep you from interfering with our plan, master had me her strongest _Ministerial Magi_, see to it that you were other wise incapacitated." Tsubaki told Sora. "I will admit however that you have much greater power then I gave you credit for."

"Is that so…you guys don't want me to fallow after Eva." Sora said. His eyes where hidden by his bangs that hung over his face as he looked down. "But…you seemed to make a point that Negi, **did** go on!" He looked over to Tsubaki. His eyes where burning with rage. In Sora's mind he had begun to connect all the dots together. "**Why do you need Negi to chase after Evangeline! Answer Me! Tsubaki!**"

"…" She stood there silently fixated on Sora. "Like I told, you…It would be best to no longer worry about Negi-sensei, for by now…everything should be done…"

"Humm…Chachamaru…" Eva commanded. She nodded to her master already knowing what command she was going to give.

"I'm sorry about this sensei…" She said as she in a flash grabbed a hold of the boy by his neck. She removed what was left of Negi's hoodie and tossed it to the side. She tightly held him in the air with her arm around his neck. "But this is an order from my master, so I can not refuse."

"**UGUGUGUGU…!**" Negi squirmed.

"…hehehe…" Evangeline laughed as she took her time with each step. The look on her face showed that she was savoring them moment. "The day has finally come…! I've waited-! No, I've yearned for this day, ever since you arrived at this academy boya…I even took the risk of openly attacking students for their blood just to prepare for are encounter. Quite the risk with Takamichi and the old man watching me like a hawk. But it'll all be worth it to remove this curse."

"C-curse! What are you talking about?" Negi struggled to speak.

"The curse placed on me by your father the thousand master…" Eva told him as she lowered her head so that her eyes where covered by her bangs. "For fifteen, years all my power and magic have been sealed away, and I've been forced to remain here…" She lifted her head and grabbed Negi by the collar, and bared her teeth. "**That Bastard Doomed My To A Carefree Endless School Life! I've Had To Spend The Last Fifteen Years Lessening To Over Excited Japanese School Girls Yammer On And On About Preadolescent Heartthrobs And The Flavor Of Their Glittery Lip Gloss! IT'S ENOUGH TO DRIVE A PERSON CRAZY!**

"Ah! But, I can't do anything about that!" Negi said.

"Oh but, I don't need you to do anything. Because you are my ticket out of here 'sensei'…" She told him with a smirk. "All I need to break this infernal curse is a large quantity of blood form the thousand master's next of kin…" She pushed his head to the side to reveal Negi's slender neck. "Sorry to say but with the amount I need you may certainly die…" Eva added as she prepared to take a bite.

"**UWAAAAAAAAH! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!**" Negi screamed as he felt Eva bite into him. Bit by bit he felt his blood leave his body. "If it keeps up like this I'll be a goner…" He thought. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried to stop her on my own…"

Suddenly Evangeline stopped her drinking. She sensed a powerful presence heading their way at high speeds. Was it Takahata, or one of the other teachers coming to stop her? She turned her head to get a look at her oncoming attacker. But, all she saw was a flash of panties as a swift and powerful kick knocked both her and Chachamaru away from Negi. As Eva super deformed and skid across the roof she heard someone yell.

"**Hey You Freaks! What The Hell Are You Doing To MY Moocher!**"

"What the hell! This person broke though my magic barrier with pure physical strength! Who-!" Eva thought as attempted to get another look. She was surprised to see an equally shocked Asuna. "Ka…Kagurazaka Asuna!"

"Ah! Huh?" Asuna said as she realized whom she had just attacked. "You two! Evangeline-san, Chachamaru-san…Don't tell me you guys are behind all those attacks! And you're picking on a child too! I'm not letting you go without an explanation!"

"Guh…" Eva uttered as she got to her feet. She felt the right side of her face. It was swollen and red. Her eyes where starting to tear up. And in her mouth she could taste her own blood mixed with Negi's. "She broke though my barrier just like that! Even if Chachamaru held her off, I wouldn't be able to get a hold of the boy!" She thought. "You dare to kick me Kagurazaka Asuna…I won't forget this…" Eva muttered. "Chachamaru…we're falling back."

"Yes master…" Chachamaru said. The two then leapt from the roof and fell towards the ground.

"Ah! Wait! We're Eight Floors-!" Asuna exclaimed as she rushed to the edge. She paired over but there was no sign of Evangeline and Chachamaru. "…up?"

"Uuuu…" she could hear Negi crying behind her. She turned around and grabbed him.

"Negi! What's with you, trying to be all cool and catch the bad guys by yourself like that! What would have happened if I wasn't able to get to you! And where the hell is Sora! Didn't he take off after you!" She exclaimed. Asuna then noticed the red flowing down his neck. "H-huh! Hey your neck is bleeding! Are you ok? Negi!"

Negi tried to wipe his eyes, but it was to no avail. His eyes where swollen from tears. They gushed forth and rolled down his checks. He grabbed Asuna and wrapped his arms around her seeking comfort.

"**UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ASUNA-SA~~N!**" He cried.

"Wha-Woah! Hey be careful! We're on a roof! I could lose my balance!" She said.

"I-I…I…was so scared!" He cried.

"OK, OK, it's alright Negi! We'll talk about it as soon as we find that baka-sora." She told him.

Elsewhere, Sora was desperately running in the direction he last saw Negi in. However, Tsubaki stopped his advancement short each time. She once more appeared before him and clashed swords with Sora, preventing him from going on. Each time she noticed it was getting harder and harder to hold him back. Surprising seeing as he was so worried for Negi that Sora had yet to treat his wounds.

"**Move Out Of My Way! I Have No More Business With You!**" Sora yelled.

"It is most likely already to late to save him." She said. With that Sora received a burst of power. He not only pushed Tsubaki back this time, but also cut her good for the first time. "**Ahh!**" She cried out.

"**Don't Fuck With Me Like That!**" Sora yelled getting angrier by the moment.

He dismissed his weapon, grabbed a hold of Tsubaki by her collar and swiftly planted a hard punch to her face. He was about to do so again, but stopped upon realizing what he had done. Tsubaki looked on with emotionless eyes, before slamming her head into his. The head but surprised him and caused Sora to take a couple of steps back.

"I don't care right now…" He said as he rubbed his face. "If a nakama, is in danger…I'm not going to just sit back and watch…". Sora slowly removed his hand, and revealed an enraged face. "**So you had best step aside now Tsubaki, because I don't care who or what is in my way!**" Tsubaki felt a chill run through her.

"Wha…was that fear just now…?" She thought. "I've never experienced such a thing before…" She looked to Sora with her same emotionless face. "The presence he's giving off now has slightly changed."

She raised her sword. Sora snapped and rushed to her. He was so fast now Tsubaki could barely keep up. She swung her rapier as hard as she could. Sora didn't try and dodge and was struck in the chest. Tsubaki spun around and added another attack that hit its mark. She readied her self to deliver another attack. However, just as she finished her combo, Sora's body seemed to be different. It was if she had hit nothing at all. Before she could think of anything else, Tsubaki felt a painful sting along her back. Sora had some how left a solid afterimage behind to take Tsubaki's attacks and then found his way behind her.

"If that's the way you want it…then fine…" Sora said, in a completely different tone. His normally cheerful voice replaced by a cold one.

"Ahh!" Tsubaki yelled as she recovered. She faced Sora with her weapon in a defensive position. She expected him to continue his assault, but he just looked at his her.

"Well would you look at this? Playing defense now are you?" Sora asked, giving her the sudden impression of a smug snake looking down on her. "At this rate…I'm the only one who's walking out of here alive…"

Tsubaki leaped from where she stood and charged towards Sora. He dodged her strike with little effort, and jabbed the back of his Keyblade's hilt into the back of her neck.

"Come on this was just getting fun." Sora had said.

"_Animus vis Corporis me…Evocatioum de noctem, in mea manu ens inimicum edet. Infernus Ardoris._(Summoning the night's dark spirits, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy. Hell's Fire)" She chanted as she summoned forth four small dark and red balls of fire. The fire sought after Sora, and once they touched him erupted in a swarming inferno. "Enjoy the flames of the underworld…" She added. As the flames died down Sora was nowhere to be seen.

It had appeared that her attack had incinerated him. However, under Tsubaki came another attack. Sora had come from a dark portal and attacked her again.

"Are you kidding me? I've crapped better hellfire then that!" He said as he grabbed her by the throat.

Tsubaki was pinned to a tree. Sora used his Keyblade to knock the rapier out of her hand. He readied his blade to finish her. Sora suddenly stopped short, again wrapping his mind around his current actions.

"Not again…" He thought as he remembered the end of his fight with Takaikou. "What the hell is wrong with me!"

Tsubaki took her chance and twisted his arm. Sora dropped her and gabbed hold of his arm. Tsubaki took her rapier and quickly stabbed Sora. It went through and through his chest, in-between his heart and lung. She twisted the blade to help her make sure that this was the real Sora. Confirming it when he yelled out in pain. Blood oozed from his mouth, as Tsubaki removed the blade. She then pushed Sora to the ground and stomped on his wound.

"Your hesitation was your undoing…" She said, readying herself to deal the final blow.

In the recess of his mind Sora questioned still what had happened it was as if he had lost all control of his mind and body. He felt something dark then. Only one explanation came to him, but that couldn't be right. He had learn a long while back about the other heart that rested within his body, Ventus and his dark half Vanitas. They where minding back together into their natural state within Sora's body. Both becoming one again. Sora had long ago allowed Ventus to reside with in him, but Vanitas being the selfish and greedy being he was forced the shreds of his heart to fallow his light into Sora by force. Doing his best not to fade away. If the process wasn't yet complete, then the two halves should still be with in him. It was explained to him that the two kept the other in check. So long as it was the two of them, neither pure light nor darkness would take hold of Sora.

"_**But therein lies the rub, eh?" **_

"Wha-!" Sora thought.

"_**Come on now…Your not this dumb now are you?"**_

Sora recognized the voice as his own. Only he could feel the cold malice within it. It was almost as if pure darkness itself had stolen his voice. This was Vanitas.

"_**Do you remember when you came here? The last time you spoke with Ventus? Well at that time, you left his heart behind."**_

"What-!" Sora exclaimed.

"_**His heart was acting as an anchor, in reality he was the only thing connecting you to those friends of yours. But even he couldn't pull you back, it took every bit of him to hold on."**_

"If I really lost my connection to Ven-kun, and his heat is no longer with me, then why are you still here!" Sora asked.

"_**Now I know you're a baka! Why on earth would someone just choise to let themselves fade away! If I'd gone back with him, I'd go back to just being the darkness of his heart… However, if I was with to stay with you…add my darkness to your own, and over take your heart…well then I'll have my own body again."**_

"AH! You-!" Sora exclaimed.

"_**Ah, over ten years…locked away, unable to move, or effect the world around you. No one to speak to but that piss-ant, Ventus. It would be amazing to stretch my legs a bit!"**_

"Why tell me this! I won't just sit back and let you take over my body!" Sora told him.

"_**Hahaha, well that could be a problem if you could do anything about it! If there were anything you could do baka, I wouldn't have let you know until it was too late. The darkness started to take your heart ever since you came here. And there isn't one damn thing that can be done to stop it…Mhaha…Hahahahahaha!"**_

Sora's eyes widened as the situation dawn on him.

"_**Well what should I do once I have a body…? Come to think of it…there are a lot of lovely young ladies here that find you good looking. Maybe before I go causing mayhem, I'll have my self a little fun. I know, I'll start with that one that looks like that girl you liked!"**_

"You Son Of A Bitch!" Sora shouted to him.

His mind was lost drowned out by Vanitas's howling laughter. Sora lay unconscious in a pool of blood. Tsubaki, still holding her blade in the air, looked down at him.

"Tsubaki!" She heard her master call. She watched her riding on Chachamaru's arm as they came closer.

"Master, Was it a success?" She asked.

"Hardly, there has been some unforeseen interference…but nothing changes." She told her. She notices her servant's wounds. "Looks like he gave more fight then we though…" then her eyes moved to Sora. "But the end result was the same…We're withdrawing for now…"

"Should I end him, or spar Sora's life?" Tsubaki asked.

"If I may…" Chachamaru spoke up. "If he is killed it would without a doubt bring down the wrath of the Mahora mages on us. Taking small amounts of blood from students is one thing, so long as we don't endanger their lives, but to kill one of them, especially if it's before we've lifted the curse…"

"Yes…but he could always work with Negi as a partner in combat…" Eva added.

"I can more then handle Sora if he dose…" Tsubaki declared.

"Good then leave him with his life." She told her. "Come now Chachamaru, we need to return to the cabin."

"I'll join you shortly." Tsubaki added.

Evangeline and Chachamaru continued on and left Tsubaki behind with Sora. She cleaned the blood form her sword, and sheathed it. Tsubaki kneeled down and used her magic to heal Sora's sever wounds. Sora was still not fully conscious. Tsubaki lowered her head and whispered into his ear.

"You are allowed to live…" She said. "You know that you can't stop me or my master, so I wouldn't even try. And if you try to get add from the other mages, or tell them what went on tonight, just remember, that I'll be in a room full of your friends each day. And I'll not hesitate to bring harm to them, if it's to protect my master. It be best to stay out of are way, and enjoy the new chance you've been given."

She began to stand up but suddenly felt something grabbed her arm. Tsubaki looked alarmed as she saw Sora with a hold on her. His eye's where barely there. Sora was only semiconscious.

"Negi…" He said.

"…" Tsubaki watched him. She bent back down and added. "He is alive and safe…" Sora's grip loosened. And Tsubaki faded away into the night.

Not even minutes later Negi and Asuna found Sora. Both panicking at the sight of so much blood. Asuna lifted Sora up form the ground and had him lean on her.

"SORA! SORA!" Negi exclaimed.

"HEY! BAKA WAKE UP THIS GAME YOUR PLAYING ISN"T FUNNY!" Asuna added.

"…hee…you lose too Negi-bozu?" Sora weakly said.

"Yeah…" He cried. "Asuna-san…had to come and rescue me…"

"Yeah well…" Sora said as he raised his arm and patted Negi's head. "Looks like we both sucked tonight…"

Sora smiled glad that his friends where all still safe. But it was a fake smile for deep down he was worried. A monster was trying to work its way to the surface. He had none of his masters to ask for advise and new not who to turn to in this world for such a problem. What was worse though, was he had no time to worry about this. He had not just Vanitas to worry about, but three other adversaries who where out for blood. He could not turn to the other teacher for help. He and Negi where on their own.

**Three Powerful New Foes, And Darkness Within…**

**How Can He Hope To Protect His Friends? **

**When He Can't Trust Himself!**

_**Next Time: **_A Not So Helpful Visitor! A Contract And A Man's Vow!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review. **_

_**Here is a list of the OCs and whom they look like:**_

_**Kurotsuchi Kataku = Riku **_

_**Koikawa Asahi = Kairi**_

_**Souigiun Kumogiri = Cloud**_

_**Tanehana Silverberg = Aerith**_

_**Souchou Kouen a.k.a. Lee = Axel**_

_**Raionshin Uindo = Leon**_

_**Harouko Howaido = Namine**_

_**Kiridashi Aikuchi = Yuffie**_

_**Tsunzaku Shouiko = Paine**_

_**Fukuhon Tsubaki = Xion**_

_**Yurushi Yoru = Yuna**_

_**Hizashi Hinata = Olette**_

_**Mashin Fuujin = Fuu**_

_**Azuchi Kikyou = Rikku**_

_**Kashaku Amiai = Selphie**_

_**Nijuusei Kokuu = Roxas **_

_**Ryouken Tabaku = Hayner**_

_**Enten Hamashi = Tidus**_

_**Kairyuu Shizuku = Wakka**_

_**Uekumi Sechi = Pence**_

_**Hidama Seizen = Auron**_

_**Inabikari Awai = Lighting**_

_**Tetsubun Sukako = Tifa**_

_**Tenchijin Shurako = Larxene **_

_**Yuki no Toratou = Kimahri Ronso**_

_**Aoikage Sakushi = Zexion**_

_**Kurimuzon Ame = Rosso**_

_**Shikatsu Kurogo = Nero**_

_**Tsurugi Ginka = Argento**_

_**Hassaku Hari = Shelke**_

_**Hassaku Toragoshi = Cid**_

_**Raionshin Takaikou = Seifer**_

_**Okure Kyo = Raijin**_

_**Ichidou Tsuyomaru = Hope **_

_**Compleo Formose = Seymour**_


End file.
